Broken Promises
by BrownEyedCynic
Summary: Peyton left Tree Hill 3 years ago. She returns with a whole lot of baggage but hopes to unload it all. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was the first fan fiction I wrote. It was awhile ago and decided to post it on here, I made a lot of changes in the storyline so if you have read it before take another look. Thanks.**

**Broken Promises**

Tree Hill Airport

Karen and Lily are waiting at he gate for a certain blonde haired blue eyed broody guy and they finally see him. "Luke" they say at the same time as he comes rushing over.

"My two favorite ladies," he scoops Lily up in his arms and starts to kiss her cheeks and tickle her he puts her down and looks to his mother.

Karen gets a good look at him, "How are you my boy," she says as she envelops him in a hug. Luke pulls back and answers her, "Good, but you know what would make me even better?" He looks at Lily and winks.

"Milk and cookies," She says jumping up and down.

Luke nods in agreement, "Definitely"

Karen smiles at her children, "Nice to see that New York hasn't changed you"

Luke wraps his arm around her shoulder and grabs Lily's hand as they walk out of the airport. "Oh ma"

"What"

Meanwhile at the Naley House

Nathan and Jamie are playing in the living room waiting for Haley to come home.

She walks in with a hand full of groceries.

Jamie jumps up from where he is sitting and hugs her leg. "MOMMA" Haley looks down at Jamie and winks, "Hey, did you keep daddy in line while I was gone?" Jamie nods.

"Good"

"Let me get that for you beautiful." Nathan walks up and kisses Haley on the forehead as he takes the groceries out of her hands.

Haley hands them over and scoops up Jamie. "Be my guest."

Haley carries Jamie into the living room as Nathan starts to put away the groceries. "Oh you know Lucas is back in town right? He wants to have dinner tomorrow at Karen's house"

Haley puts Jamie down as he starts to play his Wii, "Oh really? Mr. Big shot has time for us common folk?" She puts her hands to her chest to add dramatic effect.

They both laugh as the telephone rings

Nathan picks it up. "Hello"

"Guess who is back" Nathan smiles; he would know that voice anywhere. "SAWYER, Hey stranger, long time no see."

She laughs, "Yea I know, hey, is Haley around?"

Nathan pouts, "Oh I don't matter anymore okay I see how you are. She is right here, hold on"

She hears Nathan call Haley over

Haley picks up the phone as Nathan goes to join Jamie. "Hey Peyton Nathan is pouting because you like me better." She laughs as Nathan turns around and sticks out his tongue. "So, what's up?"

"I, I need to talk to you. Can you come to the hotel down the street from Karen's Café?"

"Umm I just got in and I have to start dinner but give me an hour and I will be there okay?"

"Okay and don't tell anyone I'm back in town okay."

Haley smiles, "By anyone do you mean Lucas?"

"Yea about that, I will tell you when you get here." Haley rolls her eyes. "Oh O-K bye

They both hang up the phone but something in the pit of Haley's stomach knows that there is something big she isn't telling her.

Nathan turns around as Haley is walking over to him. "What was that about?"

"After dinner I have to go see Peyton. She was kind of cryptic, sounds like it's about Luke."

"And the drama continues."

Peyton's Hotel room

Peyton is pacing waiting for Haley and she finally gets there.

Haley sets her keys on the table and sits on the bed. "Okay tell me what's going on Peyton?" Peyton stops walking and turns to her, "Have you talked Luke lately, of course you have, you are best friends." She starts to ramble.

"I mean but have you talked to him about me lately?"

Haley thinks for a minute, "Umm not really the last time I talked to him was before he went to New York. I think it was about 3 months ago.

"Wait, he didn't tell you about our break up?"

"I mean yea he told me you broke up but no details."

Peyton plops on the bed next to her, "Figures…"

"Why, what happened?"

_Flashback: One year after graduation. Peyton's condo in LA_

_"This past year has been good right?" He says as he sits on her fouton."_

_Peyton walks over and sits on his lap. "The best of my life, are you going to get all mushy on me?"_

_"Not exactly" He says as he moves Peyton off of him and starts to pace the room._

_"Luke you are scaring me." She says as she runs her hand through her hair._

_"Look, I mean sure it's been good but--"_

_Peyton is now standing, "But what?"_

_"But I think that maybe this is going too fast you know. I feel like this is it!! If you are serious about us then you should leave with me tonight or we are done." He says as he stops pacing._

_Peyton sits back down, "Are you serious? You are the one who told me to come out here in the first place." She continues, "You wanted me to pursue my dreams. Where is this coming from? Why are you trying to push me away Luke."_

_He is sitting next to her now, "I'm not. I am just being honest with you. You know what forget it. I don't know what I was thinking, come here, I love you."_

_Peyton gets up and pushes his hands away, "No it's too late. I think you should leave."_

_Peyton starts to cry as Lucas tries to console her, "I'm not leaving."_

_She pushes him away, "Fine, I will leave and you better not be here when I get back."_

_She slams the door and Luke sits with his head in his hands, crying._

_END OF FLASHBACK/PRESENT TIME_

Haley bolts off of the bed, "What? No wonder what didn't tell me the full story what an idiot." Peyton stops her "Wait I'm not finished. When I got back I was really drunk and well we sort of…"

Haley puts her hand over her mouth, "Peyton, no you didn't!!"

Peyton stands and throws her hands in the air. "I know but then I found out that I was pregnant"

"And the baby, what happened."

"Don't worry I kept it but I had a miscarriage, I was 5 months pregnant with a baby boy and I lost him." She begins to cry as Haley holds her.

"Oh Peyton, come here. Why didn't you come home then?"

"When I lost the baby, I felt I was all alone, everyone I ever loved left or died. EVEN LUKE"

Haley cradles Peyton's head in her hands. "You know that wasn't true you still had me and Nathan and even Brooke"

"Yea I know that now. But at the time I didn't. I began using." Haley is in shock, "What, again come on Peyton"

Yea I know but it was the only thing I could control. I stopped going to work so I lost my internship, my condo, and sold most of my albums just for a fix. This lasted for about a year and a half."

"Is that why you are back here, to get clean?"

Peyton nods, "Yea I have been here for 18 months. Now I am ready to stop hiding."

Haley springs into action, she start to pack the clothes Peyton has, "Well let's go, get your stuff you are coming to live with me and Nathan"

Peyton tries to stop him, "Wait, shouldn't you ask him first? And what do you think about me becoming co –owner of Tric? Since Luke is in New York I don't have to face him."

"That sounds great. But there is only one problem."

Peyton looks at her questionably.

Haley continues, "Luke came back, today. He is going to be the new coach of the Ravens. I, no we are having dinner with him tomorrow and you are telling him missy."

"No I can't face him."

"Well that is just too bad. I'm calling Nathan now"

"Nathan, yea Peyton is coming to live with us. Peyton is going to have to tell you herself so put Jamie to bed so we can sort this mess out. Oh really okay that's even better okay bye." Haley hangs up and looks at Peyton.

"Well it turns out Luke is already there so get it together because you are telling him, TONIGHT!!"

"Haley I can't it's too hard." Peyton sits on the bed.

"Look Peyton I know that it's hard but you and I both know the longer you hide the harder it is going to be, now, come on and lets get it over with."

Peyton finishes putting stuff in her duffle bag, "I really hate you right now."

"I know but I also know that you know I am right."

Peyton picks up her bag as Haley wraps her arm around her shoulder. "You know, it sure does suck to have a mother as a friend." The both laugh as they leave.

Meanwhile back at the Naley fort, Lucas and Nathan are sitting at the dinning room table.

"I think you may want one of these when I tell you what is about to go down." Nathan tosses him a beer and opens one for him.

Luke takes a swig of his beer and throws his hands up in surrender. "Okay, whatever it is I didn't do it."

Nathan leans back in his chair, "Yea well, I wouldn't be so sure."

"What exactly have I walked into?"

Nathan rests his hands on the table, "Okay brace yourself but Peyton is back in Tree Hill, I think for good. She is supposed to be staying with me and Haley."

Lucas runs his hands through his hair,

"Apparently they are on their way over here. She has something BIG to tell us and I think you as well."

"Is it too late for me to go home?" He starts to get up.

"You can try and leave if you want but I think you should get this over with."

Luke settles back into his chair, "Yea I guess. You don't think it has something to do with the break up do you?"

"Oh man, how did you screw up this time?"

"Uh I kind of freaked out and pushed her away. Gave her an ultimatum, and then tried to take it back."

Nathan half laughs, "Do you try to be an ass or does it just come naturally? Weren't you the one who told her to go to LA in the first place?"

He took another swig of beer. "You know Peyton said the same thing to me. Look man I'm—"

"Too late"

They both hear Haley's keys as she unlocks the door. Haley comes in first with a garbage bag full of stuff followed by Peyton with a duffle bag.

"Come on in Peyton. Put your stuff in the guest room and then let's get this over with."

She nods, "Okay, be right back."

Once she is out of ear shot Haley turns to Lucas, "Hey idiot"

"So she told you."

"Oh yea she told me a whole hell of a lot. The thing I don't understand is why you didn't tell me."

Luke leans on the table. "Please don't push this."

Haley walks past him and punches him in the arm. "I'm not done with you by a long shot but right now there are more important things to deal with."

"Ouch, I just got back into town go easy on me."

Haley crosses her arms in front of her. "No you jerk. I can't believe you."

"Hey I must really be missing something because Peyton just got here and she isn't getting the riot act."

If looks could kill, Lucas would be 6 feet under. "Wrong she has been here for months"

"What, how many months?"

"Oh just you wait, you will find out."

Peyton comes back out. She doesn't make eye contact with Luke or Nathan just looks at Haley.

"Okay let's get this over with."

"Okay start at the beginning."

Luke can't help but stare at Peyton and thinks to himself 'Why did I ever let her go'. Peyton finally gets the nerve up to look Nathan in the eye but as soon as she looks at Luke she begins to cry.

"I'm sorry. God, I'm such a girl."

"It's okay; just tell them exactly like you told me" Peyton wipes her tears but her eyes still are still watering. Luke and Nate have a look of terror in their eyes, thinking the worst.

Peyton look at me. Are you dying or something?"

Peyton shakes her head half laughing, "Not quite."

"So what is it then?" Luke chimes in.

"I just—I need a minute okay?"

Everyone waits as Peyton gets herself together.

Peyton sits down and folds her hands in front of her. "Okay, Luke you remember the last time we spoke right? Well I haven't exactly been completely honest with you. You remember that night, our last night together."

"Yea, how could I forget? It was when you choose your career over me."

Peyton looks at him, "Hold on, that is not the truth and you know it." She points her finger at him.

"Luke shut the hell up and for once and listen to what she is about to say."

"Well I found out that I was pregnant." She says leaning back in the chair.

Nathan looks at her, "What? How could you—'' Haley looks at him and he stops. Luke stands up and heads toward the door.

"I have to get out of here"

Haley interjects, "Luke sit down, NOW she is not finished."

He turns around and looks at Haley, "What can be worse than to know I have a child and she kept this from me. Unless, you didn't kill my child, tell me you didn't."

"How could you even think that? I tried to call you but you didn't answer. I was on my way back to Tree Hill to tell you but I had a doctor's appointment. I found out that I lost my, our son. I was 5 months pregnant." Peyton is crying uncontrollably. Luke sits there with his head in his hands.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"Yes there is but give her a minute."

"When I lost the baby, I felt that I had no one. The one person I thought I would count on left me. So, I started using again, I felt it was the only thing I could control. I lost everything to that drug, my condo, my internship, my albums, my life and my sanity." Luke stands up and walks over to where Peyton is sitting. He kneels down and picks her head off the table.

"Well, I'm here now and we are going to get thru this together."

"Wait, I'm not finished. I have been in rehab for the past 18 months. I have been clean and sober for 17months and I came back to start over. I didn't think you were going to be here. To be honest with you I didn't want to tell you anything. I hadn't planned on it. We just happened to come out of hiding at the same time."

Luke brushes a stray curl behind her ear. "Well, you should have told me a long time ago. But I am glad you finally did.

"It's my fault. I should have listened and not stressed out as much. He would still be here if it wasn't for me."

"No Peyton, it's not your fault. You did all you could. We are going to get thru this. I swear."

The next morning at the Naley house, Peyton is asleep on the couch and Luke is lying on the floor. Jamie comes running in.

"Uncle Luke you're home." Jamie jumps on Luke's back waking him up.

Luke picks up his head and sits on his elbows. "Hey Jimmy Jam, how bout you go wake up mommy and daddy and let Uncle Luke sleep a little more. Plus you have to be quiet. You don't want to wake up Aunt Peyton."

"Oh, okay but you have to promise to play with me later."

Jamie sits next to Lucas. "That's a definite yes." They high five each other and Luke goes back to sleep. 30 minutes later Peyton wakes up not remembering where she was.

Peyton she looks around. "Oh please tell me that was just a bad dream."

"No girlie it was real life. Everything is out on the table." Haley hands Peyton some coffee.

"Here, drink this it will make you feel better." Peyton takes it as she sits up on the couch. "Thanks, I want to get out of here before he wakes up. I got to go and see Karen."

"Oh sure, I guess he has jet lag. You want me to go with you. You are going to have to tell her too."

Peyton takes her mug to the kitchen. "Thanks Haley but I think this time I have to do this on my own."

"Well okay but I have to go there anyway. I am helping her out, just until school starts again next week."

Peyton nods to her as she walks toward the guest room. "Well I will be ready in a few." Peyton hops in the shower and gets herself together. They leave about 45 minutes later.

Luke finally wakes up to Jamie standing above him. "Hey buddy, where is Aunt Peyton and Mommy?"

"They left but daddy is in my room. I tied him up. Come see!" Jamie pulls Luke into the room and all Luke can do is laugh. Nathan is sitting in one of Jamie's chair and his hands are tied behind his back and his feet are tied together.

"Hey it's not funny. Now untie me."

"Okay, but not before I get a picture, how did he convince you to let him do this anyway."

He rolls his eyes, "Don't ask"

"So what have you been up to lately?" Lucas asks as they walk to the kitchen.

"I start working at a construction site in two weeks though."

"That's good little bro. Bout time you did some hard work." He says as he pours himself a mug of coffee.

Nathan sits down with his coffee. "Yea, whatever, but what about last night though. Who would have thought?"

"Yea tell me about it."

"So are you two going to get back together or what?"

Luke grips his mug, "Well I still love her but right now I will leave that up to her, she needs to know that I am here for her and learn to trust me again you know."

"Oh yea I know you jerk. How in the world did you think that she would let you take back all the horrible things you said to her? Haley is going to get you." Nathan laughs but Luke stares at him in fear.

"Yea you should be scared. I love her but man she really knows how to put the fear of God in you."

"Yea I bet. Where did they go anyway?"

Nathan stands as he finishes his coffee. "Down to talk to your mom I think Peyton wants to be part owner of Tric now that my mom is back in rehab."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for reading I am going to post as I make the changes. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

"Great, I'm kind of hungry."

At Karen's Café Haley and Peyton walk in

"Hey girlie, long time no see. What you been up to?"

Peyton shifts her weight. "Nothing I should be." Karen walks over to her and hugs her. "Want to talk?"

"Yea I do actually. You got a few minutes"

"Yea sure, Haley can you cover for me?" Haley nods.

"Let's go in the back."

Luke, Nathan and Jamie walk in. "Hey Hales' where is my mom." Haley rolls her eyes and gestures that she is in the back

"She is with Peyton so give them some time. She has to bring her up to speed." Nathan points at Lucas

"Ohhh you gonna get it."

"Shut up Nate."

Ha ha ha you are in trouble!!" Jamie chimes in.

"See what you are teaching your kid."

"Yep, and I'm proud of it." Karen and Peyton come out, arm in arm wiping their tears. Karen looks at Luke.

"You are lucky Jamie and Lily are here or else your butt would be fried right now. Peyton just let me get the paperwork together and we can handle this today."

Peyton hugs Karen again, "Thanks Karen I really appreciate it."

"No problem, it's the least I can do." She eyes Lucas again.

"See first my best friend now you turn my own mother against me!"

"Oh right like I want to torture you. Now that I think of it, doesn't sound half bad." Peyton sticks her tongue out at Luke as she walks to where Jamie and Lily are playing.

Luke smiles, "She is coming back."

Haley's phone rings. "Hello??"

"Hey tutor wife. How is my godson doing?"

"Hey Brooke he is doing great. He is right here with Luke, Nathan and Peyton."

"What Peyton is back and she didn't think to call me?"

"Well it's been a rough couple of months or years rather."

"Where is she? Put that girl on the phone right now."

"Hold on. Peyton, phone" She walks toward Haley. "Who is it?"

"Brooke"

Luke, Nathan and Jamie say in unison. "Awe you are in trouble." They all start to laugh

"Hey Brooke"

"What is this I hear you are back in Tree Hill? And you have been there for months now? Why haven't you called me?"

"Well I know you were busy with Chase and your clothing line and all. I haven't talked to anybody until last night. I have so much to tell you. Where should I start?" Brooke walks into Karen's Café

"Start from the beginning and leave nothing out"

Everybody looks toward the door and says. "BROOKE!! When did you get back?"

"Okay if you say so. Lets go for a walk I could use the air and exercise."

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Okay but only because you are you." Chase walks in after they leave.

"Hey have any of you guys seen my fiancée?"

"And who might that be because I haven't heard the news."

"Oh sorry Brooke didn't tell you?"

"No she has been kind of busy with Peyton drama. As soon as she came in they left. But congrats man."

Nathan smirks, "Don't you mean Lucas and Peyton drama. Oh yea congrats man. She is your problem now!" Peyton and Brooke return. They are both crying.

"Good you told her"

"Told her what? Oh I totally forgot. I'm getting married."

Peyton hugs her and then moves to hug Chase. "I am so happy for you guys. Hey Chase, she is your headache now."

"Hey"

"Why does everyone keep saying that? Then why were you crying?"

Brooke wraps her arms around his waist. "Long story, I will fill you in on it tonight." Chase nods.

"Well right now I have to pick up a few things, Brooke you want to come? Then I have to go see my sponsor."

Luke interjects. "Would you like me to come?"

"If you want"

Luke nods, "I do, together remember?"

"Well after I go and get a few things, I have to go back by the house but I will call you before I leave."

"You have no phone or my number."

Peyton turns to him as they are about to leave. "Like I said I have to get a few things. And has the number changed?"

"No"

"Then I do have your number. I could never forget, even if I wanted to." She winks at him as she leaves with Brooke.

Peyton and Brooke walk into Tree Hill Mall arm in arm.

Okay now that all the sad stuff is over and done with tell me how and when he did it and let's see the ring.

Brooke holds out her hand, "Okay well you know I have been in living with him in New York right? Well…"

_FLASHBACK: 3 MONTHS EARLIER…Chase and Brooke's apartment_

_Brooke just walked into their lavish apartment. "Hey babe, I'm home. Did you miss me?"_

_"You know it. Can you come here please, I am in the kitchen." She walks into the kitchen to find red and white rose pedals all over the floor and the counter and Chase is standing in the middle._

_"Come here Brooke. You know I love you right? And I would never do anything to hurt you, ever."_

_Yea, I love you too._

_Chase takes her by the hand and looks into her eyes. Then he drops to one knee. "We have been thru a lot together and we are stronger than ever. So I stand here today and ask you Brooke Penelope Davis, will you do me the honor and privilege of spending the rest of your life with me?'_

_Brooke is silent for a minute, then closes her eye. "Uh Brooke, you are kind of scaring me here._

_She opens her eyes and jumps into his arms. "Of course stupid, yes, yes, yes!!"_

_END OF FLASHBACK/PRESENT TIME_

Peyton smiles, "How romantic. I always knew he was one of the good ones. Why is it that all the romantic stuff only happens to you?"

Brooke kinks her eyebrow. "Oh yea because I guy practically writing a book about how much he loves you is not romantic.

"Whatever, what about the same guy standing out in the rain confessing his love for you?" Brooke says nothing. "Exactly, I just wish I the chance to experience his romantic side you know?"

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Yea about that, what exactly is going on with you and Luke?"

"Nothing, I mean of course I am still madly in love with him but what if history repeats itself and we are back where we were 3 years ago?"

"Well first, you are not miles apart and secondly, you two were meant for each other duh." Peyton sucks her teeth.

"I don't know I just need to learn to trust him again."

Brooke folds her arms in front of her. "Okay whatever you say but don't wait too long or someone else may take him from you."

"Like who, you? Please you are already married." Peyton shoves her with her shoulder. "Not yet!!" They laugh as they head toward the AT&T store.

"What do you think of this phone? I need a new one I sold mine."

"Eh I mean depends on what you want to use it for."

"I want to use it as a phone duh."

Brooke picks up a blackberry. "Look here get this one."

"Out of my price range"

Brooke walks over to the cashier. "Consider it my present to you—"

"Brooke I can't"

"Yes you can and you're going to!!"

Peyton puts her hands on her hips. "Fine"

As they are walking out of the store Brooke asks, "What else do you need?" Peyton digs through her purse. "Where is my list, oh here it is"

Brooke snatches it from her hands. Thank you…"

Hey Brooke, Brooke come on now

"What time do you have to meet your sponsor?" Peyton looks at her watch "In about 4 hours why?"

"Okay Luke is going with you right, well let's fly thru this list so you can get back to the Naley fort and get ready duh."

Peyton folds her arms. "If I do this will you leave me alone and go home to your fiancée?"

"Yes"

"Fine, let's do it."

"Yay!! Let's go."

Back at Naley house, Karen, Jamie, Lily, and Haley are all there. The Kids are in the living room while Karen and Haley are in the kitchen dinning room area.

"Well who would have thought that we would have kids around the same age?"

Haley laughs, "I know creepy right?"

"I'd say, seems like just yesterday you were playing mini golf on the roof of the café."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot" She says while sipping her tea.

"How are you dealing with all this? Peyton's stuff I mean. I can barely deal with it myself I mean Luke made a real bone head move there."

"Look Haley, my son doesn't have the best track record you know. He loves Peyton that I know for sure. He made a mistake, now he is trying to make up for it. They lost a child together, such is life. Its going to be hard and it's going to stick with them forever but they can only grow from this. I am just happy that Peyton is clean and let's hope it stays that way." Karen explains.

"You can say that again. We don't need another Deb Scott episode."

"No way. You know I do hope they find their way back together though. When he had to quit basketball he was so lost he didn't know what to do. When he and Peyton finally got together I saw the old Luke I used to know. That smile that beamed from ear to ear. You know what I mean. Like the way you are with Nathan."

"Or the way you were with Keith. Yea I saw that two. That is why I am so confused. Why did he ever say the things he said?"

"That is the mystery of the day. I just hope he doesn't start to blame himself for what happened to Peyton. OH and by the way how much longer are you going to make him suffer?" They both start to laugh as Brooke and Peyton walk in the door.

"Hey Peyton, Brooke," Both brunette's say.

Peyton jumps a little. "Hey. I still feel kind of weird walking into a house full of people."

Haley hands Peyton a key. "Oh here I made you a copy of the keys so we can start locking doors again."

"Thanks Haley. Not just for the keys but for everything."

"No sweat, just take care of yourself. Did you get all the things you needed?"

Peyton puts the bags down. "Yea, no thanks to Brooke"

"Hey I was a good helper. I just got a little side tracked when we got near the lingerie." Peyton rolled her eyes, "Yea whatever."

"Why are you buying lingerie Peyton?" Peyton takes a seat next to Karen. "That is the point, I wasn't!!"

"Well if you don't mind, this hottie here has to get ready to go and see here sponsor as well as her lover." Peyton rolls her eyes as they pick up their bags and head to the guest room.

"Brooke I didn't even go thru this much trouble for Luke when we were dating."

"And you see where that got you right. Listen I am the one getting married so shut and let me put this makeup on you."

Peyton shakes her hands away. "Go home Brooke!! I'm calling Chase." Peyton on phone "Chase where are you?"

"At the River court why?"

"Come and get your fiancée she is driving me nuts. Oh is Luke with you by any chance."

"Oh no he went to Tree Hill High to talk to Principal Turner."

"Okay thanks anyway. Please come and get her."

Chase laughs, "Okay no problem I'll be there in a bit"

"Thanks" They both hang up.

"Oh you are no fun."

"Go away!! Can I skank down a bit thank you."

Chase and Nathan arrive at Naley house.

"Brooke are you ready?"

Nathan squeezes his shoulder. "Subtle man, real subtle" Chase shrugs his shoulders.

Peyton dials Luke's number once she is done getting ready.

"Hello?"

"See told you I wouldn't forget."

"Oh hey Peyton, you still need me to go?"

"No, I never needed you to go, you offered remember? But no, not if you are busy."

"Well its not that, it's just I got a little tied up here don't hate me for not going."

"I don't."

"Well call me when you get back and you can tell me all about it."

"It's fine Luke, bye." Peyton hangs up before he can say bye…

Peyton walks out of her room with her purse in hand. "Okay people I will be back in about 2 hours, got to go catch the bus."

"Wait what?"

Peyton exhales deeply. "Yea Luke got held up at school or something. I got to leave now or I will be late. Later." Peyton walks out and shuts the door behind her.

"That boy is just too much for me." Karen says.

Nathan tries to stick up for his brother. "Come on now, you don't think he did it on purpose do you? He is not THAT stupid."

"Wait, no one is at that school this late. Something is up." Haley says

"Now let's give him the benefit of the doubt now, then if he screws up then jump down his throat." Brooke says

90 minutes later Luke walks in. Everyone stops talking and stares at Luke.

"Who wants to go first?" Karen stands up and approaches her son, albeit her soon to be dead son, but her son none the less. "Oh please let me, for starters where have you been?

"I have been at the River Court."

"Then why did you tell Peyton you were at school?"

"Look do we really have to get into this now?" He tries to walk past his mother but she stops him.

"If you didn't want to go why did you offer man? She didn't even ask you to go, low blow man.'

"Look this is a lot for me to handle right now. I just found out that my son died okay. Now she says she has or had a drug problem. I didn't sign up for this. I mean I just came back home to live my life not have to babysit another one."

"How can you say that about the woman you claim to love?" Brooke says in annoyance.

"I never said I didn't love her. She is just asking a lot of me right now. Can't you understand that?"

"No she didn't, you volunteered. You shouldn't have if you thought it was such a burden. She didn't even come here for you. She thought you were still in New York."

"You know what now I am starting to think I would be better off if I never came back." Peyton walks in, shocked at all that she heard.

"Then leave, it is what you are good at right? Look for starters no one asked you to babysit me. I have been taking good care of myself for the past what year and a half with out you. You are the one who chose to be my savior, if I remember correctly I have told you on numerous occasions that your whole "superman complex is not necessary and you chose that role for yourself, '_you love being that guy for me' _remember_._"

She stops for a second to catch her breath and calm down.

"Luke, listen I heard all you said okay. You are right, this is a lot but you asked to be a part of it okay. I have learned thru all of this, in your absence, I still stood tall. I fell a few times but I got myself up. If you are going to say one thing to me and another to all of the people who love us then just stay away. I don't want or need your help. Do what you want okay. Don't worry about me. This room is full of people who will help me. Excuse me." Peyton heads to her room in tears.

Brooke heads in the direction Peyton just went. "I should go and check on her."

"NO let me go. Please."

"Fine, this time but don't make it any worse."

"Okay" Luke goes to knock on Peyton's door.

"Peyton please let me in. At least hear me out."

"I heard you out, you may not have meant for me to but I did now go away."

"Well I am going to sit outside this door until you talk to me."

"Fine sit there."

"Smooth move there bro. Never thought you would be the one in the dog house and I would be sitting pretty." Lucas rolls his eyes.

"Yea whatever Nate" Brooke knocks on Peyton's bedroom door.

"Hey P. Sawyer, me and Chase are going to go alright. If you need ANYTHING you better call me skank." Peyton opens door and walks out, gives both Brooke and Chase a hug. She looks at everybody in the room except for Luke.

"Hey everybody, Karen, Haley, Nate, Thanks a lot for helping me out. I hope I haven't been too much trouble. Until Tric is up and running I think I will go and get a job. okay?"

"You know that is not necessary. I told you that you could stay here until you got back on your feet."

Peyton shifts her weight. "I know but leaving here is sounding better and better plus I am okay. If I can go thru that (she points at Luke) and not use. I can handle anything but thanks. I really appreciate it." Everyone chuckles except Lucas.

Luke stands, "Come on Peyton can we please talk?" Peyton says nothing and walks past him. He grabs her arm but she pulls away.

"Peyton, don't do this, don't shut me out."

"Déjà vu much, Luke go home, I'm done." Peyton throws her hands up in defeat, then goes back to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nothing, I own nothing**

"I'm not going anywhere so get used to my face. I'm going to be your new shadow."

"Do what you want." She says through the door. "But at this point I don't believe anything you say."

Nathan walks over to where he is sitting. "Look Luke, you are my brother and I love you, but you really messed things up. Give her time to cool off."

"No, not happening. We have been apart too long."

"Well you should have thought about that hours ago, when you gave her your word you would be there for her."

"I know mom."

"Well, Lily and I are going home."

"She is asleep with Jamie in the back. Let her stay. I will bring her by the café tomorrow."

"Yea Karen its fine, no worries"

"Yea about my daughter but what about my son"

Nathan reassures her. "He will be fine. He is just wallowing in self pity."

"Okay well bye guys." Karen leaves as Nathan and Haley head to bed.

Next day at the Naley fort, Luke wakes up to find the entire house empty. He looks around, "Damn! I got to find her."

Nathan, Haley, Karen and the kids are at the Café and Nathan's cell rings.

"Hello"

"Hey Nate, what's new?"

"Oh way too much man, you looking for Luke"

"No that would be kind of hard seeing how he is in New York."

"Oh no he is at my house I think. Last we checked. Long story"

"Oh well Rachel and I are back as well."

"You and Rachel, wait Rachel who, Gatina"

"Yea, who else, well we have big news."

"Yea we have been getting a lot of that lately."

"What do you mean man?"

"Oh the story is too long to tell over the phone. But hey you can head to Karen's Café. Hales, me and the kids are over here. Peyton is on an interview and no one has heard from the soon the Adams'."

"Who? Oh so Peyton came back. How long has it been?"

"Longer than you know"

"Dramatic much"

"Oh just you wait. Are you on your way over here man?"

'Yea we will be there in a few." Nathan hangs up and turns toward Haley.

"Was that Mouth McFadden?" Nathan nods.

"Yea he and Rachel are back in town. Apparently THEY have big news too." 20 minutes later. Rachel comes into the café followed by Mouth. Mouth is carrying a car seat.

"Well, well, well if it isn't tutor man and wife."

"Hey Rachel"

"Well as you can see we got married and had a baby. His name is Brian Antonio Mc Fadden."

Nathan moves in to get a better look at the baby. "Way to go Mouth? But when did you guys start dating."

"Well…"

_FLASHBACK/ ONE YEAR AFTER GRADUATION LAX airport_

_Flight to Chicago now boarding at gate 7A Flight to Chicago now boarding._

_"Okay here we go."_

_Rachel walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. "Mouth Is that you?"_

_"Oh hey Rachel, what are you doing here?"_

_"Well I was on my way to Chicago for a modeling gig. What about you."_

_"Well, I have an interview for the new on air position."_

_"Well it looks like we are headed in the same direction Mouth."_

_"Looks like." They both board the plan arm in arm._

_"So Mouth how has life been treating you? And when I say life, of course I mean girls."_

_He laughs. "Nice to see that fame hasn't changed you, Well I had a few dates here and there but nothing too serious. See there is this red head that I am crazy about but she doesn't know it."_

_"If I didn't know any better I would think that you were hitting on me."_

_"Hey there are many red heads in the world, maybe, maybe not." He shoots her a smug smirk._

_"Seems I have taught you well Mouth McFadden."_

_"Why yes, yes you have."_

_"Mouth I sort of have a confession to make."_

_"What's that?" He says as he grazes her arm unintentionally._

_"Well, I don't have a job in Chicago. I saw that you were going so I decided to follow you."_

_"Why? Where were you going?"_

_"Cabo with the folks, you see I made a mistake in high school not taking you up on your offer. You are one of a kind Mouth McFadden. "They kiss passionately"_

_END OF FLASHBACK/ PRESENT TIME_

"And the rest they say is history."

Peyton has just walked in. "What is history?"

"Peyton, hey" Mouth and Rachel say.

"Well we were just talking about when we first started dating."

"You guys are dating? Oh my gosh are you two married?"

"With a baby," Peyton looks at their baby boy and starts to cry. She runs to the back.

"Peyton…" Haley chases after her.

"What's with her?"

"Well she lost her and Luke's baby about 3 years ago."

"So she and Luke are married?"

"Not even dating. Luke was being an idiot. Broke her heart and is doing it again." As if on cue, Luke walks into the Café.

"Speak of the devil."

"Hey Mouth, hey Rachel, what's new?" Luke sees the baby and is immediately concerned for Peyton.

"Oh you two have been busy. Has Peyton been here yet?"

"Yea, she is in the back with Haley. Hey I didn't know man. Sorry."

"No its my fault. I really messed up man."

"Hell yea, you can say that again." Rachel says rolling her eyes as she picks up Brian.

"Look you guys were meant for each other. Whatever you did to screw it up, fix it! You did it before. Do it again."

Brooke and Chase are at home talking about everything that has happened.

"Wow I can't believe all that. I thought Luke was one of good guys."

"He is, he just loses his way sometimes."

"You need to be there for her. She needs you, a lot."

"I know but P. Sawyer is not the best at asking for help."

"All the more reason to make sure she is okay."

"Thanks babe, I'm glad that you are one of the good guys."

"Yea, yea, I love you too."

"I should give her a call and see how her interview went."

"Good idea, but sit down and eat first."

"You are just so good to me."

"Better remember that too!!"

Lucas is sitting in the Café and his phone rings.

"Hello"

"Boy what in the world did you do?"

"What now?"

"You know me better then that."

"Oh Mouth called you."

"Damn right."

"Look, I'm getting it from all angles here."

"Well you should have thought about that before you flew off the handle."

"What am I going to do man? She won't even look at me. Even when we were fighting she would at least look me in the eye."

"Look hell if I know, let me talk to her and see if she will talk to go old Skillz. I was always better with the girls then you, give me her number dude."

"Don't' got it, I kind of deleted it." He runs his hand through his hair.

"You ARE an idiot. Look I will talk to you later, I actually feel my IQ dropping with each passing minute talking to you." They both hang up.

Peyton is at the River Court sitting on the bleachers. "I don't even know why I came here. I can't believe I am back in this mess again"

"What mess is that?" a voice says in the distance.

"Who is it?"

"Oh come on girl, if you don't know me by now?"

Peyton turns and sees Skillz standing there so she gets up and embraces him. "Hey Skillz who else knows you are in town."

"You and only you, I came just to make sure my girl was okay."

"Let me guess Mouth?"

"You know it baby girl, you got to love him. So why is it that you didn't call your homeboy Skillz as soon as you got here?"

"I was really messed up. I didn't want anybody to see me until I was somewhat back to normal."

"Girl you know I have seen you at your worst, hell I have even seen your polka dot panties, but I get your point. At least now you got your boy. Let's go eat, chicken legs."

"Yea okay" Peyton puts her arm around Skillz and they walk off together.

They arrive at Karen's Café. Luke left but now Brooke is there.

"Skillz, What are you doing here?"

"Come on now. I know you love me but I'm kind of on a date." They all laugh.

"Burger, fries and a shake on the house"

"Now you know I have to pay."

"Suit yourself. Have a seat." Skillz and Peyton sit in a booth in the back.

"So talk to me girl. What's going on in that head of yours?"

"Well, with everything I went thru these past years I am really starting to realize that I can depend on other people."

"You mean people other than Luke?" He says smugly.

Peyton laughs. "Yea that too, I mean I am so in love with him you know. I just can't even stand to look at him right now. You didn't hear all the things he said."

"You know you are my homie right?" She nods. "So listen to me when I say this. The boy loves you, I mean come on he wrote an entire book on how much he loves you. Even when he was with Brooke, he was in love with you. From the first time you almost ran him over. So the love is still there. You just have to give him another chance."

"I know, heart is telling me to, but my head is saying otherwise. Every time we even start to get to another level he backpedals. How can I trust that he trusts in our love and trusts in me enough not to push me away?"

"Have you told him this?"

She rolls her eyes, "Of course not. I can't even look at his face without crying. Not being with him hurts. I am in pain just being in the same room with him." She begins to tear up.

"Look you two are going to work this out. Just focus on getting yourself together and then let it play out the way it plays out."

"The thing about it is. I really needed him to go with me last night. You don't understand how hard it was for me not to go and do something stupid."

"Well girl, you are stronger than any of us, even you, know."

Peyton smiles and takes his hand. "Yea I am starting to realize that. Thanks Skillz. I really appreciate this, ever since I came, out of hiding everyone has been treating like I need a babysitter every minute. I mean, don't get me wrong, I am thankful for it but you are the first person to talk to me like I was me and not some drug addict."

"Well you know you can call me anytime." She nods, they both hug

"Hey I got to get out of her. Bevin is stuck at home and I told her I would be back."

"Oh you too are still together, that is so great. I am so sorry I didn't even ask about you. How are you doing?"

"We are really good, we are engaged. She is actually 3 months pregnant. Hey don't tell anyone okay. We are going to come around here in about two weeks and tell everybody."

"Only if you don't tell Luke what we spoke about today."

He nods. "Deal, if anybody asks just tell them something came up okay.

"Gotcha" As Skillz is walking out the door they both turn and wink at each other.

Lucas is sitting in front of a blank computer screen in his apartment. He is struggling to begin his second book.

"Come on Luke, you can do this. Focus." He smells that familiar smell of vanilla and lavender but thinks it is in his mind then there is a knock at the door and then a note slips underneath it.

Luke runs to the door and swings it open but his is too late, he shouts, "Peyton wait." Then he closes the door and turns his attention to the note on the floor.

_Luke,_

_I know that this hasn't been easy for you. I just want you to know that I still love you and I think I will for the rest of my life. It's just that right now I need to learn to trust you and know that you trust me and trust in our love again. I am not sure what you have been going thru personally and that is mostly my fault but I want you. That's all, no more, no less. I want you to just be there. To hold me, not say anything just be with me, can't you understand that? If not then okay I get it but I just needed you to know that. Oh and in case you forgot. YOUR ART MATTERS, ITS WHAT GOT ME HERE. Had it not been for that book I probably would be in an ally somewhere in LA, dead. So thank you Luke._

_Peyton_

Luke folds the note up and puts it in his wallet. He sits in front of his laptop then begins typing.

Nathan, Haley, Mouth, Rachel, Brooke Chase, Peyton and the kids are all talking in the living room at Karen's house.

"Mommy can I have some more juice please?"

Haley turns to Jamie, "Sure, ask Aunt Peyton to help you."

"Okay but where is she?"

"She isn't in the kitchen?"

"Nope"

"Well let's go find her." Jamie finds her in Luke's old room. It's just how he left it.

"Here she is, Aunt Peyton why are you crying?"

"Oh hey Jamie," She says wiping away tears. "I'm just a little sad."

He walks up to her and hugs her tight. "Don't be sad okay? Does this help."

"You know it really does buddy."

"Okay mommy said I can have some juice. Can you help me?" She nods. "Jamie: Yay!" Peyton gets Jamie some juice and then returns to Luke's room and lays across the bed.

Luke opens the door. "Who is there?"

"Oh sorry it's me Luke. I'll leave." She sits up and in about to walk out but he stops her. "Peyton wait. Don't go can we talk about this please?"

"I'm sorry but no, we can't I have nothing to say." She puts her hand on the doorknob.

"You have to know this, if you know nothing else, I am head over heels in love with you. Even if I don't treat you the way I am supposed to. When you walked back into my life I didn't know what to do. When you needed me I was scared. I am scared, scared of losing you, scared of being with you. Scared of living my life half way because of a mistake I made 3 years ago."

Peyton looks back in his direction. "Well you should have thought of that before you made promises that you never intended on keeping." He can't control his tears anymore. His voice is shaking.

"Peyton just STOP for a second. I know that this isn't just going to fix anything but you said in your letter you just wanted me to hold you, can we just—please Peyton don't walk out, just—"

"I don't know what you want me to say Luke, you'' Her back is now to the door.

"Just stay with me, please." Lucas sits on the bed and motions for Peyton to sit. She doesn't move for a few minutes and then finally sits on the opposite side of the bed, her back to his. She lays her head on the pillow and Luke does the same.

About an hour passes and everyone begins to get worried about Luke and Peyton.

"Jamie honey, do you know where Aunt Peyton went after she got you some juice?"

"Uh huh, then she went back in Uncle Luke's room."

"Thanks baby. Go find daddy okay."

Haley walks into the room and sees two shadows on the bed. She turns on the desk lamp and sees Luke and Peyton holding each other, sound asleep.

"It's about time. They finally get some sleep, but why does it have to be during his welcome home dinner." Haley walks out of the room and turns out the light.

"Okay people let's eat!!"

Karen comes in with Lily in her arms. "Where are Luke and Peyton?"

"They are sleeping in his old room, didn't think I should interrupt." Everyone smiles and begins to eat.

The next morning Peyton wakes up in Lucas' arms. She looks around.

"Shit," She gets up trying her best not to wake him up but as soon as she closes the door he wakes up.

He reaches out expecting to find Peyton but instead he heard his door close. He jumps out of bed and runs out and sees she is still out there.

"Peyton wait, what are you doing, where are you going?"

She looks straight ahead, "I-I'm sorry, this was a bad idea, I have to go." She tries to go around him but he stands in her way.

"Peyton, don't do this please, I'm sorry, I thought." She stops.

"I can't Lucas now please just--" He let's her go.

Peyton heads to the Naley fort and when she gets there she is glad that no one is awake yet so she hops in the shower and when she comes out low and behold Lucas is sitting outside of her room.

"Peyton please, last night wasn't a mistake and you know it, you felt it." She grabs her robe tighter.

"Lucas just stop, I—I can't,"

"Fine, look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel the same why I do, tell me you don't miss us, and what we used to be and I will leave you alone."

She just walks past him and closes and locks her door. Haley walks out after she hears Peyton's door close.

Lucas stands up and puts his cheek to the door. "Peyton I am not giving up on you, I know you still love me, you said so in your letter, whatever it takes I am going to make this, us work." Peyton is doing the same thing on the other side of the door. Lucas puts his hand to the door as does she and a tear runs down her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own no parts of OTH**

Haley comes and puts her hand on his shoulder, "Okay Lucas, give her time."

He slowly walks away from her door and then leaves the house.

Once Peyton gets dressed her phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hey P. Sawyer, look I need your help, can you meet me at Karen's Café?"

"Yea sure," She says putting items in her purse.

"Oh and if you can get tutor mom then tell her to come too"

"Okay see you in a bit."

A few minutes later Peyton walks into the Café to find Haley and Brooke already there. She walks up to the counter. "Hey, can I get umm, French Toast and egg platter, with a side of bacon?" She then walks over to where they are sitting.

"Okay B. Davis, what's up?"

"Well, we picked a date June 3, 2012."

"Sweet, so what do you need from me besides a kick ass bridal shower?"

Brooke smiles and takes out a notebook full of color pallets and fabrics. "Well that is a given maid of honor. But what I need you help with is invitations. It would mean a lot to me if you would do all the artwork and décor for my wedding and reception. Also I wanted to know if you would sing at my wedding Haley."

"You didn't even have to ask."

"I would be honored to. After all you did for my wedding I wouldn't be a friend if I said no."

Lucas walks in the Café. Haley notices him but no one else. "So Peyton what was all that about this morning?"

Peyton looks up from the book. "Uh, no-nothing, I guess Lucas is trying to kiss my ass because of what he did yesterday."

"Wait what happened this morning?" Brooke asks.

"Well in a nut shell, he said some sappy 'whatever it takes' speech through the door but honestly, I feel like—he knows all the right words to say but they are just that. He can apologize and 'say' whatever but it doesn't mean shit if he keeps playing with my emotions."

"Well I wasn't playing with you emotions Peyton I mean everything I say but if what you want is for me to prove it, then I guess that is what I'm going to do." Lucas says bringing over her coffee.

She just rolls her eyes as Brooke and Haley watch.

"Okay, awkward but I have to go and get some things for the wedding." She gets up and takes the book with her.

"You want me to go with you?"

Brooke shakes her head. "No not today but maybe in a few weeks this is just little stuff. I will let you know when I need you."

As he is about to walk out Peyton stops her. "Oh wait I have some news."

"Yea what up"

"Well you know that interview I went on yesterday?" They all nod.

"Well it was for the manger position at the record store a couple blocks down."

"You mean your second home in high school." Peyton laughs, "Yea, well I got it and I start tomorrow."

"Congrats P. Sawyer"

"Good thing went shopping the other day."

"So, soon to be Mrs. Adams, what are you going to do now that you are back?"

"I am going to open Clothes over Bros here in Tree Hill of course." Brook and Peyton high five each other

"Hey don't you have another meeting today Peyton."

Peyton nods. "Yea but it's not until 7:30pm that means I would have to leave at 5."

"Well I can take you if you would like."

"No I wouldn't want to impose, plus we already tried that remember?" She looks over toward Lucas and rolls her eyes.

"Come on, how long would it take if you had a car?"

"Umm about 30-45 minutes."

"Well I really want to be apart of this with you. Can I come? Please."

"Yea me too" Brooke adds.

Peyton exhales deeply, I don't know. Well I guess. I'm driving though"

"No problem."

"Well now I really have to go. I will be at your house by 6pm so I make sure we aren't late."

"Thanks you guys. You don't know how much this means to me. Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom."

"Luke, you are such a jerk!!'

"What I didn't do anything."

Haley smacks him on the back of the head. "Exactly, if you won't be a part of it fine but don't be surprised if she moves on and finds someone who will support her in ALL she does."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying. Don't think she will just sit around forever and wait for you to grow up."

Peyton comes back out. "You ready? Let's go get that boy of yours"

"Which one" Peyton smirks, "Both"

Haley and Peyton get to the River Court to see Nathan and Jamie playing.

"Okay Jamie lets see what you got."

"Okay daddy" Jamie shoots the ball but it doesn't reach anywhere near the net.

"Way to go buddy!!" They knock fists.

"Okay now it's your turn. Show me, show me!!"

"Sure thing" Nathan shoots and misses.

"Yay daddy. You will make it next time." They get out of the car and start to clap.

"Hey you guys what you up to?"

"Oh nothing just hanging can you watch Jamie while Brooke and I go to Peyton's meeting tonight?"

"Sure, but um Peyton, would you mind if I go too?"

"No not at all but what about Jamie?"

"Haley why not ask Karen to take him?"

"No Luke can do it he isn't going." She says clearly annoyed.

"Oh okay, well speak of the devil, here he comes right now." He points to Lucas getting out of his car.

"Dude, you mind watching James while we go to Peyton's meeting tonight?" Luke shrugs his shoulders.

"What time we leaving?"

"Well, if you are riding with me then we are leaving at about quarter to 7. Haley said I can borrow her car."

"I guess this once I can ride with a female at the wheel." Peyton punches Nathan.

"Ouch I forgot how hard you hit." He says while rubbing his arm.

Peyton chuckles, "And don't forget it. Lets go, me and you one on one!!" She takes the ball from his hands and starts to bounce it.

"Who me"

"Oh yea you would be surprised at how much better I got."

"That would have to imply that you were ever any good."

"You are going to regret ever saying that Scott."

Nathan throws the ball in the air and she gets it. She crosses him over and goes in for a lay up.

"What now Scott, I don't hear you talking anymore, let's go?" Haley, Luke, and Jamie watch Peyton and Nathan play ball.

"Go Peyton go."

"Hey you are married to me remember!"

"Girl Power"

"Go Daddy!"

"Nice to see that somebody still appreciates me," As he is looking over at the bleachers Peyton steals the ball.

"Keep your eyes on the game Nate." She goes to the three point line and shoots. Nothing but net, the game ends and Peyton won by 2 points.

"I don't hear you talking now." She ruffles his hair as he sits down next to Haley drinking water.

"I let you win."

"Yea whatever, care for a rematch."

"No I wouldn't want to embarrass you."

Peyton grabs her towel, throws it over her shoulder and crosses her arms. "Yea whatever, well let's get out of here. You stink."

"Fine" Someone pulls up as they are walking to the car and Peyton looks.

"Tell me that isn't….JAKE?" Peyton runs into his arms.

"PEYTON how have you been"

"How long you got? How long are you here for?"

"For good, Nikki is in prison for tax fraud. Jenny is all mine now."

"That is great." She gets a little teary eyed.

Jake sees she is on the verge of tears and takes his thumb and raises her head.

"What's up? Talk to me."

Peyton yells to Nate. "I'm going to ride with Jake see you guys at Naley's house."

She turns back to Jake. "I just beat Nathan at one on one."

"Oh so that's why you smell." He smirks as she playfully hits him on the arm.

"What? Nathan, what's that about?"

"I let her win."

"Yea whatever, I could be any one of you guys."

"Don't know about that. See a lot has changed about you. Well Jenny is at my folks so let's go."

"Okay brace yourself, it's a long story."

"I'm ready; you know you can tell me anything." Peyton and Jake get in his truck and head over to Naley fort.

Meanwhile in the car with Luke and Haley, "See I told you."

"Told me what?"

"You will see."

"Whatever"

Jake and Peyton are the last to arrive at the house and they stay in the car while everyone makes their way into the house. When they do finally walk inside Jake is rubbing his eyes and Peyton's eyes are red, a clear sign that she has been crying.

"Is Nathan done with the shower?"

"Yea, go right ahead. Lunch will be ready in a few. Are you staying Jake?"

Jake looks up from the window he was staring out of, "Uh oh yea, I am." Peyton gets out of the shower and goes to change her clothes.

When she emerges from her room she is noticeably calmer.

"So what's for lunch and can I help?"

"Finally some help!!" She looks over to the boys who are watching TV.

"It's the least I can do."

"You can take this sandwich to Jamie and then just have a seat."

"Are you sure?" Jake walks over "Listen to what the woman says, now sit." He subconsciously starts to rub her shoulders. "Okay Dr. Phil."

Luke looks over and gets a little miffed.

"So Peyton I was thinking, maybe I could go with you to that meeting you were telling me about."

"Under one condition, I get to drive that truck of yours. I mean only because we have a lot of people after all." She looks up to him with her puppy dog eyes.

"Yea sure, that's the only reason." Nathan chimes in, never taking his eyes off the screen, "It is a nice truck though man."

"Hey, you drove my car remember?"

"Yea, yea, yea, Throw that back in my face why don't you?"

"Hey Luke, are you sure you aren't going to the meeting?"

"I-I don't know. She doesn't need me there. "

"How could you possibly know what she needs? Any way that isn't the point, the point is she wants you there, whether she admits it or not. You know it, I know it, hell even Jake knows it. So stop being so stubborn and just go. You don't even have to say anything just be her support system."

Lucas walks over to where Peyton is sitting. "Hey Peyt, can we talk, alone for a minute."

"Sure, let's go outside." They both walk to the front porch and take a seat on the swing.

"What Lucas?" Peyton still can't look Luke in the eye like she used to.

"Peyton, look me in the eye like you used to, please I really need you to try." Peyton looks Luke in the eye and starts to tear up.

"Why is that so hard for you to do I just really need an answer to that." Peyton gets up and stares out into the street.

"Peyton, please, I really need to you talk to me and look me in the eye when you do it." Peyton sits back down next to Luke and looks him dead in the eye. She still tears up but it's time she told him the truth.

"You want to know why I can't look you in the eye. Well, I am not proud of the person I have become. I know that I am not good enough to stand next to you, let alone carry your name or even think of it. Its easy for me to sit there and tell all those people in there what I have done. With you its different. You know I have loved you since the first day I met you and to know that I was an addict is difficult enough for me to deal with, let alone tell the love of my life. Its easy Luke, I love you too much to face you." Peyton's face is full of tears. Lucas wipes her face and pushes her hair out of her face.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, for you to even think for a second that I could think any less of you because of your past is ridiculous."

"I do because everyday when you look at me, I see it. You think no more of me than you do of Deb. I know you to well. I know all of your looks and every time you look at me I see disappointment and failure. I see that you resent me for losing our baby. I see it Luke. That is why I haven't pushed you to go with me or to do anything with me because if it hurts me this much, there is no telling how you feel. I-I'm sorry I have to go back inside." Peyton runs inside and then into her room sobbing. Luke is still outside, sitting stunned.

Nathan goes to see Luke and Jake goes to see Peyton. Jake knocks on her door.

"Peyton, its Jake can you let me in please?"

"It's open." She sits on her bed as the sun goes down.

"Peyton can you look at me please, you haven't looked me in the eye since I saw you at the River Court. "

"I know. I'm sorry. Yes" She fakes a smile

"You don't have to fake with me. Just sit with me, no talking aloud."

"Thanks"

Nathan is outside with Lucas as the sun is setting. Luke is the first to speak.

"I have to go. To truly see what she is going thru. Don't I?' He looks up at Nathan.

"Yea you do."

"I will call my mom and ask her to take Jamie. Don't tell Peyton though, please I kind of want to surprise her."

"Are you sure that is wise? I mean she really wants you there to hold her hand."

"She has Jake for that."

"You are such an ass man, you know she wants YOU. Swallow your pride and just tell her. You know who you sound like right now."

"Don't say it. I already know."

"Well fix it." Lucas nods.

Luke calls his mother and she agrees to watch Jamie. Luke and Nathan go inside and have a seat on the couch. As they do that Jake and Peyton come out of her room and her head is on his shoulder. She sees Luke on the couch and goes and sits next to him. She rests her head on his shoulder as they watch cartoons with Jamie.

"Peyton I have to ask you a question."

"Yea," She says, not moving her head.

"Would it be okay" Peyton lifts her head to look at him.

"If I came to your meeting tonight"

"Really, you aren't going to freak out again are you?"

"Really"

"Wait, what about--"

"My mom is on here way to pick him up right now."

"Thank you, you will never know what this means to me." She kisses him sweetly.

"Ewe, that's gross."

"Sorry Jamie."

"That's okay just, don't do it anymore, I like Uncle Luke's face I don't want you to suck it off." Everyone laughs hysterically as she blushes.

Karen has come to take Jamie to her house for the night. Broke, Chase, Haley, Nathan, Luke, Mouth, and Skillz are all in the living room. Peyton is in hers trying to get herself together, suddenly a knock on the door.

"I will be out in a minute." There is another knock. Peyton answers the door.

"Dad, What, what are you doing here?"

"Lucas called me a few days ago he told me everything."

"Honey why didn't you call me, I would have come no problem." She jumps into his arms they stand in the doorway for about 5 minutes silent just hugging.

"Luke, COME HERE NOW!!"

Luke stands in her doorway innocently. "Yea Peyt, What's up?"

"Excuse us for a minute," She closes the door.

"Thank you. I really needed him." Peyton hugs him and finally looks him in the eye without tearing up

"I love you Luke"

"Are you sure about that?"

"What, what are you talking about?"

"It looked to me like you and Jake were getting kind of cozy there."

"Are you kidding me? You know that me and Jake are close and we have history. He was there for me when you weren't."

"Yea because I called him"

"Luke please can we not do this again"

"Do what? We aren't together, remember?" He said standing and waving his arms in the air.

"Do you have to practice at being an ass or does it just come naturally? You know what, I can't no, I refuse to do this again. Don't come tonight because I really don't want or need your negativity." She walks over to the door, stops, turns around and says," When we come back please BE GONE!!"

"I'm done trying." He says barely above a whisper.

"If that is what you want to call it. I refuse to be the bad guy anymore Lucas Scott. You have a problem and I for one am not going to stand around and be another one of your 'victims.' You are really on your own, I'm done." She slams the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Nothing**

Peyton grabs her coat.

"I'm ready now. Let's hit the road."

"What about Luke?"

"He is your problem now. If you are coming let's go, you can all follow me."

Peyton and her friends arrive at her meeting at 7:27. Everyone gets out and follows her in. Peyton walks hand in hand with Jake and they are both shaking. They all come in and Peyton tells them to sit as follows

Jake

Larry

Haley

Nathan

Skillz

Brooke

Chase

Mouth

A tall fair haired man with thick black round glasses came to the podium. He says, "Welcome friends, families and members. My name is Samuel McCrea and I would like to thank you all for being here. It is important for our members to have their families on board. We will continue where we left off last week. Peyton Sawyer I believe since you had no family last time; it is your turn to share."

Peyton gives Jake a kiss on the cheek, looks down the row at all her friends and family and proceeds to the podium.

"Thanks Sam. You have helped me more than anyone can ever know." They hug and Sam takes his seat. Peyton opens up her journal and begins to read what she has written.

"My name is Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and I have been sober for 510 days. My addiction took away almost 2 years of my life. I felt it was the only thing I could turn to after a tragedy took place in my life. You see, I was one of the lucky ones. I was able to find my soul mate early in life. I almost hit him with my car. It has taken a lot for us to finally be able to be together and I felt everything was perfect. Until, sadly that ended. Out of that relationship, a baby boy was growing inside of me. Unfortunately I lost that baby."

Peyton is shaking uncontrollably, and her voice is beginning to shake.

Peyton continues, "I'm sorry you have to bear with me. When I lost my child, I felt I had lost everything. I felt that the only thing that was in my reach, the only thing that I could control was cocaine. The more I used, the less I felt. When I used I could finally get some sleep. You see when I was sober all I could do is think about my son. I could see his face, hear his voice and even had visions of me and his father playing together with him. When I used all I saw was darkness. I could feel no pain, it was all numb. I needed more and more, until it started to take over my life. I sold everything, every album, electronic device, furniture and even blood just so I could feel no pain. My lowest point was when I was sitting on the floor of my condo, no curtains, no furniture no nothing. All I had was a mirror. I was using and my nose, it started to bleed. Blood was everywhere. I looked at myself for the first time in I don't know how long but I hated the person I had become. This is what I looked like when I entered this program."

There was a giant picture of a girl. She had ripped, dirty clothes, she was freakishly skinny. Her hair was oily as well as her skin. You could barely make out that it was Peyton.

Once all the gasps and sighs died down Peyton continues, "Now I know, she looks at the horror on all of her families faces and continues, that this is not the girl you knew. But I felt that you had to see this in order to truly feel where I was and where I am now. I know that I am not the person you knew before; I hope that I am better but please don't look at me and see this girl. She is and will always be gone.

The only thing left of her is a picture of her in my wallet. You may be asking yourself, _'Why is she showing me all this'_ well, because I want you to know the new me. Jake, Dad, Haley, Nathan, Skillz, Brooke, Chase, Mouth and even though he is not here Lucas, I need you to know and understand that Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer is renewed and reborn. From this day on I am no longer the druggy that came back to town I reclaim my name."

As she speaks to each person she makes eye contact. "Haley and Nathan I want to thank you for taking me in when I needed you to. Dad, you are my rock, even though you may not be here all the time you are forever in my heart and my mind. Skillz and Mouth I know you are there for me whenever I stumble. Brooke and Chase, you two are showing me more and more each day that love can come around twice in a lifetime. Jake, you have helped me thru some tough times, even when I didn't deserve it. I don't think you can ever fully understand what having you in my life means to me and finally, even though he is not here I want to thank you Lucas Scott."

Peyton closes her eyes as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Luke, I don't know if you will ever fully grasp the effect you have on my life. You have made me open up like I never have and never will again. Even though right now we are far apart, I have comfort in knowing that I will see you every night in my dreams. It has always been you Luke, the one I want next to me when all my dreams come true. Thank you for showing me how to never be afraid of love, even though, I try to run from it at every chance. My heart will always belong to you, I know that to be my truth. Thank you for your time and patience."

Peyton walks with her eyes to the floor back to her seat. She looks at no one she just takes her seat and listens to the rest of the members give their speeches all the while holding the hand of the person next to her. She is still crying when the meeting is over. Everyone stands and begins to exit.

"I'm sorry guys, I need to clean myself up, give me a minute." Peyton walks to the bathroom, when she comes out she walks, head down to the car. No one speaks as they make the trip back home.

Back at the Naley house finally, Peyton is the first to speak.

"Thank you for coming with me; you can't know what it means to me."

"Peyton, would you look at something other than your shoes for a second." Peyton lifts her head to see everyone standing in front of her, Jake standing in the middle.

"I don't understand?" She says running her hand through her hair.

Jake steps forward, he approaches her slowly. "We are so proud of you Peyton, you did something that I don't think any of us could have done on our own. You took the steps to get your life back on track. She collapses to her knees and begins to sob.

Next morning, Larry and Peyton are having breakfast at Karen's café.

"So I heard last night was a big night."

Peyton feels instant heat in her cheeks. "Yea it was, I wish you could have been there and I wanted to tell you thank you, you have been like a third mother to me. I know I can come to you whenever I need to."

"Oh thank you Peyton for making my son so happy." Peyton drops her head.

Karen looked confused. "What happened?"

"He did it again he said he was going to come to my meeting. He is the one who called my father and then he questioned whether I loved him or not after I told him I did. I am worried about him. I just don't know how much longer I can keep having him build me up to just—"

"_I think that I need to talk to my son."_ She thinks as she walks toward the back.

"I am proud of you. You had a problem and you took steps to change it."

"Thank you dad, it really means a lot to me to hear you say that."

"Well, do you need me to stay for another day?" She shakes her head. "No, you already missed enough work. I will be okay."

"Are you sure?

"Yes now go, before I change my mind." Larry gives Peyton a kiss on the forehead and leaves. As Larry leaves Jake enters with Jenny right behind him.

"Hi Jenny, do you remember me. I used to help your daddy watch you when you were little."

"Oh so YOU are Peyton. She IS pretty daddy." Peyton and Jake look at each other and laugh.

Peyton puts her hands on her hips. "So I see you have been talking about me huh?"

"Yea whatever"

"Hey Jenny does your daddy still play basketball?"

"Sometimes but not really, that is why he has big belly now."

Peyton raises her eyebrow. "Is that right?"

"Uh huh, I want to be a cheerleader though, watch this." Jenny jumps in the air. Peyton claps. "Good job'

"Well you know Peyton used to be a cheerleader a long, long time ago."

"Hey it hasn't been that long." Peyton gives Jake a slap on the arm.

"Ouch, is it just me or have you gotten stronger?"

"See I told you, I beat Nathan yesterday."

"I have to see that to believe it."

Peyton rolls her eyes. "Okay what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, why"

"Well I was actually on my way to work in a few but I get off at 5pm how bout you pick me up and we can settle this once and for all?"

"Where do you work?"

"Few blocks away at the record store."

"Would you like two escorts?"

"Why that would be just great." Peyton Jake and Jenny all walk out together. They reach the store and wave goodbye.

Peyton yells from the door. "5o'clock we will see okay?"

"Yea, it's a date."

Tree Hill High's first day. Luke and Haley arrive at the same time.

Haley slaps him in the arm. "Hey what happened last night? I thought you were going to go."

"I did, you just didn't see me and I would appreciate it if you kept that to yourself." He said rubbing his arm.

"Can't make any promises."

"See you at lunch?"

"Whatever.

Lucas Scott is sitting in his office and there is a knock on the door.

"Come in"

Karen storms in slamming the door behind her and slamming her purse on his desk. "Lucas Eugene Scott what is your problem?"

"I can pretend I know what you are talking about or you could just tell me."

Karen crossed her arms in front of her. "I saw Peyton together today I find out that you blew up on her again. What is wrong with you? She is the best thing that happened to you. I have never seen you happier then when you two were together. Why can't you just treat her right?"

"I DON'T KNOW. I love her mom I really do but there is just something that won't let me."

"Well you better figure it out before it's too late."

Tree Hill High—Lunch Time and Haley is in the teacher's lounge eating lunch with Lucas and her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Haley, are you busy I kind of need a favor, its about Brooke's wedding and wedding shower."

"Well I am actually eating lunch with Luke right now."

"Oh, well that's fine, I am not the one who was in the wrong so can I come and meet with you, I'm on my lunch break too. It will only take like 5 minutes."

"Sure Peyton, we are in the teacher's lounge."

"Great well I am outside the school see you in a few minutes."

"Sure thing" They hang up.

"What was that about? Is she coming right now?"

"Yea, its something about Brooke's wedding." Luke shrugs his shoulders. Peyton comes and knocks on the door.

"Hey Hales', Umm so I was thinking about and idea for the invitations, also I thought of kind of a video, all of our friends describe Brooke and Chase's relationship in one word. Mouth already said he would help with the editing. So what do you think?"

"Yea sounds great. Well come on in lets look at the designs for the invitations."

"Well Brooke and I have been talking and she said that she wanted white and lavender to be her colors. She kind of left the rest to me."

"Yea but you know Brooke and she may have SAID that but you know if she wants what she wants."

Peyton laughs, "Yea, don't I know it. Well, first I thought about, maybe having a theme because you know Brooke loves those."

Haley smirks, thinking of her wedding reception. "Keep talking sounds like Brooke so far."

"So I thought okay, it can't be too cheesy cause that is not her style then I thought everlasting love. I remember this because we used to always talk about our dream weddings and we both thought about that theme."

"Okay, I like that, go on."

"So I drew up a few and these are what I came up with." Peyton pulls out about 10 different invitations. Haley looks thru all of them and stops at one.

"What is this? I cordially invite you to the wedding of Peyton and Lu—"Peyton snatches it from her and stuffs it back in her bag.

Peyton blushes, never once acknowledging Lucas' presence. "Oh, sorry I made that one a few months ago as an assignment for my drug class. Don't know how that one got in there. Anyway, which one of THESE do you think she would like." Haley looks over at Luke; he is smiling with his head down.

"Well I don't know they are all really great Peyton, really. I should have asked you to do mine."

"Well I have to find ways to entertain myself nowadays. Between beating your husband at basketball, re-establishing my album collection, and learning to play the guitar I think I have my hands pretty full."

"Oh I didn't know you were trying to learn to play. You know I can help you out with that."

"Oh it's no biggy, I figured with school, Jamie and now the wedding song you would be busy." Haley nods in agreement but can't help feeling a little hurt. Peyton sees this and tries to rectify the situation.

"Hey how about we work on the wedding song together, I am sure with your lyrical talent and my keen ear for melodies we can make something she will remember forever?" Haley claps her hands in enjoyment and nods.

Well, I got to get back to work, don't want to get fired on my first day. See you at home."

"Bye" Peyton stops at the door and without turning around she says barely above a whisper. "I'll be seeing you Luke." Small smiles creep up on both of their faces.

Two weeks have passed. Peyton has been working at the record store, Haley and Luke are at THHS, Brooke's store has opened and Nathan is working construction.

Peyton is at the register at work when Jake and Jenny walk in.

"Hey, how bout some lunch"

"Sounds great" Jenny and Peyton hold hands as Jake follows behind.

"So where are we going anyway."

"It's a surprise."

"Okay"

"Here put this on." Jenny hands Peyton a blindfold. Jake puts it on for her.

"Okay, now I am getting a little scared."

Jake whispers in her ear, "Don't be, I got ya" Peyton smiles from ear to ear. They arrive at a park. Jake takes off the blindfold.

Jenny yells "Surprise Miss Peyton." There is a blanket and a picnic basket. They all sit down.

"I wanted to surprise you. You are really nice and I wanted to say thank you for showing me all that cool cheerleader stuff and for braiding my hair and for being my friend."

"Awe Jenny you know its nothing. You are really cool I wanted to do all that stuff."

"Well you didn't have to and I wanted, no we wanted to say thanks. It has meant a lot to Jenny to have another girl around, other than my mom."

Jenny nudges Jake. "Daddy, give it to her."

"Okay Jenny." He says half laughing. Jake reaches in his back pocket and pulls out a small jewelry box. Peyton covers her mouth in disbelief.

"What is that?" Jake opens the box and it's a beautiful silver bracelet, it reads; Thank you Peyton for all that you have done. You are truly our strength. Love always, Jake and Jenny.

"Oh thank you so much but I can't take this. I did it because you were there for me."

"No, you have to!!" Jenny gets up and pouts, " I helped pick it out, PLEASE!!""

Peyton has no choice but to accept it now. "Well okay but only because you picked it out. If daddy picked it I wouldn't take it."

"Hey!!" Peyton sticks her tongue out at him and smiles.

"Well let me help you put it on then."

"Fine" Peyton takes off the bracelets on her right hand and Jake replaces them with the bracelet.

"Perfect fit, thank you Jenny." They hug.

"Hey what about me"

"Get over here." As they are hugging, Brooke walks by.

"Hey hoe. What are YOU two up to?" Peyton flashes the bracelet at her.

"Good work Jake. There is hope for you yet" They all laugh.

"Whatever."

"Hey, can we talk?"

"Sure what's up?" Brooke pulls her to the side so Jake and Jenny were out of ear shot. "Okay, are you together?"

"No, I can't even think about that for another month."

"So that means you are going to be together in a month huh? And, what is that?" She points to the bracelet Peyton just received.

"Nothing, Jenny wanted to get me something because we have been hanging out while Jake goes to his GED class and whenever his parents are busy."

"Yea sure, Jenny picked it out. Well what about Luke?"

"What about him? I haven't had a real conversation with him in about 3 weeks. He hasn't been around much lately."

"Well maybe that has something to do with that." She points over the Jake and Jenny playing at the playground.

"Look, I never stopped loving him. He made his choice not to be there for me when I needed him. I can't help that. I didn't tell him to stop coming around.'

"That's not what I heard."

"What are you talking about?"

"A little birdie told me he was there. You just didn't see him there."

"And by birdie you mean Haley?" She says as she shift her weight and rolls her eyes. "Who else knows?"

"You are still coming to dinner tonight right?"

"Well duh!!"

"Well I wasn't sure, seeing how it is at Karen's house with Luke/Jake drama."

"What drama. I am with neither one of them. No drama at all!!"

"Yea whatever, Deny all you want but both those boys are head over heels for you. LUCKY SKANK" They laugh and Brooke walks away.

Peyton walks back over to them. "What was that all about?"

"Oh nothing, you will find out soon enough."

"Oh keeping secrets eh?"

"You know it!! You know I still have to have some kind of mystery to me."

"Well let's go, don't want you to be late."

That night at Karen's Café the entire gang is there. Skillz and Bevin arrive. Bevin walks in first. She is clearly showing.

"BEVIN, oh my goodness!" Everyone shouts.

"Me and my baby are getting married!!"

"Congratulations!!"

"Yea and we want my man Luke to be the godfather and my girl Peyton to be the godmother."

"Of course man"

"Yea, I would be honored!!" As the four of them hug, Brooke and Chase enter.

"What did we miss?" Bevin rubs her belly and flashes her ring.

"Shut up!! No way!! You know what that means, time for an amazing shower!!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary?**

Eight months have passed. It is now time for Brooke and Chase's wedding. Jake got his GED. Peyton has moved out of the Naley fort, has purchased a car and is living in a town house not far from them. Luke and Peyton have talked, briefly and only about the wedding. Tric has been up and running for five months now and Jake and Haley sing there regularly. Luke has his second book halfway done. Peyton and Jake have spent almost every minute together. Nathan is still struggling to figure out what it is he wants to do in life.

Peyton is in her office when her phone rings.

"Hey Jake"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I would like to introduce you to the 21st century. You know they invented this amazing thing called caller ID, heard of it?"

He laughs. "Yea, yea, well I am on my way back from Savannah you want to have dinner a little later?"

"Sure, pick me up around 8?"

"You got it"

Peyton is ready for her dinner. Her door bell rings.

She opens it expecting Jake to be on the other side but much to her chagrin it wasn't him. "Luke, what are you doing here?"

"Peyton, we have to talk." He says as he walks into the house.

"_Come in why don't you,"_ She mumbles under her breath.

"What" He says while pacing.

"I don't really have time for this right now. Jake is on his way over here? Is it about the wedding? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

He stops. "I know that you know."

Peyton has no idea what he is talking about. "I know what? What are you talking about?"

"Brooke told me she told you I was at your meeting. Why haven't you said anything about it?"

Peyton finally getting what he was talking about folds her arms. "Fine, since you really want to get into this now, not that I really have a choice." She shuts the door.

"Thank you"

"Look Luke we are both adults, you knew how much that night meant to me and you weren't there. Even if you were it doesn't matter."

Lucas is getting frustrated. "You still haven't answered my question. Why didn't you say anything to me? You just walked around here like you didn't even know and like we never had anything."

"I figured you would come to me if you really wanted me to know. And anyway the past is the past and I am with Jake now. You had a chance to treat me right and you blew it." She can't believe what just came out of her mouth, she hadn't intended on dragging Jake into this but well it's too late to turn back now.

"So you are telling me that you don't feel anything for me anymore. After what you said to me, after all we have shared." As Peyton is about to answer the door opens.

"You ready Peyton." Jake says.

"Yea, Luke was just leaving."

Jake and Peyton arrive at a Bistro.

"You have been silent since we got in the car. What's up?"

"Oh nothing" She says as she pushes the food around on her plate.

"Peyton, come on now, REALLY, talk to me."

"Well I kind of lied to Luke. I told him we were together. I'm sorry."

"Well that's no problem. Question, why aren't we? Not to sound like that but I mean if you lie to him; why not just make it official?" Jake begins to play with something in his pocket.

"Umm, Jake you know you mean a lot to me-"

"–but"

"But, Luke has my heart, always has. I do love you but I am in love with Luke." Jake pulls his hand out of his pocket trying to hide the disappointment on his face.

"Why not just tell him that? What are you doing with me everyday? Go find him and try to make it work." He says in a harsh tone he hadn't intended on using.

"I thought we were friends. I mean you have helped me so much and Jenny, she is so great. I didn't see anything wrong with hanging with you."

"I know but you can't run from your feelings. If Luke is truly in your heart then you need to go and explore that. Put everything into that relationship. If along the way, you find out that he is not what you want, I'll be here but I wouldn't feel right if you keep hiding with me."

"Jake, please don't make me do this."

"I am not making you do anything; I am just removing myself from the situation. Act on your feelings or don't but I will not be the one the hold you back anymore." Jake drives Peyton home.

As she gets out Jake says, "Peyton this is where you stop hiding and finally, truly follow your heart."

A week goes by and Jake hasn't returned any of her calls. It's the day of Brooke's wedding.

At the Church in Brooke's "dressing room"

"I am SO nervous. This wasn't a mistake was it?"

"Can you picture the rest of your life without him?" She shakes her head 'no,' "Is there anyone else that you would rather wake up next to?" Again she shakes her head. "Can you live with all the annoying little quirks that he has?"

"Yes, and trust me there are a lot." They both laugh.

"Then no, this wasn't a mistake. He is your soul mate B. Davis. I have never seen you happier." Brooke hugs tightly and says: What would I do without you?

"Who knows?"

The wedding begins. The church doors open. The chapel is full of friends new and old. Chase goes down the isle first, followed by Lucas, Nathan, Skillz and Mouth. Next are Peyton, Haley, Bevin and Rachel. Everyone stands. Brooke enters, as she walks down the isle, she is looking directly into Chase's eyes and she begins to cry, so does Chase. The minister begins…

"We are gathered her today to celebrate the joining of two souls……"

Peyton can't stop looking at Luke.

_FLASHBACK/ RAVENS HAVE JUST WON THE STATE CHAMPIONSHIP_

"_It's you"_

"_What"_

"_The one I want standing next to me when all my dreams come true. It has always been you"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"..I now pronounce you man and wife."

The reception begins. Peyton sees Jake.

"So you ARE still alive. Why haven't you called me back? I missed you."

"You know why." He points at Luke and Luke notices.

"Jake come on, please don't do this."

"I'm sorry. I refuse to be your crutch. Jenny and I are going back to Savannah for awhile."

"How long"

"I don't know. Until--" Jake walks away and Luke approaches her.

"I saw you zone out for a minute up there. Is everything ok?"

"Luke, I can't do this right now okay."

"Do what? I haven't done anything but ask how you were doing."

"It's time for the speeches; we should really get up there."

Peyton is the first to give her speech: "I never saw a love that was so everlasting and true than I have seen in these two. Brooke, you are like a sister to me and I have NEVER seen you as happy as you are now. Chase, you have shown her what it means to love someone unconditionally. I only wish that I can find an ounce of the happiness that you two have. She is your problem now!"

Luke is next, "Brooke Davis, what can I say about her except she has changed the world whether she knows it or not. You told me one day, love is not easy, it doesn't just fall into your hands. It takes work, communication and compromise to make it last. I know that Chase makes you happy in the way that you light up every time you talk about him. Chase, I didn't get you two together at first but you taught her how to truly know that she was enough. You changed her for the better. You taught her how to be everything that we all knew she could be. I know you are genuine and you two will be happy for years to come. Now if I can get my act together maybe I can be half as happy as the two of you." He looks over at Peyton and she looks at the floor.

"To Brooke and Chase, may their love be everlasting." Chase and Brooke have their first dance to Haley's song.

Brooke takes the microphone. "Okay, okay, now lets party but, first I have to get my maid of honor and the best man to dance." Peyton stares at Brooke and mouths, "NO"

"Oh come on P. Sawyer don't be a party pooper, it's my day and what I say goes!!"

"Fine" She stomps out to the middle of the floor pouting like 5 year old oh didn't get their way. Lucas joined her and took her in his arms as 'Last First Kiss Came on' by Tamia and they swayed to the music.

_When it comes to you, I wouldn't change a thing_

_I wouldn't even change the things I could change_

_Cuz baby you're perfect, perfect to me_

_Simply means that you are perfect for me_

_You're the answer to, the prayer I haven't prayed_

_Got me ready to settle down I think I want to say,_

_I'm falling in love wit you, my soul feeling all of this_

_Baby, I'm praying that you're_

_My last first kiss, baby won't you, be my _

_Last time, kissing somebody for the very first time_

_Our first time making love, baby I pray that this is the_

_Last time that I make love to you for the very first time_

Peyton is looking at the floor when Lucas lifts her chin so she is looking at him. "You never answered my question."

"Luke not now I-I can't", she tries to walk off the dance floor but Luke grabs her arm.

"No you are not walking away from me. Not anymore." He tries to kiss her but Peyton pulls back.

_Feel what I'm saying I hope that you're the last, somebody to take me home_

_To meet his mom and dad, I hope that it's the last first time_

_I say I love you, hope that it's the last first time you say you love me too_

_Don't want to never get to say good bye_

_If you want to kick it then you're wasting my time_

_Cuz my plan is not just have hit and quit_

_My plan is to make you my_

_My last first kiss, baby won't you, be my _

_Last time, kissing somebody for the very first time_

_Our first time making love, baby I pray that this is the_

_Last time that I make love to you for the very first time_

"Luke no, you can't do that, I am with Jake."

"No you are not, Jake told me,"

_FLASHBACK/A WEEK AGO AT LUCAS' HOUSE_

_There is a knock at the door and Luke answers._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_Whatever Peyton told you it was a lie. We are not together never have been. You are in her heart but she is too scared and too damn stubborn to tell you. The only reason I am telling you this is because, I love her and she deserves to be happy. If you screw this up again you are a bigger dick then I thought. I am putting my neck on the line for you. Peyton probably won't talk to me when she finds out but I know that I am doing it for her own good. So go to her and work this out._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Peyton looks over at Jake and he walks out the door. "Peyton look at me."

No reaction.

"Fine don't, just listen, I am tired of running. I am tired of pretending that YOU don't matter. Now I know that I can't ever make up for not supporting you in the way that I should have. What I do know is, you are my everything. I know that you are a different person now than you were when we were together and a lot of that is my fault. I want to know the new Peyton Sawyer. I need to know her. All I can say is I am here. Do whatever you want with that information."

"How many more of those do you have Lucas?" She says looking him in the eyes.

"More of what" Lucas asks in confusion.

"More apologies because I have heard them all, that is what you are good at Lucas, you are a writer, best selling as a matter of fact. So how exactly do you expect me to believe anything you say? You have apologized before and you still treated me like I was nothing or like I was hiding something from you. I can't go down that road again. I know that I deserve better."

"How you stand here and say I am doing my job, like I am just saying this because I can and it comes easy. That is a lie and you know it. I know you deserve better, don't you think I know that?" They are both shouting, but they never stop swaying to the music or stop holding each other, matter of fact he is drawing circles on her back and she is playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Their words are harsh but their bodies are conveying something totally different

_The first time I kissed you I just knew it felt right_

_And when I'm with you I'm walking on cloud nine_

_Just being with you makes my whole life shine_

_Whenever I'm with you, whenever I kiss you_

_The first time I kissed you I just knew it felt right_

_And when I'm with you I'm walking on cloud nine_

_Just being with you makes my whole life shine_

_Whenever I'm with you, whenever I kiss you_

_My last first kiss, baby won't you, be my _

_Last time, kissing somebody for the very first time_

_Our first time making love, baby I pray that this is the_

_Last time that I make love to you for the very first time_

_My last first kiss, baby won't you, be my _

_Last time, kissing somebody for the very first time_

_Our first time making love, baby I pray that this is the_

_Last time that I make love to you for the very first time_

"I know that you deserve a man like Jake. I man who will stand by you when you are at your lowest. Someone who will be that shoulder you need to lean on. You could have been with him but something kept you from him. You know what that is, we both do."

_My last first kiss, baby won't you, be my _

_Last time, kissing somebody for the very first time_

_Our first time making love, baby I pray that this is the_

_Last time that I make love to you for the very first time_

The song ends and Peyton runs off the floor. Brooke looks at him, "Go after her stupid."

Lucas chases her. "PEYTON, STOP RUNNING AWAY. STOP FIGHTING IT." He finds Peyton walking down the street eyes full of tears. He grabs her and kisses her passionately. She pulls away and looks deeply into his eyes as her knees begin to buckle.

"I got you and this time I am not letting you go." Peyton stands up, "No I can't do this not again. I—"

"Fine I will walk away right now if you can look me in the eyes and tell me I mean nothing to you." Peyton looks him in his eyes; she tries with everything in her not to get lost in his gaze. She gives in

"Lucas, if you hurt me again I am done, I mean it. I love you with everything in me but I can't keep giving you chance after chance. Please, I am giving you my heart one last time. Don't drop it." They kiss passionately.

Three months pass and Brooke and Chase are coming back from their honeymoon so everybody gathers at Tric to welcome them home.

Peyton is already at Tric when Lucas arrives. "You know you work entirely too hard."

"No, I work just enough to keep me out of trouble."

"What kind of trouble could you possibly get into?"

"Well for one you. You know when you are anywhere around I can't focus."

"Sure blame the little guy, they always do."

"Will you please go and admire me from over there? Didn't you ever hear that absence makes the heart grow fonder?"

"Fine, but you have some serious time to make up for tonight."

"Yea I know" Brooke and Chase arrive, Peyton goes to the microphone.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming out tonight and helping us welcome back Mr. and Mrs. Adams."

Brooke takes a bow. Chase laughs. Peyton walks off the stage and heads toward the bar where Luke is sitting.

"Hey you" He says as he tries to kiss her on the lips but she ducks and he gets her cheek.

"Hey," Peyton says very dryly.

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing just been thinking."

"About what, us" She nods yes

"Well since I am a part of "us" then talk to me. What's on your mind?'

"Well I don't want to mess things up again. I think we should take a step back. Take things slow. When we finally go together you said you were scared that we got to hot and heavy too fast. I don't want you to ever regret us or resent me for any reason."

"I don't, I wouldn't ever but if you want to take it slow I understand. What do you need from me?"

"I don't know. Honestly let's just play it by ear but nothing too heavy, at least not yet."

"Well is PDA still allowed?" Peyton sits on his lap with her arms around his neck.

"What do you think?" They begin to kiss softly and Brooke walks up.

"Ahem, excuse me but I thought WE were the newlyweds. Peyton lets talk skank." Peyton waves to Luke as she walks away

"So you have me to thank you that you know. You never would have talked if I didn't make you dance at the reception you know."

"Yea I know. Thanks Brooke Dav- I mean Brooke Adams. Wow, am I the only one that needs time to get used to that?"

"Oh no, me too but it feels really good. And will you just hurry up and marry the man already you know he loves you."

"Whatever, we are not even anywhere near that point."

"If you say so but I have a husband so I am going to go get him."

Gavin DeGraw's Follow Through starts playing.

Peyton is sitting at a table alone listening to the song as she plays with the bracelet Jake and Jenny got her, she listens intently to the words as she sings alone to herself:

_Oh, this is the start of something good, don't you agree?_

_I haven't felt like this in so many moons, you know what I mean?_

_If we can build thru this destruction, as we are standing on our feet._

_Oh, since you wanna be with me, you have to follow thru_

_With every word you say. And I, all I really want is you, _

_You to stick around, I'll see you everyday but you'll have to follow thru._

As the second verse begins Peyton looks up and brushes hair behind her ear. She sees Luke walking toward her and she looks back down and sings some more. Lucas says nothing just kisses her on the forehead, sits and listens along with her. The song ends and they both gaze into each others eyes. Luke stands up as does Peyton. He says nothing; he just nods and hugs her for what seems like forever.

After Tric everyone decides that they are not finished celebrating so Peyton, Luke, Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Chase all decide to go to Peyton's house for coffee. Everyone packs into Naley's van and Peyton drives home. Peyton puts on the coffee as everyone else gathers in the living room and watches a movie. Luke takes this opportunity to get closer to Peyton. He comes behind her and grabs her by the waist; and she can smell the whiskey on his breath.

"Here Luke you REALLY need this."

"I'm fine. Now come here."

"Luke, come on now, stop you are drunk."

"I AM NOT!! YOU WERE SO MUCH MORE FUN WHEN YOU DRANK!!" At this time everyone was watching in amazement at how calm Peyton was being thru all of this.

Nathan gets up, stumbling to keep his balance and faces Lucas. "What is your problem man? Calm down."

Peyton says calmly, "its okay, Luke lets go back here I will give you exactly what is coming to you." Peyton leads Luke to the guest room.

"Luke go head I will be right back just lie down and relax for a minute." Luke smiled, as he walked in, took off his shoes and lay down; Peyton locked the door and walked out.

"Let him sleep it off and I will torture him when he wakes up." Everyone Laughs. Except for Brooke, she is passed out and drooling all over the carpet.

"You guys can stay here, if you would like. It is kind of late. Peyton goes and gets blankets and pillows for everyone. Once everyone is settled, Peyton goes to her room."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Really?**

Peyton wakes at 8am and sees that everyone is still asleep. She decides to go to Karen's for a bit.

Peyton walks in to the Cafe.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

"Everyone is sleeping it off at my house. I just needed to get out for a bit. So how have you been? I feel like I haven't talked to you in forever."

"Well you know me, just taking care of Lily and trying to keep and eye on Luke."

Peyton rolls her eyes. "Well, yea me too. He had a little too much to drink last night, as did everyone else so I let them use my house to crash."

"You are a very good friend. I just hope that Luke recognizes it. Make sure you remember to take it slow."

"Thank you, I just told Luke the same thing last night."

"Well good. Hey we are getting kind of busy, you don't mind helping me out a little do you? Luke was supposed to come but I guess he forgot."

"No problem. You know I really appreciate you. Since my mom's died I haven't really had any women to talk to but you. I just want to make sure I say thank you. REALLY, I mean that."

"Oh Peyton you know I am here for you, no matter what."

"Yea I know." They hug and Peyton helps with the Saturday breakfast rush.

"Thanks again Peyton, I really appreciated the help."

"Well I am off the check on the lushes. If you need anymore help don't hesitate to call okay."

"Believe me I won't."

Peyton gets back to her house at around 2 to find Nathan making coffee.

"Hey Nate, rough night huh" Nathan groans. "Not so loud. How did we get here?"

"Who else, just hang out, I just came from Karen's and Jamie is fine. She said take all the time you need."

"Thanks Peyton, you are a life saver."

"No problem. So where are the Adams' this morning?" Nathan points to the bathroom as he rubs his head and sips his coffee.

"EWWWWW thanks for the heads up."

"I wasn't so lucky. You should really get some locks on your doors."

She smirks and raises her eyebrow. "I do have locks, it's not my fault they don't use them."

Suddenly you hear the rattling of a doorknob. Nathan and Peyton watch in anticipation as Luke tries to open the door. He finally gives up and knocks. At this point Brooke and Chase have come out of the bathroom and join in as Nathan and Peyton sit and sip coffee in enjoyment of Luke's suffering. Luke finally got the hint. He unlocks the door and walks out his face beet red with embarrassment.

"Good morning sunshine," Peyton chuckles. "Whatever, Luke snaps back."

"Looks like I am not the only one that can't handle my liquor."

"Oh you are finally up huh, well I was helping Karen out this morning and Jamie is fine. Karen said take your time Jamie is an angel."

"Oh my goodness, Luke weren't you supposed to help her out this morning?'

"Oh shit I have to" Peyton holds up her hand. "No, you don't Karen said it was fine I filled in for you. Karen and I had a nice little visit."

"Should I be worried?"

"I don't know, should you?" Peyton says half laughing.

"No, I just have to make sure."

"Well I am going to take a shower. Haley I commend you, talking care of kids is a handful." She looks over at Luke and his ego is still bruised so he rolls his eyes.

Peyton gets out of the shower to find Lucas sitting on her bed.

"What's up?" Besides the obvious, he says jokingly, "nothing."

"I forgot how corny you can be sometimes. Uh well can I get dressed then?"

"Sure have at it." He says while leaning against the head board.

"Alright fine" Peyton drops her towel and proceeds to get clothes out of her drawers. Luke watches in amazement.

_She actually did it._ Luke thinks to himself.

"Yea I did. I mean it's nothing you have never seen before."

"What I didn't say anything"

"You forget I know you very well. I know what you are thinking most of the time."

"Okay you got me."

"Well since you are here, make yourself useful, here." Peyton hands Luke some lotion.

"Get my back for me will you?"

"Gladly" Peyton sits on the edge of the bed as Luke kneels on her bed and begins to apply the lotion to the small of her back. He sits behind her. Peyton jumps a little. Luke begins to kiss her neck. Peyton moans in delight. He begins to massage her neck. Peyton tenses up.

Luke whispers, "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." Peyton hops off the bed and continues to dress not looking at or speaking to Lucas. Once she is fully dressed she sits next to a dumbfounded Lucas.

Peyton looks at him, "I'm sorry I know that wasn't fair to you. I am just nervous to get close to you again. I miss you, oh God how I miss you but I can't shake these feelings."

"I know that I really messed up. Let's just lay here and be together."

"Sounds like a plan."

Meanwhile back in the living room. Brooke and Chase left, Nathan and Haley are cleaning up from the lunch they made.

"Looks like they are back to normal"

"Wouldn't be so sure, Peyton is very nervous to get too close to him."

"I am just glad that Luke finally came to his senses."

"Bout ready to go home""

"Sure why what's up" Haley comes over and kisses Nathan on the lips softly which caught him off guard.

"Oh okay, yea lets go"

Luke and Peyton are lying in bed. Peyton's arms are folding in front of her and Lucas has his hands wrapped around her and he is stroking her back. Their legs are intertwined. Lucas' eyes are closed and he is taking Peyton in.

"I missed this you know."

"Yea I know." Peyton nudges him. He says ouch even though it didn't hurt.

"No I'm serious."

"I know, and I have missed this too. I missed you, just being with you. I love you; you know you are the girl for me." Peyton gets teary eyed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" He lets her go so he can look at her. She begins to kiss him and as she does she cries more and more. This catches Luke off guard a bit.

"Peyton, stop, would you talk to me, PLEASE"

"No, I am done talking."

"Peyton, what are you doing. You wanted to take it slow. I don't want you to end up regretting this. I want this; I really do but not like this."

Peyton is unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest. She begins to unbuckle his belt. Lucas begins to give in but then he pushes her off her him.

"PEYTON, STOP, PLEASE and talk to me."

"I'm sorry; I just missed you so much I need to be with you."

"I feel the same way but we need to do this to make it last."

"I know, but—"

"But nothing lets wait. Come to my house tonight I will have dinner waiting for you. Let's get out of here and just go have fun."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?"

"Well for starters how bout you TRY your hand at taking me on, one on one."

"Oh really, you think you can't take me? If Nathan can't I KNOW beating you will be a piece of cake."

"Don't be so sure of yourself."

"Okay here is the deal, before I crush your ego let's get something to eat, I know you are starving. Then I will murder you at the river court!!"

"That's a deal."

"Oh and Luke, I love you too."

"Oh I know that two." Luke puts his arm around her as they walk out of her room to see that everyone has left. They proceed to Karen's Café for lunch.

Lucas and Peyton walk down the street, Luke has his had around Peyton's shoulder's and Peyton has her hand in his pocket. If you were to see them you would know for sure they were soul mates. They finally reach Karen's Café.

"Well hello again."

"Hey"

"Sorry about this morning Mom. Can we get a couple of burgers and some fries?

Karen: Coming right up."

"So did Erica ever come in?"

"Yea she did thanks again, you're a life saver."

"Don't I know it?" Luke looks at Peyton and kisses her on the forehead. Peyton starts to blush.

"So what are you lovebirds up to today?"

"Well, first I am going to give your son a lesson on how basketball is REALLY supposed to be played other than that nothing that I know of." Karen looks puzzled.

"I know who knew Peyton could play; she beat Nathan a few weeks ago."

"Well I guess we all have changed over the years."

"Yea but its all for the better."

Luke and Peyton finish their food and head over to the river court where Peyton gave Luke a run for his money.

"Okay let's make this interesting; when I win you have to cook for me everyday this week."

"And if I win?"

"What do you want?"

"We will see, let's play."

"Fine, first to 10 wins."

"Damn Peyt, I thought this was going to be easy, Luke says gasping for air."

"See I told you!! Come on hot stuff show me what you got." Luke crosses Peyton over and goes in for a lay up. The ball goes in.

"Okay you got it, lucky shot. You may have won but it was only by one shot."

"Yea, okay I still won."

"So what is the big mystery? What do you want from me?"

"Wouldn't you like to know…"

"Yea I would. Tell me, you know I hate surprises."

"Nope"

"Okay, we will see if you tell me."

"Are we still on for dinner?"

"Depends" She says while putting her hands on her hips.

"On what"

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"Oh come on Peyton. No fair!"

"Fine, I'll be there, say around 8ish"

Okay great."

"Well I have to get going, got to go get a shower then head over to my meeting. See you tonight." Peyton begins to walk away, Luke grabs her arm.

"Luke I got to go."

"I know but I wanted to give you something first."

"What?" Luke looks into Peyton's eyes and strokes her golden curl filled hair and kisses her passionately. He grabs her waist and pulls her so close they look as if they were one. Peyton wraps her arms around his neck and they continue to kiss as the sun goes down. They finally part and Peyton stares into his eyes.

"What was that for?"

"A fitting prize for a well earned win." Peyton blushes as she walks away. Peyton gets ready and heads over to her meeting. She arrives at the meeting and walks inside.

She walks into Sam's office, her sponsor's office. "Hey Peyton, So, have a seat. How goes it?"

Peyton leans on her elbows, "It's going good Sam. Haven't had the urge to use and I am getting back into drawing again. I had lost it for awhile, haven't drawn since Brooke's wedding but for the past few days that's all I do."

"So you are beginning to get back to normal. Right"

"Yea I guess it's just—"

"Yea go on."

"I just started my relationship with Luke again and I am terrified of the what ifs, what if something goes wrong or what if he gets scared again."

"Well is he worth it?"

"Yea, I feel like he is my other half. I am just scared to let him in again.'

"Well then I don't really see the problem. It wouldn't be called life if it was easy. You just have to trust your instincts. That is what brought you to treatment in the first place. No one forced you to come here. It was of your own free will. I have no doubt that you know what you are doing. How long have been with him?"

"Umm about a month now"

"Have you had fights? Has he "back tracked" as you call it."

"Well yea."

"When you two were arguing, have you wanted to use or had the urge to revert to your old life?"

She shakes her head.

"Then that proves that this isn't a toxic relationship and you can let yourself get close to him."

"Yea I guess you are right."

"Then stop second guessing yourself. You know yourself better than anyone, don't be afraid of that. Don't be scared to trust in what you know you want."

"Thank you, I really needed to hear that."

"Other than that what's up?'

"Tric is going doing really well. I talk to my dad a lot he is doing well. I am getting closer to my friends and just trying to stay on the right path."

"Well, it sounds like you are doing well. Just a word of advice, all the things you told me, make sure you tell Lucas. It means nothing if you don't let him know, he deserves to know your concerns don't you think?"

She nods as she stands. "Thanks this really means a lot. See you next week?"

"You know it." Sam and Peyton hug and Peyton exits.

"She is going to be alright," Sam says once Peyton is out the door. On the way home Peyton thinks of everything that was just said.

_Tonight is the night you have to lay it on the line P. Sawyer_, she says to herself. He loves you, trust in that and don't hold back. Follow your heart.

Peyton gets home and gets ready for her date with Luke. Her phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hey babe."

"Oh hey Luke what's up?"

"I was just checking on you,. just missing you a bit."

"Awe aren't you just so, what's the word—"

"Adorable?"

"Try corny" She rolls her eyes.

"Well you still love it!!"

"Well you got that right. See you in a while."

"Okay" They hang up and Peyton grabs her bag and keys. She takes one last look in the mirror and says,

"This is it, the night I lay it all on the line. Be happy girl you deserve it." Peyton smiles and opens the door to exit and to her surprise there stood Luke.

Peyton stood there with her mouth wide open.

"What? You didn't actually think I was going to make you drive all the way to my house did you?"

"Well yea!!"

"Well, I must say, you look beautiful." Peyton was wearing a black lace tank top with a white zipper vest over it. She had skinny jeans with ankle boots and wore the locket that Luke gave her around her neck.

"Why thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Well, I guess we should be going now." Peyton locks her door on the way out and she and Luke make their way to his car. They finally arrive at Luke's house.

Peyton enters first and is blown away. There are twinkling lights all over. The house smelled of food. The lights are low and the table is set.

"Luke it is beautiful. I can't believe you did all of this."

"You know I will do anything for you."

"Yea I know. So, what's on the menu for tonight?"

"Well, since you know, I can't cook to save my life so I had mom make us some steaks and potatoes."

Leyton sit down and begin to enjoy their meals. Luke could sense that Peyton had something on her mind.

"What's up? You look like you have something on your mind."

"Well you DO know me so well. I was meeting with Sam and we were talking about you."

"Really, do tell." He says putting down his fork and folding his hands under his chin.

"He basically told me to be 100percent honest with you." Luke looked scared.

"Okay I'm listening."

"Well let me start by saying that I apologize. I apologize for going all hot and cold on you. It's just—"

"Its okay, just talk to me" Lucas moved his chair right beside her so he could hold her hand as she talked.

"It's just that I am scared to death of losing you. When we broke up I felt like a part of me died. I haven't been the same since. Now that we have a chance to get that back I just. I guess I am scared to let you in. I mean, I want to give you everything. I want to have babies with you, grow old with you and all that. I just am not sure you want the same thing. I guess what I am saying is I—'' Luke stopped her.

"Peyton, you have no reason to ever doubt that fact that I love you and want to be with you. Peyt, look at me when I say this." Peyton stops him.

"Before you do, I want you to think about it and don't say it if you don't mean it."

"Peyt I want all the same things you want. I want it all with you. All I need is you in my life. You remember what I told you after my heart attack?"

"You came back for me. You wanted to tell me you loved me."

"I meant that. Even though I have not been the man you fell in love with, I am trying with everything in me to become him again."

"You will always be that guy to me. You are it for me. I knew it from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I was just too stubborn to realize it."

"And you are it for me. This is what I want to spend the rest of my life doing."

"What?"

Lucas smiles, "Being here, with you, every night for all eternity, with you, I never had to try. We have an emotional connection that I could never quite understand and I don't want to. I mean you are my other half. My soul mate if you will. You make me realize that I can do anything. I can reach every star that I wanted. But you know the only thing I could ever want or need is in this room and I am looking into her beautiful green eyes."

Peyton begins to sob.

"I never want you to ever doubt that." They sit there, staring in each others eyes for what seemed like forever.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know you must think I am crazy to have like 4 unfinished fan fictions but this one has already been written but I am making a few changes here and there. Trust me this is wroth the wait, I will probably be updating this the most because it is finished already. Please stay tuned to all of my toher fan fictions as well they are all really good. **

**Thanks**

**Courtney**

Once they broke from their embrace Peyton looked around and needed something to do. "Well, okay then. Well let me do the dishes and you can just relax and watch some television."

"I can't let you do that Peyton."

She pushes him toward the living room, "You can and you will. Now go."

Peyton begins to do the dishes as Luke just sits there watching her in amazement. "You are amazing you know that?"

"Yea I know. That's what you love about me." She smirks toward him over her shoulder. Peyton is finishing the last of the dishes. Lucas comes behind her and grabs her waist. Peyton turns around and begins to kiss him passionately.

"So, let's watch some movies."

"Okay whatever you want."

They both go into the living room and watch DVDs. Luke's head is in Peyton's lap. She leans down and kisses him sweetly on the lips. Luke kisses back. Soon sweet kisses turn into passionate ones. Peyton begins to unbutton his shirt and Luke unzips her vest.

"Peyton are you sure you are ready?" She nods and smiles down at him.

Luke picks her up and brings her to the bed. Peyton takes off her shirt; she is now in her bra. Luke's shirt is on the floor. Luke kisses her all over. Peyton moans in delight as does Lucas. They make love for the first time in years.

Afterwards, Peyton is lying in Luke's arms smiling a smile she hasn't had since high school. She looks at Lucas; he is looking at her amazed by her beauty.

"Tell me one thing Peyton." He says sitting on his elbow.

Peyton does the same. "Sure, what" He hesitates for a minute and then looks into her eyes. "Tell me you won't regret this in the morning."

Peyton looks into his fear filled eyes and immediately knows where his insecurity is coming from. He knows how much he hurt her and is scared that in the back of her mind she thinks it was a mistake. "I most definitely won't. I have waited 4 years to be with you again. I never want to be apart from you again."

She rolls over and scoots close to Lucas as they drift off to sleep.

The next morning Peyton rolls over with that same smile still on her face. She feels the bed next to her to find it empty, she shoots up and opens her eyes wrapping the cover around her body and searches the room as her eyes adjust to the sun that is shinning in the window.

"Luke"

"I'm right here. Just watching you sleep. Haven't had chances to do this in so long. I enjoy it."

Peyton blushes as she pushes a piece of hair behind her ear. "So what now"

"What do you mean what now? Now we enjoy this moment. Enjoy just being together like this. Don't think, what does your heart tell you?"

"That I love you more and more everyday."

"Good answer. Look you can hang out here awhile and I will go get us some breakfast."

"I can make something for us." She says adjusting herself in the bed.

"Don't have any food here. I'll be back.'

She nods and he kisses her on the lips and goes. Peyton grabs Luke's shirt off the floor and puts it on. She looks at all the books on his shelves. She picks up the pants off the floor and a small box fell out of the pocket. She opens it and there is a 2 carrot square cut diamond ring. Peyton is stunned. She falls to the bed just holding the ring. She remains there until Luke returns.

Luke comes in to find Peyton. "Peyt I—"

"What is this?" She says holding the box in her hand.

"A ring"

"I know what it is but why do you have it?"

"I have had it for a long time. I was going to give it to last night but—"

"But what Can you please explain it to me because I am having a hard time understanding." Her hand starts to shake as she rises from the bed.

"I didn't give it to you because last night you were talking about how scared you were that I didn't want the same things as you. I didn't want to scare you. I didn't want to move too fast for you." Luke looks down in defeat, _She is going to leave me for sure_, he thinks to himself.

"Look at me Lucas and hear the words that I am about to say." Lucas looks into her green tear filled eyes.

Peyton stops and thinks for a minute, _is this moving too fast? Hell all I have ever wanted is to be Mrs. Scott, no this is right, oh God what am I doing_: She pushes all of her doubts out of the window and follows what her heart is telling her. "You should always go with your instincts. See I learned that trust what your heart tells you. Whatever is in your heart you need listen to it."

Luke's face turns from somber to hopeful.

"So, tell me exactly what is on your mind." She places the box next to Lucas. Luke sees this and drops down to his knees.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you are my other half. You are the one. The one I want next to me when my dreams come true. The first person I want to see when I wake up and the last person I see before I go to sleep at night. So I ask you on this day, to spend the rest of your days and nights with me. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Peyton stands there with a smirk on her face. Luke gets off his knees and opens the box but it is empty.

"Where—'' Peyton is sitting on the bed with the ring on her finger. Luke is at a loss for words so he just kisses her. They both laugh in delight.

Peyton opens her eyes to see Luke lying next to her. She sits up.

"Peyt what's wrong?" Luke says without moving or even opening his eyes.

"Huh, oh, n-nothing just a dream"

"What about"

"Oh nothing"

He opens one of his eyes. "Well since you are up how bout some breakfast?"

"You don't have anything here that I can cook do you?"

"Yea, have at it." Peyton picks Luke's shirt off the floor and puts it on. She then picks up his jeans off the floor and nothing falls out. She begins to go thru the pockets.

"Peyton are you looking for something?"

"Huh, uh no, it's just, nothing" Peyton walks toward the kitchen confused. Peyton begins to cook, more confused then ever.

"C'mon P. Sawyer what is wrong with you. Are you really ready for that?"

Luke comes in "Ready for what?"

What, oh nothing"

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Yea I know." Peyton hands Luke his breakfast. She then goes back into his bedroom. Peyton takes out her cell phone and calls Sam.

"Hello"

"Hi, its Peyton. Sorry for calling so early but I really need some advice."

"What's up?"

"Well last night I had a dream that Lucas and I got engaged but the thing is, it seemed SO real. I don't even know if I am ready for that." She says while scratching her head.

"Well in this dream, did you say yes."

"Yea I did, I was overjoyed, it was the best dream I had in a long time."

"So what is the problem? You really need to stop worrying so much and just let things happen as they are supposed to."

"I know but—"

"Peyton you have made a lot of progress. Now you are using our meetings as a crutch. You need to live your life and stop worrying about the what ifs."

"I know you are right. Thanks again."

"No problem, now you know what you have to do now."

"Yea I know talk to Luke about the dream." She says as she stretches and yawns.

"You got it. Talk to you later."

"Bye" They hang up and Peyton turns around to see a confused and upset Luke.

"Luke you scared me."

Luke leans on the door jam and crosses his arms in front of him. "So are you going to keep lying or are going to talk to me about your dream?"

"So you heard that huh?" She says biting her lip.

"Peyton I love you with everything that is in me but I am trying. LET ME IN!!" He is shaking her by her shoulders, gently but forcefully.

He kneels in front of her. "You say you are scared and I understand that but you cannot keep running to Sam about our relationship. I asked you if you were okay and you said nothing. I need you to be present in this relationship."

"I am, I just need reassurance sometimes."

"If you need that then come to ME. No one else, it's me and you until the end. I thought that is what you wanted."

"I do. I just, I don't know I cant trust you."

"No you know you can trust me. I don't think you are scared of me at all. You are scared of your own feelings. I don't think I will ever be enough for you.' Lucas lets go of Peyton and collapses on the bed. Peyton sits next to him, grabs his face and looks him in the eyes.

"Lucas, how can you think that? You make me SO happy."

"Then why do we continue to do this. You keep pushing me away. I don't understand. Why couldn't you just tell me about the dream? Why did you have to call him? He is not in this relationship. I understand that Sam helped you when I wasn't there but I am here now."

"I know. I just don't want history to repeat itself."

"Do you feel like it is? Do you feel like we are the same couple we were all those years ago?" She shakes her head.

"I feel closer to you now than I ever have and that is what scares me."

"Why?"

"I am scared of losing you again. I—"

Lucas stops her. "Peyton I am not going anywhere. Stop being so damn afraid and just let it happen. Let me ALL THE WAY IN. You have this wall up around you and I am trying with everything I have to break it down but you won't let me."

"I just can't."

"Well what are we doing then? Why are we here?" He says as he ups off the bed.

"I-I don't know." She whispers as she shrugs. Lucas's eyes begin to water.

"Peyton look at me. I am trying to get in here." He pulls her up and places his hand over her heart.

"You are"

"I don't know if I am if you can't stop thinking so much and just let US happen."

"So what are you saying?" She says stepping back.

"I am not saying anything."

"I need you in my life." She says as a tear falls from her face.

"I am not going anywhere but you really need to trust in our love enough to know that I would never judge or pressure you to do anything." He says wiping her tear away and stepping closer to her so their bodies are almost touching.

"I do"

"Look I am going to go to see Lily and my Mom. We will talk more when I get back but you really need to think about what it is you want." Lucas walks out the door and Peyton is left on his bed.

"I want you" Lucas arrives at his mom's house where she is feeding Lily.

"Hey mom"

"Hey Luke, You look like h-e-l-l what's going on?"

"Can we talk, it's about Peyton." Lily is sitting in her high chair, folding her arms and pouting.

"Oh I'm sorry Lily, how is my sweet little sister doing today?" Lily smiles

"I'm good" Karen gets Lily down and she runs over to Luke gives him a big hug. Luke picks her up and gives her a kiss and tickles her.

"Hey Lily how bout you go and watch some T.V while me and mommy talk for a bit."

"Oh okay. See ya later." She skips into the living room.

"So what's up"

"It's just Peyton is really giving us a hard time."

Karen studies her son and sees that he is really broken up about whatever is going on. "What do you mean?"

"I am trying to be there for her but she just refuses to let me in. Every time she is unsure she runs to someone else instead of coming to me."

"Well look I know that you love her, a lot. Is she worth all the stress?"

Lucas doesn't hesitate to answer. "Of course but I feel like we aren't getting anywhere like this It's like we take one step forward then 100 back. I just—"

"Luke look at me, you are in love with her. The fact that you have stood by her even when she pushes you away is a testament to your love. Don't give up on her. She will come around. Where is she now?"

"At my place I told her I was coming over here and we would talk more when I got back."

"Go to her, don't walk out on her. Stay there all day if you have to but you two need to work this out."

"Yea I know, thanks mom."

"Well that is what I am here for." Luke hugs his mother kisses her on the forehead and heads over to his house.

Lucas walks in and calls out for her. "Peyton, Peyton where are you?"

He hears the shower running. He goes into his room to wait. Peyton comes into his room and begins to dress. Luke is standing by his closet but Peyton doesn't see him. She sits on the bed and begins to dial her phone.

"Hey Sam its Peyton, yea you are right I do need to stop using you as a crutch. I need to give myself fully to Lucas and I am ready to try he deserves to get all of me." She hangs up and begins to dial Lucas's phone. He sends her to voicemail.

"Hi Luke, you are right, I haven't been completely in this relationship but I am willing to try. I love you. Bye."

"I love you too"

Peyton she jumps when she hears his voice. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough Just promise me that you will talk to me anytime you get worried or scared. Deal"

"Deal Luke what do you think about us getting married?" _Did I just say that?_ She thinks to herself.

"I think about it everyday. I can't wait to make you my wife. I just don't want to pressure you. Why? What do you think?" Peyton walks out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She sits at the table and begins to drink her coffee. Luke follows her.

He follows her. "Excuse me, I missed that. What do you think, I really want to know."

"Truthfully, after thinking about it I kind of wished—well I wished that my dream wasn't a dream. I hoped you had proposed to me."

"Well I- I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, just wanted to let you know where my head is at."

"Well I definitely know now." He smiles and goes to his room. Peyton finishes her coffee and goes to sit on the couch to watch TV.

"Peyton can you come here for a minute"

"Here I come." She comes in to find him on one knee.

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you are my other half. You are the one. The one I want next to me when my dreams come true. The first person I want to see when I wake up and the last per son I see before I go to sleep at night. So I ask you on this day, to spend the rest of your days and nights with me. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

"Am I dreaming"

"No, you're not. I'm serious. Let's stop talking about it and just do it. Let's start our life together."

"Yes, of course I will marry you." Peyton is shaking so much Lucas can barely put the ring on.

"How long have you had this?"

"For awhile I just didn't want to pressure you or scare you away."

"Well Mr. Scott, tonight let's celebrate at Tric."

"Sounds good to me" Luke begins to walk out the room; he turns and says, "Mrs. Scott." Peyton blushes, looks in the mirror and says, "Mrs. Scott, has a nice ring to it."

Later that night at Tric: Everyone was there for a night out. Naley, Chase and Brooke, Skillz and Bevin, Rachel and Mouth and Leyton.

Peyton stops before walking in. "Are you ready for this?"

"I have been waiting forever for this."

"Okay"

Luke and Peyton walk arm in arm into Tric where everyone was at the bar. Before Peyton could even say anything Brooke screamed.

"OH MY GOSH You are engaged!!"

"How did you know?"

"I could see the ring when you walked in. Let me see that thing."

Peyton put out her hand. Brooke gazed at the beautiful 2 carrot, pear shaped diamond ring.

"Good work Luke."

The trio joins the rest of the gang at the bar.

"If you haven't heard already we are engaged."

"Its about damn time" Skillz chimes in.

"So we are going to be like sisters in law. Oh my gosh!!'

"Good work big brother."

"Well finally"

"Congrats you guys."

"Yea congratulations."

"Wait you mean Brooke and Luke aren't together?" Everyone looks at Bevin as Skillz just shakes his head.

"Yea we are really happy."

Leyton look at each other and kiss softly. Brooke and Peyton sit at the bar and begin to talk.

"So do you have a date yet?"

"No, we just got engaged today."

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Well you know I have to plan the whole thing."

"Yea I know. Just no cheesy music okay."

"Yea yea yea, I will get your rocker chick am so bad ass music okay."

"Thank you. So what is new with you and Chase?"

"Well we are thinking of starting a family. I know we are TRYING every night."

Peyton held up her hands. "Okay first of all TMI. Secondly, I am really happy for you. Who knew I would be the last one the get married."

"Yea I know."

"Shut up!!"

They both laugh.

"So what about kids for you guys?"

"We haven't really talked about it. You know I want to have kids with him, we are just going to have to see what happens. When it is meant to happen it will, whether it is tomorrow or a year from now." Peyton said as she stared at her future husband.

Nathan and Luke are talking at the other end of the bar.

"So how did you do it?"

"Do what?" He says once he is brought out of his trance of staring at Peyton.

"Con her into marrying you man I mean what are you holding over her head dude."

"Whatever, you know we were meant to be. You even went with me to get the ring."

"Yea, I'm glad you finally got your act together man."

"You and me both how you feel about having your ex girlfriend as a sister"

"Peyton and I have grown really close. I kind of forgot we were ever together, it was so long ago and we were both different people. It was just about sex with us. There was never any love. Now, I love her like a sister."

"Dude, I just got a mental picture man. Thanks." Nathan shrugs

"Hey you asked the question. So have you guys talked about kids yet?"

"No, we are just taking it one day at a time, but if it were to happen tomorrow I wouldn't be mad."

Haley walks up to the microphone.

"Hey everyone, I wanted to congratulate my B.I.L Luke and his fiancée on their engagement."

Follow Through comes on. Luke walks over to Brooke and Peyton.

"Excuse me can I dance with my fiancée please."

"Well go right ahead."

"They are playing our song lets go."

Leyton go to the center of the dance floor and dance. Naley and Brase soon join in.

Another nine months have passed. It is the eve of the Leyton wedding. The girls are getting ready at the church and the guys are at the Naley fort.

"Are you ready for this big bro?"

"I'm really nervous. Do you have any advice for me?"

"For what, marriage, man if I had all the answers me and Haley would never have had two weddings. I guess you just really have to communicate and trust one another."

Lucas looks at his little brother. "SOUNDS simple enough but I know its going to be hard."

"Yea it is but you and Peyton have been through a lot and you still found your way back to each other."

At the church:

"Peyton can you believe you are going to be a Scott in a matter of minutes"

"Don't remind me. Should I be this nervous?"

Haley nods, "Most definitely, you don't know whether to throw up or cry. You have knots in your stomach and you feel lightheaded."

"Oh yea, but all of that will go away once you open those doors and you see your man standing at the other end just waiting for you."

Peyton stands in front of the mirror in her wedding dress. Haley and Brooke begin to sob.

"You guys just stop. You are going to make me cry."

"That is what water proof mascara is for."

"You just look so beautiful Peyton. You and Lucas are going to be so happy together."

Larry comes into the room and sees his daughter. He begins to get teary eyed.

"You ready to marry rake boy honey?"

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Okay this is it, you sure you don't want me to have the getaway car waiting."

"No Brooke but thanks for offering."

"See you out there."

Larry and Peyton stand waiting while the rest of the wedding party proceeds down the isle.

"Daddy I couldn't be happier."

"I can tell baby, a father knows these things."

Peyton looks at her father and smiles as they begin to walk down the isle.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Psh!!**

The church doors open and everyone stands but the only thing that Peyton can see is Lucas. Lucas is staring back at her crying tears of joy. They meet at the alter and they begin something that has been in the works for years.

The minister begins, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of two souls. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and Lucas Eugene Scott have been through many obstacles but through it all they still made their way back to one another. Marriage is not something that should be taken lightly….'

As the minister was talking all you could see are Lucas and Peyton getting lost in one another's eyes and they were both crying uncontrollably.

"…This couple has chosen to write their own vows. Lucas you may begin."

"Peyton, what words can I use to describe how much you mean to me. You have taught me how to love, unconditionally and for that I am thankful. I will never take you for granted, I vow to you, on this day and for all the days following to cherish you every second of everyday. It is because of you that I now know that love is real and it knows no bounds. Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer you are and will forever be my soul mate."

"...Now it is your turn Peyton…"

"Lucas, you are always saving me and today is no different. You continue to teach me that I can trust someone with my life. I now know that even when I try to push, you will never leave. It's funny really, if someone would have told me years ago that I would be standing in this precise spot on this day I wouldn't believe them. I will continue to love honor and cherish you for every day of my life. I vow to love you with every fiber of my being to never, ever let you go. This day I not only take your name, I take your support, your love and your trust. I give you my heart and I am positive you will never drop it."

"Now it is time to exchange rings…."

The ceremony continues. The camera pans around to the entire church and the wedding party. All of the bridesmaids are weeping uncontrollably. Brooke, Haley, Bevin, and Rachel know that this is the beginning of a life that has been destined for years. Nathan, Skillz, Mouth and Chase are crying but of course they have to be macho about it.

"..and with the power investing in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Peyton looks at Luke through tear filled eyes and Luke does the same. Lucas grabs Peyton's face, wipes the tears from her eyes and says, "We made it to this day, the happiest day of my life" He wipes the hair from her face, she smiles and they kiss softly and sweetly.

Mr. and Mrs. Scott proceed down the isle, now man and wife. They are now outside of the sanctuary and they begin to kiss passionately.

Brooke says through tears, Get a room guys, you're STILL in a church you know.

"Well they are married now so its allowed." Mouth says walking by the couple.

Skillz shouts. "Get it man!!"

Nathan and Haley are walking hand in hand and see the newlyweds.

"Eww you guys, I know you are happy but come on, can't that wait."

"Oh come on Hales give them a minute…let's make that two."

Leyton finally part ways and look in one another's eyes. They didn't even realize that everyone came out of the church.

"So Mr. Scott what is next for you?"

"Well Mrs., Scott, whatever WE want."

They proceed out of the church as all their friends and family blow bubbles as they get into the limo.

"You know I could really get used to this." Peyton says fixing her make up.

"Get used to what?"

"Being happy"

"Well it looks SO good on you after all. So go ahead, get used to it."

The limo arrives at Tric and they get out.

"Let's go babe."

"Okay, no looking back." She says taking his hand.

"Never!!"

Karen is on stage. She sees that Lucas and Peyton have just walked in. "Ladies and gentleman, can I get a woot woot,holler!!"

The room falls silent. Karen looks over at Luke and he covers his head with his hand.

"Ummm, well any who, put your hands together for Mr. and Mrs. Scott."

Leyton walk in hand in hand all smiles. Karen walks off the stage and Brooke stands at the microphone.

"Well since I am the one who is responsible for this entire wedding, I felt it was only necessary that I take care of one thing. The first dance, so hmmm what shall it be? Some Beyonce perhaps or maybe Britney Spears"

Peyton gives Brooke the stare of death.

"Uhh no, I have an idea, a song that has a lot of meaning to this couple. A song that, well I will just let the person who sings it explains. Everybody welcome, Gavin DeGraw."

"Brooke you didn't?"

"Oh yes, yes I did. I have connections plus I reminded him that he played for you when his career had first started. He was happy to do it."

Gavin takes a seat on the stool that sits on the stage with a guitar in his hand. "Well I heard that this song has meant a lot to Peyton and her husband. I hope that you are very happy in your life together. So we are going to do this just for the happy couple. Mr. and Mrs. Scott, please take the floor."

He begins to sing and Leyton immediately know what song it is. Haley joins Gavin on the stage for a performance that is one of a kind.

It starts, "Oh, this is the start of something good…."

Luke and Peyton stand in one another's arms and sway to the music. If you knew nothing else, you knew in this moment that they were in love. Soon the rest of the gang joined them on the floor.

The food is served and everyone is drinking and having a good time. Peyton goes up the microphone.

"Hey everybody, I have a surprise for my husband. Wow that still sounds a bit weird to me. Anyway, Haley are you ready sis?"

"Yep most definitely"

They share a laugh as Haley hands Peyton a guitar.

"Some of you may or may not know I have been trying to play guitar for awhile now and what better way to show my love than through what I love, music. Don't worry people I am not going to sing, so Nathan you can unplug your ears but I will play. Luke, this is for you baby."

Peyton begins to play, "This song is called, you saved me, Haley and I have been working on this for a while so I hope it shows you exactly how I feel."

Haley starts, "When I look back over all of the things we have been thru, all the good times and the bad. I realize that no one in this entire world could replace the love we had. You amaze me each and everyday. You can never ever be replaced. Because you saved me, saved me from myself…."

As Peyton is playing she sees Lucas and he is trying with everything in him not to cry. Pretty soon everyone at the reception is tearing up but the only thing that Peyton can see is her husband and Lucas can only see his wife.

The dinner has been served, the cake has been cut and now it is time for the speeches. Nathan goes first.

"If you would have told me 8 years ago that I would be the best man at my big brother's wedding to my ex girlfriend I would of told them they were delusional. I am happy that my brother has found his match in every way. They like the same crappy music and they both just click on some weird level. So Peyton, welcome to the family and Luke try not to be a jack hole okay. May your love be true, always"

Now it is Brooke's turn…

"P. Sawyer, oops I mean P. Scott, you made it back. You have been through a whole hell of a lot but one thing you were always sure of was your love for the man sitting right next to you. Hell you even loved him when I loved him. You know now that I think back on it, I kind of always knew that we would come to this day. Luke, there has never been a day that you didn't beam whenever you talked about her, she is your heart. Now all you have to do is remember that. Whenever you get scared or worried about where to turn to next, you look at your wife, you confide in her because she knows you better than anyone else. Be happy you guys, never forget that you were manufactured for one another. Now all we need is another Scott baby so get to it!! To Mr. and Mrs. Scott, may there love never fade."

"Honey care to dance with your old man"

"I would be delighted." The father and daughter take the floor and begin to dance.

"So honey, are you happy"

"Of course daddy, I couldn't picture a more perfect day."

"Well I am glad but he could never replace dear old dad could he?"

"Not even if he tried." She cooed as she places her head on his shoulder.

Peyton and her father sway to the music. Peyton was finally content with where she was in life. Suddenly Larry feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Excuse me but I am dancing with my daughter."

"Well may I cut in please?"

"Well maybe just this once."

"JAKE, you came. I didn't think you would." Peyton said as she looks up at the dark haired man standing in front of her.

"Well, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Well you know you have been with me all the way." Peyton points to the bracelet Jake gave her. Jake begins to blush.

"What, are you—blushing?"

"No, it's just I didn't think—"

"Didn't think what? You chose to leave. I wanted you to be a part of this." Peyton motioned around the room.

"You know that I couldn't have. It hurt too much."

"Well then why now? Why come back?"

"Because I knew that you wanted me here and all I want is to make you happy."

"Oh Jake, I--"

He stopped her. "Peyt don't. You and I could never of been an everlasting couple. What you and Lucas have is something that fairy tales are made of. Don't forget that."

"I won't. How long are going to be in town for?"

"I am leaving right after the reception. Jenny is over there with Jamie. I think we may stay until the morning and leave first thing but you will be on your honeymoon by then."

"Yea we are going to Italy. Well let me say hey to Jenny before you go."

Peyton and Jake walk over to where the kids are playing.

"You look SO pretty Miss Peyton."

"Well thank you so much. You don't look too bad yourself."

"Awe well I hope that when I get married I will be as pretty as you are." Jenny said as she looked at the crystals on her dress.

"Oh Jenny, you have gotten so big. I feel like it has been forever since we last saw each other."

"Yea well daddy said we had to go away because he wanted you to be happy or something like that. You know he won't stop talking about you."

"Okay Jenny that's enough." Jake chimes in.

Peyton grabs Jenny's hand. "No, come on Jenny lets go over here and talk."

Peyton and Jenny walk over to a table, sit down and talk.

"So tell me what you have been up to lately?"

"Well thanks to you I have been practicing my cheerleading and basketball. Daddy really misses you. OH WOW you still have the bracelet. YAY!!"

Peyton smiled at her rambling. "Of course I do, my two best friends gave it to me."

Jenny looks down at the table.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Its nothing, its just my daddy said you cant be friends anymore because of him." Jenny points over to Lucas, who is watching them.

"Oh honey no, we will always be friends its just your daddy needed to get away for awhile."

"Well if I really wanted you to be my new mommy."

"Oh Jenny" They hug as tears fall down their faces.

"Here Jenny, here is my number you call me whenever you want. It doesn't matter what time it is. We will always be friends, but I can't be your mommy but I PROMISE I will ALWAYS be there for you."

"Pinky promise"

"Of course!! Now go and play and have lots and lots of cake." Jenny runs off. As she is going she turns around and winks at Peyton.

_You are going to be okay_, Peyton says to herself.

Peyton remains sitting at the table as she watches everyone at her wedding having fun and enjoying life. Chase comes up behind Peyton.

"Do you have it in you for a dance for me?" Chase asks holding out his hand.

"Of course"

"You know I admire you."

"What for"

"Well for everything. You were at your wits end and you came out swinging. Not only that but you did it on your own. I mean nobody forced you to do it.

Peyton smiles and blushes as she looks at her feet for a second. "Well sometimes you have to go for what you think is best for you."

"Yea, I totally agree. I know that you will be very happy together."

Brooke walks over and cuts in. "Look skank you have your own husband now, get away from mine."

"Yea yea don't get your panties in a bunch."

"Who said I had any on?" Peyton made a gagging face and stepped away from Chase.

"Umm ewe that was information I didn't need."

"Now it's my turn to dance with my sister." Nathan said as he came onto the floor.

"Wow that seems too weird for words."

"Yea well nothing has ever been really normal in tree hill."

Good point. So, what have you and Luke been talking about all this time?"

"Regular stuff sports and such," He says never looking her in the eye.

"Yea right, and I am the queen of England."

"Okay you got me. Well he was telling me how in love he was with you, even when you were with me and how he could never be happier than the moment you said I do."

"Well guess what? You are stuck with me now!!"

"Yea I know sucks don't it?"

"Oh shut up Nathan." She says as she hits him in the arm.

"Alright, alright now it's my turn. Let me show you how the brothers get down." Skillz says as he pushes Nathan out of the way.

"Alright, show me what you got."

Peyton grabs the bottom of her dress and wraps it in her hand as her and Skillz begin to dance and Lucas continues to watch as Peyton beams with delight on the dance floor with all of her friends.

Peyton looks up and sees someone who she hasn't seen in years.

"DEREK!! You came!!"

"Well I couldn't miss my sister's wedding. So I see you finally got the guy after all." He says as they envelope each other.

"Yea well I have you to thank for that in part."

"So, what have you been up to?"

"A whole lot How long do you have?"

"All the time you need. Let's sit over here and you can fill me in."

"Okay but brace yourself this is a VERY long story."

As Peyton starts to tell Derek the story he looks over at Luke as if he wanted to kill him. Then his anger turned to joy, then sadness, then happiness once again.

'See I told you that you were stronger than anyone knew."

"Yea I guess you are right."

"I am sorry for not being there for you though." He says sadness present in his eyes.

"I understand. You were doing your duty serving our country."

"Yea but still At least give me a heads up when you have a baby."

"Will do I am just so glad that you came."

"Yea me too, you look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks"

"Well it looks to me like you have another stalker."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I have been here since you danced with your dad and your husband has been watching you in awe." He points over to Lucas

"Yea okay, he does that a lot actually."

"Creepy much"

"No I think it is kind of cute." She says as she smiles at her husband and he smiles back.

"Yea you guys were meant for each other."

"Well can you do me a favor and go talk to your new half brother in law?"

"Yea, I guess" Derek walks over to where Lucas is sitting and he tenses up. Peyton sees this and chuckles.

"Calm down man, I'm not going to hit you."

"Okay, well I am really glad that you came. It really means a lot to her."

"Yea I know. So you know since we are sort of brothers now I can kick your ass if you are a dick to my sister, right?"

"Listen, I know that in the past few years I haven't been the man that she fell in love with but I'm going to tell you just like I told her. I am not going anywhere; she is my home, my heart and my whole world." He says in all sincerity and Derek believes him.

"Yea and don't you ever forget that."

"Believe me, I won't."

"Well I think that my job is done here, take care of my sister and I'll be watching you."

"Okay man"

They stand and hug. Derek walks over to the door to leave. Lucas goes behind Peyton and scares her as she stands near the cake.

"Hey you" Peyton drops her piece of cake

"Oh babe I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"No it's my fault, I am accident prone."

"Yea you got that right."

Peyton smacks him lightly on the arm, "Oh shut up."

"What I am just speaking the truth." He says as he rubs his arm like she really hurt him.

"Yea whatever. So what is going on in that head of yours?"

"Well, I was just admiring how good my wife looks and how I can't wait to get her home."

"Well you know, you are wearing that suit Scott."

"Well I try" He says as he smirks.

"Oh you are SO cheesy."

"What I was just agreeing with you. So are you happy? Because you look it. And it looks damn good on you."

"I am Lucas, I have never been happier in my life."

"Well since you danced with everyone else, do you have time to dance with your husband?"

"Well I guess since you asked so nicely."

Lucas and Peyton take the floor. Everyone clears off and watches as these to people who are so in love gaze into one another's eyes and get lost. If you were in that room at that moment, if you knew nothing else, you knew that they were in love.

Peyton and Lucas stand at the microphone. Peyton speaks first.

"First I would like to thank everybody for coming to share in this joyous occasion with my husband and I. Brooke, you are the best. Haley thanks for helping me with my tribute to Luke. Nate, we have grown closer than ever before and I am proud to be your sister."

Lucas speaks next. "Hey everyone I would like to say that you all mean something to me in a different way. Mom thanks for always being there for me even when I lost my way. But if you would excuse me, my wife and I have a honeymoon to go on."

As they are leaving everyone says their goodbyes.

Haley is crying. "I'm really going to miss you guys. Please stay safe."

"Of course, but it is only for a month Hales."

"Yea I know but I am really going to miss you."

"I am going to miss you too." Peyton says as they hug.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Nathan that leaves out nothing"

"Yea whatever"

"P. Scott you better call when you get there." Brooke says to her best friend.

"You know I will."

"Yea not if I have anything to do with it." He says suggestively in her ear but loud enough for Brooke to hear.

"Whatever, now you two love birds go off and make plenty of babies."

"Yea you two go ahead now."

"BROOKE!! That was between you and me."

"What I didn't say anything"

"Umm am I missing something"

"No nothing"

"Okay, whatever you say.'

The new Mr. and Mrs. Scott enter the car and head over to the airport.

"Are you ready for the rest of your life?"

"As long as you are there of course" She says as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"So Peyton are you going to tell me what Brooke was talking about?"

"Um well we were talking about having kids. She was telling me that her and Chase were trying to have a baby. She asked me what I thought about having kids."

"And what did you say?" He was looking her straight in her eye. His face was serious.

"Well I told her that I couldn't wait to have your baby. Whenever it happens it happens but I am not going to rush anything. When it is meant to be, it will be."

"Well I am glad you said that because me and Nate were talking and I told him basically the same thing."

"Really Oh Luke I am glad to hear that, so uh you know we have to get right on that when we get our hotel right?"

"Of course"

A month has passed and Lucas and Peyton are on their way back from Italy. Everyone in Tree Hill is about to change, A LOT.

"Nathan, hurry up, we are going to be late to the airport."

"Okay, are we picking anyone up?" Haley says

"Umm no, everyone is going to meet us out front of the airport then we will go to the gate together."

"Okay let's go"

"Finally, Jamie, honey we are leaving to go get Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton so come on." Jamie comes running out of his room.

"YAY!! I can't wait."

Outside Tree Hill Airport and everyone is arriving.

"Hey everybody who are we waiting for" Haley says looking around.

"Umm we were just waiting for you guys. You ready?" Karen says

"Yea sorry guys we are ready"

The whole gang waits for the Newlyweds to get off the plane.

Brooke is getting impatient. "OMG what is taking so long?"

"Their plane just landed it shouldn't be that much longer"

"Oh there they are!!" Haley says pointing them out.

Brooke, Haley, Jamie and Lily are all jumping up and down.

"Haley, calm down." Nathan says as he laughs at his wife's excitement.

"I'm sorry I am just so happy they are back."

Lucas and Peyton get walk off the plane but they don't see their family at first. They are locked arm in arm; it looks like Luke is rubbing Peyton's stomach.

"PEYTON, LUCAS OVER HERE!!" Everyone yells.

Peyton was clearly startled by their voices and she dropped her bag and ran over to them leaving Lucas to pick up her bag.

"HEY EVERYBODY"

"OH MY GOD!! Peyton we need to talk NOW!!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I know I TOTALLY SUCK right now but it has been a busy summer!!**

**Disclaimer: Really?**

"Umm okay, we will be right back guys." Brooke pulls her to the side out of ear shot of everyone else.

"Peyton are you pregnant?"

"No why do you ask?"

"Um let's see first, you are totally glowing; secondly I saw Lucas rubbing your belly, and third look at your boobs. Your boobs were never that plump." Brook reaches out and gives them a squeeze.

"Ouch, hey, lay off okay. The landing was a little rough and I got a little queasy so he was trying to make me feel better and have you ever heard of the mile high club? So is the interrogation over?"

"Peyton I didn't know you and Luke were so scandalous. I applaud you slut."

"Well he is my husband after all."

"Whatever, be in denial all you want but mark my words you are SOOO preggers."

"Yea whatever Brooke If we are finished here can we please just drop this?

"Yea whatever skank I'm just saying." Peyton and Brooke rejoin the group.

"Okay can I have my wife back now?"

Nathan happened to look over just as Brooke is fondling Peyton and his mouth hits the floor, as a matter of fact it is still there when they walk back to the group.

"Nate, close your mouth or you will catch flies," Brooke says as she saunters past him.

"Sorry bout that, hey everyone what is new in Tree Hill." Peyton says as she blushes when she looks at Nathan.

"Nothing for once," Haley says

"Wow that is a first. So what is the plan for today?"

"Yea guys what are the plans?" Lucas says as he gathers all of the bags.

Karen chimes in. "A big dinner at my house of course."

"Sounds good to me"

"Well let's hit it, I'm starving." Peyton says as she snakes her arm around Lucas' waist.

"Yea, back to reality." Lucas says

"Well that doesn't sound so bad."

"I guess you are right."

Everyone leaves the airport and heads to Peyton's house.

When they walk in they see a huge banner, it reads: "WELCOME HOME MR. AND MRS. SCOTT

Peyton begins to cry. "You guys, you didn't have to do this."

"But we wanted to, you deserve it." Chase says

"So Luke, when are you going to move out of that apartment of yours and move into this house?" Brooke asks

Lucas runs his hand through his hair. "Well we were going to do the move sometime this week because next week I have to go back to work."

Peyton nods in agreement. "Yep, that means me and Brooke have to go shopping for stuff, a dresser, and organizational stuff."

Brooke jumps up and down. "That is a guarantee; just tell me what day and I'm there."

Peyton giggles. "And that is why I love you."

"So sis how was Italy."

Peyton is silent for a minute then remembers that Haley is talking to her. "Sorry still getting used to that, anyway, it was beautiful. You can't even begin to imagine how calm and relaxing it is."

"Yea it was great." Lucas chimes in

"You can really get inspired there."

Lucas nods again as Peyton runs her hand through his hair, "Yea I got most of my book done. I'm just having trouble with this last chapter."

Lily interrupts, "So what did you bring me?"

Jamie wrinkles his nose, "Wow, even I know that is rude, but yea what did you bring us Uncle Luke?"

"Well let's just look and see." Peyton says as she tries to stifles a laugh.

"Okay for Jimmy Jam we got you this." Lucas pulled out a basketball and basketball net.

"THANKS. I LOVE IT!!" Jamie says as he runs up and hugs them both.

"And for you Lily we found this for you." Peyton pulled out a dark haired doll she had curls and a pink flower dress on. She also pulled out a suitcase.

"This has clothes and shoes in it so you can dress her up however you want to."

"OH THANK YOU SO MUCH PEYTON. She is so pretty."

Lucas and Peyton say in unison, "You are very welcome."

"And we didn't forget all of you." Peyton says as they pulled out a bag full of silver bracelets for all of their friends and family.

Everyone thanks them.

"And Karen I got this for you. Just to say thanks for being there for me. You are like another mother to me. I really appreciate you." Peyton hands Karen a jewelry box. Karen opens it to see a tennis bracelet and matching earrings.

"Oh Peyton, this looks expensive I can't take this."

"No it wasn't, really it is my gift to you for giving me the greatest gift in the world." Peyton goes over and kissed Lucas sweetly on the lips. They spend the rest of the afternoon just talking.

Karen looks at her watch, "Oh my look at the time I need to go and get dinner started. I will see you guys later."

"Well can I help you?" Peyton says as she walks her and Lily to the door.

"Oh no, not at all you just got back just relax."

"Well okay but only if you are sure"

Karen nods, "Of course I am. Okay you guys I will see you in a couple of hour's right?"

"You got it mom" Lucas says as he gets up and proceeds to the door.

Lily lets go of Karen's hand, "Mama can I stay here with Jamie?"

"Ask Peyton honey."

Peyton looks down as the miniature version of Karen and smiles, "Oh its fine we will bring her with us when we come over."

"Lily what do you say." Karen says as she says her goodbyes to everyone.

"Thank you Peyton."

"No problem. Now go in the back and play you guys." Peyton says but it is too late they are already gone.

Brooke looks around. "So you guys up for a movie?"

Haley smiles, "Yea sure."

"Hey where is Peyton?" Lucas says as he walks back in the house from walking Karen to her car.

"Oh she when to the bathroom I think." Nathan says

"Oh okay" They all sit in the living room and watch a movie. When the movie ends Peyton still isn't back.

"Where is that girl" Brookes says getting up and stretching.

"Well let me check our room." He walked to the bedroom and sees Peyton fast asleep in the bed. He lies down beside her and feels her forehead. She isn't warm. He kisses her forehead and leaves the room.

"She is okay she is just asleep." Lucas says as he closes the bedroom door.

"Uh huh just what I thought." Brooke says scratching her chin

"What, that flight was long. She has been up for awhile."

Brooke nods in disbelief, "Well if that is true then why are you still awake?"

"What are you getting at?"

Brooke puts her hands up in surrender, "Look I'm going to tell you just like I told her. She is pregnant. I know these things.:

Lucas looks around, "Well look, Haley is asleep too. You think she is pregnant?"

Nathan looks up wide eyed, "Hey how did she get into this conversation?"

"Hey if she is going to jump down my throat then you might as well join in the party too." Lucas laughs

Brooke looks her over, thinks for a minute and then speaks.

"Yea she's pregnant too."

Nathan sighs, "How do you know?"

"Look, when it comes to things like this, trust me I know. Plus both their boobs are HUGE!! Come on now." All the guys stare at Haley's boobs as Haley wakes up.

"Hey now, stop staring at my wife."

"What are you guys looking at?" Haley says as she covers her chest with her arms.

"Whatever do not be so sure."

Brooke shrugs, "Okay just watch what I tell you."

Haley stands up and fixes her clothes, "What exactly are we talking about?"

"You and Peyton being pregnant" Brooke says in a matter of fact way.

"Oh I am SO not pregnant." Haley says.

"Okay, I'm just saying, think about it."

Lucas rolls his eyes, "Well can we just drop this, I am going to wake up my wife so that we can go to dinner." Luke goes into the bedroom and tries to wake up Peyton.

"Time to wake up baby" He kisses her on the forehead and gently rocks her.

Peyton looks up at him, "Huh, oh I didn't mean to go to sleep. Is it time of dinner? I am starving."

"Okay Peyton don't call me crazy for asking you this but are you pregnant?"

Peyton lays back and sighs, "What? Has Brooke been talking to you?"

"Yea but just answer the question." He asks

"No, I—I don't think so" She says starting to think

"What do you mean? You haven't had your cycle since before the wedding. Now that I think about it--it's been what 2 months since your last cycle."

Peyton looks at him wide eyed, "Hmm wait let me look it up." Peyton gets up and grabs her calendar out of her purse. She flips through the pages.

"Okay let's see the last time I had my period was…..OH MY GOD!! I think Brooke may have been right."

Lucas laughs, "Well we have to go to the doctor's tomorrow to be sure let's not say anything until we are sure"

"Not to sound cynical or anything how about we wait awhile before telling anyone, I don't want to jinks anything."

"Whatever you want Peyt. I am just so happy we are finally going to have our child."

Peyton half smiles, "Yea me too so are we leaving for dinner yet or what?"

"Yea come on honey" They walk out of the bedroom to see everyone getting ready to leave.

"So are we ready yet?"

"Yep" Peyton says

"Good lets go, I'm starving." Haley says as she and Peyton link arms.

"Yea me too" The gang all head over to Karen's house for dinner.

Lucas walks into the house, "Mom we are here. Where are you?"

"In the kitchen come on in, make yourself at home."

"Thanks Karen" Brooke says

"No problem. It will only be a few minutes before dinner is ready."

Peyton walks in, "Well at least let me set the table."

"Sure, I guess you can do that."

Peyton bounces toward the cabinets, "Okay great."

Everyone sits down to eat and they all have a nice night together and then everyone starts to head home.

Brooke and Chase get home and Brooke looks sad,

"Baby, are you worried?" She asks her husband.

"About what" He asks as he takes his shoes off.

"About the fact that we aren't pregnant yet"

"No, not at all are you" He says rubbing her back

"Well, yea a little because everyone around us is getting pregnant but us. I mean we have been trying for months." She says

"Well you know they say that when you stop trying to plan it, it will happen. Just be patient. But if you are really concerned we can go to the doctor and see what is going on."

"Could we, I just really want to be pregnant with my friends." She says walking toward the bedroom

"Sure thing baby"

Cut to the Naley car.

"Haley I am going to ask you a question that may seem really stupid." Nathan says, his eyes never leaving the road even though they are parked outside the house.

"Um okay, I'm listening."

"Are you pregnant" He says

"No, why" She says unfastening her seat belt.

"Hales' just think about it. When was your last cycle?"

"Where is this coming from" She says now facing him.

"Well to be honest Brooke. She thinks that you and Peyton are pregnant."

"Brooke also thought that I was pregnant when we got married" She says raising her eyebrow.

"Well, look at your chest. It is bigger than usual."

"Fine if this is really something you want to know I will check." Haley pulls out her calendar and flips through the pages.

"Oh my gosh" She says covering her mouth with her hands.

"Could Brooke have been right?"

"She may have been."

"Well that is great. Jamie is going to have a baby brother or sister."

"Yea he might." She says getting out of the car.

Cut to the Leyton car.

"So are you sure you are ready for this?" Lucas says never taking his eyes off of his wife as they sit outside their house.

"For what" She says getting out.

"For us possibly being parents." Lucas says following her lead.

"I have never been more ready for anything in my life." She says very low.

"You know I never told you this but I think our son came to me in one of my dreams." Lucas says as they walk through the front door.

Peyton shrugs, "He comes to me all the time. He tells me that he is okay and that he is with Keith and he was one of the reasons I got my life together. He wanted me to work things out with you. He is really happy now that we are together."

Lucas looks at her, "Really, he says the same thing to me."

They both climb into bed and hold one another until they both fall asleep, in comfortable silence.

A week has passed and Brooke and Chase have gone to the doctor. It seems that they are perfectly fine for having a baby. Brooke begins to drink to ease the stress of not getting pregnant.

Its 10a.m. and Peyton is at Tric and finds Brooke at the bar drinking away.

"Brooke what is wrong with you?"

"I am not as think as you drunk I am." She slurs

"Brooke it is 10 o'clock in the morning. Ease up."

"Well it is the evening somewhere so why cant I? My life is crumbling to pieces."

Peyton takes a seat next to her, "Why because you haven't gotten pregnant? Don't disregard your whole relationship just because you are having problems with conceiving."

Brooke slaps Peyton's hand away, "It is easy for you to say, you weren't even trying and you and Haley got pregnant."

"Look that is not confirmed yet so don't use us maybe-could possibly be pregnancy to throw away all that you have worked for? When is the last time you even when by the store? Milli is picking up the slack for you."

Brooke throws her hands in the air, "Exactly she doesn't even need me. I think I may just go to New York for awhile."

Peyton stands up, "You mean you and Chase right?"

"NO I MEAN ME ALONE!! Chase doesn't even look at me. He thinks it is my fault I am not pregnant." She shouts

"When exactly did he say that?" Peyton says trying to stabilize Brooke

"He didn't have to!! I KNOW IT'S MY FAULT. I am tired of this town I am leaving this hell hole and there is nothing you can do to change my mind."

Peyton throws her hands up as Brooke collapses to the bar stool, "Fine, go, if you want to wallow in self pity then go right ahead. It's your life. I'm done trying to help someone who doesn't want to be helped. I have dragged your fat ass home one too many times to care. I love you Brooke, I really do but you are just too much for me."

"Good job skank its about time you realized that. The sooner everyone realizes that the sooner I can get back to my drink. Now can you just LEAVE and let me have my fun?" Peyton throws her hands up and begins to walk away as she does Brooke passes out and falls on the floor.

Peyton sighs and looks at Owen the bartender, "Owen, can you pick her up and put her on the couch in my office please?"

"No problem. You know I didn't mean to but I heard your conversation, you really need to get her some help. I saw her a few weeks ago and she was with some shady dude. I think that her problem is more than just alcohol abuse. I mean she has only had one drink so far today and look at her." Peyton looks at her as if she was looking at another version of herself.

"Oh no Brooke, why didn't you try and talk to me, you can't go down the same road I went down." She says low but loud enough for Owen to hear.

"What do you mean?" He says as he scoops her up into his arms

Peyton looks at him with tears in her eyes, "Oh sorry, I am an addict; been clean and sober almost 2 years now and I can see the makings of one a mile away."

"Yea me too, it's been a year for me."

Peyton smiles, "Oh so that is why you never take a sip of alcohol, but anyway I have to get her some help, I have to call everyone. I am just sorry that I didn't see it sooner. You are a good guy Owen, thanks for pointing that out to me."

"Oh no problem, I have been giving her watered down stuff since I saw her with that dude but she never seemed to notice."

Peyton runs her hand through her hair, "Oh man. Well I may be calling on you for some help down the road, is that cool?"

Owen nods, "Yea anytime."

Peyton sits in her office for awhile and then picks up the phone to call someone she hasn't talked to in months.

"Hello this is Peyton Scott, may I be connected to Samuel McCrea please. Yea I will hold."

"PEYTON Wow it has been so long so I see you have gotten married. To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" He says.

Peyton rubs her temple, "Well, I sort of need a favor. See a friend of mine is in trouble I think she is using but I am not sure what. I want to get her into your facility but I don't think she is going to go quietly."

Sam sighs, "Well you know our program is voluntary."

"Yea but if her husband signs her up does she have to stay at least 30 days?"

Sam half laughs at Peyton's devotion to her friends, "No not quite. Look I will see what I can do; I will call you back in a few days once I hear something."

"Thank you Sam. You are a life saver."

"I try" They both laugh before hanging up.

Peyton calls Luke at school but he is not in his office. She tries his cell and she gets his voicemail. So she leaves a message.

"Luke, you have to call me back. It-its Brooke" Peyton starts to cry.

"She is using something. She is depressed because she isn't getting pregnant. I need you, NOW. I am going to call Chase and everyone else but please baby I need your help." Peyton begins to dial everyone else and telling them the tragic news.

Nathan sounds worried, "Where is she now"

"She is her sleeping it off. Owen helped me get her off the floor and onto my couch."

"Well make sure you check on her, make sure she isn't losing col—"

Peyton screams, "OH MY GOD!! NATHAN YOU HAVE TO GET OVER HERE, NOW!!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own no parts of Lucas, Nathan, or Skillz for that matter only in my dreams.**

"Where is Luke?" Nathan says trying to keep her calm.

"I don't know I thought he was with you, omg, omg, omg!!"

Owen heard Peyton yell so he bursts into Peyton's office to see her standing over Brooke,

"What is--. DAMIT BROOKE!! We have to get her to the hospital where is your car?"

Peyton grabs her purse, "Come on—Nathan, find Luke and Chase and get over to the hospital."

"Okay"

Peyton's phone rings almost on cue. It's Luke.

"Hello, Luke get over to the hospital. Owen and I are going there with Brooke now."

"Peyton, what is--?" Peyton hangs up the phone before he could finish.

Owen and Peyton arrive at the Hospital. Owen is carrying Brooke's limp body through the doors.

"HELP!! WE NEED HELP NOW!!"

A nurse walks up to them. "Here put her on the gurney. What happened?"

"I think she has overdosed on something. I am not sure what?" Peyton says as she tries to keep her emotions in check.

"Okay go to the waiting room and we will tell you as soon as we know anything."

"Okay thank you." Peyton and Owen sit in the waiting room silent. Peyton just stares at the tiles on the ceiling, her face is pale.

"Peyton, are you okay?" Peyton tries to speak but can't. She stands and starts pacing. Then she stops and collapses to her knees and begins to cry and shake uncontrollably. Owen is sitting there on the floor right with her. Nathan, Haley, Luke and Chase enter the hospital to hear Peyton scream. Luke runs over to her side.

"Peyton, Peyton, talk to me PLEASE!!"

Peyton looks up at him, "Where were you? I needed you—I"

"I was with my mom, I am sorry but I am here now. Nathan told me everything. Come on you have to get up and calm down, if you are pregnant it can't be good for the baby."

Peyton is still crying, "LUCAS WHY?? CAN'T WE JUST BE HAPPY!?"

Peyton leans on Lucas as he helps her up and onto a chair.

"Nathan can you get her some water please."

Haley has a cup in her hands, "I already took care of that, here."

"Thank you. I just can't wrap my head around this." She says as she grabs the bridge of her nose.

"Me either but we will get thru this." Peyton takes out her phone and starts to dial.

"Sam--" Peyton says trying to catch her breath.

"Peyton, what happened, calm down."

Peyton exhales, "Things took a turn for the worse, I am at the hospital now, and she may have overdosed. We are waiting to hear from the doctor now."

"Well okay I can work with that. I am coming down there now. If she is mentally unstable and could be a hazard to herself or others then maybe she will HAVE to go into treatment."

Peyton nods, "Okay thank you."

"Any time."

Chase is sitting in silence in shock at what has just happened to his wife.

"How--" That is all he can say. Peyton is next to him. She sits there and just holds his hand as it trembles. She begins to rub his back as Luke rubs hers. Nathan and Haley are sitting across from everyone else. Nathan is rubbing Haley's stomach and Haley is humming to herself. They wait for what seems like hours. Sam comes in to see everyone sitting there. Peyton stands and hugs him.

"We still haven't heard anything yet." She says

"Well good, if I can talk to the doctor in charge of her case then we can see if we can get a psychologist to see her."

Chase looks worriedly at Peyton and the man in front of him. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh sorry, Sam and I are trying to see if we can get a mandatory stay in rehab."

Chase rubs his temple, "Okay, you don't think she would go voluntarily?"

"I don't know but we want to have this as an option."

Chase grabs Peyton's hand, "Thank you Peyton for being there for her."

"Well she would have done the same for me."

A tall bald man in a white coat walked into the waiting area.

"Who is with Mrs. Adams?"

"We all are, but I am her husband." Chase says stepping forward.

"Well it seems your wife had heroin, alcohol and prescription pills in her system. We pumped her stomach and have her on a lot of fluids."

Sam steps next to Chase and extends his hand, "Hello I am Samuel McCrea from Tree Hill Rehabilitation Center can we talk over here about Mrs. Adams."

"Um sure" They go down the hall and begin to talk. Then they shake hands and Sam walks over to the people in the waiting area.

"Well it sounds good. Once Brooke wakes up we are going to talk to Brooke first and see if she is willing to go to treatment then she will leave from here and start the process."

Chase grabs Peyton's hand again, "And what happens if she doesn't want to go?"

"Well if she doesn't them we will have a psychologist do a case study and see whether she qualifies for mandatory hospitalization."

"Okay whatever it takes. Excuse me ma'am can I go see her." Chase says walking up to a nurse.

"Yes but she is not awake yet but you can sit with her"

"Thank you." Chase turns and gives Peyton a bear hug. They stand there hugging for about 5 minutes.

They finally separate and Chase looks her in the eyes, "Thank you, if you hadn't been there when you were she may not have made it."

"It's no problem. She is my best friend. Now I am going to tell you that this is going to be a long process but I will be there every step of the way okay."

"Yea I know, excuse me." He kisses Peyton on the forehead before walking down the hall toward where Brooke is.

Peyton walks over to Lucas, "Lucas, can I ask you a question."

"Yea you can ask me anything."

"Can we find out now if I am pregnant or not. I want to know how much I can do right now."

Lucas nods, "Sure no problem."

"Yea I have been putting this off long enough."

"Why have you? Been waiting to find out that is?" He asks as he rests his arm on her shoulder.

Peyton shrugs her shoulders. "I guess fear of what may happen."

"Everything is going to be alright. I will be right back." Lucas walks off to go and find out about getting a test for Peyton.

Luke prays as he walks to a nurse's station: Please Lord, keep my wife and our child safe. She needs a break.

"Luke are you ready for this?" Peyton says taking his arm.

"Yea as ready as I will ever be with everything that is going on." He shrugged.

After the nurse has taken blood she turns to them both, "Well Mr. and Mrs. Scott, would you like me to call your mail your results or would you like to wait for them?"

"We will wait," They say in unison

"About how long will it take?" She asks

"Um well about 30 minutes." The nurse says as she exits.

"Okay thanks"

Peyton rises, "I want to go and check on everybody."

"Okay I will wait here."

She goes back to where everyone is waiting.

"Has Chase been out yet?"

"No not yet, where have you been?" Haley asks.

"Well me and Luke thought that since our lives are really about to change with all of the Brooke stuff we thought that we would bit the bullet and find out if I am pregnant once and for all."

Haley looks at Nathan, "Maybe we should find out too."

Nathan stands, "Okay, point us in the right direction Peyton."

Peyton shows them where to go. She then looks over to see Owen pacing talking to his self.

She takes a seat next to where he is pacing, "So what is going on in that head of yours?"

He stops and looks over toward her, "Not too much just how great you are."

She blushes, "What? What are you talking about; I almost let my best friend die. I didn't even try to check on her when you laid her down."

"The fact is you did all you could for her up to this point. You remind me of the friend that made me get help."

"Well I just hope it was enough." She said as she rubs her hands together.

"Don't worry she is a fighter." He says as Peyton stands up.

"Excuse me miss. Is Mrs. Adams awake yet?"

A middle aged brunette nurse is walking toward her. "No not yet but you should go and console her husband but only for a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks. Owen I will be right back. If Luke comes around umm just tell him where I am."

"No problem" He says as she kisses him on the cheek.

"Thanks, for everything." Peyton walks into Brooke's room, all the blinds are closed and she can barely see. She can see Chase's shadow. He is holding his wife's hand and sobbing.

Peyton rests her hand on his shoulder, "Chase, you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

"Well, here you need to at least drink something." She says handing him a coke.

"Well okay." Chase takes a swig of his drink, exhales deeply and asks "Is she going to make it?"

In her mind Peyton is screaming she has no idea but she knows she has to be strong for everyone, "Of course Chase, she is a brave one. We just have to be there for her through the good and bad."

Chase finally faces her, "Yea I know but I kind of need to ask you a favor."

Peyton half smiles, "Anything"

"I need you to be my support systems because I don't know how I am going to get through this."

"You didn't even have to ask." Peyton leaves Chase alone and as she gets down the hallway her knees begin to buckle but Owen is right there to catch her.

"Thank you"

Owen nods, "No problem. Oh and your husband said he needed to talk to you."

"Thanks, where is he?"

"He went outside."

"Thanks"

Peyton walks out front to find Luke. He is sitting on a bench. Peyton saunters over to him.

She wraps her hands around his neck, "Hey handsome."

"Hey you. Where is your mind at right now?"

Peyton sits on his lap and seriously thinks and after about a minute she answers, "Hmmm let me think. Well I am sad because my best friend is going through something similar to what I went through but I am happy that I have my husband by my side. I am worried as to how long it is going to take to get our old Brooke back but excited about the prospects of having a family with you and hopefully being the kind of mother my mother was and the kind of mother Karen is. What about you?"

Lucas brushes back a stray curl from her face, "Well, first I am SO sorry that I wasn't the one that was there when you found her. I am thankful that you gave me another chance, I mean, I have never, ever been happier than I am when I am with you. You are my forever Peyton. I know it is going to be a long and hard road for Brooke but she is going to make it through it, after all I know a lot of your spirit has washed off on her. And I am excited. Excited to see what kind of parents we will be."

Peyton looks at him wide eyed, "What? What did the nurse say?"

"Peyton you are 6 weeks pregnant." Peyton sits there for a second to take what he just said in. She gets up and starts to walk toward the parking lot. Lucas calls out to her.

"Peyton, what's wrong." Peyton turns around and runs into Luke's arms. They spin around laughing and for that moment it was as if there were no worries in the world.

He places her back on her feet and cradles her face with his hands, "So I take it you're happy."

"OF COURSE!!" He kisses her forehead then her cheeks then her lips. Peyton wraps her hands around his neck, Lucas grabs her face and they kiss passionately for what seemed like hours. They look up and the sun is setting.

"Have you ever seen something so beautiful?"

"Never" Peyton looks at him and he is looking at her with his sparkling blue eyes.

"I never thought I could feel this much happiness in a day that was filled with so much sorrow."

"Me either." She says into his shoulder

Naley walks out of the hospital as Luke and Peyton are walking in.

"I AM 6 WEEKS PREGNANT!! OH MY GOSH!!" Haley and Peyton say at the same time.

"I can't believe this!!"

"Me either!!"

Nathan and Luke shake hands and say at the same time, "Good job man!!"

For that small amount of time those four people were in their own world of happiness. Now it was time for them to come back to reality and deal with the problem at hand. They all looked at each other feeling guilty for the happiness they are experiencing.

They all re-enter the hospital right before visiting hours are over. Peyton goes to check on Chase one last time.

"Chase we are going to go but I will stop by your house and pick up a few of your things and bring them by tomorrow okay."

"Yea whatever" Chase sits on the window sill.

"Well if you need anything in the mean time you know the number."

"Yea okay. Oh and Peyton"

Peyton stops at the door, "Yea"

"Thank you."

"Anytime"

Two days have passed and Brooke is finally awake. It is now 1a.m.

Brooke's eyes flutter open and find Chase with his head buried in her side. "Chase, wha--what happened?"

"You are in the hospital they had to pump your stomach. Brooke what have you been doing to yourself and why?"

"Chase, I—I need help. I have been really stupid. Where is Peyton?"

Chase stands up, "I will call her right now and tell her to come to see you okay?"

Brooke forces a smile, "Thank you, you are the greatest husband a girl could ask for."

Chase picks up the phone and starts to dial.

Lucas groggily answers the phone with a sleeping Peyton lying on his chest.

"Hey Luke sorry to call so late but can I talk to Peyton?"

"Yea sure hold on."

He nudges Peyton and she opens her eyes, "What is it?"

"Baby it's Chase," She sits straight up.

"Hey Chase, what's up is Brooke okay?"

"Oh I am sorry, no she is fine she just woke up and she is asking for you." He explains.

"No problem I will be right there."

"Okay see you in a bit." Peyton hangs up and begins to get dressed.

"What happened? Is Brooke okay?" Lucas asks as he watches Peyton grab clothes and proceeds to put them on.

"Yea she is awake, she is asking for me." Peyton says throwing short on under Lucas' pajama shirt.

"I can go with you." He says pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"No Luke I am okay." She says as she pulls her hair into a messy bun.

"No you are not going over there alone. Let me go, please." He says grabbing her keys from her hand.

"Okay, that's why I am so in love with you."

"Yea I know."

They enter the hospital and proceed to Brooke's room. When they get there they are surprised to see Brooke sitting up watching T.V.

"Hey Brooke, I heard you were looking for me." She says leaning in the doorway with Lucas close behind.

"Yea I was, can you come and sit with me for awhile?"

"Yea, anything for you" She says smiling.

They sit there in silence for awhile. Peyton is stroking Brooke's hair and Luke and Chase are sitting there watching T.V.

"Luke can you go get me some tea please?"

"Sure thing" He says walking over and kissing Peyton on the lips and Brooke on the cheek.

"Chase I am kind of hungry can you see if you can find something for me?"

"Yea, okay" The boys leave and the girls are sitting there for a minute in silence. Brooke is the first to talk.

"Peyton, I am really sorry for the way I have been acting lately. I know it isn't fair to you or Chase but I really need you to help me."

Peyton nods, "I will just tell me what to do."

"Well first I need you to call your sponsor and set up a treatment plan for me."

Peyton smiles, "Already done, but I have to ask you. How long have you had this problem?"

Brooke looks at her hands, "For about two months. I have just been stressing about having a baby and Victoria and about the store. I feel like the whole world is closing in on me you know?"

"Well if you were feeling this way why not talk to Chase, or me or even Luke."

Brooke shrugs, "I had to be B. Davis, the girl who had it together and nothing could phase me. I know I should have but the point is I am trying to fix this now."

"Well you really need to get this under control, it's going to be hard believe me but it is going to be so worth it in the end."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Sure anything"

"Chase, he is great but I don't think he is--"

"What Brooke?"

Brooke plays with her blanket, "I CAN'T do it anymore."

"What, why" Peyton says getting off the bed.

"I can't talk to him; he isn't there for me like I need him to be."

"How could he if he didn't know?"

"You knew something was wrong didn't you?" Brooke says looking up at Peyton for the first time during the whole conversation.

"That is SO not the same. Just, don't do anything while you are in this state."

"What state? I know what I want and what I don't want."

"Okay but--" As Peyton begins to finish her statement Luke and Chase walk back into the room.

"Here Peyton" Lucas says handing Peyton a cup of tea.

"Thank you"

"Here I found this in the vending machine but the cafeteria is closed."

"Thank you this will do just fine." She says taking to items out of his hands.

Peyton sat in the chair that Luke was sitting in and sips her tea. Lucas joins Chase on the window sill. They continue to sit in silence until Lucas looks at his watch.

"Brooke, I am kind of tired I think we are going to go, but if you need ANYTHING. I am just a phone call away."

"I know" Peyton walks over to her and hugs her tightly.

"Just hang in their girlie, keep your head up," she whispers to Brooke before she goes.

Brooke shakes her head in agreement. Lucas gives her a hug before they leave.

Luke and Peyton get in the car.

"Peyton don't get mad okay."

"About what" She snuggles close to him

"Well I sort of heard you and Brooke talking about Chase."

"Did Chase hear "She says sitting up and facing him.

"No he wasn't back yet."

"Well that is good. Just don't say anything to him; I really think that Brooke is just confused."

"Okay" Peyton plays with the radio a little and then starts to fade off to sleep. Luke feels himself falling asleep so he pulls over and goes to sleep.

The morning comes and Peyton is the first to wake up. She sits up and looks around. She sees a familiar place. She kisses Lucas sweetly on the lips. Lucas opens his eyes.

"And what exactly was that for?"

"Just for being you" She says brushing his face with her fingers.

"Awe well you aren't so bad yourself." He says playing with the hair that has fallen from her ponytail.

"Whenever I start to forget how much of a cheese ball you are, you remind me."

"Hey, I was trying to be romantic."

Peyton rolls her eyes, "What do you say we go home?"

Lucas nods.

They finally get home.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yea I am."

Peyton walks toward the kitchen. "Well I am about to start breakfast."

"Okay, I think I will lie down a little longer." Peyton starts to mil around in the kitchen; she makes eggs, bacon and pancakes. When she is finished with breakfast she makes Lucas a plate then hops in the shower.

"Mind if I join you?" Startling her

"Well not at all."

"You amaze me, you know that."

"What why?"

"Because you do" Luke wraps his hands around Peyton and rubs her belly. She leans into him and shuts her eyes. She reaches up and grabs his hair. She turns around and they kiss passionately. They both wrap themselves in towels and begin to eat breakfast. When they are finished Peyton rises to begin the dishes.

"Peyton now you know you don't have to do that, I will get it."

"I know but I just want to get it over and done with, there are only a few dishes in here. Now bring me your plate." Luke comes over to her with his plate. He drops it in the sink and grabs Peyton by her waist.

"Luke come on now, let me do this."

"I have something you can do, and it is so much more fun than this."

Peyton moans as he nipples on her neck, "Luke come on now."

Peyton begins to giggle as Lucas kisses her neck. Luke slips between the sink and her and he is now kissing her collar bone.

"You are so not fair."

"And you are? Come on now."

"You are so going to pay for this later."

"Punish me Mrs. Scott, come on now and show me what you got." He says as he eggs her on.

Peyton scampers off into the bedroom and jumps in the bed.

"Oh you better run."

Haley knocks on the door but there is no answer so she enters with the key Peyton gave her. All she hears is laughing and moaning mixed together. Haley scribbles a note, puts it on the dining room table and leaves. After what seemed like hours Peyton and Lucas emerged from their room. They are dressed and ready for the day.

Peyton walks over to the sink to finish the dishes as she replays what had just happened over and over again in her head. Luke sees the note on the table.

"Oh Hales' was here."

"Oh what did she want?" Peyton says never turning around just tidying up the kitchen.

"Umm….." (Luke trails off)

"Luke, what—" She says finally turning around and Luke was standing there staring at his wife in amazement.

"Lucas Eugene Scott what may I ask are you looking at?" She says putting her hands on her hips.

"Huh oh, sorry I was admiring those chickeney legs of yours."

"SHUT UP!! What does the note say?"

"Oh nothing she just wanted to grab breakfast but since we were clearly, "busy" as she put it she said call her about lunch." Peyton finishes the rest of the dishes and then calls Haley.

"Hey Nathan can I talk to Haley"

"Yea sure"

"Hey Peyton, you finally coming up for air"

Peyton sighs and rolls her eyes, "What are you doing today?"

"Well right now I was about to take Jimmie Jam to play with Lily for a bit."

"So after that, you want to hang out?"

"Sure I will be over there in a few." Luke grabs the phone from Peyton.

"Hey Hales' can I speak to Nate"

"Wow, sure."

"What" He asks in confusion.

"Well for one I wasn't done talking to Peyton. You kind of just grabbed the phone."

"Whatever it is just Peyton." Peyton jabs Luke in the stomach.

"Ugh!! Peyton, you are going to pay for that one." Peyton waves her hand at him and laughs as she goes to the bathroom.

"Whatever, you deserved it, here he is." She says laughing

"What up"

"We have to go over some plays at the school, you up for it?"

"Yea sure thing, you want to meet me there?" He says putting his plate in the sink.

"Yea, give me about 45 minutes."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye" Luke hangs up and looks toward the bathroom. He stands outside of it until Peyton comes out.

"So you thought you were quit funny huh?"

Peyton crosses her arms, "Very muc--Luke stop!!"

Lucas starts to tickle her. He picks her up and carries her to the living room couch where he continues to tickle her.

"Luke come on now stop. You know I hate to be tick--"

"Well you should have thought about that before you hit me." Peyton jumps from his arms. She stands up in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Come on let me kiss it and make it all better." Luke rises and kisses her on her stomach, then her neck then her forehead. Peyton grabs his neck and kisses him sweetly on the lips.

"Thank you" she says as she walks toward the kitchen.

Luke grabs her arm.

"Oh no you don't you're not getting away that easy" He grabs her waist and kisses her so passionately that Peyton's knees buckle.

They part and Peyton is just left there standing shocked. Lucas leaves her there and walks into the kitchen. He gets a glass of water.

"Here. Drink this." Peyton is still standing there for a minute and then walks toward Lucas. She grabs him by the neck and kisses him even more passionately then he kissed her. She wipes the lip gloss off his lips then saunters off to the bedroom.

Luke takes the glass of water and downs it.

"Damn, she is something else", he says to himself.

Peyton sticks her head out of the bedroom.

"And don't you forget it."

Lucas shouts, "Peyton, how the hell do you do that?"

"I know you better than anyone else does."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Nope!!**

"So what are you getting yourself into today?" Peyton yells from the bedroom.

Lucas enters the bedroom.

"Just going over plays and stuff with Nathan for the game on Friday"

Peyton is going through her jewelry box, "But it is Saturday."

"So what, we have to be prepared if we are going to keep up this winning streak." He says grabbing the item that she was searching from and handing it too her before sitting on the bed.

"Well yea, you are 3-0."

"That's right. So I take it you are going to hang with Hales' today?"

"Yea, and then we might go and see Brooke for a bit, I know she is dying without her makeup, accessories and such. I guess I will put her out of her misery today."

"Yea okay just keep me posted." Lucas says as he stands and wraps his hands around her waist.

"Awe honey, are you getting all sentimental on me?"

"Maybe." He says as Peyton turns around and kisses his nose before moving toward the door.

Luke makes his puppy dog face. Peyton can't help but laugh.

"What? That face used to work all the time."

Peyton turns her back to him, "No, it never did, I just got a kick out of the fact that you thought it did."

"Ouch, mean much?" He says grabbing his chest for dramatic effect.

"Oh I'm sorry." Peyton comes over and kisses Luke on his forehead. There is a knock at the door.

Luke and Peyton say at the same time, "COME IN!!"

The door opens and in walks Haley.

Haley yells to her, "Peyton, you ready?"

"Yea here I come."

"Okay take your time." Peyton walks out of the room with Luke close behind her.

"My goodness you are TRULY newlyweds."

"Yea whatever," Lucas says

"Okay Luke, don't you have to get to Tree Hill High?"

"Yea, see you later. Behave yourselves."

Haley and Peyton say as they bat their eyelashes, "Always"

Peyton pecks Lucas on the lips and then grabs her keys.

"Want to take my car or yours?"

"I'll drive. Let's go, I am starving." Haley says rubbing her belly.

"You and me both" They both wave to Luke as they walk out the door. Lucas stands there after they leave and just bows his head, laughs and scratches his head.

Peyton and Haley arrive at Karen's Café for lunch before they continue their day.

"So what can I get for the mother's to be?" Karen says wiping the counter.

"Well umm I guess I will have a burger, fries extra pickles on the side, French fries, vanilla ice cream and fruit punch to drink."

"Oh yea that sounds good. Can I add a side of mayo too?"

"Yea, um sure"

Karen walks away to go fill the orders, "Pregnant woman and their cravings."

"So Haley, is it normal to be this nervous and this--"

"Horny, of course Well, I think, I was with Jamie. So do you have a specific sex that you want?"

"I don't really care as long as they are healthy." Peyton says folding her napkin.

"Do you have any names picked out yet?"

"Yea I do, Keith Nathan Scott for a boy and Rebecca Karen Scott for a girl."

"Well both are very beautiful. Have you talked to Luke about it?"

"NO, not really. I think he doesn't want to say anything to me about it until later on in the pregnancy."

"Well maybe if you brought it up he would be willing to talk."

"Yea, I know you are right. I think I am going to ask Luke to turn the guest room into a nursery. What do you think?"

"Well of course, it makes most sense. It's right there next to your room."

Peyton smiles, "Yea, what about you? Any names"

Haley shakes her head, "No not really, just playing it by ear."

"When is your next doctor's appointment?"

"A couple of weeks. You"

Peyton plays with her wedding ring, "Next week."

"Why so soon"

"Well I just want to get some blood work done again and make sure everything is okay for this baby."

"Well yea that makes sense."

Peyton shrugs, "Yea, so how are you and Nathan?"

"We are doing good, I am just happy that he finally found his way with coaching basketball."

"Yea I thought that Luke said he might step down from head coach and go back to school for his degree in psychology and try to become a counselor."

"Really He didn't tell me that." Haley says leaning onto the table.

"Yea, I actually suggested it. I still have money from my mom's and dad so I said if he really wanted to do that I would be behind him 100"

"So what are you saying? He isn't going to try and be a counselor at Tree Hill High?"

Peyton shrugged, "He said yea at first but then he wanted to branch out and open his own office."

"OH MY GOSH!! THAT'S GREAT. Luke always had a knack for relating to all kinds of people."

"Yea but he wants to put that on hold because of the baby." Peyton says rubbing her temples.

"Oh well once you get in the swing of things maybe he will reconsider."

"Yea I hope so but you know how stubborn Lucas can get."

"Don't I know it. So are we going to go see Brooke today?" Haley asks trying to change the subject.

"Yea but we have to swing by her house first to get some things for her."

Haley nods, "No problem"

"Alright, alright enough talking, let's eat."

"For sure!!"

After lunch Haley and Peyton drop by Brooke and Chase's house and are surprised that Chase is there and not at the hospital.

"Chase what are you doing here?"

Chase shrugs, "Brooke told me not to come and see her. She said that she would be fine."

"Well that is good right? She is doing okay and feels confident to be on her own."

"Yea whatever It seems like lately Brooke has been pushing me away."

Peyton tenses up and Haley notices

"Um, I guess its nothing. We were just here to get Brooke a few things."

"Um yea, so we will get that and we will try to talk to her and see where her head is at."

"Yea"

"Okay thanks." Chase says unenthusiastically.

Peyton and Haley say in unison, "No problem."

Peyton and Haley go get Brooke's things and now they are on their way to the hospital.

"Are you going to keep pretending that nothing happened in there?"

Peyton plays with the radio, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Peyton come on now, tell me why you were acting all weird?"

Peyton exhales, "Well Brooke is questioning her marriage now. She says she can't talk to Chase and he isn't there for her like he should be. I told her not to do anything rash but she is not budging on her feelings."

"Oh so that is it, and why haven't you said anything to me?"

Peyton shrugs, "I don't know I didn't even tell Luke. I think she is just trying to find somebody else to blame for the drinking and drugs. I mean that is what I did."

"Listen, Brooke is not you. Maybe she is perfectly warranted in her feelings. They don't really seem the happy couple they once were."

Peyton glares at Haley, "HALEY of all people I thought that YOU would want them to work it out. Are you getting bitter in your old age? I mean what happened to all that stuff you were telling me about sticking it out and not letting outside forces affect your marriage. You are one to talk; does Chris Keller ring a bell?"

Haley sits with her mouth open before speaking, "First off, that was a low blow you didn't have to go there. Secondly, I am not saying that they should up and get a divorce, all I am saying is that maybe they need to get counseling our something. You only know what Brooke has told you."

"Yea okay whatever. I just thought--"They are silent the rest of the ride to the hospital.

They arrive at the hospital and proceed to Brooke's room. Apparently Brooke didn't hear them come in because she didn't move an inch. Haley and Peyton looked shocked at what they saw.

"BROOKE WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Brooke is sitting on Owens lap giggling and kinking her eyebrow. Owen is trying to get her off his lap.

"What"

"Brooke please tell me you aren't drinking and Owen, what the hell?"

Owen: is still trying to get up. "Look it is not what it looks like."

_FLASHBACK TO 10 MINUTES AGO._

_There is a knock at the door._

_"Come in."_

_Owen pokes his head in the door, "Hey Brooke I was coming to see how you were doing."_

_"Well I was just thinking about you. I never got at chance to say thank you."_

_"Um well you are welcome." It was clear from his body language he was uncomfortable._

_"Well I see you are doing much better so I will just go."_

_"No there is no need for that." Brooke is in a burgundy sweat suit. She rises from the bed and motions for Owen to sit._

_"Can we talk?"_

_"Sure don't see the harm in that." Owen sits on the love seat and Brooke sits in the chair across from the table._

_"So what's up"_

_"Um I just am so thankful that you were there to save the day. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."_

_"Well I guess I was just at the right place at the right time. Peyton was the one who took charge though. She is a really good friend."_

_"Yea I bet you are an even better friend."_

_"I don't know about that." Brooke skips over to him and sits on his lap and starts to run her fingers over his hair._

_"Brooke you need to stop. You are married." Owen says as he tries to get her to get off him._

_"Yea well I don't think that is going to last too long." She says as she ignores his pleads._

_"Well I am not going to be the reason for it not lasting."_

_END OF FLASHBACK._

"And that is when you two walked in."

"Lord I am glad that you are leaving for treatment tomorrow you are just too much." Peyton says bringing her hand to her forehead.

Peyton and Owen walk out of the room. Once they are down the hall Owen stops Peyton.

"You believe me don't you?"

Peyton nods, "Yea I just thought that side of Brooke was over and done with."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Brooke used to be a party girl."

Owen shrugs, "Yea well you know she still needs you."

"Yea I know and I will try to be there for her but she really needs to consider her family."

"Yea well I hope everything works out." He says putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You and me both."

Back in Brooke's room

"Brooke what is wrong with you?" Haley shouts.

"Life!!" She spits back

"Why? Why did you have to do something like this?

"I can't have who I really want." Haley knew that she was talking about Lucas but she asked the question anyway.

"And who do you really want." Haley said crossing her arms.

"Luke of course. I mean I barely see him anymore and when I do he is with Peyton. Don't get me wrong I want Peyton to be happy but I feel like when they got married they cut me out."

Haley puts he hands on her hips, "It sounds to me like you don't want to be with Luke you just miss his friendship."

"Yea I guess you are right. I mean, we used to talk about any and everything. I just miss that."

"Have you told both Peyton and Luke that? Maybe they are so wrapped up in their lives that they sometimes forget to include other people. No offense but you did the same thing when you got married. The first few months you were nowhere to be found."

Brooke crosses her arms, "Really? I didn't even think of it like that. Maybe you are right. It's just—"

"What Brooke?"

"It's just sometimes I feel like Chase doesn't even know me. Sometimes I just want a clean slate with someone else."

"So you just picked Owen." Haley says rolling her eyes.

"NO I really like Owen he is a good guy. He reminds me of Luke a little. He looks at me and I feel like he is really trying to see who I am. With Chase I don't know we just don't--"

"Connect."

Brooke nods, "Well talk to Chase. And talk to Peyton and Luke too, they are your friends. They only want what is best for you."

"Thanks tutor wife. You are a life saver."

"I try. But you know I am here for you too."

Brooke smirks, "Just do me a favor okay?"

"Anything."

"Get rid of that top. I don't know how many times I have told you crocheted ponchos were NEVER in style."

"Shut up!! This is comfortable." She says playfully smacking Brooke's arm.

"Well make sure you stop by the shop and pick up one of these wonderful sweat suits."

"Yea okay"

"Until I can't fit them anymore" she mumbles.

Peyton comes into her room.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey skank. So are you going to drive me to the recovery center tomorrow?"

"Sure, what time are they--" Peyton runs to the bathroom. She returns in a few minutes.

"Releasing you?"

Brooke looks at her in disbelief, "Time out, are you just going to act like that didn't just happen?"

"What? It was just some morning sickness. I get it periodically."

"SHUT UP!! And when were you going to tell me you were pregnant, I mean I already knew but I thought that my best friend would tell me something as monumental as that." Brooke says jumping up and down.

"Oh, well I figured with all that is going on with you, you didn't want to know something like that."

"Whatever, you should be able to tell me something like that. No matter what and Tutor mom, you too!!"

"Well in that case, I am pregnant too."

"That is great!! How far along are you?" Brooke says blinking back tears.

"Almost 2 months." They both say and Brooke's smile dropped.

"That is great."

"What's wrong?" Peyton asks.

"I just wanted to be included in this, be pregnant with you guys."

"Oh Brooke." The three of them are standing in the middle of the room hugging and crying. Peyton's phone begins to vibrate.

"Hello"

"Hey honey, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing just hormones I guess."

"Well where are you?" Lucas asks

"At the hospital with Brooke and Haley"

Haley whispers to Brooke, "This is the perfect time to talk to them"

Brooke just nods.

"Hey Peyton, is Luke on his way over here?"

"Hold on Luke, he can be why?"

"Well I sort of want to talk to you guys about something."

Peyton puts the phone to her ear, "NO problem. Hey Luke, can you come and pick me up here, Brooke has something she wants to talk to us about."

"Okay no problem. Nathan and I are just finishing up here."

"Okay thanks, and baby."

"Yea"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

Luke arrives at the hospital.

"Hey babe." He says as he walks into Brooke's room.

"Hey" Peyton walks over to Luke and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"So what is this I hear you have something to talk to us about?" Lucas says with his hand around Peyton's waist.

"Well, I just feel like, we aren't friends anymore." Brooke says,

"What do you mean?"

"Not you, you Luke. It's like whenever I see you, Peyton is right there. We used to hang out, just the two of us now she always has to be there." Peyton can't help but be offended and at the same time she gets nauseous. Peyton runs to the bathroom.

"Peyton are you okay?"

"This is the second time she has done that since she got in here." So Brooke shrugs it off.

In the bathroom, Peyton has just flushed the toilet. She looks in the mirror.

"I can't believe her. How can she even sit there and expect us not to be together, he is MY husband not hers." Peyton says to herself.

She then rubs her belly and starts to talk to it.

"Hey you in there. I know you are growing bigger and bigger each day, I can't wait to meet you," Peyton stands in there just rubbing and talking to the baby inside of her.

Meanwhile…

"Brooke, I understand what you are saying but it is kind of awkward."

"What is so awkward about it? We aren't in high school anymore. I don't feel that way about you anymore." Brooke admits.

"Yea I know but—"

"But what? Peyton doesn't own you; you are free to talk to whoever you want to."

"Peyton is my wife. She doesn't have a problem with it, it's just the fact that you kind of made it seem like she wasn't your friend or something or there is a reason you want to be alone with me." He said.

"Whatever, I didn't mean it to sound that way. She is just too sensitive."

"Well she is kind of pregnant."

"Yea whatever," Brooke says sounding annoyed.

Lucas starts to get annoyed himself. "Look Brooke if you are going to sit here and try to convince me to spend time with you, you are not doing a good job. I will make an effort but that is all I can do. And might I want to mention that as soon as you got married, those first few months you were M.I.A. I mean we are just trying to merge too lives and, well you know. Once you get settled into the recovery center maybe we can grab lunch or something but I have to talk to Peyton about that."

Peyton emerges from the bathroom, her hand still on her stomach.

"No you don't, that is fine. Brooke is my best friend and you are my husband. You were friends before and you will be friends after. Matter of fact, Luke can you pick her up tomorrow and take her over to the center. What time again?"

Brooke is surprised at her sudden change of heart, "Umm 3pm"

"Great. Luke will be out of school by then and you don't have practice tomorrow right?"

Lucas shakes his head no, "Well then that is that. I am getting hungry, can we go now?"

"Sure, if we are done here."

"Yea" Peyton hugs Brooke before leaving. Brooke and Luke look shocked as to how cool Peyton was being right now. Everyone in that room had a feeling something big was going to happen.

Lucas and Peyton and have a quiet night alone. They were both lying in bed and Luke began to feel uneasy.

"What is it Luke?" Peyton asks as she lies on her back.

"What? Nothing?"

"Then why aren't you sleeping?"

"Well its just—" Luke stops and rolls over. His back is now to Peyton. Peyton rolls over and perches over his shoulder.

"Talk to me." Luke lies on his back and Peyton's head is now on his chest. He begins to play with her curls.

"It's just, are you sure you are okay with me hanging with Brooke?"

Peyton licks her lips, "Honestly, at first I was a little hurt at the fact that she wanted alone time with you but now I can kind of understand that. You are a good friend Luke and I don't want to be the reason you and Brooke end your friendship."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Nada!!**

"See that is why I love you. Well one of the reasons." Lucas says finally at ease with Peyton's decision.

"So is everything okay? Can you sleep now?" Peyton says lying her head back down on his chest making small circles.

"No, there is one more thing."

"And what is that?" Luke falls quiet.

"Luke? What?" She sits up and faces him. "Lu--" Lucas begins to kiss her passionately.

"You are so--oh forget it, come here." They sit in the dark kissing. A little later they drift off to sleep.

Luke wakes up in the middle of the night. He gets out of bed and begins to type. He looks over at the bed and sees Peyton shivering. He covers her with blankets, brushes hair from her brow and continues his writing.

It is morning and Peyton arises before Lucas. She is stirring in the bathroom. She comes out fully dressed. She then goes into the kitchen to make breakfast. She starts a pot of coffee for Lucas. Soon Lucas wakes up to the smell of the coffee.

"Hey you. How are you doing?"

"Good and you?"

"Much better now that I see you." Luke comes and kisses Peyton on the forehead and makes himself a cup of coffee. There is a knock at the door.

"Come in its open." Peyton says

Nathan and Jamie come in, "Hey, what's up?"

"Aunt Peyton, Uncle Luke!!"

"Oh not too much, did you eat? Hey Jamie"

"I had a banana. Why you offering?" Nathan says eyeing the food Peyton has just made.

"Yea sure want some coffee?" Before Nate could even answer she handed him a cup.

"Hey Jimmie Jam you want something to eat or you want to watch T.V.?"

"Mommy gave me some breakfast but can I watch cartoons please."

"Sure thing buddy. Do you need me to help you?"

"No thank you, Uncle Skillz taught me."

"Okay honey, go ahead."

"Thank you" He says running toward the living room.

"Wow if I knew you were this good of a housewife I would have married you."

"Oh shut up Nathan. Where is your wife anyway?" She says as she puts two plates on the table.

"She went to school already something about a meeting with Turner or something."

Peyton laughs, "Well that is Haley for you. Always early and if she is on time she thinks she is late."

"Yea got that right." Peyton is now sitting next to Nathan eating breakfast, she has her eye on Jamie the entire time. "Jamie honey, don't sit so close to the television."

"Yes ma'am" Jamie says sitting on the couch.

Luke is just sitting back watching his wife and is speechless.

"What is up with him?"

"Who knows, he has been doing that a lot lately just zoning out." She rolls her eyes.

"HEY, I am not zoned out I am perfectly fine."

"Yea well you better hurry up and finish that or else you will be late. Nate, you want me to drop Jamie off at school?"

Jamie looks up from the television, "Yea daddy can Aunt Peyton take me, PLEASE??"

"Yea sure, thanks."

"Anytime. Jamie why don't you get your things together we will be leaving in a couple of min--" Peyton runs to the bathroom.

"Man that morning sickness is kicking her , A-S-S huh."

"Yea it is, was it this bad with Haley?"

Nathan shrugs, "Yea, it went away in the third month though."

"Good, I hate seeing her like that."

"Well at least you know everything is okay with her."

Jamie walks over to them. "Is she sick daddy?"

"No she is going to have a baby and so sometimes she gets a little sick but it will go away soon."

"Good, I don't like it when my Aunt is sick."

"Well if you rub her belly maybe you will make it feel better."

Peyton finished in the bathroom and Jamie runs up to her. He begins to rub her belly and gives her a big hug.

"Thank you Jamie, my tummy feels whole lot better thanks to you." Jamie steps in front of Peyton and starts to talk.

Jamie points to her belly, "Hey you in there, now you be good and I will give you some candy when you come home okay?"

"I think that he or she is listening loud and clear to their cousin. Thank you."

"No problem. Just ask me if they need another talking to."

Peyton laughs as she ruffles his hair, "Sure thing. So are you ready to go to school?"

"Yep, um is it okay if you pick me up too."

"Well I have to talk to your Mommy and Daddy. It will be a surprise okay?"

"Okay" Jamie runs over to the T.V and turns it off. Peyton grabs her keys. Jamie hugs his dad and uncle. Peyton kisses Luke on the forehead and hugs Nathan. They both wave as they leave.

"So what might I ask what was that about?"

"What?" Lucas asks as he runs his hand through his hair.

"You know what man, the whole zoning out staring into space thing."

Lucas shrugs, "Oh, I was just watching Peyton with Jamie; it just solidifies the fact that she will be a great mother."

"What you weren't sure?"

"No its not that, I just can't remember Peyton ever being around kids."

"What about Jenny, she was with her when she was a baby all the time. And when you were being a dick she was with Jenny and Jake, they were really close."

Lucas shifts in his seat, "Yea do you have to keep reminding me of that?"

"YEA!!" Nathan says laughing.

"Yea whatever we better get to work."

"Yea okay" The boys get up grab their keys and head over to Tree Hill High. Once they arrive they run into Haley.

"Hey Hales'" Nathan says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek

"Did you drop Jamie off at school?"

"No, Peyton did it."

"Oh okay."

"Hey Hales' do you have really bad morning sickness?" Lucas asks

"I did with Jamie but not that much with this baby. Why?"

"He is worried that Peyton his having TOO much morning sickness."

Haley sighs, "Oh Luke it is normal. I heard that some people have morning sickness the entire pregnancy. Tell her to try crackers that settled my stomach."

"Thanks Hales'"

"Peyton tells me you are taking Brooke over to the recovery center today. What is that about?"

"Nothing. Peyton is the one who told me to do it. I don't really want to do it. Brooke is really, I don't know what that girl is." Lucas says

Nathan laughs, "What do you mean man?"

"She is talking about she wants alone time to talk. She said whenever she sees me I am with Peyton."

"She IS your wife and not to mention pregnant with your child."

Lucas chuckles, "Yea well the funny thing is Peyton is cool with it."

"Yea well being pregnant may make you do things that don't make sense, just don't make her regret what she said."

"Please Haley; we are not in high school anymore."

Haley puts her hands on her hips, "Yea, keep telling yourself that. Luke you have a habit of getting yourself into situations that you can't get yourself out of."

Luke rolls his eyes.

"Roll 'em if you want to but you know deep down I am right, just like I was right about Jake."

"What are you talking about?"

"If you don't know then you ARE an idiot." Haley says

Nathan and Haley leave Luke standing there. They laugh and walk hand in hand into the school. Lucas frantically dials Peyton's cell but there is not answer. He tries the house.

"Peyton, Peyton can you hear me?"

"Yea, calm down what's going on?" Peyton says as she sits on the couch.

"Are you positive about me taking Brooke today?"

"Yea why not? Unless you want me to do it, if I do you would have to explain that to Brooke."

"No okay well I guess I will see you after I take her."

"Okay"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yea"

"I just need you to know that."

Peyton rolls her eyes, "I know, now get to work."

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Its lunch time and Peyton thought that this would be the perfect time to talk to Haley about Jamie. She enters Tree Hill High and goes to the office.

"Hi, how are you today?" Peyton asks the receptionist.

"Fine, how may I help you?"

"Well I was actually looking for Mrs. Scott. Do you know where her classroom is?"

"Well I can call her down here for you."

"Thanks I really appreciate it."

"No problem. Just have a seat." Peyton takes a seat and she sees a familiar face.

"Principal Turner how are you?"

"I am doing very well thank you Ms. Sawyer." He says as he shakes her hand.

"Well that is Mrs. Scott now."

"Well congratulations."

"Thank you." She says blushing.

"What brings you here?"

"Well I have to talk to Haley."

"Well carry on." Turner says exiting the office.

"Thank you."

"Mrs. Scott will be down here shortly. I hope I am not speaking out of turn here but you are Coach Scot's wife right? You know the blonde one."

"Yea I am."

"That's too bad he is hot."

Peyton laughs, "Yea, I remind myself every chance I get."

Lucas walks in on their conversation. "Yea but he can be a real drama king sometimes."

"Hey, take that back." He makes his world famous pout face.

"And what if I don't," He whispers in her ear: "You will find out tonight."

"Oh yea well in that case, I guess there will be a mystery waiting for me tonight eh?"

"Oh okay I see how you are. Hey Lacy, any messages for me?" Lucas says turning to the receptionist.

"No Mr. Scott."

"Hey what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well you remember Jamie asked me to pick him up from school today I was going to talk to Haley then Nathan."

"Oh okay, why not go to her classroom." Lucas asks in a 'duh' sort of way

"I don't know where it is." She says in the same way he did, "She, uh Lacy right, just paged her to come down here."

"Well I will take you down there, maybe we will bump into her on the way."

"Okay, oh thanks for your help Lacy."

"No problem, come back soon and we can continue our conversation."

"You got it. Let's go hot stuff." Peyton smacks Luke on the butt. Lacy laughs as they exit the office.

"Hey, I have to come back here tomorrow."

"What did I do?" She winks at him as she takes his arm as they walk out of the office to go see Haley. They reach her classroom but she isn't there. The go to the teacher's lounge and there she is.

"Hey Haley I have to talk to you about Jamie."

"What is everything okay?" Haley says sitting up.

"Yea he just asked me to pick him up from school and wanted to stay at our house for awhile. You didn't hear them call you over the loud speaker?"

"Oh they must have done it when I was sleeping."

"Tell me about it, I need all the sleep I can get nowadays. So what do you say or we can both go and you two can come and relax. I will cook so you won't have to worry."

"That sounds great. Let me tell Nate. I will do it. Just rest for the rest of your lunch break. I will come back when you get off so I can drive you to my house until Jamie gets out."

"You are a life saver."

"Well there was a time when you were my life saver, I think it is about time to return the favor. Well I will see you in a few hours unless you want me to stay."

"Well not unless you want to catch some z's until school is out."

Peyton smiles, "You know that sounds good to me. But I have a few errands to run now that I think of it. If I get finished before school is out I will swing by, okay." Haley nods.

"You know what, Luke can you show me where Nathan is?" Finally acknowledging his presence.

"Sure. Bye Hales'

"Yea see you later Haley."

"Bye guys."

Peyton and Lucas walk down the hall to see Nathan.

"Hey hottie, you better run!! Woo hoo!!" Nathan snaps his head back. He runs over to them.

"See I knew you still had the hots for me!!"

"Yea whatever, I thought I might stroke your ego for a bit."

"Peyton what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well for one—" Peyton steps back and looks at both Nathan and Lucas.

"Enjoying the scenery. And I just talked to Haley she and I are going to go and get Jamie after school then she is going to come over our house for a while."

"Okay that is great."

"Well I have wifely duties to take care of so--" She kisses Nathan on the cheek and kisses Lucas sweetly on the lips.

"I am going to go. See you guys later."

"Well let me show you something first."

Peyton smiles, "Okay, bye Nathan." Luke guides Peyton out of the gym and leads her to his office.

"So what is it?" She says looking around

"Well I wanted to show you this." Luke grabs her by the waist as Peyton puts her arms around his neck. He picks her up and sits her on the desk. He begins to kiss her passionately.

"Luke you better stop, or at least close the blinds and lock the door."

"You got it." Luke does as she asks and then returns to his previous position. He is standing in front of Peyton. Peyton is sitting on the desk as he begins to kiss her neck and unbutton her shirt. Peyton begins to unbutton his shirt and kiss his neck and chest now his stomach. Lucas moans.

"Luke, look at me. You have to be quiet." Luke nods as he continues to kiss her. Peyton is unbuttoning his pants and there is a knock at the door.

"DAMNIT!! One minute." Peyton hops off the desks buttons her shirt and helps Lucas fix his clothes.

Luke whispers, "Peyton come on now don't get me started again."

Peyton whispers back, "Hey I am just trying to help."

"Okay no go sit down."

"Wait, come here." Peyton wipes the lip gloss of his lips and neck.

"Okay now you are good."

"Sit down." Peyton sits by the door.

Lucas goes to unlock the door, "Aw my bad, you two are little freaks!! Can I watch?"

Peyton starts to laugh. "Peyton!!"

"What its not like Skillz doesn't know what we were or rather weren't doing thanks to him."

"Oh you want me to leave?" Skillz says as he backs out of the room.

"HELL YEA!!"

"No I have to go anyway but we can continue our uh conversation tonight."

"Yea okay." Peyton gives Lucas a soft kiss on his lips and waves to Skillz as she leaves.

"Bye girl. Man you are so lucky." Skillz says as he sits across from his desk

"Yea I was trying to get lucky. What did you want anyway?"

"Nothing I just saw the blinds were closed and the door was locked. I put my ear to the door and all I heard was Peyton tell you to be quiet. Then I said hell if I can't get none on the job neither can you." Skillz says laughing

"Whatever man. I got to go pick up Brooke at 3pm to take her to the recovery center."

"And she is okay with that?"

"She is the one that recommended me to do it. Brooke wanted alone time to talk."

Skillz rolls his eyes, "Yea well you make sure you remember who you are married to. PEYTON!!"

"I know that."

"Yea well with your history I thought I should remind you."

"Whatever man. Look I got to get back to the gym, you coming."

"Of course."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Is it really necessary?**

The time has come for Luke to pick Brooke up from the hospital. He drags his feet all the way to her room. He puts on a brave face and walks into her room. Brooke comes running into Luke's arms. Luke catches her and then immediately puts her down.

"Luke I am so glad that I am getting out of here. I am ready to start to get my life back."

"Yea well okay lets get you to the recovery center ASAP."

"Yea sure but can we get some food first?"

"Uh sure we can hit the drive through because they are expecting you soon."

"Well okay" Brooke tries to hold Luke's hand as they walk out the hospital but Luke puts all of her luggage in his hands so he can't. They get to the car and Luke is silent. He finally speaks.

"Okay Brooke you said you wanted to talk then let's talk."

"Huh oh okay. Its just I don't really feel like its working out with me and Chase." Brooke says as she puts her hands in her lap.

"Well what makes you say that?"

"I feel like sometimes I don't even know him. I can't talk to him like--"

"Like you talk to me?" He says finally putting the pieces together.

"Yea"

"Brooke listen, the fact of the matter is Chase isn't me. He hasn't been through the things we have been through together. He doesn't have the history but you have to make your own history with him. You can't compare Chase to the friendship we have because he hasn't known you as long."

"What if I don't want him to know me?" Brooke says looking at Lucas.

"What do you mean?"

"What if I wanted to be with someone I am comfortable with?"

"I thought you were. Chase is a good guy, why do you keep pushing him away?"

Brooke gets annoyed, "I am not pushing him away; I am just not dealing with him."

"And that is not pushing him away. He wants to be there for you. Let him be." He says looking at her when they come to a red light.

"Luke you do not understand."

"I understand perfectly, stop being so stubborn Brooke and let him be your husband. Let him be there for you. Why is that so hard?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT HIM, WHAT IS SO HARD ABOUT THAT?"

Lucas pulls away from the red light, "Well if that is the case why did you marry him?"

"Because, I can't—"

"Look Brooke, don't do this, please don't do this. Peyton is your best friend and my wife and not to mention the mother of my soon to be child. This isn't high school anymore."

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Well if I remember correctly she stole you from me. I should be--"

Lucas cuts her off, "The fact of the matter is you're not. I mean seriously Brooke."

"Why are you being so mean? Can't we talk about this?"

Lucas gets angry so he shouts, "Talk about what? The fact that you want me to throw away my wonderful life with the woman I have loved since I can remember? You walked away Brooke, and I realized I love Peyton so live your life."

"So you are telling me that you don't feel anything from this?" Brooke leans in for a kiss…

Lucas pulls the car over. "BROOKE DAVIS YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS NOW STOP!!"

"If you don't feel anything for me then just kiss me."

"No Brooke, you are seriously demented how would you feel if Peyton did the same thing? I am not going to risk my life with her for you. I'm sorry but I CAN'T do that. I refuse. We have been through so much. "

"And we haven't?"

Lucas rolls his eyes, "Sure we have but you found love again."

"Chase is always going to be a substitute. I want you Lucas."

"I see, well then there is only one thing for us to do." Lucas starts the car again and starts driving in silence but everything he is thinking is written all over his face.

"How the hell can Brooke be so immature? How can she do this Peyton with all the things she has been through these past years? I can't even look at her right now." Brooke is setting next to him looking shocked and scared. She musters up the courage to speak.

"Luke can you please talk to me? Where are you driving to?"

Luke starts to dial his phone. "Hey Peyton, there has been a change of plans I think that Brooke needs to go to New York to that place that Owen recommended. She just seems really messed up. Can you call Sam for me and tell him to call New York and get all the paperwork filled out? I know Peyton but can you just trust me? Okay I will tell you everything when I get back. Oh and Peyton, I love you. Okay I will see you in a bit, I am about to put her on a plane. Yea we will talk later."

"Luke, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack Brooke."

"Why? I mean I'm sorry is that what you want to hear." She says with tears in her eyes.

"Right now I don't want to hear anything from you. I will talk to Chase and explain that you need to get away to get your head together and work on your marriage and you will come back when you are back to your old self."

Brooke crosses her arms, "I am not going there to work on my marriage. I am getting myself together and then….she trails off"

"Look personally at this point I don't really care but just know that when you come back you are going to seriously rebuild many relationships." Luke pulls up to the airport, buys Brooke a ticket and puts her on a plane to New York. He then drives home.

He pulls up to the house, turns the car off and sits for awhile. He is just re-playing to scenario in his head, over and over again. He looks at the window of his house and sees that the kitchen light is on. He knows that Peyton is waiting up for him. So he takes a deep breath and goes inside the house.

When he enters he sees his wife sitting at the dining room table with a glass of Jack Daniel's waiting for him. She hears him and jumps up to kiss him. She sees that his heart is heavy so she thinks against kissing him on the lips. She kisses him sweetly on the forehead. She simply hands him his drink and goes to watch T.V. on the couch. The entire house is silent. Lucas downs the drink then goes into the bathroom. His head is in his hands.

Peyton says through the door, "Lucas, I am going to lie down, we can talk whenever you are ready."

"Peyton wait, I'm coming."

"No it's okay really I am just glad you are home." She says walking toward her room.

"No I'm coming."

Peyton stands in the doorway of the bedroom and her back is to the bathroom. She hangs her head in defeat. "Luke, whatever happened or didn't happen please just--"

She stops. "I don't know."

Luke comes behind her and rubs her belly. Peyton stands there for a second then releases his grip and goes to lie down. Luke follows her. Peyton is lying with her back to Lucas and he is trying his best to give her space but he can't shake the feeling that she knows something was wrong.

After hours of tossing and turning they are both awake. Peyton rolls over to see Luke's eyes fixed on hers.

"Peyton you trust me don't you?"

"Of course I do, and you know it is very hard for me to say that to people anyone let alone mean it but I really do I trust you with my life and my baby's life."

"Okay so listen to what I am about to tell you, completely, no interruptions. Okay?"

Peyton nods, "Okay, I will try."

Luke begins to tell her what happened from the time he picked Brooke up to the time that he dropped her off at the airport. After hearing everything Peyton sits up in the bed. Her face is blank. She gets up and goes to the bathroom. She is in there for awhile and Lucas starts to get nervous.

"Peyton, can you come out of there please and talk to me." After about 5 more minutes Peyton emerges, eyes swollen from crying.

"Peyton, talk to me and tell me why you are crying."

"First, I want to tell you that I love you and I appreciate you. Secondly, I know how hard that was to put her on the plane because of your feelings for her."

"What do you mean my feelings for her?"

Peyton runs her hands through her hair, "Luke can you honestly tell me you don't ever think about what kind of life you would have if you married Brooke. I mean, come on you would be able to do so many more things. You could have—"

"Shhh, Peyton please I have everything I want in this room, right now."

"You would have two kids if not more with Brooke. You would have written tons of books by now, you could have had all your dreams and you are stuck here."

"Peyton you don't mean that, do you?" Lucas says searching her eyes for an answer.

Peyton doesn't look at him, "I don't know what I think."

"I know that I am in love with you and I always will be. Look at me Peyton."

"Yes Luke?"

"Tell me what you want me to do and I will do it. You have to know I would do anything for you. That is why I put her on that flight. She needs to get her head together and I didn't want her to put any more stress on you and the baby." He says cradling her face in his hands.

"I know, you only want what is best but—"

"What if she falls off. I thought of that but this is something that I thought about the entire time we were riding. It is a risk we have to take." There is a knock at the door.

"Luke someone is at the door."

"Peyton stay here I will go answer it"

"Okay"

Luke goes to open the door. He wasn't shocked at who was at the door, he was however shocked at what she did. Brooke saw Lucas standing there and he kissed him passionately. Peyton came out and saw what had just happened. Peyton stood there in shock.

Brooke looked at Peyton and said, "Peyton I think it's time I took what was mine."

Peyton felt a rush of anger over come her body and the next thing she knew she was waking up in the hospital.

Peyton looks to down at her left hand, it is swollen and unrecognizable, the only thing she sees is her wedding ring. Her head is pounding and her stomach is killing her. She looks to her right and sees Lucas sobbing.

"Luke, what happened?" Her voice is hoarse so he gets her some water.

"Peyton, you are awake. You scared us for awhile there."

"Is the baby?" Her eyes start to water.

"We have to wait and get an ultrasound from the doctor."

"Well get him down here Luke I want to know if we still have the baby."

"Okay, but first you have to tell me everything you remember."

"All I remember is Brooke showing up at our doorstep and then kissing you, then waking up here. What happened Luke?"

_FLASHBACK TO 3 DAYS AGO…_

_"Peyton I think it's time I took what was mine."_

_"What? Say that again to me bitch!!"_

_Lucas tries to grab her, "Peyton calm down, you really need to calm down."_

_"Luke, get this skank out of my house right now or God help her."_

_"Peyton think of—" It was too late. Peyton took off and gave Brooke a right hook right to her gut. Brooke smacked Peyton across the face. Peyton tried to punch Brooke in the jaw but missed and hit the lamp. Luke tried to break them up but Peyton pushed him out of the way and he feel back into the kitchen. Luke called Nathan and he was over there in what seemed like seconds._

_"Brooke you need to leave now, go see your husband."_

_"I am looking at my future husband slut!!"_

_Peyton stares her down, "You thought your mom was a bitch she would be so proud of you now."_

_Brooke laughs, "Yea well at least I have a mother, you lost two you whore!!"_

_"There is only one whore in this room and I am about to wipe the floor with her fat ass."_

_"Luke you grab Peyton, and I will get Brooke okay." Nathan says_

_"Okay we can try" Both men try to jump on the girls but they are going at it. Peyton is kicking Brooke as she lies on the floor. Brooke gets up and Peyton charges at her. Brooke jumps out of the way and Peyton goes flying out the door, she flips over the balcony and is now lying on the ground motionless._

_Brooke, Nathan, and Luke, PEYTON!!_

_Luke runs to her side. She still isn't moving._

_"Nathan get my keys we are going to the hospital."_

_"Already got them."_

_Brooke covers her mouth with her hands, "I am SO sorry, I didn't mean."_

_"Brooke I can't deal with you right now. Nathan let's go, NOW!!" Luke picks her up and puts her in the backseat. Nathan sits in the driver's seat and they speed over to the hospital. They arrive at the hospital._

_Luke is screaming and crying at the same time cradling his wife in his hands, "HELP MY WIFE PLEASE, SHE IS 3 MONTHS PREGNANT!! PLEASE."_

_A nurse runs over, "Okay over here lay her down. What happened?"_

_"She was in an altercation it, it just got out of hand."_

_"Okay what is her name?"_

_"Peyton Scott."_

_"Okay Mr. Scott we will do everything we can for your wife."_

_"What about the baby?"_

_"We have to handle one life at a time."_

_Lucas looks at his wife and is helpless to help her, "Please you have to help her, PLEASE!!"_

_"Come on we have to go sit down. I called Haley and told her what was going on."_

_"You have to call her dad, call everybody, PLEASE."_

_END OF FLASHBACK…_

Peyton has tears falling from her eyes, "Oh Luke I am so sorry. I shouldn't have—"

"Don't blame it all on yourself. Brooke is just as much to blame as you, if not more."

"No, I knew what I was risking when I hit her. Can you just go get the doctor so we will know what we are dealing with?"

"Okay is it okay if they come and see you?"

"Yea sure" Luke kisses her on the lips and leaves the room. A couple seconds later Haley, Larry, Chase and Skillz come into her room.

"Damn girl you have quit a left hook."

Peyton laughs, "Yea I bet!!"

"Hey baby, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Larry says

"A kiss from my daddy would be nice."

"Sure thing" Larry kisses her on the forehead; he blinks as tears flow from his eyes.

"Oh daddy, I am okay really."

Larry nods, "Yea I know."

"Hey Peyton, I am sorry for all of this, really." Chase says scared of getting close to her.

"It's my fault don't worry about it. Haley where is Jamie?"

"He is at school, he said he was going to draw you a picture. Are you okay?"

"Yea, just a few bumps and bruises, nothing I can't handle."

"Well there are other people here to see you so we will let them come in." Haley says as they exit and Mouth, Derek, Owen and Karen come in. Luke comes in shortly after them.

"They said he is on his way."

"Thank you. Hey you guys. Come on now don't look so sad."

"Well I see all the training paid off."

"Uh huh" They all laugh except for Lucas.

"Well we are all pulling for you Peyton. The club just isn't the same without you."

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Oh please you know all the girls come to see you."

"Yea well"

"Thank you for coming Karen. Where is Lily?"

"She is at daycare."

Peyton smiles, "Oh Karen I am fine you can go. All of you can. How long as I out for anyway?"

"3 days" Lucas says

"Oh please you guys you need to get back to your lives please. If anything happens I am sure Luke will call you."

"Well we sort of want to know about the baby." Mouth says

"Oh okay, well I guess you will have to wait a bit longer. Well can Luke and I have a minute please?"

"Oh sure of course." Everyone says

"He will tell you as soon as we hear anything." Everyone leaves and it is just Luke and Peyton alone.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Lucas says taking his seat next to her bed.

"Tell me exactly how bad is it?"

"Well you fractured your right leg, sprained your left wrist and that hand of yours is going to be that way for awhile. You had a collapsed lung and they removed your spleen."

"Okay Luke, you know I love you."

"Oh yea I know that and you know I love you."

"Yea I know. Can you just lie with me until the doctor comes? I have been out of your arms for way too long."

"Sure, scoot over." They lie there for what seems like an eternity, they are beginning to drift off to sleep when the doctor knocks.

"Luke it's the doctor."

"Huh oh come in." Luke sits next to the bed.

"So it is nice to finally speak to you Mrs. Scott." The doctor says

"It's nice to be heard."

"So you want to know about the status of your baby, right." They both nod.

"Well let's just see, this is going to be cold so brace yourself." Peyton holds Luke's hand and jumps a little when he doctor touches her stomach.

"Well…."

After a few seconds of searching, you hear a faint bump sound. Peyton squeezes Luke's hand.

"There you have it; there is your baby's heart beat. We are going to run some more blood tests to make sure that everything is okay." Peyton is sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

"Thank you doctor, you have no idea what you have just done for us."

"I didn't do anything. Your body is what did it."

"Oh my gosh our little baby is okay." After the doctor has left the room everyone piles in to see Luke and Peyton sobbing.

"Our baby is okay, they just have to run a few more tests but we heard the heartbeat."

Everyone starts to cry, even Derek.

"Hey Derek I thought you were a big tough military man."

Derek wipes his eyes, "Hey a man is entitled to cry when his sister is having a baby."

"I love you all thank you for being there for me once again." Luke hops back into the bed with Peyton and from then on they were inseparable.

"Luke I have to ask this."

"I knew you would." He says with his eyes closed.

"What was I going to ask?"

"Where is Brooke?"

"Well…"

"She is here; she has been in here to see you when you were sleeping."

"Really, the only voice I heard was yours."

Lucas sits up, "Do you want to see her?"

"No, not yet."

"Okay, would you like me to have her leave."

"No just make sure I she stays out of my room."

"Whatever you want" Luke starts to get up.

"Don't leave me yet Luke."

"Okay" They say lying there for what felt like hours.

Peyton wakes up to a knock at the door. It's OB/GYN.

"Hi Mrs. Scott, would you like me to come back when he wakes up?" The doctor asks

"No it's fine he isn't sleep he can hear everything."

"Oh okay, well we looked over everything and he is just fine."

"Wait did you say he?"

"Oh I thought you already knew the sex." The doctor says frowning.

"No we were going to go in a few weeks and find out. Wow a little boy huh?"

"Yes, he is just fine. No you just have to worry about getting yourself back on your feet he is just fine. He is developing just fine."

Peyton smiles, "Thank you so much Doctor. You have just made me very happy."

"Just doing my job," She exits

"Luke did you hear that baby?"

"Huh, what did I miss?"

"Nothing, go back to sleep" Peyton lies there happily for awhile and then fades to sleep.

It's the next day and everyone has left. Peyton and Luke are sitting watching T.V.

"Luke? I need you to do something for me."

Lucas looks at her, "Anything"

"Go find Brooke and tell her to come in here. I want you to go to the house and get me some clothes and music please."

He nods and leaves. Within minutes Brooke is standing in the doorway.

"So you wanted to see me?"

"Come in."

"I just want to say, I am sorry, I don't know what has gotten into me lately."

"Listen B. Davis my little man is going to need a god mother that is clear headed. I don't quite know what is going on in that head of yours but you really need to figure it out before he gets here." Peyton says smiling.

"What, you are having a little boy? Oh my goodness!! I am sorry, I—"

Peyton stops her by holding her hand up, "Let me finish. I know that you have not dealt with all of the things you went through all those years ago but you need to. You need to talk to someone about this. I know it won't go away over night but you have to for the sake of your marriage come back to us Brooke."

"I know and that is why I decided that I am going to New York. I need to clear my head and truly deal with the abuse."

"Thank you Brooke, I guess it took something like this for you to truly see the impact it has had on you." Peyton says

"I love you girl."

"I love you too but you have to stop this. He is going to need you, I need you. Chase, Haley and even Jamie need you. Life wouldn't be the same without you. Please Brooke, do this for you if not for anyone else."

Brooke grabs Peyton's hand, "I know, I am leaving in two days, I am glad that you are doing well and my godson is as well. I'm going to miss you P. Sawyer."

"I am going to miss you B. Davis. Now go."

"Okay." Brooke and Peyton hug. Before she leaves she turns around.

"And you keep your skanky lips off my husband."

"Yea yea I know." They both wave and Brooke is gone.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you for all your support and comments, it really helps me out with inspiration.**

It has been almost 6 months since Peyton was in the hospital. Naley found out that they are having a little girl. Peyton is going to be the godmother. Lucas of course is the godfather. Nathan is the godfather or Leyton's baby. Peyton and Brooke have kept in touch while she was in treatment and Brooke really wants to get back to work on her marriage. Lucas is growing more and more anxious about the baby.

Lucas is trying to put the crib together and Peyton walks in on him.

"OUCH!!"

"Lucas, why don't you take a break and eat something."

"I want to finish this first."

"Luke you have been at that thing for hours now come sit down and eat with us." Peyton rubs her belly as she waddles to the table.

"Fine, I'm coming."

"So what is Haley up to today?"

"Um she has class today then I think she and Nathan are going to swing by here."

Peyton looks up from her food, "You know Brooke is on her way back to Tree Hill right?"

"Yea you told me. How do you feel about that?"

"Great, she has dealt with a lot of things from her childhood and she seems happier than she has in a very long time."

"What do you mean?" Lucas says

"Right now it is not my place to tell you but she--ouch."

"What, are you okay?"

"Yea she is just kicking the snot out of me." Luke walks over and puts his ear to her stomach. He then kisses it and rubs it gently.

"See you have nothing to worry about." Peyton says as she rubs Lucas' head with one hand and eats with the other.

"Yea I know but I cant help it, this is our first baby."

"No second, our other son is watching over us. I don't want you to ever forget that."

"I never have and never will."

"Okay now let me finish my food before Chase comes so we can pick up Brooke."

"Are you going to tell her or do you want to wait until we are all together?"

"I think we should tell everyone at dinner tonight."

"Okay"

Peyton laughs, "Now get back to work."

"YES MA'AM"

"Shut up Luke"

"You know you did a really good paint job in here."

"You think?"

"I know." Lucas walks into the nursery and admires Peyton's work. There are pictures of all the people near and dear to their hearts. There is a picture of them on their wedding day right above where the crib will go and in the corner there are words from each of their friends with their signature. Below the picture of Leyton on the wedding day it reads…."Remember today for it is the beginning of always. –Dante"

Peyton finishes her breakfast and washes the dishes. She goes to the bedroom to lie down until Chase arrives. Peyton can hear Lucas, he is clearly having trouble with the crib.

"DAMNIT, I give up, I will get Nathan to help me later. He knows how to put these things together."

Peyton yells from the bed, "LUKE, give it up already."

Luke walks in, his head hanging low in defeat. He climbs into bed next to Peyton.

"Don't you have to go get Brooke?"

"Yea he said he will call when he is on his way. My back is killing me."

"Awe you want me to rub it?"

"Could you?" Peyton rolls to her side, pillow in between her legs and moans as Lucas rubs her lower back. Soon she drifts off to sleep. Peyton wakes up to the click clack of the keyboard.

"Luke do you ever get tired of that?" Peyton says trying to sit up.

"What?"

"Working all the time."

"I just--finished--my book." He says as he finishes typing.

"Oh my GOODNESS LUKE!! OUCH, I think she is happy too."

"Well now all that is left is for Haley to read the last few chapters then I can send them to my publisher."

"That's great." Peyton sits up on the bed and holds out her arms.

"Aw let my help you up."

"No I wanted a hug Luke gosh, this I a MAJOR deal for you. I know how much it has been bothering you that you couldn't get it finished and now that it is I think you will be a little less stressed."

"Yea you are right." Luke walks over to her and hugs her. She rubs his back, Luke kisses her stomach, then her neck then he kisses her very passionately.

"Luke you haven't kissed me like that in I don't know how long. What has gotten into you?"

"I am just happy; I have everything I ever wanted in this moment." Leyton sits on the bed in silence just taking in everything that is about to take place in their lives.

Peyton is sitting in the living room watching T.V while she awaits Chase to arrive to pick up Brooke. Luke is still sleeping in the bedroom. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in."

"You ready?"

"Sure hold on, first you have to tell me if my shoes match, I haven't seen them in I don't know how long."

Chase smiles and kneels in front of her, "Um, yea all set."

"Thanks let me just say bye to Luke. Make yourself at home."

"Sure thing" Chase goes to the kitchen to get a drink. He wanders toward the nursery. He looks at the wall where everyone has written their special message to the baby.

_FLASHBACK…_

"_Okay everybody here? So what we are going to do is each right a little something to the baby right here, any quote or story or just a funny thing you thought of but only rule is you have to write more than your name."_

_END OF FLASHBACK…._

"I really hope that Brooke is doing better." He says to himself

Meanwhile, in Peyton and Lucas' Bedroom

Peyton is sitting on the edge of the bed next to Lucas, he is out cold. Peyton runs her fingers through his hair, her hand moves down his back. She sees that Lucas is starting to wake up so she smacks him on the butt.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"Oh nothing just felt good."

Lucas smiles, "Oh yea."

"Ye--oh my GOD!!"

"Peyton, what is wrong." Peyton grabs Luke's arm and squeezes so hard Luke yells himself.

"Ouch Peyt."

"Uh this is a BIG ONE!!" She grabs his hand, Luke is rubbing where she just touched his arm, it is bright red.

"Okay, okay I'm fine."

Chase enters their room, "Is everything okay?"

"Yea you ready to go?" Peyton says standing up

"Are you sure, I can go alone."

"No I told Brooke I would be there. Let's go."

"Well call me if anything happens." Lucas says

He looks at Chase, "You take care of my girl now."

"Sure thing"

Peyton and Chase arrive at the airport. They go to wait at the gate for Brooke to come off the plane.

"She should be coming any--NOT AGAIN!!" Peyton grabs her stomach in pain and crouches over as Brooke is coming to greet them.

"Oh my—Peyton we have to get you to the hospital."

"No I--I am fine, its just a contraction." Peyton says waving Brooke off

"Girl you are HUGE!! I leave for 5 months and you blow up like the good year blimp."

"I love you too Brooke. And it HAS been 6 months, you have to put your stamp on the nursery when you get a chance. I have a spot just for you." The two hug. Brooke kisses Chase passionately; they grab her luggage and head to the car.

They are standing outside of the car and Peyton stops and leans on the car.

"This is the second one in like 5 minutes we are taking to the hospital."

Peyton stands up and looks down, "Well good because my water just broke."

"What?"

Peyton's phone rings. Brooke answers it. "You and Peyton must have some weird ESP thing going on."

"What, you have to get to the hospital right now."

Brooke smirks, "Yea we were about to call you, Peyton's water just broke."

"WHAT?? No Haley is going into labor too, let me talk to Peyton"

"She is kind of busy trying to wiggle into the car." Brooke says watching Chase trying to help Peyton.

Peyton screams, "OH MY GOD!! AHHHHHHHHH!! I WANT LUKE, NOW, LETS GO, BROOKE GET IN THE DAMN CAR!!"

"Put her on the phone!" He shouts.

"Who the hell is this?"

"Its me, I will be there when you get to the hospital, you are going to be a mommy and an aunt on the same day." Peyton begins to cry.

"It hurts Luke I—"

"PEYTON, hold on." Lucas says as she hangs up the phone.

"CHASE GO!!"

"Okay we are going."

Naley, Leyton, Brase, Jamie, Karen, Skillz, and Mouth all arrive at the hospital at the same time. Luke is holding Haley's hand and looking for Peyton at the same time. It doesn't take him long to figure out where Peyton is.

"LUKE!!" Peyton is yelling from behind him. He rushes to her side.

"Nurse we have two women in labor, we need help now." Nathan says to the nearest nurse.

"Okay right this way, we just need the husbands and the others can wait over there until we get them settled."

It's been a few hours since they both were admitted to the hospital. Fortunately they put them both in the same room since they were family.

"So Haley is trying to be like me huh? First it was dying the hair blonde now this. When will it ever end?" Peyton laughs in between breaths.

"Oh shut up. I have a son remember?"

"Yea whatever." She says rolling her eyes

"Peyton do you need anything?" Lucas asks

"Yea some ice chips please."

"Would you like some too Haley" Haley nods yes.

Peyton and Haley look at each other as soon as they leave and says, "He is driving me nuts."

Everyone in the room laughs.

"Um I love you both but when the main event happens I cant watch, I saw Bevin have the baby and I just about died."

"I wouldn't you looking at my naughty bits anyway." Peyton says

"Yea okay you say that now, you know you want me." He says as he winks

Luke and Nathan walk back in. "Aye Skillz you hitting on my wife again?"

"You know she wants some of this man, stop denying it. It's so obvious."

Peyton winks at him, "Oh yea Skillz, I dream about you all the time."

"THANK YOU!! About time you admitted it." Peyton rolls her eyes

"Uh huh!! Luke you should tell them now."

"Don't you want to wait until he gets here?"

She shrugs, "Well okay."

"Nope, what are you two talking about over here?"

Luke and Peyton, "Nothing"

Both ladies doctor's walk in at the same time

Peyton smiles, "Hi Dr. Rodriguez."

"Well it is about time to push Mrs. Scott."

"Okay, I guess I am--oooohhhh" Everyone clears out of the room.

"Hi Dr--ouch, ohhhhhhhhhh"

"Yea time for you too." Dr. Lewis says

"Okay now you can do this now push!!"

"I can't I WANT MY MOM, I NEED YOU!!" Peyton says in between yells

"Honey who—"

"KAREN, GET HER IN HERE!! Karen comes running in and is right next to her holding her hand.

"Come on now you can do this. Push!!"

"1…2…3…4…"

"Come on baby." Lucas says

"8…9…10..."

Peyton lies back on Lucas' chest, he is now sitting behind her, "Uhhhhh Luke I can't, I—"

"Don't say that you can do this, lets go too late to turn back now." Karen says

"Nathan, I--"

"Hales' come on now, we can do this. 1…2….3….4…5…"

Haley yells, "Count FASTER!!"

"I cant do that., 8…9...10. Great job" he says half laughing which warrants a punch from Haley.

Both Doctors, come on one more push…now!!

Haley and Peyton, "Ohhhhhh, ahhhhhh"

Nathan, Luke, Karen count, "8...9…10"

All you can hear is the crying of two beautiful babies.

Nathan and Luke, They are so beautiful.

Lucas, Nathan, Peyton, Haley and Karen are all sobbing.

"Welcome to the world Abigail Elizabeth Scott." Nathan says while they clean her up.

Lucas gets up from the bed and cuts the cord.

"Oh that is so beautiful." Peyton says

"And welcome to the world, Davis Nathan Scott"

"Oh how sweet." Haley says

"So how does it feel to be a mother?" Lucas says

"Honestly, like I died and when to heaven" Peyton looks into her baby's eyes and can't control her emotions.

"I never knew I could be this happy. How do you fall in love with someone you just met?"

"I asked myself that question everyday when I am with Jamie."

"I wish Keith was here." Lucas says through tears.

Karen and Peyton say, "Oh he is."

"Thank you Karen"

"That's mom to you, if you don't mind." Karen says kissing Peyton on her temple

"Thank you mom, wow that sounds kind of weird but good."

"Well may I hold my first grandchild?"

"Of course. Luke I guess you have to get on that crib right away." Peyton laughs

"Yea well for your information I finally got it together and I only lost a minimal amount of blood."

After the doctor's have left everyone comes in.

"So what are the names?"

"Well this is Abigail." Haley says

"And that is Davis"

Brooke tears up, "Oh my gosh Sawyer, why didn't you tell me?"

"We were going to tell everyone at tonight but you see we have been kind of busy."

"So Luke how does it feel to know you are in charge of another life?" Nathan says

"I-- I don't know, I hope I can be the kind of father that Keith was to me."

Peyton smiles, "And I hope I can be the kind of mother that Karen is."

Lucas looked at his wife as if he was looking at her for the first time. He saw softness, a maturity, a gentle side of Peyton. A side he always knew was there. He leans over and kisses her softly on her forehead.

Skillz chimes in, "So when you bouncing up out of here?"

"A few days Skillz."

Brooke puts her hands on her hips, "Well I am glad that I was here for this, and I am happy to be back to my fabulous self."

"Yea we are ALL happy about that." Peyton says

"Oh yea"

"Hey I wasn't that bad." Brooke pouts

Peyton rolls her eyes, "You call kissing my husband not THAT bad?"

"Hey its not like I never kissed him before you were married so what is the harm now?"

"Brooke, come on now."

"Its okay Luke she is just kidding."

It gets late. Lucas stays with Peyton and pays close attention to Davis. He is nervous and excited all at the same time.

Peyton looks over at him, "You act like you never took care of a baby."

"Yea but it is different when it is yours."

"Yea I know what you mean. It's like our lives have changed for the better in a matter of hours."

"Yea I agree. Peyton, have I told you I loved you today?" Peyton shakes her head. "Well I do."

It is time for Peyton and Haley to go home. Nathan is the first to arrive and begins to get all of Haley's stuff together. He takes all of her stuff to the car and as he does Luke comes into the room.

"Hey you. You ready to take our baby boy home?"

Peyton smiles, "Am I ever?" Lucas takes Peyton's stuff to the car as she gets Davis dressed.

"Haley how do you do it?"

"What?" Haley says

"This, all of it, be a mother and a wife and a teacher on top of all that."

"Oh you will get the hang of it, it just takes time."

"Yea I hope so." Peyton shrugs

"Trust me, it will."

Both couples leave at the same time. Peyton is looking for Luke's car.

"Where is the car Luke?" Peyton asks

"Right there, the black one"

"What? Where is the--Luke you didn't?" She says looking up at him

"I did!! I had it since you came to the hospital. That is what I was doing when you went to get Brooke." Peyton saw a black SUV with silver accents.

"It was about time we upgraded to a family vehicle."

"Yea but I didn't think you would do it so soon."

"Well it was great timing don't you think?" Peyton nods.

"Well let's get my two favorite people home." Luke bends down to Peyton's wheel chair and kisses Davis then kisses Peyton passionately. Leyton and Davis arrive at their house. Davis is sleeping so Luke lays him down in the crib and makes sure his wife is okay.

"You hungry, you need anything?"

"NO Luke I am fine just sit with me please."

"No problem." They sit on the couch for awhile. Lucas pulls her into him and Peyton snuggles in her special spot, a place close to him that always made her feel safe and she drifted off to sleep. An hour later there is a knock at the door. Lucas walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hey mom, they are sleeping. What's up?"

"Oh nothing just wanted to come and see my grandson." Karen says

Lucas ushers her inside and Karen heads to the nursery

"If Peyton is up to it later maybe we could have a family dinner."

"That would be great." Peyton walks into the living room where Karen is standing rubbing her eyes.

"Oh I am sorry did I wake you?"

"Oh no, a family dinner would be great mom." Peyton says

"Well then it is settled. I will stop by after I close the café and start cooking then." Karen says

"Okay" They hear Davis crying from the nursery. Peyton starts to go and get him.

"May I?"

Peyton nods, "Sure. Have at it." Karen walks over to the crib and picks him up.

"Oh what's the matter? Are you wet?"

Karen changes his diaper, but he is still crying."

"I think he is hungry."

"That is your department. Here you go." Peyton laughs as she takes her son into her arms.

"Hey pooh bear, are you hungry?" Peyton walks over to the couch and starts to breastfeed. Luke can't help but stare.

"Luke, what did I tell you about that? Go do something."

"I thought I was."

Peyton and Karen, Ewwwwwwwww

"And on that note, I will see you guys later on tonight." Karen hugs Lucas and kisses Peyton on the forehead as she leaves.


	16. Chapter 16

Peyton walks into the living room where Lucas is already sitting at the kitchen table. "Hey Luke, I have been thinking about me running the club and everything. Maybe I should try and get another job somewhere." Peyton says while rocking Davis in her arms.

"Why? Owen is doing anything that you can't right now."

"Yea I know but I feel like I should be doing more to contribute."

"What? You are partial owner of the most popular night club in Tree Hill. You get great bands in to play all the time and you still have time to be a wife and mother. What is it you would like to do?" Lucas asked

"I don't know. Maybe I will go and work for Brooke for awhile."

"Sure, if that would make you happy."

"Yea I think it would." Peyton says nodding and still rocking Davis

"Well it's a done deal. Have you talked to Brooke about it yet?"

Peyton shakes her head, "No, but I was going to call her."

"Well no time like the present." Luke picks up the phone and begins to dial but before her could even finish, Brooke comes running through the door.

"The party has just arrived."

Peyton laughs, "Hey Brooke we were just about to call you."

"First off ewe, and second for what" Brooke says gesturing to Peyton breast feeding.

"I was wondering if you had an opening for me at your store."

"Oh course. How doest assistant manager sound?" Brooke says in a matter of fact way

"Wow it sounds great."

"Yea well you have been picking up a lot of the slack there, it's like you were already working for me but just, not getting paid."

Peyton smirks, "Hey works for me."

"But wait, I thought you were doing the whole night club thing."

"Well I still own it but I thought I would give Owen a higher position because he has been picking up the slack for me. So it all works out."

"So he is going to get the FABULOUS office that yours truly helped design?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Well yea I guess. I have to tell him first though Brooke."

"Yea, yea details, details. Anyway look skank what are you going to be up to later on tonight?" Brooke asked with her hands on her hips.

"Well, nothing we were going to have a family dinner with my mom and Lily, other than that nothing."

"Oh okay, I was just thinking that we could go shopping for that hot new body of yours." Brooke said giving Peyton the once over.

"What are you talking about?"

"Umm I know that I am not the only one that notices your boobs. Now we have to get you into something that shows them off." Brooke moved to give them a squeeze but Peyton swatted her away.

"Yea whatever if you wanted to go shopping just say that, don't try to turn it into a shopping spree for me." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well whatever those are all minor details. So are you game or what?"

"Yea sure whatever Brooke. Let me lie him down and—"

Lucas interrupts, "I got him. Go do what you need to do."

"Thanks." Peyton hands the baby to Luke and runs her hands through his hair. They kiss sweetly.

"Brooke let me get my purse then we can go."

"Sure thing" Peyton and Brooke head over to the mall.

They arrive at the mall.

"Okay you got me here where to first?" Peyton asks

Brooke smiles, "Well first we have to hit my favorite store."

Peyton rolls her eyes, "The lingerie store it is."

"Hey don't think you know me so well."

"Am I right?" Peyton says raising her eyebrow.

"Yea but that's not the point. So give me the juicy tidbits."

Peyton looks at her confused, "Of what? I just had a baby. What juicy tidbits would you like?"

"Oh wait you don't know?" Brooke says as they walk into the store.

"Know what?" She retorts getting annoyed.

"Honey, Jake is back."

Peyton stops, "Wait, since when?"

"For about a week now you mean he hasn't called you?"

"Um I would remember something like that." Peyton says as Brooke looks at a rack full of bras.

"Well what do you suppose you would say to him?"

"Wow, I don't know, how long has it been?"

"Well you better figure it out within the next minute or so because we are about to go talk to him." Brooke says as she pointed over to where Jake was. Brooke started walking toward the book store he was in. Peyton grabbed her arm.

"If he wanted to talk to me he would have called me."

"Well I am going to find out why he hasn't called. JAKE, JAKE OVER HERE!!" Brooke shouted making everyone look at her. Jake looked up and saw who was calling his name. Jake saw Brooke but didn't see Peyton. Brooke started to walk over to the store Jake stood at. Peyton was dragging her feet several paces behind her.

Jake hugged her, "Hey Brooke, what are you doing here?"

"I am here with...oh here she comes." Jake knew who she was talking about before she finished her sentence. When Peyton finally caught up to them she said nothing, just hung her head as did Jake.

Brooke smirked, "Wow awkward much?"

"Hey Peyton, how have you been?" Peyton looks him in the eye.

"Fine and You"

"Alright So anything interesting happen to you lately?" He asked genuinely interested.

"Oh you mean besides one of my closest friends showing up out of nowhere a week ago and not at least giving me a call? No nothing." She almost shouted

Jake rubbed the back of his neck, "Yea about that. I just didn't think--"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "Yea you didn't think did you?"

"Wow, retract the claws girlie. You might start to leak."

Peyton put her hands on her hips, shifting her weight, "Whatever, it doesn't work like that?"

"What are you talking about Brooke?"

"She is talking about my breast milk."

Jake's eyes widened, "What? You are pregnant?"

"No she just had a baby a few days ago." Brooke says

"You are out and about already?"

"Yea I just go home today and Brooke wanted to come out here. Speaking of kids, where is Jenny?" Peyton says forgetting that she was mad at Jake in the first place.

"Oh she is with my parents."

Peyton smiles, "Well tell her to call me since you obviously lost the number."

"Peyton, take a walk with me. Please?" Jake says looking in her eyes.

"Hey what about me" Brooke says pouting.

"I will meet you at your favorite store later and I will try any top on you want, deal?"

Brooke smiles, "Oh yea, nice to see you again Jake." Peyton and Jake begin to walk as Peyton is playing with a bracelet on her arm. She then starts playing with her wedding ring.

"So you wanted to talk then talk." Peyton says smiling.

"Peyton I know that I was wrong for coming back and not calling you but I have been busy. I am glad to see you still have the bracelet." He says smiling and looking down at the bracelet.

Peyton smiles back "Well a good friend of mine gave it to me a long time ago and it mean a lot to me." Jake begins to tremble a little.

Peyton notices, "Come sit with me Jake. Let's talk."

Jake exhales deeply, "Well there is a very important reason I came back."

"Oh yea, well what is it?"

Jake thinks a little while and decides to just get it over with, "Well I am not doing very well, I have pancreatic cancer. I wanted Jenny to be near all the people she loved so much, well you really."

"Wait, I—I don't understand."

"Jenny told me what she told you on your wedding day about you being her mommy."

Peyton shrugs, "Yea but what--oh Jake, no."

Jake grabs her hand, "It's okay, she knows that I love her and she knows that I will be going away but she just really wants you to be with her. Now I know it is not fair for me to ask this of you seeing how you have a newborn but--" Peyton rises from the bench and turns her back to Jake.

"No, there has to be a way to—"

Jake looks up at her, "I don't want to spend the rest of my life in the hospital. I refuse. Peyton you have to hear me out."

"No, I am not going to listen to this. I can't, I'm sorry I just--can't" Peyton walks away from Jake leaving him sitting there. Peyton is walking fast toward the lingerie store that Brooke is in, tears falling from her eyes.

"Okay skank you have to--Peyton what's going on." Brooke walks up to Peyton and tries to calm her down.

"It's Jake, he has cancer and I—I"

Brooke grabs her shoulder, "You what?"

"Can we just go, I have to talk to Lucas about this."

"Yea sure but what is going on?" Brooke and Peyton exit the mall and are now driving toward the Leyton house.

Peyton finally breaks the silence, "I think he wants me to take Jenny after he dies."

"What you don't know?" Brooke says glancing toward her and then back at the road.

"No, I couldn't listen to it. I know it was wrong but I just can't do this with out talking to Luke. He is my world we have to--" They reach her house and Peyton gets out.

Peyton bends down and looks in the window, "Look, I will call you once we figure this out. Okay?"

Brooke nods "Sure thing. I just wish I could help you in some way."

"Wait maybe you could. Can you and Chase come over to my house later, oh wait we are having family dinner tomorrow after work I need you two to come over. I think I have a way of working this out." Peyton says raising her eyebrows

"Umm sure. Bye slut"

"Bye bh."

As Peyton is walking to up the stairs to her house she is smiling slightly. She opens the door in search of Lucas. He is sitting on the couch watching T.V. The baby is lying on the floor on his blanket, cooing happily. Peyton runs in and embraces Lucas tears streaming down her face.

"Hey, hey what is wrong? Talk to me" She looks into Luke's sparkling blue eyes and kisses him softly on the lips as she strokes his hair. She pulls away from him and wipes the tears from her eyes. Peyton begins to calm down. She picks up her son and sits next to Luke feeling secure.

Lucas looks down at her, "So are you ready to talk yet?"

"Yea, well before I tell you this I want to say thank you."

"For what"

She smiles, "Lots of things but mostly for knowing what to do to make me feel safe."

He smiles, "Okay so why were you crying?" Luke scoots away from her so that he can look in her eyes. Peyton is rocking Davis as he begins to fall asleep.

Peyton sighs, "Well I found out today that Jake is back. He was at the mall when Brooke and I got there."

"Okay"

"Well he told me that—"

Lucas looks concerned, "Peyton give me him, you are shaking."

"No I am okay. He said he has pancreatic cancer. I think, I think he wants us to take Jenny when—well you know."

Lucas doesn't hesitate, "Okay that is a no brainer, of course we will take her."

"Really you think we can handle all of that." She says looking into his eyes.

"Yea, you were like Jenny's mother when he was here anyway." He says in a matter of fact kind of way

"That is funny because Jenny told me that she wanted me to be her mother." Peyton says smiling remembering the memory.

"Well then what is the problem?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, but I was thinking that maybe Brooke and Chase can adopt her."

"Have you talked to Jake about it?"

Peyton hangs her head, "Well no, I kind of walked away from him when he tried to tell me."

"Peyton, get him over here so we can all talk about it. I know how much they both mean to you; I mean you almost married the guy."

Peyton winces at his words, "Yea okay I will call him." She goes to lie Davis down then comes out and calls Jake.

"Hey Peyton what's up?"

Peyton smiled, "Well I was thinking that maybe you could come over here and we can all talk about this."

"Okay on my way." Jake finally arrives and Luke answers the door.

"Hi Jake, it's sad that we aren't seeing you on better terms."

Jake shrugs, "Yea well let's get to it." Peyton walks out of the nursery with Davis in her arms.

Lucas laughs, "Couldn't get him to calm down huh?"

"No I think she is hungry. Oh hi Jake, I will be out in a minute." Peyton goes into the bedroom to feed him.

"So you want to have a seat? We can wait until Peyton is finished."

Jake sits to talk to his old friend, "Okay. So I see you two are very happy."

"Yea that in part has to do with you. I wanted to thank you for that."

Jake sighed, "It was nothing. I was just helping Peyton follow her heart."

"So how long have you known" He asks

"Well actually for about a year. I found out shortly after me and Jenny got back to Savannah. My parents are taking it really hard."

Lucas nods, "And Jenny?"

"Well we talk about it a lot and I tell her that I won't be here with her here on earth but I will always be with her in spirit."

"She is very mature for her age."

"Yea I know, but I think once I am gone she is going to take it very hard."

Lucas nods knowing what it feels like to losing someone close to him, "Yea, Keith wasn't my father and I took it very hard when he was killed." Peyton walks out and Davis is looking around.

"Well he looks happy."

Peyton smiles, "Yea well I would be too."

"He is handsome Peyton"

"Thank you Jake." Peyton says looking down at her gurgling son.

"So okay let's start to talk about this situation." Lucas says

"Well I kind of wanted the two of you to raise Jenny as your own when I—"

Peyton interrupts him, "We would be honored but I thought that maybe Brooke and Chase could take her."

Jake's smile fades a little, "Um well Jenny doesn't really know them, and Jenny really wants to live with you guys. I mean she loves you."

"I love her too. Since Brooke was having trouble having a kid that Jenny would be a good fit."

"Brooke told me about the troubles she has been going through and I don't know if I want—"

Peyton stops him, "Enough said."

"We would be honored to take Jenny in. She is welcome here." Lucas reassures him.

"REALLY"

Peyton and Luke say in unison, "REALLY!!"

"Well great. I will get the paperwork together so everything will go smoothly. I should be going." Peyton gets up and kisses Jake on the forehead. He gets a glimpse of Davis' eyes.

"He has your eyes. You are a lucky man Lucas."

"Yea I know." They walk Jake to the door. Little did they know that was one of the last times they would have a moment like this with him.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to One Tree Hill**

**A/N: Thanks for sticking by my fan fictions and thank you for all of your reviews.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: So here is the next installment of Broken Promises, I know I haven't been updating that much but it has been hectic not to mention a severe case of writer's block**

**Disclaimer: Man I don't own nothing dag nabbit. If I did boy oh boy would Lucas be suffering for all the crap he pulled in season 5.**

Another year has passed and a lot has changed in Tree Hill. Deb is out of rehab, Dan is out of Jail, Andy moved to Tree Hill to be with Karen and Brooke was pregnant with her first baby. Peyton was pregnant with her second child as well. Brooke has branched out into a kid's line of clothes over bros simply labeled c/b. Jake has been gone for a 8 months now and Jenny is trying her hardest to adjust to her new life.

Luke knocks on Jenny's door, "Jenny its time to wake up honey. It's time for school."

Jenny is half sleep and she swears she hears her father. So she shoots up in her bed, "Daddy is that you. I am coming."

She jumps out of bed and opens the door to see Lucas standing there and the smile she wore instantly dropped. "Oh hey, I am awake."

Jenny walked pass a sad Lucas and moved to the kitchen. "Jenny baby, you should get ready for school then come and eat some breakfast." Peyton said still facing the sink

"I am not that hungry."

Peyton turned and faced her, "I know but you still have to eat. Please?"

"Okay mom, I will." Jenny runs and gets her things ready and gets dressed. She comes out of her room to see Peyton standing in the dinning room watching Davis lying on the floor playing with his mobile.

"Good morning sweetheart." Jenny walks over to Peyton standing in her robe and hugs her tightly.

Peyton looks into her eyes and knows exactly what she is feeling. "I know baby I miss him too but we have to remember he is here with us always."

Jenny wipes away the few tears that fell. "Know but it is still hard."

Peyton looks at this beautiful 8 year old girl. She saw so much of Jake in this girl.

Peyton shook from her thoughts, "Okay well Jamie and Lily should be here in a little while and then we can all go to school okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Jenny says as she salutes Peyton.

Peyton chuckles "Now sit and eat something."

Peyton walks into the kitchen with Jenny, "Okay, can I have a little bit of that please?"

Peyton nods, "Sure thing." She kisses Jenny on the top of her head as she gets the Lucky Charms for her. Luke comes out of the bedroom and hugs Peyton closely.

"Hey beautiful. How are you doing this morning?"

Peyton kisses him on the cheek, "Good and you?"

"I'm better now." Luke kisses Peyton softly on the lips. He then kisses Jenny on her forehead. He goes over to Davis and lifts him up and he giggles.

Lucas looks from Jenny to Peyton, "So how are my ladies today?"

Jenny shrugs, "I am okay, I had another dream about my daddy."

Lucas sighs, "Okay, you know I used to have a lot of dreams about my uncle Keith. It made me feel better to know I could still talk to him."

"Yea, I didn't think you would understand."

Lucas bends down in front of her and places a reassuring arm around Jenny, "Of course I do. These things take time honey. We are all here to help you."

Jenny nods slightly, "Mom can I go home with Jamie today so we can play basketball?"

Peyton turns from the sink. "Well let me ask his mommy and daddy but I am sure it will be fine."

"Yay, thank you!!" Peyton grabs her stomach and darts to the bathroom.

Jenny looks concerned as Peyton goes, "Uncle Luke is she okay?"

"Yes it's a little thing called morning sickness. It means that the baby is doing just fine. Hey kiddo can I have some of those Lucky Charms."

Jenny nods, "Sure." Jenny starts to eat her cereal again. She looks up and smiles at Luke. Luke winks at her and continues to read his newspaper.

A few minutes later there is a knock at the door.

Lucas shouts, "Come on in. It's open."

Brooke bursts in, "We are here." Jamie comes running in as does Lily.

"I see they have you on mommy duty today. Good practice huh?" Lucas smirks at the look on Brooke's face.

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Yea whatever. P. Sawyer you better get your big butt out here." All the kids start to laugh as Peyton walks out of the bathroom in her sweat suit.

"Yes Brooke what is it?"

Brooke kinks her eyebrow, "Nothing, I just wanted you to see how fabulous all the kids look."

Peyton looks them all over, "Aww Lily you look so beautiful and Jamie wow buddy, you look just like your daddy did years ago."

Jamie flashes his famous Scott smirk, "No I look better."

"You got that right." Peyton high fives Jamie then gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Lucas chuckles at how confident his nephew is, "How is it that you have more game then me Jimmie Jam?"

Jamie pops his collar, "What can I say, the girls just love me."

"I see you have been hanging out with Uncle Skillz." Brooke chimes in.

Lucas rolls his eyes, "Yea just a little."

"Well let's go." Peyton kisses Luke on the forehead. Luke kisses all the kids and then kisses Peyton softly on the lips. Peyton grabs the stroller and puts Davis in and they are off the school. Luke is off to work and Brooke walks with Peyton and the kids.

"So tell me P. Scott, how DO you do it?"

"Do what? Slow down you guys." Peyton shouts to the kids that are a little too far ahead.

"THAT, that right there First, how have you come from the whoa-is-me, mad at the world, dark painter longing for my boyfriend, to a mother who seems like she has it all."

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Well first of all, it was not my fault that you had the same taste as me. Secondly I don't know it seems like since I had Davis, I had some kind of instinct on what to do. You will get it to when you pop this little thing out." Peyton rubs Brooke's stomach and then pulls her into a hug.

Brooke smiles, "Well, Jake was right in choosing you instead of me to take care of Jenny."

Peyton smiles at the little girl as she plays with her cousins, "I kind of feel like she was mine all along you know. We always had some kind of bond that I never understood."

"So how is she adjusting to Luke?"

Peyton sighs, "Well seeing that she moved in with us while Jake was in the hospital I think she is taking it well. She calls him Uncle Luke but I mean she just lost her dad. I don't know what I would do if I lost mine."

"Yea well I hope to be half the mother you are."

"Well I learned from the best. Karen is really the best. Talk to her, she will ease any fears or anxiety you have." Peyton says rubbing Brooke's hand that is on the stroller.

"That is what I have you for."

"You bet you're A-S-S!" They reach the kids school. They try to run into the school.

Peyton clears her throat, "Um excuse me, aren't you forgetting something?"

Jamie looks back and frowns, "Aww man you are really killing my game. Susie may be watching."

Peyton smirks, "Well you better make it quick then."

"Oh alright" Jamie and Lily come and kiss Brooke and Peyton on the cheek. Jenny comes and hugs Peyton with all of her might. She then kisses Davis and then Peyton. Then she hugs Brooke.

"I love you Mommy." She says into her shirt.

"I love you too. Aunt Haley will pick you up okay?"

"Okay, see you later Aunt Brooke." Brooke waves to Jenny as she runs into the building.

"Well I have to head over to the store, see you there in a little while?" Brooke asks.

"You know it, I just have to go grab some more of Davis's things then I will be right over."

Brooke turns to leave but turns back around. "Okay oh and Peyton, smile every so often, it fits you."

"Thanks" Peyton walks back home and grabs Davis, she starts to cry as she remembers her last days with Jake.

_FLASHBACK_

_Jake is lying in a hospital bed, "Peyton--I want you to take Jenny and mover her in with you and Luke."_

"_Why? She—"_

_Jake smirks, You were always a stubborn one Sawyer, can you just do that, I am dying over here—" Jake starts to laugh then his laugh turns into a cough._

_Peyton panics, "Okay, okay I will."_

"_And I want you to take this, sing it to her whenever she get scared. I used to play this to her all the time."_

_Peyton shrugs, "I can't sing."_

"_Yes you can, I heard you sing in the shower before. You thought I--"_

_Peyton stops him, "Okay, fine, you have to teach it to me though."_

_Jake smiles, "Okay, take the sheet music and take it to Haley, she will help you. Just do this for me okay? Promise"_

_Peyton nods as she blinks in attempt to keep the tears at bay with no such luck, one falls from her eye, "I promise Jake."_

"_Come here, I will always be with you guys. You will always be with me, remember that. You know I will always love you. I have never loved anyone more than I have loved you two." Peyton nods. She kisses Jake softly on the lips._

_Jake smiles as their lips part, "It takes me dying to get one of those again. I must be really desperate."_

_Peyton slaps his arm, "Shut up Jake. You are going to be alright."_

_Jake starts to cough, hard. _

"_Here let me get you some water." Peyton starts to rise to get it but he stops her,_

"_No it will pass, just sit with me for awhile."_

"_Okay"_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Peyton is sitting on the couch when she hears someone come up behind her.

She jumps up when she sees him, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought we told you never to come here Dan."

Dan steps towards her, "Well I wanted to see my grandson."

Peyton steps back, "You need to leave NOW or I am calling the police."

"And tell them what exactly? That I came to see my grandson?"

"No tell them you are on private property. Aren't you on parole? That wouldn't look too good now would it?"

Dan steps back, "Well fine I am leaving but let me just say, he has her mother's eyes and her father's lips." He laughs as he walks out of the house. Peyton franticly dials Lucas's office.

"Come on Luke answer damn it!!" Her hands are shaking as she tries to calm herself.

"Hello Coach Scott's office."

Peyton shouts, "Nathan where is Luke?"

"What is wrong, calm down?" Nathan tries to calm her.

"PUT HIM ON THE PHONE DAMNIT!!"

"Peyton you have to tell me what is going on, Luke isn't here right now, he will be back in a couple minutes." He tries again.

Peyton starts to panic again, "THAT BASTARD OF A FATHER CAME HERE. HE WAS IN MY HOUSE. TELL LUKE TO CALL ME."

"Okay, okay, wait here he is. Luke you better take this."

Lucas grabs the phone, "Hello, Peyton what is wrong?" Peyton is crying and shaking so much she has to put Davis down in his playpen.

Peyton tries to catch her breath, "Luke, he—he was just here. He—"

"What who?"

"Dan!! He was in my house Lucas." She cries

"Oh my God I am going to kill him. Did he hurt you or Davis?" He shouts

Peyton shakes her head, "No, he left. He is fine, he—he just shook me up a little that's all."

"I am coming home right now." He says grabbing his jacket.

"No, no don't we are about to go to Brooke's store. I don't want you to miss any work."

Lucas shakes his head, "Screw work, I am coming."

"We won't be here."

"Fine I am will meet you at Clothes over Bros. Bye." Luke hangs up before Peyton can respond.

Peyton comes running into the store looking like she has just seen a ghost.

"Hey Millie, where is Brooke?"

Brooke comes out of the back, "I am right--what the hell happened? Give me that baby."

"Dan, he was--in my house."

"What? When" Brooke says rocking a confused Davis

When I went back to get her stuff, he came into my house talking about he wanted to see his grandson and all that."

No one noticed that Dan had walked in the store, "And I still do."

Peyton stands in front of Brooke with the baby, "Dan you better leave if you know what is good for you. NOW!!"

Brooke goes to the back with Davis. "Are we making threats now? I see you have grown a back bone after all of these years."

"Yea I have grown more than that, now are you going to leave or will I have to get security to escort you out of here in cuffs."

Dan steps towards her and Peyton stands her ground, "Why can't I see him?"

Peyton half laughs, "You don't deserve to see him. You have done nothing but hurt everyone around you. I will not let you destroy his life like you tried to do to Nathan and Luke."

Dan sighs, "Look, all I want is to be in their lives is that so hard to understand?"

Lucas storms into the store, "DAN SCOTT IF YOU DON'T LEAVE NOW SO HELP ME!!"

"Please, and what--" Dan turned around and his eyes almost bulged out of his head.

"Like I said you need to go, now!" Lucas had a gun raised to his head.

Peyton shouted, "Lucas Scott put that thing away. You need to put that down now."

Lucas ignored his wife's pleas, "Dan I told you that next time I wouldn't miss, now, go."

"Lucas please put it down."

He doesn't move, "There is no reasoning with this man. I saved your life once I won't do it again." Karen walks past the store and sees what is going on.

Karen tries to reason with her son, "Luke put it down. Don't do this again."

"Mom he was in my house, he has been following Peyton all day, I can't risk him harming anyone else." Lucas says never taking his eyes off Dan.

"I know that you want to kill this man but if you do--"

Peyton interjects, "You will be no better than he is. Do you want Davis and our son to grow up without a father?"

Peyton what are you talking about." Peyton walks over to Lucas and puts his hand on her stomach. Lucas doesn't take his eyes off of Dan.

"Our son, he is going to need her father."

"What? When did you find that out?" He still has his eyes on Dan.

"Yesterday" Luke looks at his wife and Dan rushes to get the gun. You hear a gunshot and many people scream.

Dan was lying in the middle of the floor, Luke was lying next to Peyton and Karen was lying outside of the store. Brooke came out of the back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"What the hell happened?" Brooke asks looking around.

Karen gets up, "Is everyone okay?"

Lucas is the next up, "I am okay, Peyton, Peyton are you okay?"

Peyton is still lying there motionless. Dan sits up rubbing his head, the gun in his hand.

Brooke covers her mouth to stifle a scream, "Oh my God, please be okay Peyton. Dan you monster, what have you done?"

"I, I just wanted to get the gun from Lucas, I didn't mean to--" Dan says looking at Peyton.

"You better pray she is okay. You just--"

Peyton sits up, "Luke, what happened Ouch—" Peyton's head was bleeding and she tried to stand.

"Oh, ahhh my leg" Peyton screams.

"Let me see." Lucas looked at her leg and she was shot right above the scar from the school shooting.

"Luke I—" Peyton passes out.

Karen points to Dan, "If you hurt my daughter I swear."

Millie call the police. Brooke whispered to her. Millicent nodded her head and took the baby in the back and started to dial. Dan just stood there shocked.

I--I didn't mean to, I—"

Karen stops him, "You know what Dan, save it, all you do is hurt the people around you. I hope you rot in hell for all the pain you cause anyone who comes in contact with you."

"I never meant to--I, I don't understand, all I wanted was--I can't go back to jail." Dan sees the police coming down the hallway. He tries to run out of the store but once he is out in the open all the police officers follow him. Dan goes into the bathroom and all you hear is another gunshot.

Luke hears the last gunshot as he is carrying Peyton to the car.

Mom, get Davis please, Luke yells to his mother.

"Okay I am coming" Karen comes running back in and takes Davis from Millicent.

"Thank you" Karen says as she caresses Millicent's cheek.

Brooke is standing there helpless.

"Brooke you need to go. You need to call everyone, tell them what happened. I can cover the store." Millicent says snapping Brooke out of her trance.

"Huh, o-okay I will call you as soon as I hear anything."

"Here you might need this." Millicent is holding Brookes purse. Brooke takes it and pulls out her phone and immediately starts to dial numbers.

Now at the hospital, everyone is there waiting to hear about Peyton. Luke is sitting there holding Davis as if his life depended on it. Brooke was sitting next to him, she was rubbing his back. Chase was next to her, Brooke rested her head on his shoulder while holding her stomach. Nathan was sitting across from them holding Abigail as tears are falling from his eyes. Haley is pacing back and forth humming to herself, praying for a miracle. Skillz is sitting next to Bevin squeezing her hand tightly. Mouth and Rachel are standing by the water fountain holding hands. Karen is sitting with her head buried in Andy's chest. Larry and Derek arrive at the same time.

"What happened? Where is she?" Larry says coming up to Karen.

Derek says through clinched teeth, "Why does this keep happening to her? She is a good person."

"My father shot her and then shot himself." Lucas whispers just loud enough for them to hear.

"What, how—you know what I don't even want to—"

"I am guessing they haven't told you anything." Haley shakes her head no. Larry and Derek sit with their heads in their hands praying for Peyton to be alright. Lucas stands up.

"This entirely my fault. I can't even keep her safe."

Haley stood next to him, "How were you supposed to know that Dan would shoot her?"

"NO, I had the gun. Had I not lost my temper we wouldn't even be here."

"Oh Luke—" Haley didn't even have words to say to comfort him.

Nathan spoke up, "Look if Dan was harassing Hales' like he was Peyton I would have done the same thing. Dan was the one that took the gun. He is the one who pulled the trigger. Come on bro, you are not to blame."

"But I am—"

Karen stands up. "SHUT UP THE BOTH OF YOU. NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO PLAY THE BLAME GAME. My daughter, your wife and all of your friends is in this hospital fighting for her life and the life of her baby boy now you shut the hell up and sit and wait for the doctor to tell us something. Stop drawing conclusions and wait."

The room falls silent. Minutes later a doctor comes out.

"Who is with Mrs. Peyton Scott?"

Lucas steps up, "We all are."

The doctor scratches his head, "Okay well let me talk to her husband first."

"I am her husband."

"Could you come with me please?" He says pointing down the hall.

"Why cant you just tell all of us what is wrong?"

He sighs, "If that is what you wish. Mrs. Scott has suffered from a severe blow to the head. She is unconscious but her brain function is normal."

"When is she going to wake up?"

He shrugs, "Could be days, could be weeks or months. Could even be hours it just depends on her will to wake up."

Lucas takes a minute to take the information in as he rubs the back of his neck with his free hand, "What about her leg and the baby?"

"Well we got the bullet out. When she fell she broke her femur so she is going to have to be in a cast for the next few weeks. As far as the baby, we will find out when she wakes up. The blood work says she is pregnant but we have to check for your child's heartbeat when she wakes up."

"Well can we see her?" Lucas asks

"Um first how are all of you related to her?" The doctor asks everyone in the room

Lucas takes a breath, "Well that is her mother, her father, her brothers, her sisters, and this is her son."

"Uh okay right this way." When they enter Peyton is sitting up laying there, she looks as if she is sleeping.

Lucas moves close to her after handing the baby over to Derek, "Hey you, you gave us a scare. You need to wake up for me please. You see this family needs you. You have to come back to us, to me. I need you." Peyton's arm twitches a little bit.

Lucas' breathe catches in his throat. "Peyt, can you hear me?"

Peyton open your eyes, A voice says in the distance.

"Luke, is that you? Keith what, what is going on?" Peyton says looking around

"What are you doing here kiddo? It is not your time." Keith says smiling

Peyton looks at him confused "My time for what Oh my God please don't tell me I am dead? Why do all these things keep on happening to me?"

Keith sighs, "Bad things happen to good people all the time."

"Yea you should know that better than anyone else."

Keith laughs, "Well there are a few people that want to speak to you, walk with me."

"Okay." They walk a while and she sees all the people she has lost, "Jake, Ellie, Mom, Little Luke." Peyton can't control her emotions. She begins to shake as she collapses onto the table.

Jake grabs her hand "Peyton what are you doing?"

"I can't go back, I want to stay here."

Ellie smiles, "You cant kiddo, those people need you. Even if you don't know it you are a crucial part to that family."

Peyton looks to her left, "Keith why—"

Keith smirks, "Just listen."

Her son walks over to her, "Mommy, you have to go back, Daddy needs you, Jenny needs you, Davis needs you and he needs you." He rubs her stomach and tears fall from her eyes.

"Don't you see, you went thru all of this so that you will be such a stronger person that even you know." Anna says running her hand through Peyton's hair.

"But mom, how can I—"

Jake smiles, "The same way you got over drugs, the same way you stood up to Dan, the same way you stood up to Ian."

Keith squeezes her shoulder, "Peyton, you have to understand that things are going to happen in this life that we cant control but it is how we react in those situations that will judge where we go in life."

"I just—" Peyton is cut off by the son she lost all those years ago.

"Mommy, don't leave all those people who love you. We will be here always, you have to save daddy the way he always saves you."

"Live a full life. No regrets. Never stop, you have to do it for all of us. We live on through you." Ellie says

Peyton simply nods, hugs each and every person. She holds on to Lil Luke for a few minutes longer and walks up to Keith.

Peyton smiles through tears, "You know he is the man he is because of you."

"Yea I know. Tell him I love him and tell Karen I will be looking for her in the Lilies. You take care of him. He needs you, he came back for you."

Peyton smiles, "And I am going back for him." She kisses Keith on the forehead and runs her fingers through his hair.

"You are a great man Keith Scott."

"You are an amazing wife, mother, daughter and human being Peyton Scott." Peyton closes her eyes and when she opens them she sees Luke and all her loved ones surrounding her.

Peyton looks at Lucas, "Keith says hi."

Luke smiles as tears fall from his eyes.

Lucas smiles, "I love you, you know that?"

"Yea I know. Ouch my head hurts." Everyone laughs.

"Where is he?"

Lucas points over towards Derek, "Right here."

"Hey my boy. Did you miss mama?" Davis coos and smiles up at her mother.

Peyton looks at Lucas as he smiles, "You know he has your smile."

Luke leans in and kisses Peyton softly on the lips.

"Do you want to hear the baby's heartbeat?"

Peyton nods, "Okay but I know he is fine."

"How?" Lucas questions

"Let's just say I got an email that told me so." Luke and Peyton laugh.

The doctor comes into Peyton's room with an ultrasound machine.

"So, you guys ready to find out the status of your child?"

Peyton nods suddenly getting shy, "Yes please."

"Okay as you know this will be a little cold." The doctor places the gel on her stomach and she jumps a bit.

Peyton chuckles, "I will never quite get used to that."

"Okay let's see." The doctor searches for a heartbeat. He has no luck at first.

"What is going on?" Peyton says her voice cracking.

"We are having a little trouble finding a heartbeat. Don't lose hope yet. Wait, wait, listen for it, there it is."

Lucas grabs her hand, That is our boy Peyton, our little boy.

Peyton is crying hysterically. Luke has tears in his eyes. He kisses Peyton on the top of her head. The doctor leaves and Brooke comes rushing in.

"So what is the status?"

Peyton laughs, "Everything is fine. You need really need to sit down before you go into labor."

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Don't even joke about that. You know we have to go shopping!!"

Peyton smirks, "Well you are 8 months pregnant."

"Whate--ohhh" Brooke grabs her stomach

"See what did I tell you?" Peyton laughs

"Whatever I have been having these things all day."

Peyton gasps, "What, how often? And where is Chase."

"Every few minutes why?" Brooke is standing there holding her back and rubbing her stomach.

"Brooke for a brunette you are really dumb," Peyton shouts.

Lucas gets up, "Brooke here come sit down and I will go get Chase."

Brooke pouts, "Whatever. Fine." Brooke comes and sits next to Peyton's bed as she holds her hand.

Peyton half laughs, "You are a piece of work you know that?"

Brooke shrugs, "Why--AHHHHHHHHH"

"Brooke Davis, you are in labor." Peyton hits the call button next to her bed. A nurse comes in and sees Brooke.

"Oh my gosh, ma'am you have to come with me."

Brooke won't let go of Peyton's hand, "Oh no, you better roll a bed in here because I can't do this without her."

Peyton tries to calm her down, "Brooke just listen—"

"NO, I am staying here so unless you want me to climb up there with you get a bed in here NOW!!"

Chase barges in, "You should listen to her, she is very stubborn."

"Eww gross—" Brooke looks down at the liquid at her feet.

"Let me guess your water just broke."

Lucas looks where Brooke is sitting, "Hey that was my chair, aww man."

Peyton can't help but laugh.

"Hey its not funny, it just means I will be sitting right next to you." Lucas says

Peyton shrugs Fine with me.

Brooke: Excuse me, woman in labor over here.

Minutes later a bed is pushed into Peyton's room and Chase helps Brooke hop up.

Brooke looks at the nurses, "You better give me some heavy drugs now."

Peyton says half laughing "Brooke its not that time yet. Just breath through the pain."

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Yea easy for you to say—"

"Umm trust me I know, squeezing something the size of a watermelon out of something the size of a lemon is not exactly a walk in the park."

"Okay first--oh, eww and second--ahhhh ewww. That was really tmi."

Peyton smirks, "Hey man I was just being honest."

Brooke snaps, "Well try harder not to be so damn honest."

Luke sits and watches his wife in awe at how calm she is being. She has just been shot in the leg and she acts as though she isn't even in pain. She is alert and being a great friend to Brooke.

Lucas leans over and grabs her hand, "Peyton you know you amaze me."

"Yea I know." She says bringing his hand to her lips and giving them a soft kiss.

Chase is panicking, "Okay Brooke um—"

Peyton smiles, "Chase, you have to be calm okay. Just be there for her hold her hand, after all Brooke is doing all the work."

Chase nods, "Uh okay. Do you need anything Brooke?"

"Get her some ice chips."

Brooke glares at her long time friend, "What why?"

"Trust me, you will see. Luke can you steal some for me too?"

Luke winks at her, "Sure thing." Chase and Luke leave the room in search for ice chips and snacks.

"Listen man, the key is to relax. As long as she knows you are there for her she will be a little more calm. Trust me I know its hard but dude, all you have to do is hold her hand, she is doing all the heavy stuff if you know what I mean." Lucas said giving Chase's should a slight squeeze.

"I guess you are right. Look man I know all of this hasn't been really easy on you but—"

Lucas puts his hand up to stop him, "Whoa what are you talking about. Brooke and Peyton have been best friends before I was ever involved. I see Brooke is happy, happier than she ever was with me, I am happy for you two. I am happier then I could ever imagine possible with Peyton so just learn to be secure in that man."

"Yea you are right. Guess we better get these back to the girls."

"Yea definitely" Lucas says laughing.

Peyton looks up as the nurse is changing her bandage on her leg and sees Lucas. "Wow that looks like it hurt."

"Well yea of course it did but the blow to the head kind of numbed the pain." Luke looks saddened.

Peyton sees this and tries to reassure him. "Luke I am totally kidding. Lighten up will you?"

"Yea I know, I just can't understand what was going through his head before he shot himself you know." Lucas says shrugging his shoulders

"Yea, kind of like I wish I could understand just what my mom was thinking before she died both of them really."

"Yea I guess we will never know."

_FLASHBACK IN THE BATHROOM AT THE MALL_

_Dan has just entered with a gun in his hands. He begins to talk to himself._

"_I cant believe that I have done it again. What has become of me? I shot my daughter in law, while she was pregnant no less. I just wanted to be in their lives. Lucas and Karen were right. I only hurt the ones I love. I wish that Luke never pulled me out of that fire. Keith would still be here. I have to end this now. I hope they will all forgive me for what I have done." Dan holds the gun to his head and pulls the trigger._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Do you ever think of that night in the gym when Dan came and tried to strangle you?" Peyton asks.

"NO not really why?"

Peyton sighs, "I just was thinking about what if I hadn't of been there. Would we be having this conversation right now?"

"What made you think of that?" Lucas said while rubbing his neck.

Peyton shrugs, "It's just something that I saw when I was unconscious."

"Yea well you were and that is all that matters."

"Sorry to interrupt the love feast here but once again I say, LADY IN LABOR OVER HERE!!" Brooke shouts, clearly she is agitated.

"Okay Brooke you are 2 cm dilated but since the baby's heart rate is dropping we have to induce labor a bit. It will speed up the contractions but if the heart rate drops anymore we will have to perform a C-section." Brooke looks to Chase and then Peyton very worried.

Peyton tries to take control of the situation. "Don't worry honey it will be okay. They just want to be precautious. We are all here with you okay." Brooke just nods then watches the nurse.

Lucas whispers so only Peyton can hear, "Are you sure everything is okay, because I'm sweating bricks over here."

Peyton smiles, "Yea its fine. Trust me."

"I do."

About an hour later the doctor comes back in. "Mrs. Adams we are going to have to prep you for a C-section because you are not progressing as well as we had hoped"

Brooke looked scared, "What? Is the baby okay?"

"Yes for now but we need to get her out as soon as possible."

Brooke grabbed Peyton's hand, "Peyton, I—"

"You will be fine and I will be right here waiting for you and that beautiful baby girl."

Brooke nodded and looked toward the doctor, "Okay, how long will it take doctor?"

"Once we numb you up and everything we hope to have the baby out within 60 seconds at best."

Chase brushes a piece of hair behind her ear, "Brooke you can do this, you are a fighter let's get our baby girl out here."

"Okay, Peyton wish me luck."

Peyton and Luke say at the same time, "You don't need it." The nurse rolls Brooke's bed out of the room as Chase follows.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you once again for all of the great reviews. On another note however, last week I had the pleasure of watching "The List." Now most of you probably know what I am talking about, for those of you who don't, it has Hilary Burton in it. I didn't think I would like it but it was really good. If you get a chance to rent it you should. I watched it On Demand, any who here is the next chapter.**

Its two weeks later and Brooke is getting the hang of being a mother. She relies on Peyton whenever she is unsure and Peyton is happy to help. Lucas is taking classes to get his degree in psychology and he and Jenny are growing closer..

Phone rings at Leyton house.

Peyton answers it, "Hello?"

"Hey girl how is the couch treating you?"

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Uh don't remind me. So what's up?"

"Well I thought since you weren't busy, Alisa and I could come and keep you and Davis company."

Peyton smiles, "No problem how lon—" There is a knock at the door.

Peyton shouts, "Come on in Brooke."

"So how awesome is this?" Brooke holds Alisa and she is wearing a lavender jumpsuit with a tank top underneath.

Peyton smiles, "Aww it is cute but Brooke, she is two weeks old she will grow out of it in like a month."

"And your point? My baby has the right to be as fabulous as I am." Brooke says in a matter-of-fact way.

"Yea whatever."

Brooke looks to a sleeping Davis, "Is that boy ever awake?"

"He just went to sleep thank you very much and at least he is sleeping through the night."

Brooke sighed, "How I miss a good nights sleep."

"Oh yea if someone was to tell you that the first few months of their lives you would be up all hours of the night…"

Brooke looks around, "Yea tell me about it. So where is Luke?"

"Oh he is at his class but he should be home in about--an hour."

Brooke smiles as she plops on the couch next to her, "Well good it will give us a chance to catch up."

Peyton takes Alisa and rocks her, "Yea it does feel like it has been forever since we just sat and talked."

"So how is he doing?" Brooke points to Peyton's stomach.

"He is doing very well. I am just so glad that he is still here after the accident."

"Yea me too, I am even gladder that is was your leg that was shot and nothing else. I don't know what I would do without you." Brooke says as her eyes well up.

Peyton smirks, "Kiss my husband perhaps?"

"Shut up!! You know where my head was back then. He really messed me up."

Peyton sighed, "Yea I remember it like it was yesterday."

_FLASHBACK_

_A 12 year old Brooke is sitting on the porch of her house as her mother and father come running out of the house arguing. Brooke immediately runs over to Peyton's house to find the curly blonde haired girl sitting in her room. She bursts in crying._

_Peyton takes Brooke in her arms, "They are at it again?"_

_Brooke nods, "Yea, I wish they would just, I don't know."_

"_Well we can just stay here for awhile. How bout that?"_

"_Mmk"_

_A few hours pass, the sun has set and it is nighttime now. Brooke decides to go home. She walks into her house to see a fair haired man sitting at the dinning room table. Brooke searches the house for her parents but they are no where to be found. Brooke goes to her room and turns on her radio. She lets the music soothe her as she sits and looks out the window. A few minutes later Brooke hears her door open. She isn't sure who it is so she continues to look out the window._

_Hi, a voice says from the door._

_Brooke turned around, "Hey, do you know where my parents are?"_

"_No, not really, they just left," he continues, "they wanted me to take care of you for awhile."_

"_Um well, I am okay so you can leave." He was making her uncomfortable._

"_You don't understand, I AM going to take care of you." Brooke jumps up and stands by her closet. The man comes close and starts to rub up against her. _

_Brooke whines, "STOP I DON'T LIKE THAT!!"_

_He continues to rub up and down her legs. He takes her hand and places it in a place that is unfamiliar to a 12 year old. A few minutes had passed but it seemed like forever. Peyton ran in and turned on the light to see a grown man on her friend. Brooke was screaming for him to stop but he wouldn't. Peyton jumped on his back but was flung across the room and hit her head on Brooke's dresser. Peyton immediately got up and yanked a piece of his hair out which made him jump up and run out of the room. Peyton sits next to her broken friend and tries to comfort her. Brooke pulls away and drapes the covers over her._

_After a few minutes of silence Peyton speaks, "We have to tell someone."_

"_No, it was my fault."_

_Peyton sucks her teeth. "Naw uh, my daddy said that no man is supposed to do that to you. If you won't tell then I will."_

_Brooke grabs her hand, "Peyton don't please. He said that this is what my parents wanted."_

_Peyton rolls her eyes, "Whatever Brooke. I don't care. Come on we are going to go talk to my dad."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Peyton rubber Brooke's back. "I am glad that you are finally dealing with it."

"Yea I still have trouble with it but now that Chase knows I feel we are closer. But I DO know that without you, God knows where I would be."

Peyton smiles, "That's what best friends are for, even if you did kiss my husband in the process." They both laugh. Both Davis and Alisa start to cry at the same time. Brooke starts to breast feed as Peyton gets a bottle together.

"Who would have thought that all these years later we would be sitting here, doing this?" Peyton says as she grabs Davis up from the play pen.

"Definitely not me."

"So how are you and Chase anyway?" Peyton asks,

"He is a life saver. Honestly I thought that I was happy with Luke, but with Chase it's just—"

"Indescribable, you feel like you couldn't be any happier if you tried." Peyton finishes for her,

"Exactly" They both begin to cry. Luke walks in.

"Wow, did I come at a bad time?"

"Never"

"Hey Brooke, how you doing these days" He comes in and puts his books in the bedroom. He comes back out to see Peyton pouting.

"What" He asks feigning ignorance.

"You know what" Luke comes and tries to kiss her on the cheek but Peyton moves her head. Lucas grabs her face and kisses her passionately on the lips. Peyton can't help but blush.

"How is my boy doing.?" Luke takes Davis from Peyton and he burps.

"Hhe just ate so be—" Peyton warns but it is too late, Davis throws up all over Luke's blue shirt.

"I tried to tell you." Brooke and Peyton can't stop laughing at Lucas holding the baby out at arms length, looking for somewhere to put him down so he can clean himself off.

Peyton puts her hands out, "Give him here, and go take a shower."

"Don't be mad because you cant join me."

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Yea well, I get the luxury of taking long, hot soapy bubble baths."

"Touché Mrs. Scott. Point well taken"

Brooke smirks, "Okay, on that note I will see you guys later."

"If you need me to do any sketches for the newborn or infant line let me know."

"Will do" Luke yells from the bathroom. "Jenny called me and she wanted me to pick her up today. Something she apparently wants to talk to me about."

"Okay, I am glad you to are getting closer."

"Yea me too."

Nathan walks in to hear yelling. "How is it that when you guys yell, you aren't arguing?"

"Come here a second Nathan." Peyton says

He walks over to her, "Sure thin--ouch, what was that for?"

"For being a smart ass. Oh and can you take him?"

Nathan smiles, "Sure, come here scooter, how are you?"

"Aww how cute…" Peyton starts to tear up.

Nathan rolls his eyes, "God, hormonal much?"

"Whatever." Peyton hops up and get over to the bathroom. She enters to hear Luke singing Forgive me by Group 1 Crew. She reaches her hand in the shower and smacks his butt.

"What the—" He says turning around.

"Who sings that song again?" She says smirking.

"Group 1 Crew."

"Well how bout we let them sing it?"

"Go ahead and crush my dreams why don't you? And what are you doing in here anyway?" He says rinsing the last bit of soap off.

"I thought I was allowed a potty break. I am carrying your child."

"Where is Davis?"

Peyton rolls her eyes, "With Nathan."

Peyton flushes the toilet as Luke is turning off the shower.

"Too quick for you" He says in a sing song kind of manner.

"Not quick enough." Peyton mocks back. Peyton has a towel in her hand and snaps Luke's leg.

"Hey I have no problem fighting a cripple person."

"And what about the mother of your children"

"Well since you put it that way." Luke kneels down in front of Peyton who is sitting on the toilet. He looks deep into her eyes and starts to get lost. Peyton half smiles and stares into his. Luke places his hand on her stomach and begins to talk to his son. Peyton is running her hand through his hair.

"Hey you, how are you? Its daddy can't wait to see you. Just know that your mommy and I will always love you, no matter what. You have made us so happy. You have a sister and a brother that can't wait to meet you either." Lucas kisses her stomach and locks eyes with Peyton. Peyton's hair is back in a bun, she has on sweat pants and one of Luke's button down shirts.

"You know, you are really beautiful even if you are a little chickeny."

"Whatever" She says blushing,

"NO I am serious."

"Well you aren't so bad yourself." Peyton leans in to kiss him. He pulls back a bit and lingers. Peyton smiles then he leans in to kiss her. Their lips meet and they kiss passionately. Lucas begins to kiss her neck, then to her chest then all over her growing belly. He comes back up and stares back into her piercing eyes as Peyton gets lost in his ice blue eyes. He grabs her face.

"I have never in my life been more in love with you then I am at this moment." Peyton begins to cry as Luke picks her up, takes her over to the couch with Nathan.

"Um okay, dude, can you go and put some clothes on?"

Lucas puts her down and rolls his eyes, "First, don't call me dude and second, hello, I mean damn you in my house remember."

Peyton wipes her eyes and watches Nathan interact with Davis.

"So what brings you by?" Peyton asked her best friend/brother in law

"What I can't just drop by?"

Peyton puts her hands up in defeat. "Hey it was just a question. Stop being so sensitive"

"Yea okay, I was just checking on you actually. Wanted to see how my nephew was doing."

Peyton sighed, "I never realized how good you were with him until now."

"Hey I do have a son you know."

"Whatever"

"So, everything okay with you, and Luke?" He questions

"Yea why"

Nathan sighed, "You know Luke has a habit of when everything is going good he messes it up."

"Yea tell me about it, but no everything seems to be going well unless, there is something you need to tell me?"

"Nope, nothing" Peyton stares into Nathan's eyes, her face is serious.

"Nathan you would tell me if there was something right?" She almost pleaded with him

"Yea"

"Then tell me, I know you Nathan you wouldn't just come out of the blue and bring that up. What's up?"

"Well it's just—" Nathan's eyes wander around the room. Peyton grabs his face and makes him look her in the eyes.

"What?"

Nathan knew he couldn't get out of it now, "It just seems like Luke one is having trouble with the whole Jenny thing and two he feels he is never home because of his classes."

Peyton sighed, "Well okay, I never once forced him to take those classes. He is his own man and if he wanted to drop them he could. He knows we don't need the extra money. I love my life I don't want for anything."

Nathan smiled, "I am glad to hear that—"

"Me too. Peyt, I thought that this is something I wanted to do but I feel like it is taking me away from all of this. I am no longer enrolled there. I turned in my papers about a week ago."

Peyton shrugged, "Okay. That just means I get more time with you. Why would I be mad at that." Peyton struggles to stand to her feet and waddles/hops over to Luke. She wraps her arms around his neck and Luke grabs her waist. Peyton kisses him on the forehead and then hits him.

He rubs his arm, "Hey, what did I do?"

"It's what you didn't do. Why do I have to find something as small as this from Nathan?" Luke looks over to Nathan and Nathan rolls his eyes.

"Hey she asked. She knows us too well to know when we are lying."

"Point well taken"

"Don't you have to go get Jenny?" she says looking at her watch

"Yea I was on my way out."

"Okay, see you later." She gives him a peck on the lips. He grabs her face and kisses her passionately. Peyton kisses back.

"You know I love you."

"Yea I know," Peyton says has she makes her way back to the couch next to Nathan.

Peyton looks at Nathan holding Davis "You can go lay him down in the back if you would like."

"No I'm good. How bout we watch a movie?" Nathan suggests.

"Sure thing" Peyton starts to struggle to get to her feet.

"Here what movie you want to watch?" Lucas says trying to get his wife to stay seated.

"Doesn't matter, you choose." Nathan says.

"Okay here. Now you sit and don't move until I get back." Lucas says as he puts in a DVD.

"Yes sir" Peyton salute's Luke as he leaves.

"Whatever"

Luke walks out to of his house and makes his way to Jenny's school. He gets there and sees Jenny as soon as she comes out.

"Over here Jenny." Jenny comes running into Luke's arms. Luke catches her and she kisses him on the cheek.

"So I take it you had a good day at school?" He asks as he puts her on her feet.

"You bet." They Hold hands as they begin to walk.

"Um is it okay if we walk to the river court and talk?" Jenny says taking Lucas by surprise.

"Sure. What is it you want to talk to me about?"

"I kind of wanted you to teach me to play basketball. My daddy started to teach me then he got too sick."

"I would be honored to. Is that all?"

Jenny shakes her head no, "I wanted to know about your uncle Keith. You talk to mommy and grandma about him. I just wanted to know about him. He seemed so kind."

"Okay is it okay if you tell me about your dad."

Jenny nods, "Okay"

They reach the river court and they begin to talk. They begin to laugh, and then get serious. At times they fall silent; they even start to tear up at times.

Meanwhile at Leyton house. Nathan and Peyton are sitting watching movies and having a great time. Peyton rests her head on Nathan's shoulder as he begins to fall asleep.

Andy pops his head in the door. "Hey is Luke around?"

Peyton turns to face him, "No he went to get Jenny why?"

"Well I kind of wanted to talk to you, you have a sec." He asks.

Peyton smiled, "Oh sure, um can you help me up and we can talk outside."

"No problem" He comes over and helps Peyton up and over to the door. They sit on the couch on the porch.

Once she is comfortable she turns to him. "So, what's on your mind?"

"I just haven't really get a chance to talk to you since I came back."

Peyton chuckled. "Yea that is true. So how are you and Karen doing?"

"Really good. I am glad to see how far you have come."

Peyton blushed, "Oh yea mom told you about that huh? Wow you are like my father in law, I just thought of that." They both start to laugh.

"Yea well I guess you are right. I know that I don't really know you that well but I do know that you make Luke really happy. So how did the whole Dan fiasco go down?"

Peyton sighed, "Well basically he came here and wanted to see Davis and then followed me to Brooke's store. Luke showed up with a gun. Dan got the gun and hence, the second bullet hole in my leg."

Andy looked confused, "Second"

"Oh yea you weren't here, the school shooting I was shot in my leg by Jimmy, that's why Luke came back in the school. You know I kind of blame myself for Keith getting shot sometimes."

"Why"

Peyton started to tear up, "Had I not got shot, Luke would have never came back and then Keith wouldn't have come in after him, never giving Dan the opportunity to—" Tears come out of Peyton's eyes. Andy puts his arm around her and kisses her lightly on the top of the head.

"Well you shouldn't Dan chose his own path. He didn't have to pick up the gun you understand. You really shouldn't, just like he chose to shoot himself in the bathroom. And anyway Keith would have gone back into that school no matter what, that is just the person he was."

"Yea I guess you are right. Gosh hormonal much, I am crying every five minutes. Thank you for coming though. It means a lot to me and probably a lot to mom."

Andy laughed, "Well I figured I would check on you since you are held up in the house."

"Yea for a couple more weeks but I am getting a lot of visitors lately which never makes life boring."

"Well let me help you back inside before Luke kicks my ass for having you out here." Andy helps Peyton into the living room where Nathan still sat, his head was leaning on the back of the couch, his mouth was wide open and he was snoring.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay first can I get a WOOT WOOT!! I cant wait for the new season of OTH on Monday. It is going to be AWESOME!! Maybe the best one yet, so I have heard. Sorry it is taking so long for updates on my fan fictions. I found out that I have avascular necrosis so that is slowing me down some. If you don't know what that is you can ask or google it. Any who hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nada, no songs no parts of OTH either!! My dream is to own parts of Chad Michael Murray or even Antwon Tanner, or even better James Lafferty, hell all three of them. Oh lordy I am getting my blood pressure up let me calm down….**

**Enjoy…lol**

"I guess he was tired." Peyton said smiling.

"Yea I bet" Andy gives Peyton one last hug and exits.

Lucas' phone rings.

"Hey you, what's up?"

"Nothing just wanted to make sure you and Jenny were okay."

Lucas looks at his watch, "Oh we totally lost track of time, but we are fine. Is Nate still there?"

"Yea, we are just catching up a bit."

"Okay we Jenny and I will pick up dinner before we come home."

Jenny whispers, "Tell mommy I love her."

Peyton smiled, "I love her too and I love you."

"I know. Mommy says she loves you."

"Well you can get back to what you were talking about bye."

"Bye"

Jenny smirked, "She was just checking on us huh?"

"You bet, you know how mom can get. So you want to know anything else?"

"Um, I kind of wanted the baby to have my daddy's middle name, what do you think?"

"Sure but you have to talk to mommy about that. But I am sure its fine."

Jenny clapped her hands, "Goody" Jenny hops of the picnic table and her stomach growls.

"I think someone is hungry"

Luke's stomach growls "That makes two of us. Maybe we should grab some food and head home."

"You betcha." They walk hand in hand down the street.

Back at the Leyton house the phone rings.

"Hello"

"Hey is Nathan over there?"

Peyton laughs, "Sure is, he is knocked out."

"Well do you mind if we come over and join you guys for dinner?"

"No problem. Umm well Luke hasn't come back with dinner yet. He is out talking to Jenny but should be here soon."

"Well he is probably going to get it from Karen's so I will swing by there and pick them up."

"Okay sure thing, see you in a bit."

"Okay bye."

Haley, Jamie, Abigail, Luke and Jenny all arrive to see a resting Peyton with her head on Nathan's shoulder and a hand on her stomach. Nathan has a firm grip on Davis as the television screen is bright blue.

Jamie smiles, "Aww look at Aunt Peyton and daddy they look so comfy."

"Yea they do." Luke walks over to Peyton and kisses her on the cheek. A piece of her hair has fallen from her bun and is resting in her face. He brushes it behind her ear and whispers in her ear.

"Time to wake up beautiful." Peyton smiles and then slowly raises her head and looks into Luke's eyes.

"About time" Peyton nudges Nathan.

Nathan sits there with his eyes closed: "Hey Hales', Luke, and Jenny."

He hands Davis to Peyton and says, "Jimmy Jam get over here." Nathan stands up as Jamie runs into his arms.

"Hey papa. Did you have a good sleep?" He squealed.

"You bet but I am glad that I am awake and you want to know why?"

Jamie grabbed his chin to think, "Um because I am here?"

Nathan nods, "That's right you and Abigail."

Jamie scrunches his nose, "All she does is eat, sleep and poop."

"Hey that is all you did at first too!!" Haley chimed in.

Jamie shrugged, "Hey but I was cool."

Peyton rolled her eyes, "You are turning into a mini-Skillz there buddy."

"Hey Auntie Peyton do you know what my cousins name is going to be yet?"

Peyton smirked, "Well I was kind of thinking Keith Jacob Scott."

Peyton looked to her husband, "Oh sorry Luke what do you think?"

He looked down to Jenny, "I think it's perfect."

"Yea me too" Jenny said smiling.

"Well Jamie there you have it."

Jamie smirked, "I like the name."

"Um well I am definitely ready to eat. So let's get to it." Peyton said licking her lips at the smell of the food.

Hours have passed, everyone has left and Jenny and Davis are fast asleep. Peyton has just gotten out of the bathtub and is now lying under the covers. Lucas has just finished cleaning the dining room and now stands at the doorway of the bedroom.

Peyton feels him watching her but doesn't move. She just lies on her side one hand on her belly and her wet hair is spread across a towel that is lying on top of the pillow. He walks over to the side of the bed she is lying on and just sits there watching her. Watching her hand rise and fall with each inhale and exhale.

Meanwhile at the Naley house, the children are asleep and Nathan has just lain down. Minutes later Haley enters and jumps under the covers. Nathan snuggles in close to her. He brushes the stray hairs out of her eyes and behind her ear and Haley turns to face him.

"What's on your mind Nathan"

Nathan sighed, "I was just thinking that we have the life. Great family, great friends and we are doing something that we love."

Haley smiled, "Well you know to me none of it matters if I don't have you."

"You know I will love you always and forever."

"Forever huh" Haley said scooting closer to him.

"Always"

Back at the Leyton house Peyton has opened her eyes to see her loving husband kneeling before her.

"What's on your mind?"

Lucas smiled, "You"

Peyton giggled, "I'm serious"

"So am I" He said seductively.

Peyton playfully hit him on the arm, "I meant to tell you that Andy came by earlier."

"Oh, what for"

Peyton shrugged, "He wanted to check on me and catch up on things with me."

"Well that sounds like Andy, always concerned."

Peyton ran her hand up and down his arm, "He is a good man Luke, I like him."

"Yea me too. So how was your day?"

Peyton smiled, "It was good but it's getting better."

Lucas smiled as well, "Oh really? And why is that?"

Peyton exhaled deeply, "Because of this moment. You know I have a confession to make."

"Oh?"

She bit her lip, "I am kind of glad that you dropped your classes. I missed you when you were at school."

"Well, now you have me here with you." Lucas said as he dropped a kiss on her forehead.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes until she broke it, "Can you come lie down with me? I can't sleep as well with out you near me."

With out another word Luke climbs into bed with Peyton and rests his hand on her stomach. As he does the baby kicks.

"He missed you too."

Six weeks have passed. Peyton is seven months pregnant and Tree Hill is about to have a guest. But the question is, will this guest stay or go?

Leyton house, Peyton is waiting for Lucas to come home from work. She has been doing a lot of check balancing and calling in favors from bands to come and play at Tric which has been doing very well. Peyton has not found any new bands however. She is beginning to get frustrated but doesn't get discouraged. Haley is working with Peyton to make an album just for fun.

Phone rings…

"Hello? Who is this? How did you get this number anyway? What is it that you want? No. Fine I will meet you at Tric in ummm, let's make it"

Luke walks in mid conversation

"…two hours. Fine. Whatever. Bye."

Lucas notices the irritated look on his wife's face, "What was that about?"

Peyton runs a hand through her hair after jumping a bit, "Oh hey you, Chris is back in town?"

"Who"

Peyton sighs, "Chris Keller, you know, the only guy besides Elmo that refers to himself in the third person."

Lucas chuckles, "How did he get the number and why was he calling?"

"He looked it up in the phone book and he didn't say. That's why he is meeting me at Tric in a couple hours because; personally I don't want him to know where I live."

"Yea good move. Hey how bout I come with you?"

Peyton gets up from the couch, "Lucas Scott are you jealous?"

"N-No I am not. I just don't like the guy and I--" He stutters.

Peyton grabs his face. "I will be fine. I will give you the blow by blow, no pun intended when I get back."

"Well you know nothing good can come of this."

Peyton looks back at him as she waddles to the bedroom. "Hey you never know, maybe he grew up.

They look at each other and both say, "Maybe not."

Two hours have passed and Peyton is making her way over to Tric. She pulls up to Tric and enters her office. She is startled to see Chris sitting in front of her desk already.

Chris looks up at her, "Bout damn time you came."

Peyton looks at her watch, "I am on time. Anyway what is it that you want?"

"Well Chris Keller is in need of a new sound and he wants you to help him with his next album."

Peyton puts her hands on her hips, "Why me?"

"Well Chris Keller always appreciated your taste in music."

Peyton rolled her eyes as she pushed him out of her chair so she could sit down, "Okay first off IF we are going to work together and I mean IF then you have to stop referring to yourself in the third person. I hear it enough everyday with my son when he watches sesame street, I don't need it in my place of work. Second, you don't know anything about my taste in music so how do you know I am any good."

"Well, Chris—I know that you had me perform here. And I heard you played guitar now."

Peyton smirked, "Well you just happened to be the opening act and yea I do play. I have been looking for some new people to work with. So I guess we can work something out but on my time and on my terms."

Chris leaned back on the couch, "Okay so what are your terms?"

" Okay well first off let me hear something before we even go through the hassle of trying work out terms."

"Okay, here it goes." Chris starts to play a new song called Broken Pieces. Peyton listens very intently to the words. As he is playing she starts to tear up.

Peyton is taken aback, "Okay, well, I see you have a lot of talent Chris but you have to promise me, no funny stuff." _Damn these pregnancy hormones,_ She thinks to herself

He nods, "Look, I am here for my music, nothing else. I really want you to be the one to help me change people's perception of me and what I am about."

"Okay so let's iron out the terms. First, I bring my son when I need to. He won't be a problem he sleeps a lot and loves the sound of music. Second, when we leave the studio, as of now, until I can trust that you are genuinely here for music and not to stir up trouble, you don't talk or even look my way. Third, my husband is going to want to sit in on some of the sessions so don't push any buttons or its over. I am working with Haley as well so sometimes you may run into each other so no funny business I mean it. I am putting my neck on the line for you because I believe in you as an artist so at the second that I think you are playing games, I will terminate our sessions and all I mean ALL of the work we do will be mine and the property of Tric. Also when I go on maternity leave I will designate someone to work with you. Do we have an understanding?"

Chris jumps up from where he is sitting, "Hold on, you mean I don't get the rights to my music? And who is the lucky guy?"

Peyton rolls her eyes, "You will have part ownership only after we finish each collection and Luke, didn't you notice the Scott??" She said in a duh kind of way.

Chris thinks for minute or two, "That is fair enough I guess, I really don't have any other choice. Oh yea makes sense now"

"One last question, why did you come back here and not get some big shot record exec to produce and help you write this?"

Chris sighed, "Well it is complicated. There was a lot of—"

Peyton interrupted, "They dropped you from your label huh?"

"Yea, they said my look and my attitude wasn't fitting with the company or something like that."

Peyton shrugged as she clicked away at the computer, "Yea well the whole sparkly top thing wasn't in when you wore it in the 910s. Hey how old are you anyway??"

On the way home Peyton replays the song that Chris plays over and over in her head. When she arrives home she is teary eyed. Lucas is waiting up for her, watching T.V. Peyton comes in and lays her head in his lap as he plays with her hair and she rubs her belly. Lucas notices a tear fall from her eyes and onto his pajama pants.

"What's wrong? What did he want? What did her do?" He says aggravated.

Peyton gets up and starts to pace in front of the television, "Chris wants me to help produce and write some of his new album."

"Okay but that doesn't explain why you are crying."

Peyton stopped and looked at him, "When he played me part of his newest song. It was like nothing that I have heard in a long time. He is really good Luke. He has something that is lacking nowadays in music."

Lucas rolls his eyes, "Whatever, but what about all the trouble he caused. Do Haley and Nathan mean nothing to you?"

Peyton put one hand on her hip and wags the other in his face, "Okay first he said he was here strictly for business. Not for Haley, and not to cause trouble."

"AND YOU BELIEVED HIM? Don't be so naïve Peyton." He shouted as he jumped off the couch.

"Okay first of all lower your voice. Secondly, I know he cannot be trusted but--when I heard that song you want to know the first thing I thought about, the first thing I saw?"

"What, him kissing Haley?" He says smugly

"NO, you--I saw your face, I saw our entire relationship the good the bad and the amazing. I saw and I felt every emotion I have felt since the first day I met you. Come on think about the first time you ever heard a Van Halen song that just touched your soul. Or the first time you read Julius Cesar, or the very first time you saw--"

"Davis's face or you walking down the isle, I get it Peyton. I just--don't want you trust the guy." He interrupted.

"Listen Luke, I know what I am doing. I am not going anywhere. I am not going to pack up and go on tour or have private make out sessions with him. You trust me don't you?"

He sighs, "Of course I do--I just—"

"Don't trust him." Peyton hangs her head and walks to the bedroom.

"Peyton wait. Okay maybe I am missing something. What is it you want me to say?"

"All I need you to say is--nothing." Peyton waves her hands up in defeat and lies down in bed and tries to go to sleep. Lucas tries to kiss her goodnight but she moves her head.

"Peyton, you know I love you--right." Peyton doesn't answer. Luke lies down and goes to sleep.

The next morning Peyton wakes up early and calls Haley.

"Hey Haley, I have some news, it may not make you too happy."

"What is it?" She says sounding a little worried.

"Chris is back and he wants me to help produce his next album."

Haley sighs, "His label will let him do that?"

"About that, he kind of got dropped because they said his look and his sound was too old. I mean he HAS been doing the same sparkly jacket; I am too cool for this gimmick for like ever."

Haley chucked, "Yea that is true. Well I know that you are a good producer and maybe this will be your big artist for your label. I am happy for you."

"Thank you. Now if I could only get my husband to just be happy for me too, it would be smooth sailing."

"What do you mean?"

Peyton sighed while plopping down on the couch, "Okay I told Luke the same thing I told you and he just didn't understand why I was doing this and he was worried about him starting trouble."

"I mean can't you kind of understand that? He did break up my marriage."

Peyton groaned, "I know but he is here just for business. You should have heard the song he played for me. It made me cry."

Haley giggled again, "Well you are hormonal for one and secondly, he was always very talented."

"I know but he seems to have grown as an artist. The words and the melody it was--amazing. I think that he is what music has been missing. He can touch people's hearts."

"Well did you tell Lucas that all you want is for him to support you?"

Peyton rolled her eyes, "No, I think I will just write it to him, I just am having a hard time even—"

"PEYTON you need to sort this out with him soon, you are about to have his son."

Peyton rolled her eyes again, "Yea I know. I guess I will go talk to him now. Thanks you are a good friend. Are we still meeting at the studio when you get off?"

Haley sighed, "I don't know, I will let you know."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

Peyton walks into the bedroom and sits on the bed and waits for Lucas to wake up. While sitting there she gets teary eyed. Tears stream down her face and she wipes her eyes. Lucas moans a little as he sits up in bed.

She sighs, "Yes Luke, I know you love me. And I love you. Last night you asked what I wanted from you—"

"Peyton—" He interrupted.

"No let me finish--what I want is for you to say I support you in what you are doing. I trust in your vision for this ARTIST and will stand behind you. That is all. I don't need you to tell say to watch my back because he is a slime ball. Don't you think I know that? I understand that he was nothing but trouble but he can be--he can be the artist I need to start making strides toward the label that YOU wanted me to start. Can't you just be happy for me? That is all I need, all I want, you to support me like I have supported you in all that you ever did. I never brought up the fact that you have HCM and every time I see you play basketball that I am scared that you will have another heart attack and—"

Lucas sits up, "That is not even the same thing."

"Yea, one of us is risking our lives. Look I didn't come in here to argue with you. Just—just get ready or you will be late." Peyton grabs a towel and heads to the shower after waking up Jenny. Lucas sits there stunned as Jenny walks into their bedroom.

"What did you do? You need to fix this, NOW!!" Jenny may only be 8 but she was going on 20. She always knew when something was wrong and she felt she had to be the mediator. It was clear that she had been hanging out with Brooke way too much.

Lucas walks over to the her, "What? How do you figure I did something?"

Jenny puts her hand on her hips just as Peyton did, "Well for one, I kind of heard mom's convo with Aunt Haley about some guy named Chris and how you can't just be happy for her. Does any of this ring a bell? Now like I said you need to figure it out."

Jenny runs out of the room and goes to get ready.

Luke goes into the bathroom with Peyton. He waits until she gets out so they can talk. She finally gets out and is startled by Lucas sitting on the toilet.

"Peyton can we talk"

"Yea, what is it you want to talk about?" Peyton stands with her back to the door. She is holding her back with one hand and rubbing her belly with the other. She is giving Lucas the stare of death, the stare only a mother could give when she was livid with the person she was staring at.

"Uh, well—" He stutters as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Lucas, spit it out, rather let me get Jenny off to school then we can talk about it."

"I have to get to school." He said growing angry.

"Well when would you like to talk?"

Lucas shouts, "NOW IF YOU WOULD LET ME TALK!!"

Peyton looks at him as if to say "I know you aren't yelling at me. I may be pregnant but that won't stop me from slapping some sense into you"

"Look I am sorry, I just wanted to say that I support you what you want to do. I just never thought about how much it meant to you. I just saw the grief that Chris has caused in the past and I just don't want anything like that to happen again."

Peyton sighs, "Lucas we are different people then we were in high school. Haley and Nathan had just gotten married. Now they have been married for awhile with two kids no less that has to account for something right?"

"Well I guess you are right. So do you forgive me?" He says searching her eyes.

"Yes Lucas I do."

He sighs running his hand through his hair, "Well then why do you keep calling me Lucas?"

"What are you talking about?" She said pulling her hair into a bun.

"You only call me Lucas when you are pissed."

Peyton smirks, "Whatever, you don't know me."

"Oh I think I do." Lucas comes over to Peyton and kisses her stomach. He then begins to talk to his son.

"Hey kiddo, its daddy again, I hope mommy wasn't telling you bad things about me. I just get a little—"

"Insecure."

Luke rolls his eyes. "--crazy sometimes but you got to know that I love you and your mommy."

"And she loves you." Peyton pulls him up to her and kisses him softly on the lips. Luke interlaces his fingers with hers and kisses her passionately. She kisses back. They trade kisses, each more passionate than the last as if they were competing for who has the most passionate kiss. Peyton kisses him one last time as she grabs the doorknob and slips out and into the bedroom. Luke is let there speechless.

Lucas joins Peyton in the bedroom to find she has collapsed on the bed. "PEYTON!! Are you okay?"

Peyton sits on her elbows so she can look at him, "Calm down Luke, I am just exhausted, I didn't really sleep that well."

"Oh you scared me. Well I will take Jenny to school then and I will bring Davis in here so you won't have to get up."

"You are too good to me Luke."

"Yea I know." He says as he grabs his shirt from the closet.

"Luke can you do me a favor?" She says as she lays back down.

"Sure anything"

Peyton smirks, "Kick yourself in the ass!"

"Hey!! I didn't do anything." He says feigning ignorance.

"Yea whatever. JENNY!!"

Jenny comes in and sits next to her on the bed. "Yea mom"

"I just wanted to kiss you goodbye." She said while holding out her arms.

"Oh you aren't taking me today?"

"No I am a little tired." She said yawning.

"Oh okay. See you after school then." She said kissing her on the forehead.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Three updates in a day I am on a roll. How you enjoy them all.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the clothes on my back and my dreams…lol**

"Okay honey." Luke and Jenny leave and Peyton sleeps with Davis next to her for a few hours. When she awakes she is ready to get in the studio. Peyton goes over to the phone and starts to dial.

"Okay Chris, meet me at Tric ASAP."

"Sure thing Mrs. Scott"

They both arrive at Tric around the same time. Chris notices Peyton carrying a baby so he walks up behind her and starts to sing to him. Davis is overjoyed by the singing and starts to clap.

"Oh Davis you like that do you"

Davis holds out his hands to Chris, but Chris acts like he doesn't see him.

"Uh can we get to the music?"

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Yea sure. Whatever"

Peyton sits Davis on the chair so he can watch. "First things first, you have your money for the studio time."

Chris hands Peyton a stack of money.

Peyton smiles, "Okay so let's get started."

Peyton and Chris start making melodies as Davis sits and sways to the music. Peyton's phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey Peyton, what you--oh, well it sounds really good."

Peyton smiles, "Thanks so are we still on for after school?"

"Sure thing. That is why I was calling to confirm like I said I would."

"Well thanks, well got to go Chris is paying for this time." Peyton says making a face at Davis.

"No problem."

"Oh did you tell Nathan about Chris?" Peyton says giggling.

"Yea I told him this morning."

"And—"

"And he and Luke want to come to the studio, today actually." Haley said softly.

"Oh that's fine. Tell Luke I will see him later."

Haley smiles, "Will do."

Hours later Peyton and Chris are in the booth with Davis sleeping on a palette that Peyton set up for her. Haley, Nathan and Lucas walk in to see Chris and her laughing and playing the guitar. Chris starts to sing and Peyton joins in.

Nathan's eyes look like they are about to pop out of their head, "Wow who knew Peyton could carry a tune."

"Well I kind of knew and she told me Jake gave her a song to sing Jenny but she never REALLY sang when we were in our sessions, not like that." Haley says staring at her friend.

"Yea she doesn't really sing for me, I guess she is scared of what I thought."

Haley nudges him, "Well yea she is really self conscious about that, she is scared of what you might think Luke."

Luke watches Peyton as she is in her zone. She had a happiness on her face that he felt only he was able to bring out of her. Nathan looked at his older brother and saw the worry in his eyes.

"Luke, its not going to happen. She is head over heels in love with you man."

Lucas shakes his head, "And so was Haley, with you."

"Luke, Peyton is not me, she has fought tooth and nail to be with you. She is pregnant with your child, nothing can compare to that." Haley tries to reassure her best friend,

"Yea you may be right but I cant shake this feeling." Peyton looks up and sees them staring at her and waves. Nathan and Haley wave back but Luke walks out.

"Looks like there is trouble in paradise" Chris snorts out.

Peyton hits him in the arm, "Okay shut up Chris. I think we are done here. See you tomorrow."

Chris rubs his arm, "Yea whatever."

"Make yourself useful and help me up." Chris helps her up and Peyton signals for Haley to come and watch Davis. Haley walks in as Chris walks out.

"Are you up for another round?" Haley pushes Chris into the door.

"Does that answer your question?"

"Oh I like them feisty." Chris turns around and bumps into Nathan.

"What was that?"

"Uh—" Chris stutters.

Nathan jumps at Chris. Chris covers his face. "Didn't think so."

"What is up with Luke?" Peyton asks Haley

"I think you should go talk to him."

Peyton rolls her eyes, "What for? I didn't do anything."

"Peyton you know I love you right, you are one of my best friends." Nathan chimes in.

"Yea--but I—"

"Look, I think Luke saw a side of you, when you were with Chris that he thought only he could bring out of you."

Peyton covers her mouth in shock. "Oh my gosh. I had no idea. You guys know it's not like that right?"

"Well yea I know, because I know what music means to you and how much of an impact it has had in your life. Maybe you have to try to make him understand that." Haley says

"Yea and the fact that you don't really sing with him What is that about dude?" Nathan says while lightly smacking her on the arm.

Peyton shrugs, "I—I don't know. I am just—"

Haley stops her, "I understand that, you need to talk to him. Find him. We will take care of Davis."

"Thanks you guys." Peyton says turning and waddling out of the studio.

"How do you know what she was going to say?" Nathan asks

Haley smiles, "Um first we are best friends, you learn a thing or two about how the mind works. Plus we talk about it all the time. Just because you don't see us talking, doesn't mean we don't."

Nathan shrugs, "Yea well, I guess you are right, what was she going to say anyway."

"Nosey much" Haley says sitting on his lap.

Chris sees Lucas walking by. "Aye Lucas, what the hell crawled up your ass, she was just helping me with my music."

"Yea and that better be all." He mumbles.

"Look all she does is talk about you, it is pretty annoying if you ask me."

Lucas rolls his eyes, "Yea whatever. Why is it that whenever you come to Tree hill you start trouble?"

"I am not starting trouble. It isn't my fault I bring out the best in singers."

Lucas slams his hand on the top of the car, "LOOK, Peyton is not a singer, she is helping you out, remember?"

"Right, I don't want another marriage ending on my watch." Chris snorts out.

"Dude, she is pregnant with my child in case you forgot." Lucas shouts.

"That is just a technicality." Chris says laughing.

"You know--forget it."

Peyton waddles out of Tric and scans the parking lot to see where Luke was. He was walking with his head down and his hands in his pockets.

Peyton screams over at him. "LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT COME HERE, NOW!!"

Luke says under his breath, "What now?" And keeps on walking a bit.

"FINE LUCAS, IF YOU WANT ME TO RUN, I WILL." Peyton starts to move her feet and Luke turns around to see she isn't kidding.

Lucas panics, "PEYTON FINE I AM COMING." He shouts back.

"THANK YOU." Peyton leans on her car waiting for Luke to come over to her.

"What?" He says harsher than he intended.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Luke talk to me." She says calmly.

Lucas takes a deep breath, "Its just—nothing."

Peyton grabs his face and tries to kiss him softly on the lips but he pulls away. "Look at me Lucas. What is bothering you?"

"What is it about him that makes it easy for you to open up to him?" He shouts.

"What are you talking about?" She says stepping away from him.

"Don't play dumb Peyton. You know that you have never sung in front of me. You had Haley sing our wedding song and you act like—he brings out something in you I never could."

Peyton puts even more space in between them, "What--Luke, do you want to know what happened, why I was as open as I was?"

"Yea—"

Peyton throws up her hands and starts to pace, "Fine, I'll tell you."

_Flashback, Chris and Peyton are in the studio talking with Davis asleep on the floor. _

"_Okay so what is it that you want to bring out of this record? What is it that made you want to come to me?" Peyton asks as she tunes her guitar_

_Chris shrugs his shoulders, "It's simple. It seems like you got everything that you ever wanted. You found the love of your life in high school and you two have a family."_

_Peyton stops what she is doing and looks at him, "Okay first it wasn't easy, I had a rough life. And as far as Luke and I are concerned, it took a lot of healing for us to get where we are today."_

"_You see, you have been through so much but you still have faith in love and overcoming anything." Chris says starting to strum his guitar._

"_Okay so what do you need from me?"_

"_Okay let's try this, I am going to start this and you come in with what you think is best."_

_Peyton shrugs and rolls her eyes, "Whatever."_

_Chris plays some chords and starts to sing, "When I think of love, I see something special. When I smell your—"_

_Peyton chimes in, "--feet, it makes me want to hurl." They both stop and start to burst out in hysterical laughter. _

"_Peyton, come on, get serious. Think of Lucas and go back to all the pain and the love that you felt, when you got married, when you had him, when you found out you were pregnant again."_

_He starts to play again. This time when Peyton came in and purity came out. A sound that gave Chris chills. Peyton got teary eyed and continued as Chris chimed in._

_End of flashback._

"So what? That isn't saying much." Lucas says still not getting the point.

"Damn it Luke, why are you do insecure. Don't you see that when I thought of you, all of my fear went away and I was able to—"

Lucas cut her off, "So what? Why couldn't you ever just be vulnerable with me and I am not insecure. Let the shoe be on the other foot and see how much you like it."

Peyton stops and folds her arms in front of her, "Wait are you serious? You don't think that Brooke told me about your confession to her in the rain and I quote; _"If you want to hear how much I love you, I will stand here all night"_ sound familiar? You expressed a love to Brooke numerous times, how you were meant to be together. I had to sit there and hear all of that. In all the years I have known you and all the years we have been together you—" She was shouting at this point and she stops, looks at him and then continues.

"--you know what, whatever, you don't believe me then don't. For you to say that I don't know how it feels, hold on I didn't even do anything. What am I saying? I am telling you what the deal is. All I can say is that I love you and if that isn't enough then fine." She said in a calm and even tone. Peyton turns to waddle away and Luke grabs her arm. Peyton pulls away.

"Lucas when you are ready to be present and trust in our love then you can call me. I never thought that—never mind. I am tired, tired of fighting with you about something so stupid." Peyton rejoins Haley in the studio and Davis was awake.

"I'm sorry, Haley I am going to go get some things from my house, and can Davis, Jenny and I stay with you guys for awhile?" Her voice was shaking as were her hands.

Haley looks at Nathan and he goes out to talk some sense into his brother.

"Um sure" Haley says helping Peyton gather her things from the studio.

"I am sorry, I just can't do this today."

"Sure no problem" Haley says still confused.

"Well can you bring my guitar home with you?"

"Sure thing"

Outside Nathan has found Lucas.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" He yells at the older Scott.

"What? She is the one with the problem." Lucas says folding his arms.

"You ARE aware she is pregnant with your son right? Trust me stress isn't helping."

Lucas waves his brother off, "Whatever, we will talk about it tonight when we both calm down."

"The hell you will, she is coming to stay with me and Hales'."

Lucas' head shot to his brother, "Wait, what? Why?"

"You tell me, as a matter of fact don't just go fix it. Here she comes. Fix it or I will kick your ass!"

Lucas helps Peyton put Davis in the back seat. He sits in the passenger seat of the car. Peyton says nothing to him; she just starts the car and drives home.

He breaks the silence, "So are we going to talk, or act like we don't know each other?"

Peyton speaks with such disgust. "I let you in the car didn't I?"

"So you aren't mad at me?"

"What do you think Lucas?" She says never looking at him.

"Look I—"

"Yea so I guess Nathan told you, well don't bother, you cant change my mind. You really hurt me Lucas. Until you are really truly sorry and trust in what I am doing, I have nothing to say to you. I am getting tired of your sorry. You need to prove it to me in your actions Lucas. I mean aren't you kind of tired of ALWAYS saying the same thing over and over again?"

They reach the house. Lucas sits in the car stunned. Peyton walks in and grabs her belly. "AHHH, Keith come on now, stop, calm down. Daddy isn't being very fair to mommy, he needs time."

Peyton stands up and grabs two suitcases. She fills one with her and Davis's things. In the other one she fills with Jenny's things. When she is finished Keith kicks again. Peyton looks down, "Ouch, Keith, trust me I don't want to leave daddy either but he isn't being fair to me or you for that matter. Ouch."

Peyton drags the two suitcases out of the house and to the car. She has trouble loading them into the trunk, she finally gets them in and she gets in the car. Lucas gets out and closes the door.

He bends down so he can look through the window, "Peyton you have to know that I lo—"

Peyton pulls off before he can finish. She arrives at the Naley fort before they get back. She sits in the car awaiting their return. She sits there with Davis in her arms, tears streaming down her face. She hears a knock on her window, she jumps then rolls down the window.

"What do you want?" Peyton looks over to see Chris standing there, with a smug look on his face.

"I'm guessing Squinty McSquint doesn't like the idea of you helping me huh?"

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Wow, he actually pays attention. What are you following me now?"

"No, I have an apartment around here. Was just stretching my legs and saw you sitting here crying. So are you going to let me sit down or would you like me to stand out here all day?"

Peyton stares him in the face. "Okay I can take a hint. I'll be going now but I will say this, you have a lot of potential, I would hate for that—"

Chris points to her belly and to her wedding ring. "--to get in your way."

Peyton groans, "How dare you, I thought you weren't going to start trouble. I have no desire to be in music, especially with you. I would hate to look back on my life and—"

"Regret it?"

Peyton was surprised that he got it, "Yea and that is what I would do if I went anywhere with you."

"So should I fine another producer? Haley perhaps"

"First of all, the only reason I am working with you is because you are desperate and I think you could be great but not at the demise of my marriage. So get this in your head NOW. I am behind the scenes, I will be your producer and that is all. So GO AWAY!!" She shouts through tears.

Chris walks away from Peyton's car as Nathan slams on the brakes inches away from his feet. "You heard her, keep it moving. Or else next time I won't be so nice."

"Alright, I can take a hint." Chris salutes Nathan as he leaves. Nathan pulls up next to Peyton and sees her crying.

"You want me to go kick his ass?"

She laughs, "No Nathan, I am fine, he didn't do anything I couldn't handle."

"Well let me have him and you go lie down. Haley is going to go get Jamie and Jenny."

"But I have to get the bags out the trunk." Nathan puts his arm around Peyton and walks with her up to his house.

"Peyton, listen, I know Luke is being a jack hole but he really does love you. That is why he acts this way. He doesn't know what he would do without you." Nathan says dropping a kiss to Davis' forehead.

"Well he may get the chance to find out if he doesn't get it together." She snorts back

"Peyton you can't mean that."

"Nathan, you know how hard I have been trying to make us work. He just--"

He cuts her off, "I know, Chris Keller is a bad guy Peyton and I understand why you are doing what you are doing. Just tell me this—"

Peyton stops and looks Nathan in the eyes. Nathan looks at her green tear filled eyes so that he is sure not to miss a thing. "I am doing this for my label, nothing else. I know he is a creep and a dick. I have no connections or feelings other than loathing towards him. He is talented, that's all."

Nathan sighs, "Okay Peyton, I trust in what you are doing. Tell me this though? Why is it that I never heard you sing? Come on I am one of your best friends here, what's up with that?"

"Oh shut up!!" She says slapping his shoulder.

Haley comes in with Jenny and Jamie. They both see Peyton sitting on the couch.

"Where is Uncle Luke?" Jamie says looking around.

"Well we are going to be staying here for a bit. I think Uncle Lucas is at the river court. How bout you ask daddy to take you?"

"Okay" Jamie runs off and Jenny sits next to Peyton and grabs her hand.

"Mom, talk to me. Why are we staying here, its not that I don't like it here. It just seems weird and I can tell something is wrong." Peyton looks at Jenny and thinks: _Goodness she is wise beyond her years_, _Lord knows what I am going to do when she gets older._

"It's nothing Jenny really. Lucas and I just need some time."

"Whatever you say, um do you mind if I go with Jamie and Uncle Nate?" Jenny asks sweetly.

"Only if you promise not to drill him about anything"

"I would never." Jenny says placing her hand over her heart for dramatic effect.

Jamie, Jenny and Nathan arrive at the river court and Jenny immediately pushes Lucas.

"I told you to fix it Dad. What is wrong with you?"

Lucas looks down at Jenny while rubbing his leg. "What? What did she tell you?"

"Nothing but I know her well enough to know when something is wrong. Now why cant you just—"

Lucas stops her, "Jenny first of all you have NO RIGHT, to come here and say anything to me about your mother and I secondly bud out!!"

Nathan steps in, "Whoa Luke, you are out of line. She is just worried about Peyton. She is pregnant and staying with me. She has been crying since she got there so if anyone in the wrong it's you!!"

Jamie steps between the other Scotts, "Daddy, stop yelling at Uncle Luke. And Uncle Luke stop yelling at Jenny. Jenny pushing Uncle Luke was not nice. Now say you're sorry."

Nathan: Sorry

Jenny: Sorry

Luke: Sorry

"That is better now, let's play" They finish their game without a word. Before he leaves Jenny walks up to him and hugs him tight. Luke hugs back.

"Just try to make it better okay?" She whispers

"Okay. I love you kiddo."

"I love you too."

Nathan, Jamie and Jenny arrive at the house to find Peyton cooking and cleaning up the kitchen.

"This is what she does when she is anxious about anything." Jenny says motioning toward her.

"Peyton sit down somewhere. Please." Nathan says.

Peyton shakes her head, "No its fine, dinner is almost ready. Go wash up."

"Where is Haley?" Nathan says looking around.

Peyton shrugs, "Oh I don't know. Oh and Davis said his first word today"

"Well that's great—"

Peyton nods cutting him off, "I--It was da-da."

Haley bursts through the Leyton house yelling, "LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT!!"

"Haley don't start okay. She made her choice." Lucas says sitting on the couch.

"What the hell Luke. You gave her no choice."

Lucas groans, "She won't listen to me, how am I supposed to do anything about that?"

"Try harder!! Well, the reason I came over is to tell you your son said da-da today, if nothing else you should think about that. Luke, Peyton has put up with a lot of your crap over the years. She is just doing what you wanted her to." Haley said calmly.

"I didn't tell her to hook up with Chris did I?" He said turning to look at his best friend.

"Okay first she didn't hook up with him and second you told her to start a label did you not? So if you have a problem supporting her like she did for you, you are the one with the problem."

"Whatever Haley" Lucas says turning his attention to the television.

"Damn it Luke. I'm done. You can wallow in self pity all you want." Haley slams the door as she exits.

Back at the Naley house Jenny has just washed up for dinner and sits on the couch with Davis.

"Mom, do you think that Aunt Brooke can design my Halloween costume this year?"

"Oh my goodness I almost forgot about the Halloween party at Tric!! Oh yea, sure call her and ask her."

Haley walks in clearly pissed off.

"Hey Haley, dinner is almost ready."

"Oh Peyton you didn't have to." Haley says

Peyton shrugs, "I figured I should make myself useful."

"No Peyton really you didn't have to but thanks."

Peyton smiles, "What are friends for?"

They sit down and eat dinner. After dinner Brooke comes barging into the house. "PEYTON SAWYER WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Brooke calm down I am right here. What's up?"

Brooke puts her hands on her hips, "Well for one what is with you? You are working with Chris Keller and neglected to tell me."

"What it's not a big deal I need him for my label."

Brooke rolls her eyes, "Let me remind you that he broke up Naley, slept with me, and now he is trying to break you and Luke up? What gives?"

"Okay first of all, don't come stomping in here passing judgment on me. I didn't kiss him and I sure as hell didn't sleep with him. It's strictly business"

"Whatever skank, what is with you throwing me and Luke in his face? You know he is head over heels in love with you. Hell when he was in love with me he still loved you."

Now it was Peyton's turn to roll her eyes, "Whatever Brooke, I never got a tear filled confession in the rain or anywhere else for that matter. Wait what the hell Brooke you are supposed to be my best friend, how are you going to take his side?"

"I went to YOUR house to check on you and I find all this out. When were you going to tell me?"

Nathan walks into the living room to see Brooke drilling her. "Hey man, Luke is the one who is out of line here. I saw everything and she didn't do anything wrong."

"Well that is not what Luke said." Brooke said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well Luke is a dick—"

"Look you guys, please don't. However this is supposed to pan out it will okay. Oh Brooke, Jenny wants to know if you will make her Halloween costume and I kind of need you to make mine too." Peyton said all in one breath.

"Oh this should be fun. What do you want to go as?" Brooke said clapping her hands together.

"I don't care I really just have to go because it is partially my club otherwise I wouldn't go."

"Oh come on preggers we can pull something together."

Peyton laughs at how fast Brooke can get over something. "Thanks Brooke. Oh Nathan you are going right?"

"Sure thing" He says putting up too thumbs with sarcasm dripping from his every word.

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Just don't go as batman again."

"Yea whatever"

A few weeks pass. It is Halloween night, the kids are with Deb and the rest of the gang is at Tric. Peyton walks up to the microphone. She is dressed in a sparkly white dress and it comes mid thigh. She has a tiara and wings on the back. She has soft curls framing her face and she is holding a wand.

Brooke looks at her and smiles, "I did a damn good job if I do say so myself."

"Yea you did, she looks beautiful." Chase says smiling.

"Hey what about me" Brooke says poking out her lip.

"Well you always look amazing." He says leaning in to kiss her.

Back on stage

"Hey everyone I wanted to first say thanks for coming out tonight, ouch, he says thanks too." She says pointing to her belly and everyone laughs.

"Um well tonight we have an old act with a new sound. Let me know what you think. Here he--ohhhhhhh, here is Chris Keller."

Nathan helps Peyton down off the stage with a concerned look on his face. "Peyton are you sure you are okay?"

"Yea I am fine. He is just--ahh" She yells.

"Peyton no, I am not taking any chances."

"Nathan, no trust me, I just need some water and need to sit down for a bit." She says nodding.

"Okay, well take your time, come on." He says helping her to a nearby lounge chair.

"Nathan, thank you, I don't know I would do without you."

Nathan smiles, "You would have Haley and Brooke and all the other people that love you."

"Thanks."

Skillz comes over to where Peyton is sitting. "Hey girl, what are you trying to have this baby right here or what?"

Peyton laughs, "No I am fine he is just kicking a lot."

"Yea whatever, and by the way where is your husband?"

Peyton shrugs, "I don't know? I don't even know if he came."

Nathan looks at Skillz and looks over to where Luke is. "Well you better keep that baby safe you hear me?"

Peyton smiles sadly, "Yea Skillz. Thanks."

"No problem." Skillz walks over to Luke. He is dressed up as robin. He punches him in the arm.

"Look you are my best friend man but I have no problem kicking your ass in the middle of this club." Lucas says annoyed.

"Well let's do it then. What the hell? You see her struggling and you are sitting over here doing nothing."

Lucas shrugs, "Nathan has her. What is the problem?"

Skillz smacks him in the back of the head. "You got to be kidding man. She wants you that's the point. No offense but what would Keith think of you right now?"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Skillz shrugs, "Take it however you want but you are not being the Luke she fell in love with. Damn!! Get it together man."

Skillz walks away and Luke is left sitting there thinking about the past few weeks.

The song that was being played caught his ear. It was a song that touched his heart. It made him think of all the great things in his life, all of which included Peyton. He looked over at his wife and finally understood what it was she was trying to do. He got teary eyed and looked over to the stage and saw Chris Keller looking him dead in his eyes. He motions for him to go over to Peyton. Luke couldn't. He was just too ashamed of the way he had been acting. Just then Karen walks up to him.

Karen places her hand on his shoulder. "Lucas you know what you have to do don't you?"

He nods, "I do but what makes you think she will forgive me?"

"Because she loves you and for the past few weeks even though she has tried to put on a brave face for her children, she needs you. You can fix this Luke." Peyton is surrounded by Nathan, Chase, Brooke, Haley and Skillz.

"Peyton we have to go."

She shakes her head, "No I am fine--ahhhh. Its okay, I am fine."

Haley strokes her hair, "Peyton come on we have to go."

She shakes her head, "I have to stay to see what--fuck—people think of his song. Just a little longer."

Brooke chimes in, "Nathan pick her up, she is going to the hospital now!! I am tired of being nice."

Owen walks over to see Peyton sitting there holding her stomach in pain. He looks at everyone trying to talk her into leaving. He immediately picks her up "Which car am I bringing putting her in?"

Peyton shakes her head again, "Owen no not yet--ohhhh—I am fiiinnnnnneeeeeeee." She squeals.

"The hell you are. Nathan where is your car?"

"Follow me." Nathan says walking toward the exit.

"MOM!! I need you, please." Karen sees what is going on and runs over.

"I am right here. Calm down you have done this before you will be okay." She says as she follows Owen.

"I did it with Luke I need him. Where is he?"

"Would someone get her husband and tell him to meet us at the hospital." Owen yells over his shoulder.

Karen yells, "LUCAS EUGENE—"

"I am right here. PEYTON!!"

She didn't hear him, she passed out.

"Damn it Luke!"

Chase chimes in, "Let's go."

"Andy can you stay here and watch over the club." Karen calls over her shoulder.

"Yea sure. No problem."

They all arrive at the hospital. Owens arms are soaking wet. They are all sitting in the waiting room when Luke finally gets there.

"What happened?" Lucas asks looking around.

Nathan comes up and punches him in the face. "If anything happens to her I will kill you, I mean it."

"Where is she?"

A nurse walks out. "Where is Mrs. Scott's husband?"

"Right here. Is she okay what about the baby?"

"She is fine so is the baby, she is asking for you and she is asking for her mother." The middle aged nurse says.

Luke and Karen follow the nurse to Peyton's room. "Peyton honey, are you okay?"

"Yea I am okay, they had to give me a C-section. Keith is okay, he is in the nursery, they should—oh there is my baby." The nurse wheels in a dark haired baby with Peyton's lips and Luke's eyes.

Karen smiled, "Aww he is beautiful. May I?"

Peyton nods, "Sure go ahead."

Luke looks at Peyton. Peyton is calm and reserved. She looks him dead in the eye. "Lucas, you really hurt me but we have to put it behind us. I don't even care that you don't support me because I know that I am doing the right thing. It doesn't even matter that you don't trust in our love, the only thing that matters are Keith, Davis and Jenny. And I am dedicated to making this family work despite insecurity in you that to this day confuses me to no end."

Luke and Karen stand there stunned at the words that just came out of her mouth. Luke doesn't know what to say. He just walks out of the door.

"Well Peyton, I know he understands why you are doing this album with Chris. He got it, he is just stubborn and doesn't know how to—"

Peyton nods, "I know, I can tell he just needs to learn to trust me an trust in our love to know that I know what I am doing, and not only that, but know that I am doing it for us."

Karen winks at her, "He will get it, give him time."

"I know mom, he will come around." Karen hands Keith to Peyton.

"Well are you up to seeing everyone else?" Peyton nods. Minutes later everyone comes in, Haley, Brooke and even Skillz is crying.

Peyton giggles looking at her friends, "Skillz, you know I wasn't going out without a fight."

"Yea but you are so damn stubborn." He says walking over to give her a side hug.

"Well Nathan would you like to hold your God son?"

"Of course."

Peyton looks at Owen's shirt, "Owen, thanks, and sorry."

"Hey you couldn't help it, your water broke and at least you got to the hospital."

Brooke comes and sits next to Peyton on the bed. "Scoot over cow. So what did he say?"

"Nothing, he just walked out and I need you to get my stuff and take it back to my house."

Brooke jumped off the bed, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, so you are saying that he had nothing to say?"

She nods

"Yet you are still going back home?"

Peyton nods again, "Yea, my kids need to be with their father. He is going to come around eventually."

"Yea they need their father but not when they are fighting." Brooke points out.

"We aren't fighting. I have said all I have to say to him."

Haley shakes her head, "I don't—"

Karen interrupts, "She knows what she is doing. Trust me. She gets it and so does he."

Lucas walks back into the room and everyone gets quiet. Nathan hands Keith to Lucas and everyone leaves.

Luke stands there looking at his son. He is overcome with emotion and starts to cry. He sits next to Peyton. She rests her head on his shoulder. "I forgive you. We are going to be okay."


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Here is another update people. I have to say that this season is already starting out to be the best season yet. Yea I saw a lot of people saying they wouldn't watch OTH anymore because Peyton was the one he called but, if Brooke is their favorite character then they should because for Brooke it is going to be challenging but for Sophia it is going to show off her acting abilities.**

**Okay so I just needed that to be said because it was getting on my nerves. Any who…here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Two years have passed. Lucas and Peyton have been trying to get closer again. After two years Peyton still has trouble letting Lucas all the way in. Davis is 3, Jenny is 10, and Keith is 2. Jamie and Lily are 7. Alison is 2 and Abigail is 3. Chris Keller is on tour with his new album. Haley has made 2 albums but never went on tour. Peyton wrote a few songs but is still scared to have anyone hear them but Haley.

Everyone is gathering at the Leyton house for dinner. Haley and Peyton are cooking.

Nathan and Lucas are watching T.V. "So how are things going for the two of you?"

Lucas shrugs, "I mean she is coming around but she still has it in the back of her mind that I may turn my back on her."

"Which is understandable, you can really be a dick sometimes."

"Hey, I can't believe she thinks that somehow because I "fought" for Brooke, I loved her more or something." Lucas says rolling his eyes.

"Well you were going around telling everyone you ran into that "Brooke is the one for me" Nathan shoots back.

"Man you sound like her."

A curly haired dirty blonde boy, with deep green eyes came running into the living room followed by a dark brown haired boy with ice blue eyes.

Davis and Keith say at the same time. "Daddy!! Come play with us."

"Okay let's go."

Nathan is still sitting on the couch when Peyton comes over and nudges him, "So how are you holding up?"

Nathan smiles at his best friend, "I'm good, just admiring Hales'."

"You know she really has talent, I admire her for just letting it all go, you know. Not being afraid of, anything." Peyton says looking at her hands.

Now its Nathan's turn to nudge Peyton, "Hey you are strong too you just need a little push sometimes."

"Whoa what does that mean?" Nathan gets up and walks toward her bedroom.

Peyton stands up and shouts, "NATHAN ROYAL SCOTT WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

He comes back out with her guitar.

"Okay so you have been promising to sing to me for how long now? Let's hear it."

Jenny comes running out. "Yea mom come on let's sing you and dad's song. You know the one you danced to at your wedding."

"I, I don't know." Peyton says starting to blush.

"Oh come on Peyton." Haley chimes in.

Owen walks in looking around, "What did I miss?"

He hangs up his coat and hands Haley a bottle of wine. He says hey to everyone.

Brooke stand with her hands on her hips, "Nothing Peyton was about to sing for us."

Peyton shakes her head, "No I wasn't."

"Oh come on, you sing every minute at Tric. Let's go. Come on."

Jamie, Abigail and Alison chime in as well, "PLEASE!!"

Peyton scoffs but gives in none the less, "Okay okay only if Haley and Jenny help me."

Jenny and Haley shrug, "Okay"

"You know I really hate you Nathan."

Nathan laughs, "Yea I love you too.

Peyton sits on a stool and starts to Gavin DeGraw's "Follow Through," "Oh, this is the start of something good don't you agree? I haven't felt like this in so many moons you know what I mean? If we can build through this destruction As we are standing on our feet."

Peyton closes her eyes and continues to sing. She doesn't even notice that Jenny and Haley have sat down and are watching her.

"So, since you want to be with me You'll have to follow through With every word you say And I, all I really want is you, You to stick around I'll see you everyday But you have to follow through You have to follow through These reeling emotions they just keep me alive They keep me in tune Oh, look what I'm holding here in my fire This is for you Am I too obvious to preach it? You're so hypnotic on my heart"

Lucas hears someone singing. Davis and Keith both run out to see Peyton singing and everyone listening intently. He comes out and just stares in awe. Peyton has become someone that Luke didn't recognize. He saw so much growth in her it was as if he was looking at her for the first time.

Peyton continues, "So since you want to be with me You'll have to follow through With every word you say And I, all I really want is you For you to stick around I'll see you everyday But you have to follow through You have to follow through.

The words you say to me are unlike anything That's ever been said And what you do to me is unlike anything. That's ever been. Am I too obvious to preach it? You're so hypnotic on my heart. So since you want to be with me, You'll have to follow through With every word you say And I, all I really want is you, you to stick around I'll see you everyday. So, since you want to be with me You'll have to follow through With every word you say And I, all I really want is you, you to stick around I'll see you everyday But you have to follow through. You have to follow through. You're gonna have to follow. Oh, this is the start of something good. Don't you agree?"

Peyton opens her eyes to see everyone with their mouths wide open. Brooke has tears in her eyes.

Peyton rolls her eyes to hide her embarrassment but the flash of red on her cheeks isn't helping her case much, "Okay are you guys happy now. You heard me sing. Now get off my back. "

Nathan stands up, "Okay, well now you know that that is not the last time I am going to force you to sing right?"

Peyton gets up and jabs him in the arm, "You suck!!"

Nathan shrugs while rubbing his arm, "Yea whatever."

Peyton looks over at Lucas and he just stands there dumbfounded.

Peyton shakes her head and opens her mouth to talk but soon closes it, "I--I need some air."

Peyton walks out to the porch and Owen follows her. "So what was that all about?"

Peyton shrugs, "Oh nothing, just thought that the love of my life would have something to say about it."

"Look, I may not have known you as well as some of the other people but I do know this, you are really good. He is, well I don't really know what to say about him. Just don't doubt yourself, okay?"

No response

Owen lifts her chin so she is looking at him, "Okay?"

Peyton nods. "I just can't help it, what he thinks means a lot to me."

"Yea okay, I get it."

Peyton smiles, "Thanks for the pep talk though, it helped a little."

"You can stop lying but you're welcome."

Peyton gives him a hug and he walks into the house. Brooke walks out to join Peyton. "Hey slut, Why is it that in all the years I have known you, you never—"

Peyton holds her hand up to stop her. "I get it. Honestly the person that made me give it a try was Jake. He taught me a song to sing to Jenny when she missed him and from then I couldn't stop."

Jenny comes out and sits next to Peyton and Brooke. "So what are we talking about?"

"Nothing, so what's new with you girlie?" Peyton says pulling Jenny into her side so Jenny can lay her head on her shoulder.

"I think that I found him." Jenny mumbles.

Peyton and Brooke look at each other and smile. "Who"

Jenny sits up, "The man of my dreams." She says in a matter-of-fact sort of way.

Peyton smirks, "Oh really? Tell me about this guy."

Jenny get up and stands by the railing, "Well his name is Jason McNulty. He is in the sixth grade and he plays basketball."

"Uh huh and why do you think he is "the one"?"

Jenny rolls her eyes, "A girl knows these things, just like you knew that Dad was the one. You just know."

Brooke kinks her eyebrow, "Oh okay, and what does he think of all of this?"

Jenny looks at her shoes, "Well I was kind of wondering if--I could invite him to dinner next week."

"You are going to have to ask Lucas about that one." Peyton says smiling.

"Awe Mom he is going to say no, I just know it." Jenny says looking at Peyton.

"Um okay well let's do this, you can invite him to lunch on Saturday."

Jenny jumps up and down and hugs Peyton. "Oh thank you!!"

Brooke looks at Peyton. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

"I don't know what I think anymore." They both laugh.

"Well we were the same way." Brooke says smirking.

Peyton shakes her head, "Uh no, you were the same way. Oh no what have I done"

Brooke slaps her arm, "Oh shut up!!"

Meanwhile Haley, Nathan, Lucas and Owen are sitting at the dinning room table.

"So Haley how long were you going to keep this from all of us?" Nathan says

Haley looks at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

"You know" Nathan says smirking.

"Look I have been trying to get that girl to perform at Tric since forever but she is do stubborn." Haley says sipping her coffee.

"Well she is really good. God I can't believe that is my wife. She was--amazing."

Haley smacks Luke in the back of the head. "What is wrong with you?"

"Jackass why cant you just tell her that?" Haley snorts out.

"She knows that I think she is amazing."

Owen rolls his eyes, "Don't be too sure. You know you are kind of killing her."

"She told you that?"

Nathan scoffs, "Luke a blind man could see she is hurting. For some reason you think that she doesn't need reassurance from you."

"Why she gets it from you all the time." Lucas says annoyed.

Nathan jumps up, "What the—you know what, somebody needs to tell her."

"Okay, okay now calm it down." Haley says trying to control the situation.

"No let's hear it, what else is bothering you?" Nathan says egging Lucas on.

"Nothing man, I just—"

"You know what don't even bother. Think back to when you two were happy. Didn't you reassure her that you were there for her? Didn't you remind her of your devotion to her? God Luke, I commend her for not leaving you, cause if it were me I would be long gone by now." Nathan shouts.

"What do you want from me? You want me to declare my love for her in the rain? What?" He shouts back.

Nathan says under his breath, "Well you did it for Brooke."

"Damn it, why won't you just let that go? It was years ago." He says throwing his hands up.

Owen chimes in, "Whoa what did I miss?"

Haley sighs, "See we have a lot of love triangles most involving Luke. Okay let's see, first Nathan and Peyton were together. He was an ass so Peyton dumped him. Nathan went after me to get at Luke, I was such a great girl that he changed. Luke wanted Peyton first but Peyton being Peyton, she was scared so he started dating Brooke. While they were together the first time, Luke and Peyton snuck around."

Owen cut her off, "Whoa the first time?"

Haley sighed again, "Yea, okay then, Brooke and Luke broke up then got back together after she had slept with Chris Keller."

Owen nods, "Okay hence the bad blood between them."

"Among other things, Brooke and Luke had some kind of confrontation during a bad storm and he stood there and told her all the reasons why he loved her."

Owen nodded finally getting it, "Oh okay, so how did him and—"

Haley stops him, "There is more. While they were together, Peyton went to find Jake, Jenny's father and wanted to marry him but Jake told her to follow her heart back to Luke. She told Brooke that she had feelings for him. Brooke and Luke grew apart. Peyton had some psycho pretending to be her brother. Blah blah blah, Peyton confessed her love for him and they were together for the rest of the school year."

"Okay so Luke saved her again, after the shooting."

Nathan nods rubbing the back of his neck, "Yea, so basically Luke is the person who has been saving her and now that he has her he is acting like a dick."

Owen nods, "Oh okay so that is why what he thinks matters so much to her. He is like the only person that hasn't left or died."

Nathan smirks leaning back in his chair, "See I knew I like you for a reason."

"Sounds to me that since he got everything he ever wanted he is scared of what happens next so he is trying to sabotage his own happiness." Owen says in a matter-of-fact kind of way.

"Okay first, I am sitting right here and second mind your own business."

Owen threw his hands up in surrender, "Hey man I am not the one messing up my marriage."

Nathan smirks, "Point for Owen."

Peyton and Brooke walk in arm in arm. Brooke sits at the table and Peyton goes to check on dinner.

"So what did I miss?"

Owen rolls his eyes, "Nothing, they were just catching me up on the history of the Brooke Lucas Peyton triangle."

Brooke kinked her brow, "Yea the HISTORY. Lucas is too much drama for me."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "Yea whatever"

"The only thing that I am curious about is the whole psycho Derek fiasco." Owen says looking at all the people at the table.

Brooke smirks, "Oh let me tell it. Okay so, when her birth mother came back, Luke and I were kind of wrapped up in our own drama and weren't really there for her like we should have been. So she started doing pod casts about what was going on. Once Ellie died, she found a letter that said she had a half brother."

Owen interjects, "Derek I take it."

"Bingo!! Enter the psycho, pretended to be her brother, and basically said he and Peyton were destined to be together, yadda yadda yadda. He attacked her and who do you think saved her?" Brooke says looking at Lucas.

"Squinty McSquint of course."

Everyone stops and looks at Owen, "Oh sorry, its what that Keller dude calls him because he does that squint thing when he broods." Owen says imitating Lucas.

The table bursts into laughter, well all except Lucas.

"I am sitting right here damn it."

The laughter dies down and Brooke continues, "Yea me and Peyton kicked his ass on prom night and he was finally sent to prison. We found out his name was Ian and he basically was thinking that Peyton was his dead girlfriend that died on prom night."

Haley interrupted, "Whoa you didn't tell me that."

"Me either." Nathan added.

"Yea well it was something I tried to forget." Peyton said walking over.

Owen sat back and smiled at her, "Well, you are truly stronger than I thought."

Peyton shrugged, "Whatever I have good friends that care about me."

"And don't you forget it." Peyton winks at Brooke.

Owen exhales deeply, "Well that is a whole lot of drama for such a little town."

"Yea tell me about it." Haley responds.

"Okay, so who wants to taste this?" Peyton says walking back toward the stove.

Everyone looks over to Luke. He rises and walks over to where she is standing, wraps his hands around her waist and tries her food.

"Tastes good to me" He says shrugging He walks back to his seat. Haley and Nathan both hit him in the back of the head.

"Aye guys cut it out." Peyton says never taking her eyes off the sauce.

Haley looks wide eyed at Peyton, "How—never mind."

Peyton looks over to Haley and smiles.

"Owen can you set the table."

Owen stands up, "Sure where are the plates?"

"Up there." Peyton points over her head. Owen gets up and gets the plates and sets the tables.

"KIDS!! Dinner is ready."

The children run out like a stampede. Keith and Alison slowly waddle their ways to their parents. Nathan picks up Keith and they begin to eat. After dinner everyone but Peyton and Lucas are sitting down watching television. Peyton is on the porch admiring the stars and humming. Luke is in the bedroom, writing. Jamie comes out to where Peyton is sitting.

"Um Aunt Peyton, can I ask you a question?"

Peyton pats the spot next to her, "Sure anything for you."

"Um do you think that maybe you would be able to teach me to play like you?" He says looking at his shoes.

"Sure but why don't you ask your mommy?"

"I kind of want it to be a surprise." He says looking up at her.

"Um okay but I really think that mommy would like to be the one to teach you."

Jamie shrugs, "Yea I guess you are right. Well would you like to draw with me sometimes?"

"Sure anything for you but is that really what you came out here for?" She asks nudging him.

"No I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seem sad."

Peyton shrugs, "Well maybe a little but I am much better now that you came to check on me."

"Well you want to come and watch T.V. with us?" He asks

Peyton smiles at her nephew, "Maybe in a little while okay kiddo."

"Okay," Jamie hugs Peyton tight as Peyton kisses him on the top of the head. Davis comes out with something in her hand.

"Mommy, here"

Peyton smiles, "Thanks scooter"

Davis walks back in side. Peyton sits on the couch that is outside and opens the letter.

_Hey Peyton,_

_I know that I am not being the man you need me to be but I am trying. I realized something tonight. You are not the same person that I knew all those years ago. You are so much more. You have a grace to you that I don't know if I deserve to have someone as wonderful as you. You have to know that I love you, it has always been you. I just—don't know how to deal with the new person you are. I feel like, maybe you have outgrown me. I know that I need you but I am not so sure you need me. I am overjoyed at the life we have made with each other but I feel like we are not—just know I love you, if you know nothing else._

_True love always_

_Luke._

A tear falls from her face to the letter. Peyton drops the letter on the ground, goes in grabs her keys and starts to drive off. Owen goes outside and sees the letter on the ground; he picks it up and carries it into the house.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Here is another chapter of my fan fiction. Uhh I am not really sure how many more chapters are left but I hope you enjoy them all, thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: What do I own today, psh, the socks that I am wearing other than that, nothing.**

"Where did Aunt Peyton go?" Jamie asks.

Nathan looks up from the television, "What?"

"I found this."

Owen hands Nathan the letter. Haley snatches it from him and reads it with Brooke reading over her shoulder. Nathan goes and opens the bedroom door to see Luke sitting in the dark.

"Seriously Luke, You really did it now."

"What" He says standing up.

"She is gone." He growls out at his brother.

Peyton is driving down the highway and you see a car following her.

Peyton stops at a hotel right outside of Tree Hill. She gets a room and sits on the bed. She picks up the phone and calls Haley.

"Peyton where are you?"

Peyton smiles at hearing how concerned her friend is, "I am fine I am at a hotel right outside of Tree Hill. I just, he is really pushing me to my limit. I will—hold on someone is at the door."

"Okay"

Peyton opens the door to see Ian standing there and stands there stunned.

"UH what are you doing here Ian?" She stutters out.

Ian leans on the door frame, "Funny thing, I just got out. And we have some unfinished business."

Peyton runs over to the phone and picks it up. "Haley you have to get over here IAN IS—Hello?"

"Oh I see you are still as sneaky as ever. Oh what is this?" Ian is holding Peyton's left hand, he is pointing to her wedding ring. He slaps her onto the bed.

Back at the Leyton house.

"Boys we need to take the kids to Karen's house. NOW!!" Haley is clearly shaken up, tears start to fall from her face. Nathan runs out.

"Hales' what is going on?"

Haley wipes the tears away, "It's Peyton, please lets just get them to Karen's."

They all put the kids into their car seats and arrive at Karen's house.

"What is going on? Somebody talk to me." Jenny says looking to the adults for an answer.

"It's okay we are going to go get her now."

"What is going on?" Haley whispers in Karen's ear. She covers her mouth.

"ANDY!! Go with them. Bring her back safe okay?"

Haley nods.

"What is going on Haley?" Lucas asks as they get back into the car.

"Peyton is at a hotel right outside of Tree Hill and Ian is there."

Brooke starts to cry. "We have to go, he is seriously screwed up trust me."

"Well let's go, which one?" Owen asks.

"That is the thing I don't know we have to go to the first one and keep searching."

"Well let's stop talking and go get my wife. If I loose her I don't—" Lucas half sobs out.

Nathan stops him, "Don't think about that, let's just go."

Meanwhile….

"So I see you have been busy in my absence. That just won't do." Ian says calmly.

"What—what do you want?"

Ian smirks, "Don't you know? You, if we cant be together then—"

"You can't do that, I have 3 kids Ian."

"All the more reason to kill you. How could you do this to us? We were meant to be not—"

He lunges toward her and tries to kiss her neck. Peyton knees him in the groin. He rolls off her and onto the floor. Peyton grabs her keys and tries to go out of the door. He grabs her leg.

"I wouldn't get in the car if you know what is good for you, seeing how I cut the brakes. You see you are going to be with me if it is the last thing you do. And it very well might be." He says smiling.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." She kicks him in the face and runs out of the room. He chases after her and tackles her to the ground before she hits the stairs. She smacks her face against the concrete and passes out.

She comes to and sees Ian going thru her wallet. "So you HAVE been a very busy little lady. Owner of a club, three kids and a husband, well too bad they won't be seeing you anymore."

"Why Ian, I am not her, you can't—"

He stops her, "SHUT UP!! Don't you think I know that, you have always been a tease now it is time you owned up and gave me what I have been waiting on?"

Haley, Nathan, Owen, Brooke, Andy and Luke are all in the car.

"There her car is. Let's go." Haley shouts.

Luke goes to the front desk. "Did Peyton Scott check in here?"

"I am sorry I can't give you that information." The receptionist says.

"I am her husband" He says frantically.

"ID please." She says coldly.

"Damn it, here!!" He says practically throwing it at her.

"Umm let me see, yea, would you like me to call her room for you?" She says looking at the computer.

"No just tell which room it is, PLEASE, it is urgent." Lucas yells.

She smirks, "Oh newlyweds huh, room 347."

Back at the room, Ian has ripped Peyton's top off and is trying to pull off her jeans. "Mmm just like I remember, yea I am going to enjoy this if you would stop fighting so much."

Ian has her pants off and is about to seal the deal then Peyton punches him in the stomach and runs for the door once again.

"It didn't work the first time, what makes you think you will get out this time." He says grabbing his stomach.

Peyton gets to the door and opens it. Ian is right behind her and she trips out of the door. She is running looking behind her. She runs into Luke and collapses.

"Nate, go get him." Nathan and Owen go tackle him to the ground and start to beat him.

Peyton stands up "Wait, stand him up."

Nathan and Owen, "What?"

"Stand him up." She says calmly.

Ian is looking at Peyton, her shirt is ripped, her lip is busted, her head is bleeding and her jaw is bruised.

"I did a good job on you." Ian laughs out.

Peyton smirks, "Oh really?"

Peyton gives him a right hook to his jaw followed by an upper cut with her left hand. She left a cut on his face from her wedding ring and then knees him in the family jewels once again.

"Look at me!! You will NEVER see my face again. I hope you rot in hell." She shouts then spits in his face and Nathan smiles.

"Get him out of here."

Owen and Nathan carry him away as Peyton collapses once again to her knees. Haley and Brooke run over to her to make sure she is okay.

Lucas steps forward, "Move you guys, let me help my wife."

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Oh so I am your wife now huh?"

"You have always been that. You are always going to be my wife. You know I love you with all that I have. When I found out that Ian was back I don't know what I was going to do. If I would have—"

Andy comes and wraps his coat around her. "I think you should go get checked out at a hospital. Did he—"

Peyton finishes for him, "No, God no, oh if he would have—"

Luke holds her tight. "Wait go get my wallet from in there. He cut my brakes so my car is useless. Where are the—"

"Peyton calm down, you and the kids are safe. Let's get out of here." He says trying to calm her down.

"Wait shouldn't we wait for the cops, plus what about Nathan and Owen." Peyton asks.

"Maybe she is right" Haley chimes in.

"Fine but after that we are taking you to the hospital."

Peyton nods, "Okay"

They all go downstairs. Luke is carrying Peyton, Andy, Haley and Brooke are close behind. Nathan and Owen have Ian as the cops arrive.

The cops take a statement from Peyton and they take Ian away.

As they drive away Ian mouths, Until we meet again.

Peyton looks away and buries her face in Luke's chest.

"Damn Peyton, I know never to get on your bad side. You got a mean right hook."

Owen notices her uneasy face, "Yea I know but seriously are you okay?"

Peyton tries to smile, "I will be. Can we go now?"

"Well we need to get you checked out." Lucas says.

"Whatever I just want this day to be over with"

"Hey, look at me" Peyton looks down. Luke carefully picks up her head.

"You are safe with me okay. You believe me don't you?"

"Of course" They stand there for a few minutes while Nathan goes to pull the car around. They all pile inside.

"Peyton the only question I have is, why did you leave in the first place?" Nathan asks

"Well, honestly, I needed time to think." She says sighing

"What about" Lucas asks

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Are you seriously asking me that question. You hand me a letter basically saying that you don't think we are going to make it, what am I supposed to think? You haven't talked to me in God knows how long and you hand me a piece of paper. I mean what—"

Lucas cuts her off, "Okay point well taken, well I guess I—I was just scared that you would outgrow me or us."

"Why, everything that I have done was for us and our family. I never for one second lost sight of that but you,--you did. You thought that I was—I don't know what you thought I was doing but it hurt is all I know. You broke my heart, everyday that you didn't look at me or talk to me, it hurt." Peyton tries to wipe the tears from her face. Luke stops her, he wipes them for her.

"I can't stand that you felt that I didn't care. I truly do, I just am scared of—"

Peyton stops him, "Don't say me. I haven't given you any reason to doubt me. I gave you my heart Luke."

"I know, I just want to be the best husband and father I can be."

"Don't you get it? Just being you is what I fell in love with, all of your flaws and awkwardness, that is what I love so much about you. When you are just Lucas Scott that is when I am most in love with you. Now if you could just trust and believe in that we would be able to get some progress." Peyton jabs him in the arm and he smiles. He kisses her softly on the forehead.

Nathan shouts, "THANK YOU!! DAMNIT IT'S ABOUT TIME!!"

"What?"

Haley smiled, "You know Luke is hard headed. Let's just say he just got it."

They all start laughing.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I own my hopes and dreams other than that, I own nothing.**

"Ouch, stop making me—" Peyton passes out. Lucas starts to shake her to keep her awake.

"Peyton babe, you have to stay awake. Come on." He says stroking her cheek.

"Huh what, okay okay I am up. What?"

"You have to stay up, in case you have a concussion." Lucas says.

"Oh fine." Peyton shakes a little to wake herself up.

"How much farther" Andy asks

"We are almost there."

They finally get to the hospital. Brooke and Haley go to get Peyton some clothes and to update Karen. They take her into the emergency room.

"We need help please." Lucas says carrying his wife.

"Excuse me, what is the problem?" A middle aged nurse asks.

"She may have a concussion and she has some bumps and bruises I want to make sure there is no internal bleeding."

"Luke I am fine."

The nurse cuts him off, "No he is right, right this way, you can go—"

"We know the way." Nathan say as they walk toward the waiting room.

Owen runs his hand through his hair. "It seems like she can't get a break man."

"Yea tell me about it. It seems we are always here for her."

Nathan smiles at the thought of his best friend. "Yea but she can handle it. She is a fighter. Can you believe how she handled that dude?"

"I know, I am just surprised she didn't put a can of whoop ass on Luke." Owen says smiling.

"Yea, you are a little corny dude, but I see what you are saying."

"Whatever, at least we are on the path of making things better."

Nathan rolls his eyes, "Yea now that you got your act together."

Haley and Brooke enter the hospital with bags for Peyton. "Where is she?"

"They took her back to look her over." Lucas says

Brooke lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding, "Ian is even more psychotic then I remember."

"Yea well, hopefully they lock him up for life." Lucas says trying to calm Brooke down.

"I don't know man, he got out this time." Owen thinks out loud.

Nathan stares at Owen. "I mean yea, hopefully."

A nurse comes out, "Who is with Mrs. Scott?"

Owen, Haley, Brooke and Nathan stand up. Luke walks over to the nurse. "We all are."

The nurse looks confused, "Uh well let me rephrase that, where is her husband."

Luke raises his hand. "You are looking at him."

"Come with me please?"

Lucas shakes his head, "No we are all family here, what happened?"

The nurse nods and begins speaking, "Well, she doesn't have a concussion, just a few bumps and bruises but I am sorry to say that she lost her baby."

Everyone sat there stunned. Luke most of all

"Wait she was pregnant?"

She looks at the distraught man in front of her, "Oh I am sorry a thought you knew. She was only 4 weeks, but the blow she sustained to her stomach was too much for the baby to handle."

"Have you told her?"

She shakes her head, "No I was hoping that you would do that."

Lucas rubs the back of his head, "Um can I go see her now?"

"Well they are stitching up her head now. She can go home after that. Right this way."

Lucas walks in to see a smiling Peyton. "See I told you I was fine."

Lucas hands her a bag, "Here Brooke brought these for you.

Peyton looks at him for a second, "What's the matter?"

"Nothi—"He begins

Peyton cuts him off, "Come on, I know you, talk to me." She says while rubbing his arm up and down.

"Well you remember about I don't know a month ago?" He says pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Peyton stops rubbing his arms and tries to move away from him, "How can I forget."

_Flashback, it's raining outside and Peyton is just pulling into her driveway, she is coming home from a night at the studio._

_Peyton is sitting in her car dreading getting out and facing what has become of her life. He head is on the steering wheel and she is crying. Lucas walks out to see her. He knocks on her window and startles her. She rolls down the window._

"_What" She asks angrier than she intended._

"_Come on Peyton, let's go."_

_Peyton rolls her eyes, "Leave me alone Lucas I need time to get myself together."_

"_Well you can do it inside. You are going to get sick so let's go." He says stepping back so she can get out._

_Peyton rolls her eyes, grabs her keys and slams the door. She turns to walk behind her car and lets the rain hit her face._

_Lucas shouts, "Peyton!! Let's go."_

"_WHAT? What do you want me to say? Give me this time Luke, just leave me alone. Matter of fact to find Brooke, this seems like the perfect weather." She says throwing her hands in the air._

"_Fine" He throws his hands up as well and starts to walk back in the house. Peyton collapses to the ground and soaks in the past months. She is playing with her wedding ring. She takes it off and spins it on the ground. Lucas stops in his tracks, looks back and looks at Peyton as she slips her wedding band back on her finger. He runs over to her._

"_Peyton I don't know what to say to you anymore. You know that Brooke and I happened a long time ago and it hurts for you to just throw that back in my face. I don't constantly remind you that you wanted to marry Jake or that you were going to give up all you know to go with him." He yells over the rain._

"_Luke I can't—" She shouts shaking her head._

"_Well you are going to have to. So what I told Brooke all of those things, I am with you right?"_

_Peyton rolls her eyes, "Whatever I cant shake the feeling that had I not told Brooke I still had feelings—"_

"_Well you did and we have two beautiful children as a result." He says trying to touch her arm._

_Peyton tries to get up and walk away from him, but he grabs her arm. He looks into her eyes and kisses her deeply and passionately. Peyton pulls back and once again tries to walk away. He stops her again. He makes her look him in the eye by grabbing her face._

"_Luke stop, I—"_

_Before she could finish he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and they started to kiss passionately. He carries her into the house and in the bedroom. He throws her on the bed. She giggles in delight. The rip of each others clothes and kisses are all over the place. They make love over and over again that night. In the morning Peyton leaves early so she won't have to face Lucas._

_End of flashback_

"Why" She says looking at her hands.

"Well Peyton—" Lucas tears up. "You were pregnant and you lost the baby."

Peyton just sits there, mouth wide open as they are finishing her stitches. She gets dressed and holds on to Luke for dear life as they walk out to the car.

Brooke strokes Peyton's hair as she lays her head on her shoulder. Luke keeps stealing glances at her through the rear view mirror. Peyton gets glances of his ice blue eyes and hopes that everything will be alright.

They finally arrive back to the Leyton house. Peyton goes straight to her bedroom. Lucas takes his blanket and pillow out of the closet.

Peyton's voice stops him, "Lucas, can you hold me tonight?"

"I thought you would never ask."

"You know what I could really use right now?"

Luke kisses her on the forehead, then her neck. He looks into her green eyes, the eyes that he felt he would never be able to get close to again. "Everything is going to be okay. We will get through this. All of it"

Tears fall from Peyton's eyes. Luke just holds her tight as they drift off to sleep.

3 weeks pass and Peyton is in the kitchen cooking breakfast. She looks down at her stomach and rubs it. She smiles and makes a plate of eggs, bacon and waffles.

"Babe, come and eat." She shouts

Someone comes behind her and wraps their arms around her and kisses her neck. He looks up, and it's Ian.

Peyton wakes up in a cold sweat. She looks next to her to see Luke lying next to her. She jumps up and goes to the bathroom. She splashes water on her face. In the mirror she sees a reflection, its Ian again.

"You can NEVER ESCAPE ME!!"

Peyton punches the mirror, "Get out of my head. No, it's over, you are never going to win. You lose."

Luke shakes Peyton and she wakes up. "What happened?"

Peyton sits up her hair is soaked, her face is full of sweat as well as her shirt. She looks over at Lucas.

"Is it really you this time? I need to know its really you."

Lucas reaches out and pinches her. "Ouch, okay point well taken, I can't go thru this again Luke, I can't."

"I was with you the first two times, I am not going anywhere. Trust me?"

Peyton nods, "Yes, I do."

The next morning, Nathan and Lucas are at basketball practice.

"How is she?"

Lucas sighs, "She had a nightmare about him last night. Honestly I don't know—"

"You want me to talk to her?" Nathan asks.

Lucas shrugs, "I mean it couldn't hurt you know."

"Well where is she now?"

"At home with the kids, she is supposed to meet up with Brooke or Owen—somebody later on though." Lucas says running his hand through his hair.

"Well you mind if I go talk to her now?"

"Fine by me" Lucas says

Nathan pulls up at Peyton and Lucas's house. He looks up at the house and sees that all the blinds are closed. He walks up to the door and knocks. Peyton comes to the door after unlocking it.

"Wow Peyton, I see you have been busy today."

Peyton shrugs, "What I need to make sure my kids are safe Nathan. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Can't a guy just check on his best friend/sister in law sometimes?" Nathan says cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh so Luke sent you over here?"

"No, I wanted to check on you. So, how are you?"

Peyton shrugs, "Fine"

Nathan looks at her, "Peyton, I am not Luke, I will bug you until you tell me the truth."

"Nathan I am fine, I swear."

Nathan takes a seat on the couch and removes his shoes. "Fine, I am nervous. Do you know what the last thing he said to me was?"

"Enlighten me," He says

"He said, "Until we meet again." How creepy is that?"

Peyton starts to tear up. Nathan walks over to her and she jumps a little then relaxes.

"Oh Peyton, I know I will never fully understand the scope of what that psycho did to you but I know one thing, me and Luke and all of your friends will do whatever you need to help."

Peyton nods, "I know, it just seems—"

Nathan finishes for her, "Impossible. Like you can search deep inside but never quite feel like you accomplished that goal."

"Exactly, like you want to open up but, something, somewhere in the back of your mind you are always reminded of what might happen."

"But maybe, just maybe this time is different."

Peyton smiles, "Why is it that you always know just what to say?"

"Because I know you and I understand that you have been a lot, so it's not just going to come easy. Did I ever tell you that when you did your pod casts I listened to all of them?"

Peyton shrugs, "I mean you listened from time to time, but didn't expect anyone to listen to them, I just needed an outlet."

Nathan sighs, "Yea and sometimes I could have been that for you but I had my own drama with the Haley, Chris saga."

"Yea I kind of felt like it was something that I had to deal with on my own. Like no one would understand. And it felt like my entire life was flipped upside down and then my birth mother died you know. Even if someone was there day to day, I don't know that I would know how to let them in. I mean Luke was there, he went with me to find Ellie. It was just complicated."

"Yea I will always regret not letting you know that I was in your corner you know?" He adds.

"Yea but I understand, everyone at that time had their own burden to bear. Now what I really want to focus on is trying to make my marriage what is was before. I miss him so much."

Nathan nods, "Trust me I know how much of an ass he can be. Just know that he is there, always, he is trying to get you to let him in. Just give him a chance okay?"

Peyton touches his cheek, "You are a good friend and brother Nathan."

He leans into it, "Yea I know."

Nathan pops his collar.

Peyton snorts, "Stop hanging with Skillz."

"Yea whatever, but I have to get back to work. Just know I am here, alright?"

Peyton nods, "Yea oh and tell Luke I love him and I will be waiting for him when he comes home."

"Yea okay, bye Peyt"

They embrace and Peyton aims for a kiss on Nathan's cheek but Nathan looks at her and their lips touch. Peyton smacks Nathan playfully on the back of the head.

"Sorry, didn't know you were going to kiss me."

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Yea whatever jerk, now get out."

Peyton smacks Nathan on the butt as he leaves. "I know I am enticing but come on now. Not touching, this is for my wife only."

Peyton points to the door as Nathan backs up and walks out the door.

"That man is something else but Luke is related to him so there must be some good in him." She says to herself.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: Nope**

Peyton laughs to herself as she finishes cleaning the kitchen and then goes to take a shower.

Peyton is enjoying her long shower. She finishes and turns off the water. She hears the door open and then shut. She immediately locks the bathroom door and puts her ear up to it.

The handle starts to jiggle and Peyton looks around for something heavy to hit the intruder with. She spots a small statue of a frog playing the saxophone on the sink and grabs it. The jiggling stops. Peyton unlocks the door with her towel wrapped tightly around her and the frog in the other hand. She counts in her head. 1…2…3!!

"Ahhh, who is there?" Peyton has the frog in her hand and as she is about to hit the person in the head she sees that it is Lucas.

"Whoa, whoa Peyton it's me!! PUT THE FROG DOWN!!" He says putting his hands up in surrender.

"What the hell, Lucas!! Why didn't you say it was you? You know I am spooked and what—what the he—" Luke grabs her face, looks deeply in her eyes and kisses her with so much passion and longing, her knees buckle. Peyton steps back and jabs Lucas in the stomach.

"OUCH WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" He says grabbing his stomach.

Peyton rolls her eyes, "For scaring the crap out of me and for almost getting yourself killed with this frog. I knew there was a reason we got this thing."

Peyton skips into the bathroom to put the frog back in its place and to grab her clothes off the floor. She steps over Luke rolled up on the floor and goes to the bedroom.

Peyton looks back at him, "Oh please it didn't hurt that much."

Luke hops up and grabs her from behind before she reaches their room. "Yea I know but I needed some attention."

Luke gives her the puppy dog eyes.

"Ha, I told you that didn't work on me." She said going through her dresser drawers.

"Well how can I persuade you?" He asks sweetly.

Peyton spins around, "Wait, aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"Yea well Nathan got some personal time so why can't I?"

Peyton turns back to her dresser, "Yea whatever and I don't need a babysitter, thank you very much!! "

"Yea I can tell that just by the way you handled that frog."

"Well I have to get dressed now so—ah hem—excuse me." She says motioning toward the door.

"What? I am not missing a minute of this."

"Well if that is the case, then let me give you a closer look."

Peyton grabs him by his collar and pulls him over to the bed. She begins to run her fingers thru his hair as he kisses her belly. Lucas stops.

"Are you sure you are ready for this? I mean since—"

Peyton nods, "I think this is just what I need, it has been a hard couple of years for us Luke and I, I just—"

"I know, I miss this too."

Lucas continues to kiss her all over. Peyton removes his shirt and he removes his pants. They are now intertwined. You are unable to see where Lucas stops and Peyton begins. They roll off the bed and continue to engage in love making, love making that is way over due.

"Luke do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Lucas nods, "I have an idea."

They continue their romp and end up covers covering them and they are on the floor next to the closet. They are both blissfully unaware of the problems they have had in the past. They are just living in the now.

"Okay Luke now you have to get back to work babe."

Lucas sighs, "Well now you know how to mess up moods don't you?"

"Hey I am being realistic."

"Yea whatever. I know you are just waiting for your other boyfriend." He says sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" She says getting up but he pulls her back down.

"Nathan is who I am talking about, he told me you two kissed and you sexually harassed him. But it's okay." He says smiling.

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Shut up Luke, you know you are the only man for me."

"Yea I know. Okay, okay I will go back to work but I am not done with you, not by a long shot."

Lucas lifts up the covers and stares at Peyton's glistening body. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure I don't forget a thing. Painting a mental picture so it will be with me until a get back"

Peyton throws her head back and laughs and pushes him to go get ready.

"Alright, alright. I love you, you know that right?"

Peyton nods, "Yea I know, I love you too."

Lucas gets dressed and head back to school. Before getting in his car he spots Brooke. "Oh my gosh, you guys totally just did it didn't you?"

"Goodbye Brooke, see you later." Lucas says waving over his shoulder.

Brooke kinks her brow, "That wasn't a no." She yells at his back.

Brooke walks up to the door and knocks. Peyton comes to the door with just a sheet wrapped around her.

"Oh you couldn't wait until to—OH SORRY BROOKE, um hey, let me get dressed." Peyton says blushing.

Brooke smirks, "Oh you skanky ass."

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Whatever, he is my husband that is what married people do."

"Yea whatever, get your crazy ass dressed so we can go."

"Where" She says putting her hand on her hip

"Well you will find out if you get dressed now go!!"

Peyton smirks, "Okay, okay"

Peyton and Brooke arrive at the Clothes over Bros store.

"Okay what are we doing here?" She says looking around.

"Well I wanted you to be the first to see—this."

Brooke is standing in front of her infant and toddler section. There is even a little station for kids to play while the parents shop.

Peyton grabs Brooke's arm, "Wow Brooke, see I told you that you could do it."

"Yea but it was your sketches that made it possible."

Peyton shrugs, "Well it was a joint effort then, but I have to say this is very cute."

"I know right. It's like upscale osh kosh."

Peyton nods, "You know what I was thinking about?"

Chris comes up behind Peyton and Brooke. "Me of course"

Peyton spins around hugging him, while they worked on his record they grew close, much to the distaste of all her friends. They never understood it but hey, it was Peyton's life and she never got sucked into his web of chaos, as Haley called it.

"Oh my, gosh, hey Chris, I totally forgot that you had a show tonight at Tric. So how goes the new sound?"

Chris shrugs, "Yea it is going great but I have you to thank for that."

Peyton waves off his praise, "No it was a combined effort. You played a major part in my label."

"So when is this collaboration of all your artists going to happen?" Brooke asks.

Peyton looks at her confused, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you have to have all of the artists on your label perform at Tric." Brooke says matter-of-factly.

Chris thinks a beat then speaks, "Yea that actually sounds really good."

"Oh you know what. We can have a fashion show for all of your clothes, from formal, to kids. You know that Tree Hill High's formal is coming up in a few months."

Brooke claps her hands together, "P. Sawyer you are a genius."

Peyton shrugs, "Hey I try"

Chris chuckles at Peyton and rolls his eyes, "But hey I have to go and get some last minute stuff ready before tonight. I take it you will be there right?"

"Yea seeing how last time you were playing Tree Hill I was about to have my son on the dance floor. Sure thing—damn it, I have to go and tell Luke. See you guys later."

Brooke smirks, "Yea go handle your business slut!!"

"Yea whatever" Peyton speeds over to Tree High and frantically searches for Luke. Instead she runs into Haley and Nathan.

"Hey guys, you know where Luke is?"

Haley stops her, "Whoa what's up, you looked worried."

Peyton rubs the back of her neck, "Oh yea, I may be in a bind."

"What happened now? Don't tell me Chris is back."

"No way!" Haley said looking between her husband and close friend.

"Yea, he is playing Tric actually, tonight."

Nathan shrugs, "Yea he already knows."

Peyton looks at Nathan, "How—no he didn't"

"Yea right when I got back here and before Luke came to see you."

Peyton slapped her leg, "Shut up!! He didn't even say anything, I totally forgot about it with all the crap that has been going on. I almost killed him today did he tell you that?"

Haley chuckled at the memory, "He told me—so funny."

"Yea he may not make it out of this one. Where is he?" Peyton growls out.

"Coming this way" Nathan says pointing in the direction of his brother.

Peyton looked in Luke's direction. He saw that she was pissed so he turned around and started walking in the other direction. Haley and Nathan try their hardest not to laugh but can't help themselves.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, you better get back here."

He starts to walk faster until his walk turns into a run.

"Yea you better run." She calls after him.

Principal Turner comes out of his office to see the scene. Luke dips into his office Peyton follows him before he has a chance to close the door.

Principal Turner yells, "NO RUNNING IN THE HALLS!"

Lucas and Peyton stand there for a minute laughing hoping that Turner returns to the office. He does so and Luke hopes that Peyton forgot what she came for.

Peyton folds her arms, "So, when were you going to tell me about Chris Keller coming to see you?"

"When were you going to tell me he was back in town?" He mocks her.

Peyton rolls her eyes, "I totally forgot. What is your excuse and don't say you forgot."

"I'm sorry, I just—" He stutters.

"Whatever jerk, I was coming to tell you he was playing Tric tonight but since you already know, bye." She says turning toward the door and grabbing the door knob.

"Hey—"

Peyton turns it and Luke grabs her arm and turns her around and tries to kiss her but she turns her head and he gets her cheek.

"Oh so that is how it is going to be?" Peyton smiles and nods, she gets free from Luke's embrace and saunters down the hallway. She waves to Haley and Nathan who are still laughing as she leaves.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: REALLY??**

Peyton heads back to Brooke's store but as soon as she reaches the store her cell phone rings.

"Yes Luke, how may I help you?" She says rolling her eyes

"Jenny's school just called, you need to go pick her up."

Peyton sighs, "What happened?"

"They won't tell me over the phone so you have to go down there."

Peyton nods then remembers he can't see here, "Yea okay I will call you once I find out all the details."

"Okay, love you."

Peyton sighs, "Love you too. Bye."

Brooke walks out, "What happened?"

"Something at Jenny's school, I will be back." Peyton says turning around.

"Oh please let me go, I need to know what I am in for in a few years."

Peyton nods, "Whatever but let me do all the talking okay?"

Brooke nods getting serious, "You got it"

Peyton and Brooke enter Jenny's school and head to the office where they spot Jenny.

"What kind of trouble are you girl?" Brooke shouts out.

"BROOKE, let me handle this. Now what happened?" Peyton asks sitting next to Jenny. Jenny sits there with her arms folded and refuses to talk.

"Alright just remember I gave you a chance to explain yourself young lady." Peyton says sitting back.

"Whatever"

Peyton raises her voice a bit jumping from her seat, "Excuse me young lady? Do you have something to say?"

Peyton stood there with her hands on her hips and awaits and answer which Jenny didn't have. "Yea I didn't think so. Brooke sit out here with little missy until I finish talking to the principal. Um excuse me miss, but I am Jenny's mother and I was told to come down here."

"Oh yes, she is talking to the boy's parents now."

Peyton shot Jenny the evil eye and she just sat there with her head down.

"You may go in."

Peyton walks into Principal Hernandez's office.

"Hello Mrs. Hernandez. I am Jenny's mother."

Mrs. Hernandez looks up, "Ah yes, I talked to your husband a little while ago. He explained that he could not attend this meeting."

"Yes that is correct. I am just confused as to what I am here for."

Mrs. Hernandez motions to the person next to Peyton, "Yes this is Jason's mother"

"Hello Mrs. McNulty. I am Mrs. Scott."

"Hello, Mrs. Hernandez can you please tell us what exactly is going on?" She says as they shake hands.

"Well it seems that your children have gotten in a fight today at lunch. I was told that Jason pinched Jenny and Jenny retaliated by punching him and the situation escalated from there."

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry Mrs. Scott." Mrs. McNulty says.

"Please call me Peyton, it is not your fault, they were both in the wrong. We have to find a way to resolve this." Peyton says trying to take control of the situation.

"They have the rest of the weekend to think about it. They are both suspended tomorrow." Mrs. Hernandez says.

"Well what is it that you would like to do about this situation Mrs. McNulty?" Peyton says turning to the woman to her left.

"Call me Susan, and I think that we should all sit down and talk about this." Susan says.

Peyton nods, "Well I totally agree. What day is best for you?"

Susan grabs her chin, "Well I have two other little children so—"

Peyton smiles, "Me too, they are 3 and 2 both little boys. You can bring your children and I am sure they will be fine. I have a lot of help with the children, so how does that sound."

Susan nods and smiles as well, "Well that is would be great. Um how does Saturday sound?"

"Perfect. Let me give you my number and we can set this up."

"Sure thing It is just a shame that it came to this." Susan says digging through her bag.

"I agree. Mrs. Hernandez you can be assured that Jenny will not be fighting anymore."

Mrs. Hernandez smiles, "I am sure of that. Please let your husbands know what is going on so we don't have to meet again under these circumstances."

"Of course" Peyton nods

Susan looks into Peyton's eyes, "Um can I ask you a question, it may be a bit personal."

"You are wondering about my bruises right?" Even after 3 weeks she still had a few faint bruises on her face.

"Well yes."

Peyton sighs, "Well it is a long story but it boils down to there was a man who pretended to be my brother and had some obsession with me. We had an encounter a few weeks ago. If you are uncomfortable with Jason coming over I totally understand that."

Susan nods looks uneasy, "Um let me think about it and I will get back to you."

"Perfectly understandable but if you are wondering about it, his name was Ian it was in the paper a few years ago. Look in the archives I am sure you will find it. My maiden name is Sawyer. Just as a heads up."

Susan nods again, "Thank you for being so understanding."

"It's not problem, I would probably be thinking the same thing if were in your shoes. Just let me know about Saturday okay."

"Sure thing"

"Well it was a pleasure meeting the both of you. If you would excuse me I have to go and find out what is going on with my daughter." Peyton stands and shakes Susan's hand as well as Mrs. Hernandez's and exits.

Mrs. Hernandez looks at Susan "Yea I heard about that guy, he really went crazy. I went to Tree Hill High around the same time and she was really brave for how she handled it. You should give it a chance."

Susan shrugs, "I don't know, maybe, well goodbye."

Peyton, Brooke and Jenny pile into the car Jenny still sits quiet. Next thing you know they are in front of Tree Hill High.

Jenny looks at Peyton. "What are we doing here?"

"You are going to go to practice with Luke, do all the drills and everything until I decide what I am going to do with you so, GET OUT!!" She shouts.

"Peyton, whoa calm down girl. She is only a kid." Brooke interjects.

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Whatever Brooke, when I was a kid I didn't get in fights and get suspended in elementary school no less. Let's go Jenny!! Now!!"

Peyton gets out and slams the door. Jenny crawls out of the back and closes the door so not to piss her off anymore.

Peyton shouts behind her, "Hurry up!!"

Jenny runs behind her and Peyton stomps her way down to Luke's office.

"Hey wha—" Lucas says almost seeing steam come from his wife's ears.

"She is going to have some father daughter time because right now I am done!!"

Luca looks at Jenny who has tears in her eyes, "Whoa, Jenny go find Aunt Haley I think she is across the hall while I talk to your mom okay."

Jenny nods and hangs her head as she drags her feet out of his office.

"PEYTON ELIZABETH SCOTT!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? I have never seen you this mad. Start at the beginning." He shouts

Peyton begins to tell Luke about what happened. He has the look of pure shock on his face.

"And the thing about it is, she likes the dude." Peyton finishes.

"Okay Peyton, you have every right to be mad but you don't have to be so harsh."

Peyton glares at him, "What? She was fighting in school Lucas."

"Clearly you need time to cool off." He mumbles.

Haley's classroom, Jenny walks in. "Hey honey aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Jenny shrugs, "Yea I got suspended."

Haley puts down her pen, "Why?"

"This guy I like, Jason McNulty he pinched me so I punched him. I don't know it just got out of hand. Mom is really mad."

Haley nods, "Well don't you think she has a right to be. I mean you were fighting. You aren't even in middle school yet."

Jenny shrugs, "Yea I know it was really stupid. She is making me stay with dad and do all the stuff they do at practice."

"Well if I know your parents, Luke is trying to calm her down, it will be okay just sit here with me for a bit until they are finished talking."

"Okay"

Back at Luke's office.

Peyton is packing and Lucas is sitting at his desk watching her, "I just cant even begin to—"

"Look she is in the stage where if she likes a boy she hits him and vice versa. You remember that stage don't you?"

Peyton snorts, "Vaguely"

Lucas smirks, "Whatever Peyton, you still have scars from when you were boy crazy."

Peyton stops and looks at him, "What, how do you know?"

Luke looks at her for a minute. "I know each and every scar, nook and cranny of your body, be serious."

Peyton blushes but quickly recovers, "Whatever but fighting isn't acceptable in our house Luke."

"Okay but cut her some slack. She is only 10."

Peyton sits on the edge of his desk, "I did yell at her. I didn't even sit and talk to her."

Lucas rubs her leg, "Well here is your chance."

"But I told her she had to do drills with you and the boys at practice. I don't want her to think that this is okay."

Lucas nods, knowing that Peyton is calm, "Okay she will do that but as soon as we get home you will address this with her as will I."

Peyton nods leaning into his hand that he placed on her cheek. "Okay deal. See I knew there was a reason I married you."

"Why because I am so knowledgeable"

Peyton rolls her eyes, "No because you look so good in those jeans."

Peyton pecks him on the cheek and then gets up to walk away but he grabs her wrist.

"Uh uh!! Get over here." Luke pulls her in for a passionate kiss, she kisses back as she runs her fingers thru his hair.

They both hear a voice, "Excuse me, am I interrupting a precious moment?"

They both look up and are shocked at who they see standing before them.

Luke and Peyton look up at the door, "Oh my goodness, Whitey."

"Well I came by to see how you guys were doing but I see you are doing just fine." He says smirking.

"Oh Whitey, I missed you. What have you been up to lately?"

Whitey holds out his arms to embrace her, "Oh an old man like me, just trying to enjoy what is left of my life."

"Well we are honored to have you back even if it is for a little while." Lucas says hugging Whitey as well.

"So I take it you two are married?" Whitey asks looking between the two

Peyton nods, "Oh yea, a lot has happened since you left."

"Yea a lot"

"Yea I can see that, who gave you all those souvenirs, you cheerleaders aren't fighting again are you?" Whitey says motioning to her bruises.

"Oh no, another long story, oh Luke I almost forgot I wanted to talk to Principal Turner about filling the cheerleading coach position."

Lucas looks at his wife remembering her in her cheerleading uniform which made Peyton smack him in the back of the head, "Oh yea? What about Tric and Clothes over Bros."

Peyton smirked as he rubbed his head where she just hit him, "Oh well both businesses have been doing very well and I can do this in addition to those, Owen is doing a great job in his new position and my album is almost done, it was just a hobby anyway. Plus I have all the other artists including Chris, it will be fine."

"Okay I trust you. Now go and make things better with Jenny." He says giving her a look.

Whitey smiles at the couple, "Wait Jenny, Jake's daughter Jenny, where is Jake?"

Peyton's smile fell, "Oh, well Jake died a few years back of pancreatic cancer and asked that me and Luke to adopt her."

"Oh that must have been hard for the little kid."

Lucas nods, "Yea well she is doing much better now but she had a little incident at school today and Peyton kind of—"

Peyton throws her hands up, "I am going, I'm going. Hey Whitey you have to come to our place tonight for dinner to catch up with everyone and you have to meet or other kids as well as Brooke and Nathan and Haley's kids."


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: Seriously…**

Whitey rubs the back of his neck, "My goodness all you kids are so grown up now aren't you."

"But we could still you a friendly ear from time to time." Peyton says nudging Whitey.

"Well it seems I have a lot to catch up on, how about 6?"

Lucas walks behind the desk, "Sounds great here is the address."

"Well I have to make the rounds and I am not as limber as I once was so it may take awhile. See you tonight."

Peyton gives Whitey a hug as he leaves. "Okay wish me luck."

"You don't need it. You love her and that is all that matters."

"Alright here goes nothing." Peyton walks down the hall to Haley's class and knocks before entering.

"Come on in Peyton. I am going to go find Nathan."

Peyton smiles, "Thanks oh and we are having a diner tonight at our house so make sure you tell Nathan."

"Oh really okay." Haley says leaving.

"Jenny come here please."

"Yes?"

Peyton holds out her arms and they embrace. "Okay let me say that I am sorry for yelling at you like that, you just have to know that fighting is not acceptable in our household okay."

"Yes ma'am its just it just got out of hand. I kind of lost it."

Peyton nods, "Okay tell you what, I will join you in the workouts with the guys, we will show them how it's really done."

Jenny looks up to her mother, "Really? You would do that?"

"Hey I need the exercise. Plus hey I got you into this."

Jenny shrugs, "Well okay."

"Okay so let's go get our stuff from the house and then get back here before practice."

"Okay"

Jenny and Peyton come out hand in hand and see Brooke sitting in the car. "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot about you Brooke."

Brooke smirks, "Well hello to you too. And did I see Whitey coming out of the school?"

"Oh yea, he is coming to dinner at our house tonight."

Jenny looks confused, "Who is Whitey?"

"Well, he was Luke's old basketball coach and when you were a baby he took you to Florida for a bit."

Jenny shrugs. "So let's go get our sweats."

Brooke looks between the two blondes, "What did I miss?"

"We are going to go to the basketball practice and show them how to really work out."

"Oh really?"

"Yea I will drop you back off at the mall and then we have to get our sweats."

Brooke pouted, "Aw let me come."

"Okay but it will be boring for you."

"No I can watch the cheerleaders and see how much they have messed up my squad."

Peyton smirked, "Oh about that I was going to fill in the coaching spot since the old coach left. That is if Turner says it's okay."

Brooke claps her hands together, "Hey now why don't we do it together?"

"Fine by me I made an appointment for tomorrow; I will swing by and pick you up k?"

"Right on P. Sawyer."

Jenny, Peyton and Brooke arrive back at the school. Practice has just begun. One of the boys loses the ball and it rolls towards the entrance, Peyton stops it with her foot.

Lucas looks back, "This is—"

"What?"

Luke looks Peyton, Jenny and Brooke up and down. Peyton is wearing black shorts with a white tank top. Jenny has on black sweats and at-shirt and Brooke is in a red halter dress.

Lucas calls to the players, "Go warm up guys. Uh Peyton what are you doing here?"

Peyton smirks at how her husband is looking at her, "Well for one I told you that Jenny was going to be joining you guys for practice so I was thinking that I would join her. Got a problem with it—didn't think so, let's go coach."

Peyton picks up the ball and shoots it, nothing but net.

"Well I will be over there if you need me. Show them how it's done girls." Brooke calls to the two blondes.

"How do you expect me to concentrate with you running up and down the court?"

Peyton holds on to his shoulder as she stretches her legs, "Well that sounds like a personal problem cuz uh, I'm not going anywhere. Come on Jenny."

"You are really going to pay for this you know that right?" Lucas calls after her.

She starts to run backwards shrugging her shoulders.

Peyton and Jenny join the rest of the team in running laps around the gym. Nathan and Haley come in to see Peyton and Jenny.

"Whoa what did I miss?"

Haley shouts, "Way to go Peyton."

"You are in trouble man." Nathan says as he slaps his shoulder.

"Yea tell me about it."

Nathan blows the whistle. "Alright guys and girls, lets do suicides."

Whitey walks in to see Jenny and Peyton. "Gentleman, so I see you need some assistance with this sorry excuse for a team but I never thought I would see the day when you got a dame and a kid on the team."

Nathan spins around, "Whoa, hey Whitey, I thought you were gone, I was looking forward to seeing you at the dinner tonight."

"Yea well you know I had to come and see what happened to the Ravens and it looks like I came just in time."

Lucas sighs, "Hey I couldn't control this, when Peyton sets her mind to something, its over."

Whitey chuckles, "Well isn't that the truth. Well for what it's worth she can really run with those chickeney legs."

"Yea well turns out when she was in rehab she learned how to play. She even beat Nate." Lucas had to point out.

"Rehab eh? Tell me that didn't have anything to do with you did it?"

Nathan looks at Lucas, "Yea Luke fill the man in."

"Eh, shut up Nathan!!"

Haley smirks, "Let's just say that they have been through a lot but it is getting better."

"Alright guys that's enough huddle up I want you to meet someone."

David, a shooting guard asks, "Who?"

"This is Whitey Durham he coached us to the state championship when we were your ages."

"Oh the infamous Whitey huh? Well it is an honor to meet you."

"Hey Whitey, I thought you were gone." Peyton says placing her hand on Lucas shoulder.

"Well Mrs. Scott, I wanted to see what happened to this team but I see that you have traded in your skirt for a pair of shorts."

Peyton giggled, "Yea well don't be so sure. I may be the new coach for the cheerleaders."

Nathan smacks his forehead, "Oh Lord that means I will have to see your face everyday at practice."

Peyton mushes Nathan in the face and smacks him in the back of the head, "Yea but remember I can beat you up so I would watch it."

Nathan rolls his eyes, " Alright, but no it will be cool they seriously need your help anyway."

"Hey I will be there too. Oh my—Whitey!!" Brooke gives Whitey a bear hug.

"Ms. Davis you know I am not as young as I once was."

Brooke smiles, "Oh I am sorry. It's just so good to see you. How long are you here for?"

"Well for awhile, thought I would come back to my home town for a bit."

"Well that is definitely good to hear." Peyton says.

Lucas blows the whistle. "Well lets get back to practice. Each person go to the free through line, you have to make 3 in a row if you miss one you have to run laps. Alright go."

Peyton and Jenny make every shot and over half of the team misses theirs.

"Luke, Brooke and Whitey all stand there in shock at the scene they are seeing. Haley and Brooke can't help but laugh and Luke and Nathan have their heads in their hands."

Practice ends and everyone goes their separate ways. Naley goes home. Peyton and Jenny drop Brooke off at home and Whitey heads over to Karen's Café to catch up with her. Lucas goes home.

Karen's Café:

"What does an old man have to do to get a cup of coffee around here?" Whitey says sitting at the counter.

Karen spins around. "Oh my gosh, Whitey Durham, how have you been."

"Well I have been living in good old Florida on vacation."

"Well its about time you took a vacation." Karen adds.

"Yea well I just came from practice at the high school and can you believe that Peyton and Jenny out ran half that team?" He says laughing.

Karen smirks, "Oh yea I can believe it, she has been through a lot. I am just proud to call her my daughter in law."

"So where is this little girl of yours?"

As if on cue, Lily came running out of the back. "Lily honey, I want you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Whitey Durham."

"Hi, did you know my daddy?"

"Yes I did little lady he was a good man." He says extending his hand.

Lily hugs him, catching him off guard, "Yea mommy and Andy talk to me about him."

"Oh really? Well where is Andy?"

Andy walks out, "Whitey? Oh hey how are you?"

"I think I am supposed to be inviting you to dinner at Lucas' house. Should I be worried?"

Karen laughs, "Oh no, she is a really good cook."

Whitey rubs his neck, "Is that another talent she learned in rehab?"

"Oh they told you about that huh?

Whitey shakes his head, "Not really."

"Well maybe Peyton should be the one to tell you about that."

"Oh alright, but can my heart take it?" He says with his hand over his heart to add dramatic effect.

Karen nods, "I think so."

Cut to: Naley house.

"What a day huh?"

Nathan nods, "Yea it was good to see Whitey again."

"Yea but I think something is up."

Nathan looks over to Haley, "Why is that?"

"I don't know just it seemed like he wasn't himself, it was subtle but I noticed it. His hands were really shaky and he seemed to wobble a bit."

Nathan waved her off, "Hales you worry too much."

Leyton house: Peyton and Jenny finally arrive at home.

"Jenny go ahead and take your shower first I want to start to get things ready for dinner. Luke—" Peyton says looking around.

"Right here. The kids are sleeping."

Peyton sighed, "Hey honey, I was thinking that maybe we should start to look for a bigger house. The kids are getting really cramped especially Jenny. She is getting to that age. I am going to have to paint the nursery over but we need more room."

"Yea I guess you are right. So what are we having for dinner?" He asks sitting on the couch.

"I was going to have some steaks on the grill we can put on the stove. You know what I am talking about?"

Lucas nods, "Oh yea that sounds great."

"I have a question. Did you notice anything a little off about Whitey?"

Lucas thinks, "Yea I saw he was a little wobbly."

"Yea and he shook a bit."

Lucas nods, "Yea I just hope he is alright."

"You and me both"

Peyton was getting ready to head to the kitchen, "Oh and by the way you looked amazing out on that court today. Didn't know you had it in you"

Peyton spun around. "Well I guess I still a mystery to you huh?"

"Well just a little." Luke walks up to her and starts to tickle her from behind.

"Ewe Luke we both stink, I have to get this ready stop now."

"I know a way we can get even stinkier." Lucas says seductively.

"Okay one, so not a word and two, whatever cornball."

"Get over here." Luke pulls her arm and they go into the bedroom. They start to fondle around. Kisses are passed from one to another. Lucas is happy go lucky and Peyton stops him and walks out the room.

Lucas sits up on the bed, "You are just evil."

"And you are just now noticing." Peyton winks at him and finishes setting everything up. Jenny is now out of the shower. Peyton grabs two towels and goes into the bedroom where Lucas is typing away on his laptop. She snaps him with the towel.

"Let's go stinky. No use in wasting water."Luke grabs her hand and they go to the bathroom to take a shower.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

They finish and get dressed. They then get the kids ready. Peyton starts to cook dinner and straighten up the house. Luke keeps the kids busy until the guests start to arrive. Naley, Jamie, and Abigail are the first to arrive, followed by Brase and Alison. Kandy and Lily arrive with Deb about 20 minutes after that. All the children are playing in the room. Everyone is waiting for Whitey when the phone rings.

Peyton answers, "Hello"

"Hello is this the Scott residence?"

"Why yes, yes it is, how may I help you?"

"I hate to be the one to tell you this but—"

"Oh my—what, happened?" Peyton puts her hand over her heart.

"Peyton, who is it, what is going on?"

Peyton looks stunned as she listens intently at the words being said. A single tear escaped from her eyes. She wipes it and then grabs her purse and runs out of the house. Lucas picks up the receiver.

"Hello, yes what exactly is going on? What? NO, no, no, no, no it can't be true." Lucas shouts

"I am sorry but it is—both of them are in bad shape someone needs to get down here."

Lucas looks at everyone else in the house, "Ok we are on our way."

Luke picks up his keys and walks outside to see Peyton sitting in the passenger seat of the truck.

He goes back to the house to explain, "Listen something terrible has happened I am going to need someone to stay with the kids while me and Peyton go and take care of this."

Nathan jumps up, "What happened?"

"It's—"

The honk of the horn is heard. "Look I will call you later."

"Mom, I think you would want to come with us, Peyton is going to need you."

Karen jumps up, "No, it's not—"

Luke nods.

"Oh okay let's go."

Luke Peyton and Karen all leave for the hospital. There is a knock at the door. Nathan answers.

"Oh my gosh I am glad its you." He says.

"Who were you expecting the Easter bunny?" Whitey smirks

"No Luke, Peyton and Karen just went to the hospital but we don't know what for. Or who is in there." Haley says

"Well what the hell are you still doing here? Some of you ought to go." He says looking at all the people in the house.

Andy chimes in, "What about the kids?"

"Well they seem to be alright Nate, Haley and Brooke you guys go and we can stay here. Update us when you can."

Everyone stands there stunned, how is it that Whitey can just come in and make things make sense.

"Well don't just stand there with your mouths wide open you might catch a fly. Now go." Whitey says in a matter of fact way.

They do as they are told and are on their way to the hospital.

"Now what is for dinner?" He says sitting down.

Peyton, Luke and Karen arrive at the hospital. Peyton is the first one to the front desk.

"Excuse me I got a call—" Peyton begins.

"You are Mrs. Scott right?"

Peyton nods, "Yes where is he?"

"Right this way."

Peyton walks into the room and the person she sees is unrecognizable.

The nurse disrupts her thoughts, "He wanted to see you."

"Derek, I am right here." Peyton says sitting next to him.

"Peyton, I—I am sorry, I wanted to surprise you and—"

Peyton cuts him off, "Shh don't speak, it's not your fault the guy was drunk. You are going to be—"

Now its Derek's turn to cut her off, "No, my time is up I just needed to see my sister and tell you I love you. You are going to be okay. I am going to be watching over you along with Ellie."

Peyton tears up, "Derek no, please I need you to be okay, you are my brother, you are a solider, you can get thru this."

Peyton looks at him. Both his legs and arms are broken. His face is swollen and he has bruises all over his body.

Peyton shakes her head and gains her composure, "Okay, okay I understand, I have to be strong for you. "

Derek shakes his head, "No, you have to be strong for you."

Luke walks in and sees his brother in law and is in shock.

Derek sees Lucas in the doorway, "Peyton give me a minute with him please."

Peyton looks up to see Lucas standing behind her. She walks out.

"Hey man you are going to be alright." Lucas says sitting where Peyton just was.

Derek speaks sternly, "Listen and listen good. She loves you with everything in her. She always has, everyday you try your hardest to make her happy or I will haunt you until the day you die, you hear me."

Lucas sighs, "I have to admit that lately I haven't been there for her but it is getting better. I just felt like she was slipping away, like she has so much growth in her she doesn't need me.'

"She will always need and want you. What happened to her?" Derek said referring to the bruises.

Lucas sighs, "That psycho came back a few weeks ago but she kicked his ass thanks to you."

"NO that was all her. She is going to be alright just help her thru this. Don't let her shut you out."

Luke nods and Peyton walks back in. "Derek, I—"

Derek shakes his head again, "It's okay everyone has to go at some time. Just sit with me for a bit."

Peyton nods and sits, "Okay, I love you."

They sit there for a few minutes and then his heart rate starts to slow down until he flat lined. Derek's hand went limp in hers. In his other hand he held his dog tags. Peyton took it from him and put them around her neck. Not a tear was shed; she just walked out of his room as doctors and nurses rushed past her.

Peyton walks up to the front desk. "Excuse me, where is Mr. Keller?"

"This way"

Peyton walks into his room and his left hand is in a cast. His eye is black and he has a bruise on his right arm.

"So I take it you won't be playing tonight after all will you?"

Chris smirked, "No, you told me that my big mouth would catch up with me one day and it did."

Peyton laughed, "Well you knew you shouldn't have pissed the guy off. Sometimes you just have to walk away. And why did you call me of all people?"

"Well you are one of the only people that I feel tolerates me and you are the reason I am doing what I love once again. Hey what's up with you?"

Peyton sighed, "Oh, my brother just—died, these were his." She says palming the dog tags.

"Oh my goodness. Um Peyton I am sorry but I think it was the same guy who did this to me." Chris says softly.

Peyton nods, "Figures, but you are going to be okay right?"

Chris smirks, "Yea of course just a few bumps and bruises. You should go and be with your family now. Get yourself together."

"Yea well I don't know about all of that—I will be alright. I have to get to Tric and fill your spot."

Chris looks at her, "You do it, you have to. You are really good. Just give it a shot. I mean you have good material and no one else is going to come this short notice."

Peyton runs a hand through her hair, "Yea that seems like it's my only choice. Well I guess I will get going, have a lot to do before the show. Glad to see you are okay."

Peyton gives him a kiss on the forehead. "You are a good friend. Almost like a little annoying brother."

Chris smiles, "Yea who would have thought that you would actually tolerate the Keller."

Peyton chuckles, "Yea I know, its weird. Well see you later."

Peyton walks out to the waiting room where Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Karen and Brooke sit. Karen comes and hugs Peyton as does everyone else.

Peyton looks at her feet, "Um we can go now, I have to fill in for Chris tonight at Tric. I have a lot of loose ends to tie up. Can we just—"

Nathan cuts her off, "Are you sure? I mean—"

Luke looks at Nathan as if to say, let her get through this the only way she can.

"Okay"

Peyton nods, "Tell Whitey I am sorry but Luke can you drop me by Tric."

Luke nods and they leave the hospital.

Peyton arrives at Tric to find Owen.

"Hey have you seen Keller? He is supposed to do a sound check in a few minutes."

Peyton nods, "He is in the hospital. I am going to do his set instead."

Owen nods, "Oh okay well let's get to it. How many songs are you going to do?"

"I am going to do three so that I can fill his spot."

Peyton, Owen and the band do a sound check on two songs. "The last one I want to do acoustic, for my brother."

Owen nods, "Okay, is he coming?"

Peyton shakes her head, "No, he died an hour ago. I want to do this for him"

"Are you sure? Is there anything you need?"

"No, just doing getting thru this is going to be enough."

Hours pass and it is time for Tric to open its doors. Peyton is pacing back and forth backstage as the club fills. Owen takes the stage.

"Hello everyone, welcome to Tric and thanks for coming out. Unfortunately Chris Keller is unable to perform but we do have Mrs. Peyton Scott to take his place. She is the brains behind Chris' hit songs. So have a drink, take a load off and enjoy the music."

The DJ begins to play.

Peyton is still back stage and she is sitting in front of the mirror. She is staring at the dog tags that hang from her neck as Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas come in.

"Hey guys, how you doing?" Peyton says still staring at the dog tags.

"WE are fine. How about you" Haley asks.

Peyton shrugs, "Hey you know me, people constantly dying around me, nothing new."

Everyone looks to the floor.

Peyton stands up, "Look guys I have to get ready, I am fine really."

Luke walks over and kisses her on the forehead and walks out with everyone else.

Back on stage Karen comes up.

"Hey everyone please welcome my daughter, Peyton Scott."

The crowd claps and shouts as Peyton takes center stage. "Hi everyone. Please be nice, I am going to be singing a few songs I am used to behind the scenes things so bear with me. This first song is "Blackbird"

Peyton begins to play as the crowd is hanging on every chord she plays and when the song is over the crowd swells with whistles and claps. Peyton cracks a smirk.

"Thank you guys really. This is a Chris Keller song; off his new album he would be performing it if he was here so this is called, "I never knew".

The crowd listens intently to the words that she sings. Every word meant more than the last. She finishes and again the crowd is amazed.

Peyton exhales deeply, "Thank you so much this song, it holds a lot of meaning to me, my mother who died of breast cancer told me of a story concerning this song. So I felt that it was only fit to sing it now. So here is "Here comes a regular"

Peyton starts to play acoustic guitar and as she is singing she looks out to see Luke and Brooke standing close to one another. She can't help but think of the last time she saw Ellie and what happened that night.

_Flashback it is raining, outside of Brooke's apartment._

"_I care a lot about Peyton, but I love you." Lucas shouts._

"_Why, I need to know why?" Brooke cries out._

"_Because you kink your eyebrow when you are trying to be cute…because you miss your parents but you will never admit that. And because we are both going to get pneumonia but if you need to know why I love you, I can go all night."_

_Brooke steps close to him, "You did pretty good"_

_End of flashback_

Peyton turns her head away from them. She has another flashback.

_Flashback Peyton and Ellie are in her bed._

"_I need you to talk to me about your cancer." Peyton says softly._

"_It's alright." Ellie says._

"_No, its not"_

"_Every song ends"_

_Flashback to hospital by Derek's bed_

"_You are going to be okay. I am going to be watching over you along with Ellie. You have to be strong for you."_

_End of flashback_

As Peyton is singing a single tear escapes from her eyes. She looks up and cannot control herself anymore. She is singing thru the tears, the crowd begins to cry with her. She is having trouble looking at Luke, feeling insecure and alone. She finishes and runs off the stage. The crowd is silent for a minute and then they erupt into cheers. They chant her name over and over until she takes the stage again.

She stands center stage. Her face is red, her make up is smeared all over her face but no one cares. They feel they have taken part in something amazing. Peyton takes a bow and walks backstage.

She sits in front of the mirror, her head in her hands. Luke comes and tries to comfort her but she pushes his hand away. Brooke comes with the same result. Nathan comes and she hugs him as if her life depended on it. She holds on to Haley's hand as well. She buries her head in his chest and let's out a sigh. She backs up and looks at Nathan and Haley.

"I—I'm sorry. It's just—I'm just sorry. I need sometime to myself. I need to go and deal with this."

"Peyton, let me help you thru this, PLEASE." Lucas pleads.

Peyton looks at him for reassurance but cannot find it in his eyes. She is trying so hard to trust in herself but at this point, her fears and insecurities are winning.

Peyton sighs, "Luke, I—I am trying, so hard to look at you and not be hurt but right now—"

Lucas cuts her off, "What? I thought we were getting better, what—happened? Why, you can't go thru this alone."

"That is all I know and seeing that—" She points to Luke and Brooke holding hands.

"Makes it even more difficult" Peyton says turning her back on him.

"Whoa you know, God you have to know that she is just—"

Brooke stops him, "Peyton, that was years ago, you are a different person we, are different people."

"I—I know, I am sorry I am just"


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I own no parts of One Tree Hill or any of the music mentioned below.**

"Peyton come here." Peyton stands motionless as Lucas walks toward her. He tries to embrace her. She puts her hands up to stop him but he doesn't. She starts to pound him in his chest.

"Luke, no, stop you can't—"

She is sobbing as she buries her head in his chest. Lucas doesn't let go as her knees buckle. She gives in and sobs talking in circles the whole time. She finally starts to make sense and the last thing you hear her say is…

"I miss him."

This breaks his heart but he knows he has to stay strong for her, "I know you are not alone. We will do everything in our power to help you thru this."

They all think that they need a break so they decide to stay at Tric for awhile. Peyton is sitting at the bar having different conversations with total strangers. They ask about the dog tags also about her mother and different aspects of the industry. Lucas is sitting at the other end of the bar, he never takes his eyes off her. Not for a second. Nathan walks up to him.

"Hey bro I hope you weren't mad about what happened back there."

Lucas shakes his head, "No, I am glad that she let someone be there for her, even if it isn't me."

"Do you know what she was talking about?" He asks concern lacing in his words.

He nods, "Yea, lately with everything that has been happening to her, she is becoming—"

"You"

Lucas rolls his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Look, she has been putting on a brave face for a very long time but I think you are starting to rub off on her."

"I still have no idea what you are talking about?" He says more confused then before.

"Look dude, you have a tendency to be very insecure about who you are with and why you are with them. It's like everything you could ever want is staring in the face but you have to find a way to mess it up, case in point, the whole thing in L.A. and the whole being jealous of Jake."

"Whatever man look all I know is she keeps bringing up the whole thunderstorm thing."

Nathan rolls his eyes, "Well, you HAVE to admit when you were with Brooke you did things that you have never done with Peyton."

"Like"

"Uh "I am the guy for you Brooke Davis" all the letters you wrote to her. She took you thru hell and back but you still stood by her. And not to mention by the way that whenever you had a problem you always seemed to run to Peyton. You have issues man and now she is realizing the difference in your actions." Nathan says listing them on his fingers.

"I mean what is it that you want me to say? I can't change the past I can't change my actions it is what it is but I am with her, married to her, have kids with her not Brooke so I don't see what the problem is."

Haley walks up as they are talking. "The point is, Peyton is very sensitive even if she won't admit it. She needs to know for a fact, beyond a doubt that—"

"God she knows that, what you want me to do." Lucas walks away and as he throws his hands up. This catches Peyton's attention so she excuses herself and goes in search of her husband. She finally finds him out back sitting on the steps. She steps out and stands there and looks out at the parking lot. She looks over to see Lucas rocking back and forth.

"Is this seat taken?" She says softly.

Lucas shrugs, "Hey you can do what you want."

"What's going on in that head of yours?" She says looking back out to the parking lot.

"Tell me something, and I need you to be totally honest with me when I ask you this."

"Okay I will try. What is it?" Luke turns and faces her, looks deep into her eyes and speaks clearly.

"You know I love you right."

Peyton nods and begins to drop her head because she knows what he is going to ask her next. "Peyton I need you to look at me. This is important."

Peyton puts her hair behind her ear but her bangs are still in front of her face. Lucas brushes it back. He strokes her curly hair. He hadn't noticed how long it had gotten. It is past her shoulders and he looks at her hair as if he was studying it. Their eyes finally lock.

"What is it about my and Brooke's relationship, a relationship that happened YEARS ago? I mean I am with you, the first time me and Brooke were together I wanted to be with you but you turned me down."

Peyton got teary eyed, "I—It's just that when I saw you too together, no, the things you went thru to be with her, you played her non exclusive game, you wrote her letters, letters that had substance, letters that—"

"Peyton I wrote a book about you, why do you compare our relationship to that?"

Peyton looked away from him, "I don't know you just seemed happier with her, you seemed like—"

Peyton rises and walks down the stairs. This is a conversation that she doesn't want to have because she is fearful of the outcome of it.

Lucas calls after her, "PEYTON!! I can't keep doing this. We have to talk about this or we will never get past it."

"Luke I—am scared of how this conversation might end, I am—"

"Peyton stop!! What happened to the girl who was so confident and secure with us? The girl who knew, even when I was being an ass that we where going to be alright."

Peyton shrugged, "Everyone has their limits Luke. I love you, with all I have but I can't do this by myself."

"What? What are you saying?"

Peyton shakes her head, "I need you to be present in this marriage. I need you, I don't need anything else just you. I need—"

"I am standing right here!!" He shouts and she turns and walks toward him.

"You may be standing there but I want to be in here, and in here." Peyton puts her hand to his chest and then takes his head in her hands. Lucas can't do anything but stand there.

Peyton sighs as tears pour from her eyes, "I don't know what else to say. I NEED YOU, NOW, NOT TOMORROW OR THE DAY AFTER THAT. I NEED YOU TO HELP ME GET THRU THIS, ALL OF IT." She shouts flailing her arms in the air.

She pauses, "You know who was with me, dealing with the death of my mother? Me, I can't do that anymore. I don't want to be in the dark alone. Help me get to the light." She says softly.

Lucas has tears in his eyes, "What do you need me to do?"

Peyton smiles through tears, "This—"Peyton takes his hands and wraps them around her. She buries her head in his neck. "This is all I need okay?"

Lucas nods into her head, "Alright, I guess I thought I had to say—"

Peyton cuts him off, "No don't just be with me and that is how I will know. I need you to show me with your actions. I mean a few little sayings and notes don't hurt either but I need your actions to speak louder than your words."

Lucas smiles, "Well you were great out there. I was amazed at your talent Peyton, really. I know I don't tell you that but you have to know that I am amazed at the person you are."

They stand there holding one another for what seemed like forever. Tears streamed down Peyton's face and Lucas fought as hard as he could before the tears came out.

Six months have passed, it's summer time and it has been pretty uneventful in Tree Hill. Whitey is getting closer and closer to the gang and their kids. Karen and Andy have gotten married and are on their honeymoon. Lily is staying with Lucas and Peyton while they are gone. Leyton is getting better. Peyton is still dealing with the loss of Derek and Chris is about to drop a bombshell and Brooke's fashion show is right around the corner.

Naley House. Keith, Davis, Lily and Jenny all come running in with a tired Peyton dragging behind.

"Looks like you need this more than me." Nathan says handing Peyton a mug full of coffee.

"Hey guys how about you go and play in the back with Jimmy and give Peyton a break."

All the kids says, "Okay." They stampede to the back all laughing and holding hands.

"Thanks, I needed a breather. Hey, take a look at this and tell me what you think."

Nathan shrugs, "Okay, what am I looking—wait are you and Luke buying a new house?"

"I thought that I would just buy it. We need extra space. All the kids are crapped up in my—our little house."

Nathan nods, "Hey listen, don't just go and buy it okay? Talk to Luke about it, I am sure he will be fine about it."

"I don't know Nate, he will try to talk me out of it, say that I am just buying stuff to deal with—you know."

"Are you?"

Peyton doesn't hesitate, "NO trust me. There are a number of other things that I could buy, not a house—a home. We have talked about this before and I just thought that maybe this is the best way to do it."

"What way? By not talking to your husband? Come on dude, seriously?"

Peyton throws her hands up, "What, I see no problem with that."

Lucas walks in on the conversation. "Problem with what?"

"Buying this house"

Lucas chuckles, "What, what house"

"This one" Nathan hands Luke a piece of paper.

Lucas sighs, "Peyton you cant buy this house."

Peyton turns to face him, "Why not?"

Lucas smirks, "Because, I already did. That is what I have been doing for the past week, finalizing everything."

Peyton runs into his arms and he collapses onto the couch. She starts to pound him on the chest. Nathan sits back and just watches and laughs. Haley and Brooke walk in as Peyton is pounding on him.

"Whoa what did we miss?" Brooke says.

"Peyton, ouch, I—oh—thought—"

"Oh shut up!!" Peyton grabs his face and kisses him passionately and then hits him one last time.

"I can't believe you." She says laughing.

"Well believe it." He kisses her with more passion.

Haley interrupts their love fest, "Uh okay let me first say ewe and second can you guys help us with the groceries?"

"Yea I have to lay Alison down."

Peyton hops off Lucas and he helps with the bags as Peyton waits for Brooke to come back.

Brooke smirks, "So you ready for this?"

"You bet!! I have some sketches, wait, let me go get them." Peyton runs out to the car, passing glances at Luke while she is out there.

"God you would think you just got married last year." Nathan groans out.

"Good I like it that way. We are finally happy, I just hope that nothing comes by and derails us."

Just then Chris Keller comes driving into the driveway.

"Do you have great timing or what?" Nathan teases.


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: This fan fiction is almost over, there is only one more chapter left unless you want me to do an epilogue. If so let me know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Dude, shut up"

Peyton sees Chris' car and gets what she was looking for in her car and walks over to his.

Peyton leans on his car door, "You are a bit early aren't you?"

Chris cuts off the car, "Well I kind of have some news to tell you guys."

Peyton sees he is serious, "Uh okay well come on let's talk."

Chris gets out of the car and stumbles a bit and holds onto Peyton as they walk into the house. Everyone enters to see them walk in together. They are all suspicious of why he is here and this early at that.

"Hey guys well I can see that you are wondering why I am here. I have some news."

Brooke smirks, "What, you are dying or something."

Chris shakes his head, "Well not exactly. I have been battling something for a long time and I think it is time I told you about it."

"What—what is it?" Haley says

Chris exhales, "Well I have lupus. It's kind of catching up to me."

Peyton squeezes his hand, "Why didn't you tell anyone and how long have you known?"

"For years I thought it would just go away but it is just getting worse. I can barely hold my guitar anymore."

Nathan stands up waving his hands, "Hold on wait, I don't mean to sound like an ass but what the hell is that?"

"Its and autoimmune disease. Basically its like your body attacks itself, it makes your immune system really low. It appears in different ways. For Chris it looks like arthritis—"

Chris nods, "Yea and I have leakage in my heart."

Brooke and Haley cover their mouths in disbelief.

Peyton looks at her friends and smiles, "Hey you guys its okay, if he takes medication."

"That is just it, I haven't been taking it." He says softly.

Peyton looks at him and smacks him. "Why the hell not"

Chris shrugs, "I don't know, it's a hassle and the rock star life has no time for it."

"I don't know what to tell you Chris. If you want to keep living that life you need to take your meds. Just like Luke has to."

Lucas chimes in, "Whoa wait, how did I get dragged into this?"

Peyton glared at him, "Luke, what happened when you didn't take your meds? Right, so you should talk some sense into him."

Luke stands there, so Peyton walks up to him and pulls him into the bathroom. A few minutes later Luke walks out, his top few buttons undone and goes to talk to Chris.

"Look dude you have to do this. You have a reason to live right? So you can do whatever it is that you do on the road so—"

Chris cuts him off, "Well I think it's a bit too late for that. I have to go to New York and see a specialist. I have to get a heart transplant. I won't do it. I just won't."

Nathan chimes in, "Chicks dig scars."

Haley nudges him. "What it's true."

"I don't know I just—"

Peyton looks at him, "Are you going to be able to play the show next week?"

"I don't know" Chris says honestly.

Peyton hugs him and gives him a squeeze for good measure, "Well keep me posted man, I need to know if you need me to, I will find someone else to take your place. I will work something else. You need me to drive you somewhere?"

"New York, please"

Peyton smiles, "Chris—I have three kids. I can take you to the airport but that is all."

Chris nods, "Fine, can we go now?"

"Uh—fine. Let me get my keys"Luke looks at Peyton in shock.

He says to Nathan, "How can she just drop everything for this guy?"

Nathan shrugs, "Look you have a problem with it talk to her."

"Nope. She just conveniently forgot its our anniversary—"

Peyton walks up to him. "I didn't forget, I will be right back then we can go okay?"

Luke stands in shock that she knew what he was saying. Nathan nudges him; she laughs and kisses him on the forehead.

Peyton drives Chris to the airport. As he is about to get on the plane, he kisses her. Peyton slaps him.

"What the hell Chris?"

Chris smirks "I wanted my last kiss to be with someone who cared a little bit about me."

Peyton stepped away from him, "What are you talking about?"

"Look in the glove box of your car and you will understand. Goodbye Peyton."

Peyton knew he was serious. "Chris wait" She calls to him.

"Yea" Peyton walks up to him, she knows she is going to regret this but she kisses him passionately. He kisses back. They stand there for a few minutes just kissing.

"Goodbye friend." She says smiling at him.

"I will miss you."

Peyton smiles, "Ditto."

Peyton runs back to her car after Chris gets on the plane. She opens the glove box and pockets the letter that Chris has left. She drives back to Nathan and Haley's house and not until she gets to the driveway does she lose it. She grips the steering wheel tightly. Her head rests on it. Tears fall from her face as she silently dies inside. She realizes where she is and runs into the house and goes straight into the bathroom. She forgets to lock it. Lucas enters as Peyton unfolds the letter.

"Peyt—Peyton what is that?"

"Here you read it, I can't stand to." She says handing him the letter. Luke takes the letter and looks at Peyton's smeared lipstick. He begins to read out loud.

_Peyton_

_If you are reading this then it means that I have just left for New York. I have a confession to make. I am not going for a heart transplant I am going there to be with my family while I live the rest of my life. I have let this disease get the best of me. I don't want you to cry over my death. I want you to be happy with Lucas. He is a good man and telling from the wonderful music that comes out of you when you just think of him he is your one and only. I want you to have everything that we talked about all the happiness, the love in the world you deserve it. After all you have gone thru you need a break. I am going to be with your mother's and your brother. Stay strong, everyone needs you, Lucas most of all, I don't like the dude but hey that is life. Tell Haley that her music is great. Take care and again I say don't cry for me._

_The Keller_

_P.S. Whatever happened at the airport, don't tell Lucas, he might not understand._

Lucas finishes the letter and looks at his wife, "Peyton I am going to ask you this once, and please don't lie to me. What happened?"

Peyton looked up through tears, "We kissed. Yes I kissed him back but he is getting ready to die Luke. Cant you understand that?" Lucas stands there looking at his wife and how hurt she is.

"Come here, its okay, calm down. You want to stay in tonight?"

Peyton shakes her head, "No, it's our anniversary, give me a few minutes with Brooke and I will be fine."

"Uh okay, should I be scared?" He says smirking.

Peyton smacks him, "Shut up and get her!!"

Peyton stops him and kisses him with all the passion she has and he exits. While waiting for Brooke she shakes off what just happened and tries to look forward to her night with the man she loves. Brooke enters.

"Okay whore lets get you back to looking fabulous."

She has a new outfit in one hand and in the other is a box of make up supplies. Brooke pokes her head out of the bathroom. "Tutor mom where are your hair products?"

"Under the sink" Haley shouts toward the bathroom

"Oh thanks."

Naley and Luke are sitting in the kitchen.

Haley sits next to Nathan, "So, how is she?"

"Fine, she is just a little shaken up. It turns out Chris is going there to die."

Nathan's mouth drops, "What you're kidding."

"Nope read this." Lucas says as he hands them the letter.

They read it and Haley's jaw drops. "And what happened at the airport. He didn't kiss her did he?"

Lucas nods, "And she kissed him back." He says leaning back in his chair.

"And you are okay with that?"

Lucas sighs, "Look the guy is about to die. He is not threat to me."

Haley nods, "Good for you!"

"So where are you guys going?" Nathan asks,

"The bistro and I am going to give her this." He takes a blue box out of his pocket. Haley opens it to see a necklace, a bracelet and earrings. Engraved on the bracelet it reads: _True Love Always, I am here for you until the very end. _

"And I have a box full of letters in the car." Haley tears up as Lucas puts the box back in his pocket.

Brooke scurries out of the bathroom. "Okay okay, attention everybody. Get ready for your socks to get rocked because here comes Peyton Scott. One of the hottest mom's in Tree Hill. Peyton get your hot ass in here."

"Okay okay." She comes out of the bathroom. She is wearing a spaghetti strap emerald dress. It comes mid thigh and she has matching strappy shoes with a silver anklet on her left ankle. Her wedding ring sparkles on her hand as does the bracelet that Jake gave her. She is wearing diamond teardrop earrings and the locket that Luke gave her. She has a watch on her right wrist. Her hair is in curls. There are curls framing her face and her bang is softly curled to the right.

Luke's jaw dropped, as did Nathan's and Haley's. Davis and Keith run in to see their mom.

"Wow momma you look PRETTY!!" Davis says

Keith chimes in, "Yea you look GOOD!!" Keith gives her two thumbs up. Peyton bends down in front of her children.

"You guys listen to your Aunt and Uncle okay. We will be back tomorrow to get you."

Jenny comes in to see her mother, she is especially happy to see she is still wearing the bracelet she gave her all those years ago. "Mom you look amazing. Tonight just live for the moment, worry about everything else tomorrow."

"I will, I promise." Peyton gives Jenny a big lingering hug.

"I love you, you know that right?" Jenny nods. Peyton's attention goes to Naley.

Peyton smirks, "You should close your mouths before you catch a fly."

Nathan snaps to, "Oh what, you just look—"

"Beautiful. Go, have fun don't worry about a thing." Peyton hugs Haley and then Nathan. He whispers something in her ear and Peyton slaps him in the arm.

"Are you ready hun?"

"Uh yea" He gets her coat and grabs her arm from behind. He whispers in her ear. "You look great in that dress but I can't wait to take it off. I love you so much."

She turns around, "I love you too."

They leave and drive to the bistro. They order and converse about different things then Peyton excuses herself to the bathroom. She comes back and sees that Lucas isn't sitting there. She just sees a note next to her plate. She picks it up.

_Peyton Scott,_

_You are amazing to me. It is crazy the effect you have on me. You are the key to my happiness. When I am not with you I feel like half of me is missing. I know that sometimes I forget to tell you how much I love you and for that I am sorry. You have to know that without you I wouldn't be here. When we were apart for those years, not a day went by when I did not need you next to me._

_You are my truth, you are the only one for me._

_Lucas_

A tear escaped from her face and landed on her napkin in her lap. She looks up and doesn't realize that Lucas has come back to the table. Lucas takes his napkin and wipes her face.

"Don't cry"

Peyton smiles, "Thank you Luke. It means—"

"I know, I just forgot for a while. I have something else for you. Close your eyes."

Peyton looks at him a second and then gave in, "Okay fine."

The waiter comes and clears the table. Lucas sits the blue box in the center of the table.

"Okay open."

Peyton opens the box to see what he had gotten for her. She bursts into tears. She can't take it anymore she jumps up and kisses him over and over again.

"Okay Peyton I get it. Let's finish dinner and then go home." He gets out between kisses.

"Oh okay sorry." Peyton sits down and they finish dinner. They pay and walk to the truck. They hold hands the entire way home stealing glances at each other every once in awhile.

They arrive at their house Peyton enters and is shocked at what she sees. There are rose pedals everywhere and candle light all the way to the bedroom. Peyton looks back to see Lucas carrying a box

"What is that?"

Lucas smiles, "Just wait."

He guides her to the bedroom where she sits on the edge of the bed and starts to take off her shoes. Luke sees this and takes his off and undoes his tie a little. Peyton lies back on the bed and Luke joins her. He sits up and hands her the box he carried in.

"Here, I wrote some of these when we were together in high school others are just little notes I wrote to myself throughout the years. Different mementos of the way you make me feel."

Peyton smirks, "What? How is it that I never found this? Oh wait hold on."

Peyton goes into her closet and moves a panel. She pulls out a box of her own. "Okay here, you open yours and I will open mine."

They sit there taking different things out of the boxes. With each one they laugh or fall silent. They both pull out a piece of paper from the hotel in honey grove. At the very bottom of each box there is a letter. It is a very old letter and they pull theirs out. It is from when they were first together. Peyton covers her mouth as she was reading hers and Lucas looked stunned.

They stop and look at one another for a few minutes and immediately start to kiss passionately. Luke unzips her dress as she undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants. They make love over and over again. They are both in heaven. They wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world but in each other's arms.

They stay there until the next morning. Lucas wakes up first and pulls her hair out of her eyes. Peyton opens her eyes and buries her head in his chest and rolls over. Lucas follows her and spoons her. They just lie there until finally they get are ready to get up. They both jump in the shower and then get dressed. Peyton is wearing the bracelet that he gave her the night before.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I own no parts of One Tree Hill or their characters as much as I wish I did. You all know I have a thing for Chad Michael Murray and James Lafferty.**

**A/N: This is it for this one you guys, let me know about the epilogue. I really enjoyed writing this fan fiction. It was my first one. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Hopefully I can make a trip to Wilmington and make a fool of myself, I am really good at that, trust me. It would be interesting to say the least. So if I ever do make it down there I will give you all the details of my not so graceful encounter…lol**

**Thanks for sticking by…TweetieBird86 aka Courtney **

**YIM: loveroflife2003, if you ever need my advice…**

They drive over to Naley house. They arrive arm in arm as everyone is sitting down to eat.

Davis and Keith shout, "MOMMA DADDY!!"

Peyton bends down and scoops up Keith as Luke picks up Davis. "Hey you, did you have fun last night?"

"Uh huh, we had SO much fun."

"We got to sing a song with Aunt Haley and Jenny."

Peyton looks around, "Where is your sister anyway?"

"Over there" He says pointing in her direction.

"Jenny, we are back." Peyton says walking toward her.

"Hey mom, I am just so tired and my stomach hurts so much."

Haley covers her mouth, "Oh my gosh Peyton!!"

"What? Oh—my—gosh—she is only 10. Well I started when I was—ahhhhhhhh" Peyton squeals.

Lucas looks confused, "Wait, what I miss?"

"Yea I am lost."

Peyton whispers in his ear. His eyes get wide and he almost drops Davis. "Oh—"

"Jenny honey lets take a walk."

"I am so confused."

Haley smiles, "I will tell you when they leave."

Peyton and Jenny walk out. Haley smacks him in the back of the head. "She is about to start her period."

Nathan nods, "Oh, EW—"

Jamie walks in, "What is a period?"

Nathan and Luke says at the same time, "Something that comes at the end of a sentence."

Peyton and Jenny are walking down the street. Peyton's hands are shaking.

"Mom, don't worry I know what a period is. The guidance counselor showed a video." Jenny says laughing at her mother.

"Oh really so what is it?" She says looking over at her.

Jenny sighs, "Well its when a girl becomes a lady. There is an egg that passes thru your body and it makes you bleed. Right?"

Peyton smiles, "Well yea, but you are going to feel different, you are going to get angry for not reason and sometimes you will feel bloated."

"What do you mean bloated?" Jenny asked confused.

Peyton thinks of how to explain it for a second before speaking, "Well it is like, you feel like you are bigger than you are because you are holding a lot of water. It is kind of hard to explain and some girls get cramps."

"Is that when you feel like there are basketballs rolling around in there and it feels like there is a knife in there."

Peyton chuckles at Jenny's face, "Yea, so we have to go and get you some pads. They soak up the blood."

Jenny scrunches up her face, "Ew you mean like a diaper?"

"Uh yea, sort of. You have to make sure you change it often so that it doesn't ruin your clothes."

Jenny rolls her eyes, "Uh being a girl sucks."

Peyton pulls her close to her, "Yea tell me about it."

"Uh mommy, Brenda said that I can have babies once I get it. Is that true?"

Peyton's jaw drops, "Honey you shouldn't hang out with Brenda anymore."

"Why?"

"Uh we have to go to the store and get you some pads lets head back to the house." Peyton says changing the subject. Peyton and Jenny arrive back at the house. As soon as they walk in the house everyone gets quiet. Peyton looks like she is about to throw up.

"Uh is everything alright?" Lucas says rubbing his wife's arms.

"Yea, I just didn't think I would have to do that for years."

"Man am I glad I am not you." Nathan says smirking.

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Yea well you are going to have to deal with it in a few years."

Nathan's smile drops, "Don't even joke about that."

"Oh she isn't." Lucas laughs out.

Nathan and Haley look at Abigail in fear. Brooke comes barging in.

"Are they back yet—" Brooke looks around and sees Peyton's face.

"Whoa what did I miss?"

Jamie interjects, "Jenny got the thing that comes after a sentence."

Brooke looks at her godson confused, "What"

"Her period" Peyton says mortified.

"Oh my GOD!!"

Brooke collapses next to Peyton. Jenny comes out. "Okay I am ready, let's go."

Peyton and Jenny head to the store while everyone else sits in disbelief.

A few weeks pass and it is the night of the major fashion show. Brooke is running around like a chicken with its head cut off and Peyton is helping her in any way she can.

Brooke has a clip board in her hands, "Okay I need all the models to get ready. The order is Peyton and Luke you are first. Then Naley then the rest of you guys. There are 3 changes so do I quick people."

"Wow is she always like this?" Lucas says as Peyton fixes his collar.

"Yea when she gets nervous she yells. Get used to it."

Brooke almost runs into Peyton, "Peyton who the hell is going to start this thing?"

"Deb, she is across the stage and she is waiting for your cue. Calm down." Peyton says rolling her eyes.

"Don't you tell me to calm down." Brooke says pointing at Peyton who sticks out her tongue at her and throws her head back laughing.

Chase grabs his wife, "Brooke, your clothes are great, you can do this, you have done this so many times before in New York."

"Yea but this is my home town I am so much more nervous." Brooke says stomping her foot and pouting.

"It makes it easier, they all love you."

Brooke sighs, "Okay it's now or never."

Deb walks over to the microphone, "Welcome everyone to the launch party for Clothes over Bros Tree Hill. Let's start the show."

The show goes off without a hitch. First, the couture line, then the casual/evening wear and then the sports wear. Next is the children's line, then the infant line. The mother's carried out their babies and everyone was in awe.

"B. Davis you did a great thing here. You should be proud." Peyton says nudging her.

Brooke shrugs, "Yea I guess you are right."

Peyton rests her hand on her hip and the other on Brooke's shoulder, "Look at our husbands. Did you ever think that we would be living our dreams?"

"I had an idea."

Peyton smiles, "Well I am glad that I get to share it all with you."

"Same here."

Two years have passed. Anna, Abigail and Alison are all 5. Jamie and Lily are 9, Keith is 4 and Jenny is 12. Peyton and Lucas are inseparable, Naley is great as always and Brase is holding on strong.

It is the first day of the school year.

Peyton yells from the back room, "Luke!!"

"Yea what's wrong?" Lucas says from the doorway.

"Have you seen Keith's shoe?" Peyton asks looking under the bed.

"Look by his dresser."

Peyton does as he asked, "Oh got em thanks."

Peyton gets all the kids ready and take them to school she comes back and collapses on the couch. Luke comes in and sees her.

"Another year has begun. How are you feeling?" He asks giving her the once over.

"I am doing alright. When do you think we should tell them?"

Lucas pulls her close, "Whenever you want."

"Tonight, I still can't believe it." Peyton says smiling.

"Well believe it."

Peyton smiles, Two more, you think you can handle that? I think I am just going to stay home from now on."

Lucas looks at her, "But, you love your job so much."

Peyton nods, "Yea I know but I can still work from home and with our investment in Tric we are set."

"If that is what you want."

Peyton nods again, "It is."

_Flashback two days ago at the doctor's office._

"_Mrs. Scott with this pregnancy you have to have limited stress." The doctor says seriously._

"_Are they going to be alright?" She asks grabbing Lucas' hand._

"_As long as you stay off your feet as much as possible then you should be fine. We will be watching you closely. Make sure your husband helps you."_

_Peyton smiles, "Okay, I will"_

_End of flashback_

Peyton is biting her lip and Lucas notices, "Peyton are you okay?"

She nods, "Yea um Luke I need to tell you something." She says turning to face him.

"Sure, what is it?"

Peyton looks at her hands and Lucas lifts her chin so their eyes can lock. "The doctor said I have to take it easy this time."

Lucas nods, "Well that is just what you are going to do."

He holds her in his arms but Peyton can't shake the feeling that something is going to go wrong.

7 months have passed. Peyton has been taken it easy and is scared for the life of her babies. Lucas is trying to reassure her but she is still scared.

At Haley and Nathan's house, Peyton is resting on the couch.

"Hey big mama how you holding up" Haley says sitting next to her.

Peyton rolls her eyes, "Hey I didn't make fun of you."

"Whatever I am so glad I am not you."

Peyton kicks her, "Okay you can shut up anytime now. What are you going to be up to today?"

Haley shrugs, "Well I am on baby duty. Other than that nothing"

"What about Nathan?"

Haley pauses a beat, "Uh I think he, Jamie, Keith, Jenny, Lucas, and Chase are supposed to be at the river court for awhile."

Peyton looks at her friend. "Hey Haley, thanks again for this."

Haley waves her off, "Anything for my sister."

"Aww aren't you so corny. Now I know where Lucas is getting it from."

Haley rolls her eyes, "Whatever. So what is up with Jenny and that Jason guy?"

Peyton breathes deeply, "Well apparently they came to an understanding."

"What kind of understanding?" Haley asks cocking her brow.

"Well they both understand that they like each other. He comes over from time to time and I think they are "going steady" Peyton says rolling her eyes.

Haley's jaw drops, "What? Jenny has her first boyfriend. Oh and who says going steady anymore?"

Peyton snorts, "That is what I said but that is how Jenny put it. I only say what she tells me."

Haley laughs, "So you ready to pop those puppies out?"

Peyton stops laughing and glares at Haley, "Ha ha very funny. I am ready to see them already."

"It's hard to believe that Luke doesn't want to know the sex of the babies."

Peyton breathes deeply, "Yea I know. It's killing me not to be able to paint their room."

"Yea I bet. Well Mrs. Emo, any names in mind?" Haley says rubbing Peyton's leg.

Peyton tries to smack her but she dodges, "Hey!! Uh we were thinking if two boys then Travis Otis and Trevor Eugene, for two girls Sophia Marie and Erica Patricia but for a boy and a girl Andrew Lawrence and Amanda Haley."

Haley smirks, "Aww how cute. Let's hope for a boy and a girl."

Peyton smiles, "I am scared to even—ouch."

Haley jumps, "Are you okay?"

Peyton nods grabbing her stomach, "Yea they are just kicking the hell out of me."

"Oh okay. Lucas would kill me if I let you go into labor and not call him." Haley says letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Peyton smirks, "No never tha--ouch!!"

Haley jumps to her side, "Peyton was that a kick?"

Peyton blushes, "No, I think you may need to reupholster this couch."

Haley steps back, "Shut up. Are you serious?"

Peyton nods, "Look for yourself."

Haley looks at the puddle on the floor next to the couch. "Oh gross. Okay let's—"

Everyone walks in the door and sees Haley trying to help Peyton up. "Well don't just stand there help. Her water just broke."

Lucas jumps into action. "Okay, I guess it was a good thing having your bag in the car. Okay go slow you are going to be fine."

Peyton screams, and Lucas cringes, "I know, I know we can do this."

Peyton snaps her head to look at him, "We, I don't see you carrying two watermelons in your stomach. Now shut up and help me get to the car."

Nathan can't help but laugh. "Oh shut up Nathan."

Haley stifled her laugh so she wouldn't get yelled at. They get her in the car and head over to the hospital.

They get there and Peyton's contractions are coming one right after another. The doctor comes in to check her progress.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Scott, we meet again." Peyton rolls her eyes and Lucas chuckles.

"Well, you are not progressing as fast as I would like and the babies pressure and heart rate is dropping we recommend a C-section."

Lucas nods, "Okay"

The doctor elaborates, "With a C-section we can have the babies out within a few minutes. "

Peyton breathes as another contraction hits, "Okay so let's do it."

"Okay they will be in shortly to get you prepared."

The doctor leaves and Peyton looks at Lucas, "Lucas I am scared."

"I know but you and the babies will be fine. Promise"

Peyton rolls her eyes, "How can you promise something like that?"

Lucas shrugs, "I just know what I know and I know they will be fine."

The nurses come in and wheel her out and Lucas goes to get ready as well.

Minutes later in the operating room Peyton is strapped to the table and Lucas is standing right with her.

"Okay you are going to feel a little pressure okay."

"Okay" Peyton says holding on to Lucas' hand.

"Okay here we go. The first baby is out—oh god he is peeing everywhere." The doctor shouts.

Lucas laughs, "That's my boy!!"

Peyton hears her son cry and feels a little bit of relief. "Okay now more pressure. And, here is your baby girl."

Peyton hears her crying and is overwhelmed. Tears start to stream from her eyes.

Lucas shouts over the crying, "See I told you everything would be fine."

He kisses her on the forehead and goes to see his babies. Lucas cuts the umbilical cord and he takes the babies over to Peyton.

"Hi Andrew and Amanda, welcome to the world." She kisses each one on the forehead before the nurses take them to get cleaned up.

Voice over Lucas Scott:

_Hi, my name is Lucas Scott. I am a two time best selling author and I married the girl of my dreams. Have you ever thought that your life was a dream? Thought that any second you would wake up, well that is how I feel everyday. I almost missed out on all of this because of my stubbornness. Now looking back on all of it I can say I wouldn't change a thing because it brought me to this moment. This moment of stillness and clarity, I am a devoted husband, uncle, son, and friend. I have found what I have been looking for my entire life. I have found my self._

**THE END...**


End file.
